


Sualocin

by CatlynGunn



Series: Interstellar [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, I'll add more later if i have to, Kidnapping, Lazuroth, Lots of it, Lots of that too, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of past abuse, Midge and Dib's bromance, Midge's mom isn't any better, Mind Control, Planetary Alliances, Rebellion, Smut, Swearing, TAGR, The End is Near, Violence, With apologies to Jhonen Vasquez, ZaDr, i don't know did i tag everything?, more people are gonna die, our villain is an actual creep, political crap, some of them are bad, well attempted anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn
Summary: It's easy to let your past haunt you. If you run away it haunts you with feelings of guilt. If you let it consume you, you will never move on. But the way to peace is difficult, because to embrace the future, you must face your past. You must learn from it.And once you have collected those lessons, once you have let the feelings weighing you down go, then comes the hardest step of all...You must let the past die............I proudly present the final installment of the Interstellar Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i don't know what a break is Happy New Year

_How did this all begin?_

_Did it begin with  Ra'ask's  - with  Dwicky's  -  election to High Chancellor, and the downward spiral that immediately followed?_

_Did it begin with the destruction of  Plookesia , the event that lead Dwicky to become the monster he is today?_

_Did it begin with the recruitment of a hacker who Team Nebula knew could (and eventually would) change the course of the war?_

_Did it begin with a former princess insisting upon being apart of this mission, on being the one to bring the hacker in?_

_Did it begin with that princess leaving her planet  behind to leave the with the Irken hybrid she would eventually create a family with?_

_Did it begin with that hybrid, long before he was a Captain, risking his life to infiltrate the Irken Armada, to uncover vital information that could help their cause?_

_Or did it begin with the Captain’s father, a revered Invader , who defied everything for the  Vortian  he loved, for the family he had  created  with her?_

_Maybe it didn’t begin with any of them at all…_

_Maybe it began with you and I…_

_Maybe it began with me  failing time and time again, determined to ignore the thoughts that interfered with those of the  Control  Brains . The thoughts that I would later discover we’re no ones but my own._

_Maybe it began with your first encounters with the unknown, with what other humans didn’t see, which filled your determination to show the world  what  they were so desperate to ignore._

_Maybe it began with my first exile, where I merely bided my time until an opportunity presented itself for me to leave and never return._

_Maybe it began with the communication you intercepted,  with just two words that told you that you had been right all along. That humans were not alone in the universe._

_Maybe it began that first day at  Skool. The day the Red Thread of Fate  pulled us together, bound us tightly, and made certain that our destinies  would  always be entwined._

_Such silly things I didn’t believe in before. Not until you. Not until this.  Not until…us._

_Perhaps, no longer, is the question how did this all begin …_

_Perhaps, the question is, how will this all end?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if this is Vlad Masters creepy or Slade creepy.
> 
> Or just...plain creepy.

Dwight Dwicky had to hand it to himself. Things we’re coming along ridiculously smoothly.

He almost couldn’t believe how easy it had all been. Convincing the Council to give him full power. Making sure he looked like the good guy in the eyes of the public. Assembling his new, completely obedient army. Well, the that last one was still in the works. The submission devices had given them a few hiccups, but they just needed to keep improving them. 

And, luckily, he had plenty of specimens to test them on.

He smirked at his progress. Several years ago he had nothing. Everyone he cared about – his family, the entire planet he had come to love, his _home_ – all gone in a matter of minutes. All forced to suffer while his weak past-self could do nothing but watch. He couldn’t even save his children, who were hybrids. His _very genetics_ hadn’t been strong enough.

Getting off the planet hadn’t been too difficult. The Cyatrophix hadn’t affected any of the ships or technology. He’d learned quite a bit from the Plookesians over the years, so he knew how to work the controls and how to fly. The Irken ship that had dropped the poison had tried to shoot him down, but he managed to escape. 

He had been sick for days, having to put the ship on autopilot every so often to deal with the dizzy spells. He passed out frequently, only to wake up screaming from terrible night terrors – memories of the people he had loved most slowly dying in front of his eyes. He had hoped that the poison would eventually kill him, that maybe it only worked slower on him because he was a different species. After a while, once the hallucinations started, he was begging for death.

When ship ran out of fuel, he let it crash on the nearest rock. However, it turned out Plookesian Aurutanium was far sturdier than he had ever given it credit for. He had been unconscious at the time, but when he woke up in some extravagant room on a desert planet, he'd found that he had survived.

There was a doctor looking after him, who told him he would live. He was injured from the crash – a broken leg, head trama – and he appeared to be terribly ill. But, with some rest and treatment, he would live.

He remembered crying a lot during that time. Not because he was in pain or because the nightmares still haunted him. But because, despite everything, he was _still_ _alive_.

As it turned out, the doctor was an employee of a very rich and powerful person on the planet. A businessman...by the name of Ra'ask.

Apparently, Ra'ask had a fairly respectable reputation, despite the fact that he never seemed anywhere near friendly. Dwicky suspected it had something to do with his constant donations to his planet's charities, and his lavish parties that included everyone from celebrities to the planet's politicians.

After his recovery, he was encouraged by the kind doctor and some other member's Ra'ask's staff to become an employee. At this point, Dwicky had felt numb. He was only still alive because he couldn't bring himself to end things on his own. He felt like a coward. His entire family, his planet (he had forgotten Earth so long ago) was dead, and he couldn't bring himself to join them. And crying would get him nowhere. It was useless. Weak.

He was so tired of being weak.

They put Dwicky under a disguise - since he was a strange, unknown creature that would attract far too much attention. During his employment, it was easy to be kept up to date about things going on in the universe. He found that the planet he was on was called Oraiste, a member of the Galactic Alliance. He learned it was one of the original eight members, and now the entity was up to twenty-nine. He learned that they hadn't even known Plookesia existed until they received information of its destruction. And he learned that they were currently at war with the very monsters that had stolen everything from him.

When he discovered this, Dwicky wanted to know more. He wanted to know what was being done to combat the Empire. What measures were being taken to stop them, to prevent them from harming another group of people like they had harmed the Plookesians. What plan the Galactic Alliance had to complete destroy the Irken Empire.

When he found out that it was a plan of revolution, and not complete eradication, disappointed was the smallest emotion Dwicky felt.

He was furious.

Mostly, because he was in no position to do anything about it.

Then, an election year came around. Oraiste's current Council-Person was at the end of their term. There was a call to Dwicky's very own employer to run. Dwicky felt the first bit of hope he'd felt in ages. He'd developed quite a rapport with Ra'ask. Perhaps he could persuade him to sympathize with his tragic situation, and even take a stronger platform against the Irken Empire when he ran for office.

But before Dwicky could even fully explain the terrible fate Plookesia had suffered, Ra'ask flat out refused.

He was much too busy of a man, far too absorbed in his business, is investments, his money. He couldn't possibly add in being a politician as well.

Then Ra'ask made the fatal mistake in saying that the unverse was survival of the fittest. That only those willing to take risks and get their hands a little dirty, were worthy of this life. That he couldn't fault the Irken Empire for wanting to expand, for wanting to strengthen their power. After all, it was no different than his own goal. He wanted to be the richest person in existence, and the Irken Empire wanted to rule the entire known universe. Really, the smart thing to do would be to wait it out, and see who made him the most money.

It was the first time Dwicky had killed someone.

He hardly remembered it. It had been a blur of pure rage at the time. The blade had been in his hands before he could stop himself. He remembered screaming, though he still wasn't sure if it had been Ra'ask's or his own.

When he had realized what he'd done, he panicked at first. On the bright side, Ra'ask was normally so busy that the staff hardly ever saw him. It would be easy to say that he had gone on a business trip. But...he would have to return eventually. Also, there was the matter of what to do with the body.

He waited until the entire manor was asleep, and burned to body far off in the desert. He meticulously cleaned up the mess, surprising himself that he could handle that much blood. The staff believed the business trip story, but it would only buy him some time. Soon someone would become suspicious. Soon they would start asking questions. Soon someone would realize that Ra'ask was missing.

It took only a few days of brainstorming, for another broadcast about the upcoming election for Oraiste's Council-Person, for Dwicky to see the opportunity in front of him.

He was thankful for the lessons on Plookesia, as he tweaked with his little wristwatch, the device that created his disguise hologram. He had never been a genius, merely an avid learner, so the reprogramming took several tries. But, eventually, he was successful.

The staff seemed sad to hear that Dwicky had turned in his resignation, ready to move on and seize a new life. They were happy for the return of their employer, and even more ecstatic when Ra'ask had announced that he would, indeed, run for Councilman.

Campaigning hadn't been difficult. Nothing was difficult when you knew how to read people. When you knew the right questions to ask, how to get inside their head, see what made them tick, see what it was they truly desired. Gaining a following had been almost too easy. It seemed he was not the only one dissatisfied with the Alliance's plan against the Irken Empire.

Dwicky felt almost guilty, using his skills for empathy, for getting inside the minds of others, as a tool for manipulation. But, really, was he doing anything wrong? The Empire killed thousand on Plookesia, had killed millions on several other planets, would kill millions more if they weren't stopped once and for all.

No. Perhaps his methods were wrong, but he had the right idea. The Irken Empire didn't deserve redemption or freedom. They didn't need "help!" They were monsters. Half-robotic monsters. And they deserved nothing less than complete annihilation.

When he won the election for Councilman of Oraiste, he found the battle had only just begun. Plenty of the Councilmembers were on the side Team Nebula, their disgusting group of lap dogs. The people of the Irken Empire were slaves to the Control Brains, and they deserved a chance at freedom, not execution. The High Chauncellor at the time was one of them, an obnoxious, bleeding-heart fool. Dwicky couldn't even get the Council-Person of fucking Meekrob to listen. How could they be so blind?! How could they not see that, if given the chance, the Irken Empire would destroy them all?!

It had been the first time in years that he had thought of Dib.

How long had it been? When he had left Earth, Dib had been a kid, twelve or thirteen. It was hard to remember. It had been so long. And time was so different depending on where you were in the universe. But, he definitely remembered Dib. He was a hard kid to forget, really. All wide eyed and hopeful and determined. Big, innocent, golden eyes behind his glasses. He had to admit, it probably hadn't been right to lie to him, to gain his trust like that. Especially since now, Dwicky knew better. He knew just how right Dib had been.

If only Dwicky hadn't been so blind then. If only he had listened. That green kid– that  _alien_ ,  _Zim_. Dib had been right about him. And Zim had been one of  _them_. One of the horrible monsters who had taken everything Dwicky held dear.

Suddenly, Dwicky could see how Dib had felt, being disregarded no matter how much evidence he produced, how obvious it was that the Irken Empire needed to be stopped. Then, he found himself worried about the kid. Was he still trying to stop Zim? Was he still being ridiculed and humiliated? Had he been locked up in that disgusting excuse for an asylum again? Was he even still trying? Had he given up?

He was surprised how quickly his answers came.

The first time Dwicky heard of Team Nebula, he decided he hated the organization. A military sub-group, used mostly for negotiations and covert ops, that basically had its own set of rule and bylaws. No one person on the Galactic Council had authority over them, not even the High Chancellor. They even had the luxury of cutting off all contact should they feel the need. It was the stupidest thing Dwicky had ever heard of. This group worked for the government, and they should have to answer to the government. But the dear director, Adalet, didn't have to answer to anyone.

Not to mention, the so-called Captain was one of _them_.

He didn't care how many people told him that Dek was a hybrid, was half-Vortain, was born on a Galactic Alliance space station, making him a citizen. Dwicky didn't give a damn about any of that. Dek's father was one of _them_ , an Invader, one of the worst of the worst. That same blood ran through him. Hell, he looked exactly like one of them! How could these people be so stupid?!

It was part of the reason he decided to run for High Chancellor.

It was part of the reason he made sure this war started in the first place.

However, he sometimes wondered if he should thank the hybrid, since it was by Dek's doing that Dwicky discovered exactly what had become of his favorite little paranormal investigator.

It was sometime toward the middle of the campaign, when the victory on Vort was announced. Everyone was excited and hopeful, especially since Vort's weapons expertise could be useful to them in the future. However, Vort refused an offer to join the Galactic Alliance (which, Dwicky would admit, he found infuriating. How ungrateful could you be?) but they promised to be a formidable ally.

A photo had been passed around with the article, with Team Nebula at the front. At first, Dwicky had no interest. He was too busy with the election. But once the picture was posted near the Council Chambers, he had found himself doing a double take before standing there to stare.

The members Dwicky was familiar with were there, but two of them, who were standing proudly to the side, were new. One of them was another Irken – and Dwicky found himself cringing in disgust. The ruby eyes may have looked familiar, but at this point, he'd seen so many Irkens who looked like that it was hard to tell.

The person standing next to the Irken, however, he had to stop his jaw from dropping.

They were human. Immediately Dwicky could tell that. Even with races like Lazurothians, who looked eerily similar, Dwicky could still tell a real human when he saw one. Even more so, he knew this human. He was older, obviously, and so much taller. But that cowlick, those golden eyes, it was all ridiculously unmistakable.

The surprise slowly melted into something else. Something darker. Dwicky knew what Team Nebula was about, what their ridiculous, whimsical values were about. What ideas they impressed upon their recruits. The Dib he had met on Earth so many years ago hated Irkens, especially the Irken that threatened his planet. What had happened between then and now, for Dib to be willing to take orders from one of those monsters?

Dwicky felt even more enraged when he read the name of the other new recruit. The Irken one.

_Zim_.

The very Irken that had been Dib's enemy.

Dwicky had felt a surge of new motivation. Perhaps Dib was clinging to this group because they had accepted him, and Dwicky knew how lonely the kid had been. Obviously, the boy had simply lost his way. He needed to be rescued, to be reminded of how horrible the Irken Empire really was.

It became an obsession, one he made sure he kept a secret. Of course, he couldn't let anything happen to Dib, so of course he had to keep an eye on him. He kept track of every one of his accomplishments, he had plenty of spies keep an eye on him before the destruction of Polaris. And when he discovered that Dib had actually mated with Zim, he knew that things were far worse than he thought.

Where had _his_ Dib gone? The Dib that was determined to protect his planet from invasion? The Dib that hated these monsters with every fiber of his being? The Dib that wasn't afraid to speak the truth, who had put his trust in him, who had clung to him like a life-line because for the first time one of his own was on his side?

Dwicky wondered if that was what it was. Years of being ostracized from his own kind, of course he would cling to the first positive attention he received. Oh, yes, Dwicky had dug into Dib's recruiment. Apparently Dek's own mate had been the one assigned with the task, that manipulative, jezebel of a Lazurothian. Of course his poor, lonely Dib would fall for that pretty face. Of course he would get roped into Team Nebula's stupid beliefs. And, of course, Zim, the one who had known Dib the longest, would find it so easy to weasel his way into Dib affections. Into his _bed_.

Well, that just wouldn't do at all.

For now, however, Dwicky would have to wait. He had to wait for the first fully submissive soldiers to be ready to go. He would have to wait until he could convince the people of the terrible things the remains of the Irken Empire could cause. He would wait until he had full, unwavering support, until his word was never ever questioned. 

Power had become a necessity to accomplish his goals. And the more power he had, the easier getting what he wanted would become.

The real Ra'ask had been right. This world _was_ survival of the fittest.

And soon, he would have the army he needed.

Soon he would hold supreme power in the entire universe.

Soon Team Nebula and the Resisty would be nothing more than fleeting sentences in the history books.

And Zim – oh Zim – Dwicky was going to enjoy destroying him most of all.

And, soon, he would have _his_ Dib back.

_Just you wait, Dib,_  Dwicky thought with a vicious smirk.  _Soon enough, you'll see things my way._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be smut in this chapter but there is now so...you're welcome??

Zim only knew it was morning because he could hear Gir screaming excitedly upstairs. 

Yes, the robot was so loud he could hear him way down in the basement lab. 

He sighed a bit. It had become a routine as of late. Midge, Dek and Addie would come over to make breakfast, and they would all sit down together to eat. They would then take a trip down the Membrane Labs. It had become the main base of operations, where some the FBI, CIA and various other military associates had been gathering, along with the Swollen Eyeball.  

Each of them was taking part in some form of training. After all, they had many new human volunteers who had little to no experience. When he wasn't at meetings with his father, Dib was helping with training new hackers. Not many humans seemed interested, especially when they found that it wasn't as exciting or easy as they had thought. There was still a few of them who stuck around, including Old Kid and The Letter M. Dib actually seemed to get along with them rather well, strangely enough. 

However, it was Dek who was mostly in charge of training the Computer Science group. It took some time (and a long, passionate speech from Dib) for the trainees to listen to Dek, but once they did, Dek became quite popular. He was a hardass (as usual) but apparently his firm nature made him even more desirable as a teacher. Zim wasn't too surprise. The type of education these humans had had previously had been so lax and useless, from his observations. 

Midge was heading the Field Medicine training. It wasn't too surprising that most of the so called "rejects" gravitated toward it, since Midge had been annoyingly kind while undercover as a student. The one addition that was surprising was Zita. Dib had been worried about this information, and told Midge if Zita became a problem not to hesitate to say anything. However, Midge insisted she could handle it, even with the strange rivalry that had developed between Zita and Gretchen. 

Krugg had been put in charge of weapons development (naturally). Professor Membrane made it very clear that Krugg had full authority on what was made and what was done with the final product (right after making it clear that whatever his son said was law in the building. Zim still smiled at the utter joy on Dib's face.) It definitely paid to have the power and influence and resources that Professor Membrane had. He and Dib were clearly running the show. 

Even Gaz was helping. She and Tak had taken it upon themselves to head the combat training. Gaz was still a bit of a novice, but she was strong and ruthless, and combined with Tak's expertise, they were a formidable team. Zim still had his doubts about Tak being here, being one of them. But, Dib said he was willing to give her a chance. She was making herself useful, and apparently had a habit of becoming...almost docile when Gaz was in proximity (well, as docile as Tak could be). 

Zim couldn't help but roll his eyes. Dib was as oblivious as he had been when Zim was trying to court him. 

Of course, Zim noticed Tak's change in demeanor when Gaz was around. Of course, he noticed how she randomly made the girl a handheld console that could hold hundreds of games and almost never need to be charged. Of course, he noticed how Tak stared at her with that soft, longing expression that might have almost been out of character. 

The question was, did Gaz notice? 

Gaz was far more observant than her brother. Zim would have been surprised if Gaz hadn’t caught on. Then again, she wasn't making any moves to reciprocate. Zim wondered about that, but he knew better than to ask. Gaz did not like people prying into her personal affairs, not even her family. But, really, the girl had proven time and time again how well she was at taking care of herself. If anyone could handle the hideous Tak-monster, it was Gaz Membrane. 

That didn't stop Zim from keeping a close eye when he could, however. What was precious to Dib was precious to him. And that included his family. 

E.J was teaching knew engineers and helping build and improve ships. Most of the humans from Dib's old class had taken that route. Zim wondered if they thought it would get them out of learning combat, but no one was excused from that. They knew better to complain, however. 

Purple was helping with that, too. It was still so strange to see Purple being so hands on. It was strange to see Purple  _at all._  After years of video calls, and after that even more years of silence and exile, Zim found it hard to fathom that the surviving Tallest was on their side. That they all were banding together against a common enemy. It was even harder to remember that Red was dead. That Purple was alone. 

Well, maybe not entirely alone. 

Ever since Christmas, there seemed to be a new spring in Purple's step. He was taking to leading on his people with a new vigor. He was understanding, he listened to the concerns and input of the remaining Irkens, but he was also firm. Years of being with Red had rubbed off on him, but still the gentle, easy-going Purple remained.  

He'd also taking a very strange liking to Addie. Zim didn't quite understand that (and most times couldn't help but feel a cold fear in his gut whenever he held the child), but Midge didn't seem to mind, and even more so Dek seemed to approach the situation with a wary optimism. But, Addie was Zim and Dib's godchild, so Zim was naturally protective of her. And to see someone who had literally made his life hell holding someone he cared so deeply about, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Perhaps he was being overprotective. Purple had done nothing but help them as of late. 

But it was so hard to let it go... 

"Uncle Zim?" 

Zim nearly dropped the tool he was using. He was glad that he was able to catch it. The tiniest mistake and Dib's PAK would be rendered useless. And then he would have to start all over. He already spent so much time making adjustment after adjustment. It was what he did when he wasn't helping Dib and his father with whatever they were working on. It was like he was obsessed. This PAK would significantly increase Dib's life. He'd already managed to adjust his own (which he tried not to think about too much. It gave him a terrible flutter in his stomach), so, after this, their lifespans would be equal.  

Zim looked up, watching as the elevator rushed back to the surface floor. Standing in front of the elevator door was Addie. She'd grown so much in a short amount of time. Her white hair was long enough to braid (and Midge loved putting it into braids), and her tiny Vortian horns poked out from it. Her height was a bit over Zim's knees, and she was already walking fairly easily (climbing even more so. The girl was curious and mischievous, and Midge joked that she got it from her godfathers.) 

"What are you doing?" Addie asked. Her speech was still developing, but was far beyond that of a human the same age as her. Then again, she had no human genetics, and Vortian and Irken smeets were known for walking and talking right after birth. Midge said Addie was developing similarly to Lazurothian children, if not a bit faster. 

"You are not supposed to be down here,  _kismek_ ," he told her. He always used the gentlest voice with her, always called her "little one" in Irken. He wasn't sure where such an instinct had come from. With everyone else in his life he was loud and argumentative and volatile. Addie was the only exception. Dib teased him quite a bit about it. 

Addie immediately pouted, tilted her head downward to make her eyes impossibly bigger. Zim felt his guts twist. He knew he was being played. He knew all of Addie's tricks. But even the great Zim appeared to have no defense against them. 

In fact, only Midge seemed immune to those charms. 

"I wanted to make sure you weren't sad," Addie said, slowly walking forward. "Mama says people go be by themselves when they're sad." 

Zim's mouth twitched upward. She was innocent child, but Addie was observant and incredibly caring. Zim desperately hoped she never grew out of that. "I am not sad,  _kismek_. I'm just very busy." 

"What are you working on?" Addie asked, trotting closer to look. She could barely see the top of the lab table. She had to stand on her toes. 

Zim sighed. He knew Addie wasn't allowed down here, knew that Midge would probably never let him hear the end of it. But, he couldn't bring himself to send her away. Besides, he survived having Gir as an assistant for so long. One hybrid child couldn’t be any worse. 

"I am working on your Uncle Dib's PAK," Zim replied. He took a moment to examine the insides of the device. Tiny lights flickered a bit inside. The legs and weapon storage would work beautifully at this point. It was the regeneration mechanism that was becoming the issue. 

"Like yours and Daddy's?" Addie asked. 

"Eh. Not quite," Zim explained. "Mine is a bit more complicated and far more advanced. And your father's is more for looks than anything. This one will be kind of a halfway point, you could say." He searched his work area, tilting his head in confusion. Where was his solder-wrench? 

"Can I help?" Addie asked, beaming up at him. Ugh. He'd always thought Dib would be the only one to ever make him feel weak and squishy. But this little smeet managed to do so even more easily, it seemed. 

"I don't know, Addie," Zim said gently. "Your mother won't be happy with you being down here in the first place." 

"The Computer won't tell," Addie assured. "Right, Mr. Computer?" 

"Ugh. I guess not," the Computer replied. 

"Sucker," Zim teased. 

"You have no room to talk, Sir." 

Addie giggled. "Come on, Uncle Zim. Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" 

Zim caved almost immediately. Addie had picked up dragging out her "please" from Gir. Only she was much more endearing doing it. "Oh, fine, you pushy little grub." 

Addie clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!" 

"Yes, yes, your Uncle Zim is amazing," Zim said, not even trying to fight the smile on his face. "Now, first order of business! Help me find my solder-wrench!" 

"You mean this?" Addie said almost immediately after. Zim's eyes widened when he saw the exact tool in her tiny hands. 

"Where did you find that?" 

"It was on the floor by your foot," Addie answered, handing the solder-wrench to Zim. Zim took it promptly, seeing as she didn't seem quite sure how to hold it without dropping it. "You gotta be real careful with your tools, Uncle Zim." 

The Computer could be heard cackling through the walls. "Will you shut up!" Zim commanded his minion. 

"You have to admit that the kid has a point,  _Uncle_   _Zim_." 

Zim sighed. He wondered how his past self would feel about all of this. Probably would be appalled. A part of him still was, honestly. Or at least would be, if Addie wasn't so damn...adorable. 

Then, a thought struck him. "How did you know that was a solder-wrench, Addie?" 

"Daddy told me," Addie replied. "He was helping Uncle E.J. work on his ship and he taught me what all the tools were." 

Zim scoffed quietly. Dek was extremely responsible, and quite protective of his daughter, but Midge was on a whole other level. Partially, it was about Addie's safety – she was a curious child – but there was also the concern for Addie being interested in as many "childish" things as possible. Zim found he could understand that. Midge hadn't really had a real childhood.  

Then again, many of them hadn't. 

He could definitely support Addie having as much of a real childhood as possible. Especially at a time like this. With a war looming over their heads. 

However, he simply could not say no to that face. 

"Come here,  _kismek_ ," Zim said, easily picking the smeet up. He took a moment to lightly toss her into the air, making her squeal and laugh in delight. After he caught her he sat her in his lap. She looked at Dib's PAK with such wonder, and Zim could see her fingers twitching. "Now, it is very important that you don't touch anything unless I say it's okay." 

Addie's expression showed she understood, and she nodded happily. 

"Alright," Zim said, taking a moment to ruffle her hair. 

"Uncle Zim!" Addie protested.  

Zim just chuckled. 

 

0000000000000 

 

It hadn't taken the others too long to realize that Addie had wondered off. 

Midge had gotten to the point where she met the event with exasperation. Addie liked to explore, and was also scarily good at sneaking away. She had been that way since she was able to walk. Thankfully, they all had a good idea of where she went. 

Dib had long accepted that Zim was Addie's favorite. He was sure she loved both of them equally, but she had Zim wrapped around her little finger. Where the others were able to be firm with Addie and get onto her when she disobeyed them, Zim was an absolute failure. On the bright side, he normally drew the line at anything that would actually put the child in any real danger by finding some sort of alternative. No one really got on to him for it. Honestly, Dib wondered if it had to do with Zim's own childhood (or, really, lack thereof.) He'd been trained to be a soldier from the moment he was shocked to life, made to take orders under the fear of being punished in the worst ways. 

"Mary! Is Snowball gonna make waffles?" Gir asked, hopping onto Dib's shoulder as he passed. 

"She's gonna make a lot more than that," Dib said with a grin. Midge really was a stupidly good cook. "Is Zim down in the lab?" 

"Yup!" Gir replied enthusiastically. "Masta's working on your PAK again!" 

Dib wasn't at all surprised. When Zim wasn't with him and his father, trying to plan the best ways to combat Dwicky and the Galactic Fleet, he was working on Dib's PAK. Even with Dek's schematics (and occasional help, because he refused to let Zim work on it all alone) making a modified PAK was more difficult than previously thought. First it was disabling the mechanism that made it deadly to remove (which Dek had, thankfully, done before.) Next was figuring out the weapons storage and getting it respond to human DNA. Now, the most recent challenge, was the regeneration factor. The simulations had been helpful, but once put into practice, the mechanics weren't as simple as once thought. 

Since Dib had moved in, the base had undergone some renovations. There was a proper master bedroom now, as well as a few smaller ones for if others stayed over. The smallest was for Addie, of course, and was decorated with stars and planets and a purple nightlight. A couple real bathrooms were installed, the showers and tubs hooked up to a reserve of the cleansing solution they had all come accustomed to. The kitchen was expanded, the toilet removed, and a separate dining room had been added. The strange, bold color scheme remained. Dib didn't push on that matter. He liked the quirkiness of it. It gave it all less of a cookie-cutter feel. 

It actually felt like a home. 

The elevator had been relocated to the end the hall on the first floor. The lab remained in the basement, but had been reorganized and expanded with Dek and Dib's help. There was now a second floor where Dib and Zim's bedroom was. It was decked out in dark blue, purple and black, with probably the biggest, softest Dib had ever slept in. Well, when he  _did_ sleep. Sound proofing the room was perhaps Zim's greatest idea. 

Dib took the elevator all the way down, still finding it so strange that he was allowed down here. Sometimes he had to remind himself of this, that he didn’t have to keep his guard up. His past self would have drooled at this kind of access, though didn’t know how he would feel about how it came to be. 

Once the doors opened to the lab, Dib couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. 

Zim was at his main work station, Dib's PAK sitting in front of him. Seated in his lap was little Addie, listening with a fascinated and joyful expression, her freckled nose wrinkling when she giggled. Dib found himself lingering by the elevator shaft, watching the scene with a warm feeling in his chest. He still couldn’t believe how patient and loving Zim was with their goddaughter. It made him think how Zim would be whenever they had a child of their own. 

“Uncle Dib!”  

Dib immediately snapped out of his thoughts, his attention on Addie as she hopped from Zim's lap jogged toward him. Dib grinned and crouched down, scooping her up once she was within reach. She squealed as he stood back up, settling her on his hip. "Uncle Zim was letting me help with your PAK, Uncle Dib!" 

"Really?" Dib said, giving Zim a sly look out of the corner of his eye. Zim glared, but there wasn't much heat in it. Dib turned back to Addie. "You know your Mama doesn't like you down here, niña." 

Addie pouted. "I just wanted to make sure Uncle Zim was okay," she said, her eyes downcast. 

"I know," Dib said gently, poking her nose. "You don't gotta worry about Uncle Zim, though. Uncle Dib will make sure he comes up for breakfast, okay?" 

Addie nodded, the smile on her face returned. Dib looked over at Gir. "You mind taking Addie back upstairs?" 

"Yes sir!" Gir replied energetically. He hopped off Dib's shoulder and crouched down. "I gives you a piggy-back, Snowbie!" 

Dib snorted. Gir had started calling Addie "Snow Baby," but after a while it had been shortened. It was cute that even she had a weird nickname. 

Addie laughed, wiggling out of Dib's grasp. Dib had a moment of panic, but Gir managed to catch her on his shoulders. Addie's reflexes were developing splendidly, but she was still so small, and no one wanted to risk her getting hurt. 

"TO THE WAFFLES!" Gir screamed, practically galloping back to the elevator.  

"To the waffles!" Addie mimicked, giggling happily as they took the elevator back up. 

Dib chuckled as he watched him go, even hearing a quite snicker from the Irken behind him. Dib turned back him, giving an obviously teasing look. "You really are just a giant squish." 

"I will squish you face if you don't shut up," Zim growled. 

Dib snorted walking over toward his mate. Once he was close enough pulled Zim chair out away from his work area, making him squawk in surprise. Before Zim could complain further, Dib flopped into his lap. 

"Dib what is the meaning of this?!" Zim demanded, eyes narrowed up at Dib. 

Dib just laughed and nuzzled against Zim's cheek. "Am I not allowed to check on you?" 

"You can check on me without being a terrible pest!" 

"Oh, but, where's the fun in that?" 

Zim scowled, even as he nuzzled back. "Why do I put up with you?" 

"Because I'm tall and devilishly charming," Dib replied. He then took a moment to brush his lips along Zim's jaw. "Not to mention all the  _other_ reasons." 

"Don't start something you can't finish," Zim nearly purred, moving his head so their lips could meet. They shared a few gentle, chaste kisses, knowing that they really couldn't get too carried away. Midge would waste no time tracking them down to make sure they ate breakfast. 

"You know we have time, right?" Dib whispered, their forehead pressed together. "There isn't a rush for the PAK to be done." 

Zim sighed. "We're going up against a fleet that rivals the Irken Armada," Zim said. Then, his face became sad and distant. "Rivalled." 

"Hey," Dib reassured, cupping Zim's face in his hands. "The Irken Empire is still here, Zim. And we got Vort and Meekrob. There's even been a few other wayward aliens that were hiding out here who have joined us." He kissed the center of Zim's face. "Have faith, Space Boy. We're gonna get through this." 

Zim's ruby eyes met his own, his claws coming to play with Dib's hair. A tiny, soft smile crept across his features. "You help me have faith, my Dib." 

Dib couldn't help but snort. "You big softy." 

Zim frowned, and in a swift movement he pushed Dib out of his lap. Dib just laughed, undetered by the glare Zim was giving him. 

"Cease you laughing, Earth-smell!" Zim said, standing up and nudging Dib with his foot. "We have breakfast to attend!" 

Dib got to his feet, following after Zim. He was still snickering as he took Zim hand in his own. Zim rolled his eyes but didn't pull away as they entered the elevator. 

"You know," Dib said slyly, "I kinda wish there was a way for us to stop the elevator while we're in it." 

Zim squinting and eye at him. "And precisely why would that be beneficial to us?" 

Dib smirk, leaning down to kiss Zim's neck. "I don't know. Midge can't fault us if the elevator suddenly got stuck." 

Zim stared at him for a while, before he returned the smirk. He pressed a few buttons along a nearby keypad before the elevator came to a halt. 

"Computer!" Zim ordered. "Should the Midge ask, the elevator has suddenly stopped out of nowhere." 

"Ew," The Computer droned. 

“Oh, whatever shall we do?” Dib cooed, leaning down to kiss Zim passionately. He push him up against the wall and lifted him up, Zim legs easily wrapping around him. 

How funny it was, that a little over three years ago, he was sneaking around this base trying to learn all it secrets. 

And now the only thing he wanted to explore was the base's owner. 

Dib ridded Zim of his leggings rather quickly. Even with their excuse, they didn’t have all the time in the world. They still had jobs to do at Membrane Labs. He swiftly undid his belt, along with the button and zipper of his jeans. He pulled them and his boxers down just enough to release his throbbing erection before finding Zim entrance and thrusting inside. 

“Dib,” Zim gasped, his hands slipping under Dib’s shirt, to grasp his back and shoulders. He was thankful that Dib didn’t wear his trench coat around the base. 

Even if they were in a bit of a rush, even if they were current entangled against the wall of Zim's stalled elevator, there was still a deep intimacy between them. Their eyes remained locked, arms clinging to each other. Dib’s movements were quick but deliberate, powerful, making Zim nearly squeak with every thrust. A part of Dib almost felt smug. He was the only one that could turn the mighty Zim into this. Zim face flushed so deeply that he seemed to glow pink, his head thrown back against the wall, ruby eyes hooded and unseeing. 

Dib groaned when he felt Zim clench down on him slightly, felt his legs tighten around his waist. “Faster, Dib,” Zim wheezed, his claws sinking further into Dib's back. 

Dib obliged, picking up his pace and pounding into Zim. The squeaks became full on moans, and Dib couldn’t help but smirk. He loved it when Zim got so caught up in the feelings that he could no longer realize how loud he was being. He thrust harder, unable to hold back just how badly he wanted this. 

“Fuck, Zim!” 

“Yes, Dib, yes!” 

There was a collective shout as they both came, Dib grasping Zim's hips hard enough to bruise. As the feelings subsided Dib hissed as Zim's claws retracted from his back. Their eyes met once more, warm gold and bright ruby. Their lips met soon after, soft and lingering. 

Sometimes, Dib wondered if it really was all destiny. A part of him said that was stupid, yet, it would be nearly impossible to explain how they found each other. Beyond time and space, beyond hate and prejudice, beyond fear and doubt, they found each other. They'd been through so much, lost so many, yet here they were. They we’re _alive_. They we’re _together_. 

They we’re truly, completely, forever bound. 

And nothing coming their way was going to break them... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: This has some cute couple moments, including a part with Gaz and Tak
> 
> Bad news: Things get dark when talking about Midge's past. Like, all the bad things.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, a chickpea frittata is just a frittata where the egg is replaced with chickpea.

When Dib and Zim finally found their way back up to the ground level, the rest of Team Nebula had arrived. Zim still found it so strange, having all these people in his base. And yet…it didn’t feel wrong or out of place. Like, maybe he was always supposed to find all these people. Like he was never meant to be alone. 

“Computer said the elevator got stuck,” Midge said, raising a brow at the two of them. She eyed Dib in particular and smirked. “I see you changed your shirt.” 

Dib’s face noticeably colored. “Shut up.” 

Midge just laughed, passing them both a plate. Each had a piece of chickpea frittata and a gingerbread waffle. Dib’s mouth watered as they took their seats and he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Everything smelled so good. 

“Ready to start teaching the trainees Irken?” Dek asked Matsuri as he cut up Addie’s waffle. 

Matsuri sighed roughly. “Well, they picked up Vortian fairly quickly,” she said noncommittally. “I don’t know. After everything’s that’s happen I feel like some of them still aren’t taking any of this seriously.” 

“It’s gonna take time for them all to adapt,” Dib said with a shrug. “Unfortunately we don’t know how much time we have.” He eyed Addie for a moment, who was happily chowing down on her waffle. They usually kept conversation about the upcoming war mostly vague, just so they wouldn’t scare her. Sadly, it couldn’t be avoided, completely. 

“Any progress on that antidote?” Midge asked Milgor.  

Milgor nodded. He had been hard at work on a potent antidote to Cyatrophix. Since Dwicky had shown he was willing to use it once, it could be guessed that he would use it again. Dib wouldn’t put it past him. Dwicky probably saw it as some sort of poetic justice. 

It almost made Dib lose his appetite, feeling like he knew what was going one in Dwicky’s head. 

"It's coming along rather well," Milgor answered. "We've had a few hiccups, but we're getting close to a break through." He turned to Dib, his numerous sharp teeth exposed as he grinned. "Your associates with the Swollen Eyeball are extremely talented." 

"They should be," Dib replied. "They've been around for several years and they're dedicated to hunting all sorts of cryptids. You'd be surprise what kinds of antidotes they've had to make." 

"Like what?" Dek asked, looking interested. 

"A few years ago there was a town nearby that had a terrible hoop snake infestation," Dib explained. "Lots of people getting bit. Everyone thought they were some sort of vipers. It was me and one other agent who were the case. We had to round them up and get a few of them to the Research Branch to make anti-venom." 

"What are hoop snakes, Uncle Dib?" Addie asked, excitement shining in her eyes. 

Dib chuckled. "They're these snakes that can bite the end of their tail and roll super-fast!" 

"And then they get you!" Dek teased, gently jabbing his daughter in the side and making her squeal in surprise. 

"Daddy!" Addie protested. 

"You never told me about that," Zim mentioned as he scooped up another bite of frittata. 

Dib shrugged. "It never came up," he said. "There was a lot of stuff I got up to when I wasn't chasing you." 

"There were times you weren't chasing him?" Matsuri teased. 

"Contrary to popular belief, my life does not revolve around Zim." 

"Keep telling yourself that," said E.J with a wink. 

Dib rolled his eyes as the others laughed. He felt Zim nuzzle him against his face and he turned to meet his eyes. He was smirking, to Dib's great chagrin. 

"Admit it," Zim said smugly. "I'm your sun and stars and the moon of your life." 

Dib tried not to laugh but failed, chortling quietly. He leaned forward and kissed the middle of Zim's face. It was annoying how endearing Zim's ego was. 

"Yeah. Yeah you are." 

 

0000000000000 

 

"Mama I wanna go to work with you today," Addie complained. She held tightly to Midge's hand as she trotted beside her, her little light up shoes glittering purple and green with every step. 

"Baby girl, you know you can't," Midge told her as they turned a corner down a hallway. 

"Why not?" Addie whined. 

"Because you are so adorable you would just distract everyone," Midge replied, giving her daughter a warm smile. 

Addie pouted before looking up at her father. "Daddy, can I go with you?" 

"No can do, bright eyes," Dek told her. "What's gotten into you today? I thought you liked Mr. Keef." 

"I do like Mr. Keef!" Addie replied. "But I wanna spend the day with you." 

Midge sighed. She and Dek spent as much time with Addie as they possibly could, but between training the new recruits and trying keep up with what Dwicky was doing with the Galactic Alliance, their little girl normally got left with the Child Care Center quite often. Addie hadn't openly complained until now, but she had been more clingy of both of her parents recently. Midge wondered if she knew more about what was going on than she was letting on, or if she simply didn't like how little she saw the two of them lately. 

There was a strong sense of guilt that Midge had about it. She hated leaving Addie with someone else. Before she was walking and talking and able to feed herself, Midge and Dek were around just about all the time. The rest of Team Nebula understood, knowing that they needed to be there for their new smeet, and they muddled on without them for that short period of time. But, now that Addie was a little more self-sufficient, they couldn't afford to be absent from the preparations. 

Midge knew this. She knew she was needed in this fight. She knew that Addie would be fine and that Keef was extremely attentive and patient with all the children. She knew that Addie was safe and sound and that everything that was happening was necessary and that _she wasn't her mother who left her child with other people until they came to a so-called useful age._  

But, she couldn't help the guilt that swallowed her whole. This was her little girl. She wanted to be there for her, to never miss a single milestone. She told herself that winning this war would pave the way for Addie to have a safer, brighter future, but... 

Midge stopped walking and knelt down in front of Addie, taking her little hands in hers. She had five fingers, like Midge, but with sharp Irken claws. It had been a challenge teaching her when and when not to use them. But Addie was a fast learner. She was such an intelligent girl, so inquisitive and sweet. 

"I love you very, very much," Midge said, looking right into her eyes. She tried not to reveal how wildly her emotions were stirring. She didn't want Addie to think this was her fault. "You know that right?" 

Addie looked almost taken aback by the question as she nodded. "I know you love me, Mama," she replied, her tone concerned. He little grip on Midge's hands tightened. "I love you and Daddy, too." 

"We know, bright eyes," Dek said, kneeling beside Midge. "And, trust us, we would much rather be able to hang out with you all the time. But right now...there's a very bad person we need to stop. And we have to do a whole lot of planning to do that." 

"But I wanna help too!" Addie insisted. 

Midge smiled sadly. "I know, baby girl," she explained. "But this is very dangerous and you are much too precious to be in the middle of this." 

Addie continued to look disheartened, her big emerald eyes staring as her shoes. Midge felt a terrible tightening in her chest. She hated making her daughter upset. 

“Hey,” Dek said brightly, lifting up Addie’s chin with his hand. “You know how you can help, bright eyes?” 

Addie’s eyes widened hopefully. “How?” 

“You can help by helping Mr. Keef and the other grown ups in there.” 

“Really? How, Daddy?” 

Dek cupped Addie's face in his hands a squeezed her cheeks a bit. “Just see if they need a little helper for anything. Or if any of the other kids need help you can help them out. How’s that sound?” 

Addie beamed. “I can do that! I’m super helpful.” 

Midge giggled. “You sure are, baby girl,” she said. “And that’s exactly what Team Nebula does. We help people.” 

The look on Addie’s face was so joyful that Midge couldn't help but smile. 

Once they got to the classroom, Addie was practically bouncing. Keef opened the door, smiling brightly at them. “Hey!” he greeted before looking down at Addie. “And how are you today, Miss Addie?” 

“I’m very good!” Addie replied excitedly. 

Keef laughed at her enthusiasm. “Good. Go on in we’re about to get started.” 

Midge knelt down again and kissed the top of Addie's head. “You be a good girl, okay?” 

“I sure will, Mama!” 

Dek knelt, too, at first looking like he was giving Addie a kiss on her cheek before he instead blew a raspberry on it. Addie squealed and giggled, “Daddy!” 

Dek chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Love you, bright eyes.” 

“Love you, too!” she replied, dashing into the classroom. 

Keef chortled. “She’s a good kid.” 

Midge barely heard him, watching as Addie sat down with a group of other children (a couple of them who were also not from Earth) and began chatting immediately. When she finally looked at Keef, she noticed something new about his appearance. A bright, neon green choker with silver studs adorned his neck. "When did you get that?" 

"Oh, this?" Keef answered. "Skoodge gave it to me. He's been volunteering in here, you see." He shrugged. "It was kinda random, though. It's not like my birthday is anytime soon." 

Midge bit her lip to keep from laughing, sparing Dek a glance out of the corner of her eye. The look Dek gave her was one of reprimand. She resisted her urge to say anything. 

"Uh, is there something I should know?" Keef asked. 

"What? No! Not at all!" Midge said, waving her hand dismissively 

Dek face-palmed. Midge knew all too well how bad at lying she was. Dib even asked why she bothered. And, apparently, Keef had caught on as well. His expression was purely suspicious. 

However, he shook his head. "Guess I'll see you guys at the usual time?" 

"Absolutely," Dek answered. 

Once they left Midge and Dek made their way down the corridor, walking together for a bit before they had to separate. Midge's amusement had faded back to her previous worries, her brow furrowed as she thought about how Addie didn't want to be away from her and Dek... 

“Hey,” Dek said, taking Midge's hand. Before Midge could even reacted he pulled her to his chest, making her yelp. She gave him a startled and confused look. He returned it with a warm smile. 

“You remember what I told you?” Dek said, reaching up and brushing Midge's bang from her eyes. “That you would be the greatest mother in the galaxy?”  

Midge turned away, staring at Dek's chest and fiddling with the lapels of his leather jacket. She didn't say anything. She did all she could to be a good mother, but she was certain she wasn't the _best_. 

"You are, you know," Dek told her, lifting up her chin. "I know better than anyone that everything you do is for the sake of our daughter." He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "This is no different." 

Midge tried to take in his words. She knew she loved Addie dearly, knew she would do anything for her...but did Addie know that? 

Midge snapped out of it when she felt gentle lips on her cheek. She looked up and met Dek's gaze. They were burning with determination. "You are not Harmonia, Midge," he told her. "You never were. And you never will be." 

Midge closed her eyes and took a breath. If anything was going to make her feel better, it was that. She took a moment to relish in Dek's embrace. He was so much bigger than her. She didn't need protection, but he always made her safe...made her feel like she was home... 

"We've got to get to work, Stardust," Dek told him 

"I know," Midge replied. She stood up on her toes and pecked him on the lips, offering him a sweet smile. "Can I please tell Keef what's going on?" 

"No," he said in exasperation. "Just leave it alone. You could ruin things for Skoodge." 

"I told Dib that Zim was trying to court him and everything turned out fine. Sigi told me you were trying to court me and everything turned out fine." 

Dek rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm sending Skoodge you're way if things go horribly wrong."

"You should also send him my way when everything turns out wonderfully." 

"Got to work, Dr. Cuppari," Dek told her, poking her nose. 

"Fine, fine. See you at home. I'm making veggie quesadillas tonight." 

"Sounds delicious." 

They went their separate ways, Midge heading for a part of the facility that had been refurbished into a infirmary and medical lab. Her trainees were already there, including Gretchen and Zita, who were busy arguing under their breath. Well, mostly it was Gretchen correcting misinformation that Zita had, and Zita seemed to always take it personally.  

Midge had an idea of why that was. She remembered when she was undercover that Zita had been one of the top students (probably would have been the top if Dib didn't exist. Also, if Zim actually tried Zita would have been even lower on the list.) When it came to absorbing information, Zita excelled greatly. It was putting into practice that was the problem. 

However, Gretchen thrived in an environment like this, where the learning was almost completely hands on. She picked up on the lessons quickly, and even took the time to help others who were struggling. Really, she made Midge's job easier. 

If only Zita would accept her help... 

"Alright, rookies," Midge said, striding into the room. "Who's ready to be a stab victim." 

The room went dead quiet at that. Midge smirked. She loved coming in and saying something completely off the wall. It was her favorite thing. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Zita asked, looking particularly distressed. Gretchen snorted next to her, earning a fierce glare. 

"I said, who's gonna be our stab victim," Midge asked, her smirk becoming more diabolical. Zim would be so proud of her right now.  

"Um...You're not actually going to stab us, are you?" Melvin asked cautiously. 

"No, Melvin," Zita declared, rolling her eyes. 

"How do you know?" Midge asked. Ugh, Zita was such a buzzkill. 

"Because Dib and his dad aren't going to let you actually stab anyone," Zita said matter-of-factly. "Also, you're, like, way too nice to stab someone." 

Midge raised a brow. "Seriously?" 

"You do know she fights with two swords, right?" Gretchen informed Zita. 

"I meant she wouldn't stab someone, like, just because!" Zita snapped. 

Midge pinched the bridge of her nose. This was why she hated teaching on Polaris. She'd been so happy to be the Chief Doctor there, and not have to deal with this nonsense. Training Zim and Dib in combat had been nothing compared to this. 

"Okay, no, I'm not actually going to stab somebody," Midge announced in annoyance. "We're going to learn what to do when someone is stabbed and you have limited resources. You're going to learn to think on your feet today, kids. So pay attention if you don't want to get lost. When you're in a battle hesitation is not an option." 

"Even for the medics?" One of older recruits asked. 

"Especially for a medic," Midge replied firmly. "Your comrades' lives are in your hands. You are literally the one thing standing between them and death." 

The group was silent. Midge caught Zita rolling her eyes, but she easily ignored it. Zita had long learned not to be a smart ass in here, because Midge was not going to put up with it. 

"Now, any volunteers? Or should I just pick at random?" 

"I'll do it!" Melvin said excitedly, pushing through the crowd. 

Midge beamed. "Great," she said, clapping her hands together. "So this is what we're going to do..." 

 

0000000000000000 

 

Gaz stepped out at the front of the large gymnasium like room. It was one of the many new additions made since Dib had returned to Earth. Gaz had to admit, it was pretty nice having her family working together like this. For the first time in forever, the three of them finally seemed to be seeing eye to eye. Not to say that they didn't still have they're disagreements, but at least, for once, they were all working toward a common goal. 

Also, she found she didn't mind Dib's new friends. Well, in small doses...and only every now and then. E.J. and Matsuri were far too talkative, and as nice as Milgor was, Gaz could not get over the tentacles. Krugg she probably found the most tolerable, as he hardly talked unless spoken too. Also, they had a shared love of big guns. 

Midge and Dek were a special case, Gaz would admit. Not only was Addie almost impossible not to love, but...she couldn't deny how they had become part of their family, too. She could bear with Dek, since he was calm and quiet for the most part. However, even now she had no idea what to think of Midge. She was bubbly and kind, definitely not someone she saw herself hanging out with, but...she was strong and could hold her own, not to mention she always had her brother's back. 

Gaz prided herself on being observant. She knew from the moment that Midge and Dib started seriously hanging out that they were going to be best friends. And the more Gaz saw them interact, the more she learned about Midge, the more she was convinced that the two of them were kindred spirits. That perhaps Zim wasn't the only one Fate had brought crashing into Dib's life. 

And, though she would never admit it, Gaz found herself happy, to see her once lonely brother surrounded by people that loved and respected him.  

It made them all pretty acceptable. 

And speaking of acceptable... 

"Alright, you maggots!" Tak shouted at the trainees in the room. Immediately they all stood at attention. "Today you're going to put everything Gaz and I have taught you into practice! Pair up and start sparring. We'll be going around checking to see if you've actually been paying attention." 

From somewhere in the back, Torque Smackey grunted. "We're not stupid." 

"That's debatable," Tak growled. 

"Excuse me?" Torgue said with a glare. 

"She said," Gaz said threateningly, "pair up and spar or you'll have to deal with me. And I won't be like Midge. You'll definitely be missing some organs when I'm down with you." 

Torque scoffed but did as he was told. Gaz huffed. Torque really was nothing but talk. He was a big dude, with strong arms, but he lacked technique, training and experience, something the rest of them had plenty of. She knew she could easily take him. Hell, Dib could easily take him at this point. 

"Ugh. You should just let me replace his brain with dryer lint," Tak muttered, folding her arms petulantly. 

Gaz snorted. "You mean it's not already?" 

Tak gave a laugh, short but sincere. Gaz took a moment to look at her out of the corner of her eye. Tak almost never showed a softer side to herself, but when she did...it was endearing... 

She even looked rather pretty. 

"On the bright side, he's the only one giving us problems," Gaz said, observing as the large group broke off into pairs and began to spar. "I've honestly been tempted to just kick him out and just let Dib be angry about it later." 

"Your brother is far too optimistic when it comes to people," Tak mused aloud. 

Gaz was silent for a moment. She couldn't argue with Tak's point. Dib had always tried to see the good in people, especially in his own. However, she was surprised that even after finding out that Ra'ask was Dwicky, he still had so much faith. 

Perhaps that was all they could do at this point. Have faith. 

"To be fair," Gaz pointed out, "your boss doesn't exactly have a clean track record." 

Tak stiffened, eyeing Gaz intently. "Purple has made many mistakes. He and Red both did." 

"Why don't you call them by their titles, by the way?" 

"Because after everything I found out about them, titles weren't necessary to me anymore," Tak answered. "We're trained to believe that the Tallest are these ethereal beings that are so far above us that we will never reach. But, once you realize that they're just like you..." 

Gaz shrugged. "Look, I don't have a problem with him. I mean, Midge was the one who really brought him in. And he adores Addie, so he can't be that bad." 

Tak scoffed. "Now  _Midge's_ kindness will get her killed someday." 

"Are you two still on bad terms?" 

"She's still annoying, though not as much as  _Zim_. But, we're all allies now. We have to learn to cooperate with each other." 

Gaz rose a brow at her. "I'm starting to see why Purple put you in charge." 

Tak's eyes widened, her cheeks noticeably coloring a dusty pink. "Yes, well, I didn't work my ass of for years just to let petty disagreements stay in my way." 

"Uh huh," Gaz said slyly. 

Gaz was not like her brother. In fact, many people said that the only thing the two shared was their golden eyes. Dib had been so terribly oblivious to Zim's advances, where Gaz had seen right through them before she even knew how Irken courting rituals worked. So, she wasn't stupid. She knew why Tak got flustered when Gaz complimented her. She knew why Tak was constantly giving her gifts and showing off. She didn't have to ask anyone. She _knew_ Tak was trying to court her. 

She was still trying to sort out how she felt about that. Tak was pretty, beautiful even. She was only a little bit shorter than Gaz, but her frame was athletic and slender, with prominent hips (which kinda just seemed to be an Irken thing.) Her eyes were big and deep violet, her skin a bit darker than Zim's. And she was probably the one person Gaz could see herself hanging out with for extended periods of time and not get annoyed. 

However, romantic relationships had just...never been a thing for her. Hell, _platonic_ relationships weren't a thing to her until recently. But, she had to admit, she liked Tak. And her attempts at gaining Gaz's attention, and then pretending like she wasn't, were extremely endearing. 

Adorable, even... 

Tak cleared her throat suddenly, getting Gaz to look at her. She looked rather nervous, shifting her feet back and forth, the rubber of her gloves squeaking as she clenched and unclenched fist. "Gaz, I...have a proposition." 

Gaz stared at her, feeling uncertain. "Okay..." 

Tak cleared her throat again, this time anxiously. "I want to go out on one those human dining experiences. With you."

Gaz continued to stare at her, looking for any sign of this being joke. When she realized it wasn't she laughed under her breath. 

"Tak," she asked with a smirk, "Are you asking me on a date?" 

"What?! No!" Tak snapped, waving her hands about in a flustered manner. Then she added, "What if I am?!" 

Gaz snorted. Eh, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give this thing shot. Especially since Tak was actually trying to use human courting methods right now. "Then, " Gaz said stepping a little closer, "I would say yes." 

Tak looked shocked for a little bit, her eyes wide. Gaz did her best not to laugh, even as the expression went back the characteristic scowl. "Very well, then." 

"We can even eat somewhere vegan friendly." 

It was almost unnoticeably, but Gaz caught the look. The look of sheer surprise and adoration that passed in Tak's eyes. 

_Dib is never going to let me live this down._  

 

0000000000000000 

 

"And then she killed the monster all by herself?!" Addie asked excitedly. She was in her deep violet pajamas (a gift from a certain Tallest) and sitting on her bed with the thick quilt over her legs. They'd had dinner some time ago, and were now getting ready for bed. Dek had had to say goodnight a little early to go over an email from Dib. Dib was intelligent, but he was able to admit that Dek had always been the strategist, able to make a plan that took just about every possible scenario into consideration.  

"Well, not all by herself," Midge told her daughter. "Her friend, Iskandar, helped her. They called him her  _isteo -_ someone a lot like her yet also a different. Like, two sides of the same coin. Besides, her mate he was the closest person to her." She smiled. "She also had a whole slew of people help her, as well." 

"But you said in the end Photini killed Klisthenes?" Addie questioned. 

"She did," Midge explained. "But she never would have gotten there if it weren't for Iskandar, Nestorius and her other friends." When Midge had first heard the story ( the _real_ story, from one of her caretakers, who technically wasn't really supposed to tell her this version) she learned that was the whole point of it. That even if some things needed to be done alone, that a queen should never be afraid to ask for help or advice. 

Part of the reason why the story was forbidden in the capital, Midge was sure. 

"And then Photini and Nestorius became the first queen and king of Lazuroth?" Addie asked, interrupting Midge's thoughts before they could go too far. 

"They sure did," Midge replied. "And they ruled peacefully for over a thousand years." 

Addie beamed at that. She really did like hearing all the legends from Lazuroth's past. Most of them were one's Midge had to dig up on her own, while she helped her brothers with the rebellion. Heaven forbid she learn about Lazuroth before things went so wrong so quickly... 

Then, Addie's face fell, her brow furrowing. "What happened after that, Mama?" 

Midge sighed. "Well, the story goes that there was a group led by some bad men that didn't like the way things were being run. They blamed Photini for that, and said Nestorius wasn't doing enough as a king. They overthrew them and for a very short time they ruled Lazuroth." Midge left out that they had brutally tortured and killed Nestorius, before keeping Photini prisoner. There were some things her little girl didn't need to know about the world just yet. "But a huge army rose above them, taking the palace back and rescuing Fotini."  

Midge couldn't help her tone. It wasn't happy. The propaganda version of the story was that Nestorius had been angry at Photini having all the power and her had lead the revolt, but had been killed by Photini's own hand before she had been taken prisoner. But she knew now that wasn't true. More than half the story Midge had heard as a child wasn't true. 

Addie was far too observant for her own good. "Why does that make you sad, Mama?" 

Midge bit her lip, trying to find the best way to phrase this. "Well, baby girl, after they freed Photini, a group of women got scared about men being in power, and started changing the rules of the society. Photini tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen."  _They thought she'd been brainwashed after being kept prisoner, n_ _ever mind_ _that as the years went on the rules to stay in the cities became more harsh, and more and more people were being thrown into the slums outside the city walls._

_Never mind_ _that unrest in said slums increased overtime, where the most of the men took their anger out on the others who had also been cast out._

_Never mind that they would kill a young girl - a young Noble girl - because they thought she had corrupted the princess and was holding her back from her duty..._

"But there's a prophecy," Midge said, trying to lighten the mood, "that one day, Photini will return, shining brighter than the brightest star, and she will set everything to rights in the name of the ones she lost." 

_Though the Nobles version is she'll be sent by the_ _Theophania_ _, queen of the gods, and enact judgement on those who do not follow her will_ , Midge thought bitterly. 

"Do you hate Lazuroth, Mama?" Addie asked.

Midge looked up, meeting her daughter's curious emerald eyes. There was so much innocence still there. Innocence that Midge swore to protect with her life. 

 Midge couldn't remember when she had lost hers, if she had ever had any at all... 

"No, baby girl," Midge told her. "It's just hard for me to talk about."

The suffering of her people, the deaths of two people she cared about, her mother treating her like a doll to be made into what she wanted, like an object to be used to continue to Cuppari line. 

The guilt that she had left... 

Yes, Sigi told her to go. Said it was for her safety. Yes, she had found herself falling hard for Dek at the time, and her regrets had nothing to do with him. Dek was perhaps the second best thing to happen to her. The first being the little girl sitting in front of her. 

_Sorry, Dib, you got moved down to number three..._  

"Lazuroth has a lot of problems," Midge explained. "The government is full of bad people, who think their way is the only way. And, unfortunately, they don't care that they are hurting other members of their own people." 

Never did she tell Addie she was the princess who ran after a failed coup killed her brother. Never did she tell her that the cruel queen who used her people as breeding stock was her mother. Addie's _grandmother_. The thought made Midge ill. 

Maybe one day. Maybe when Lazuroth was in a better place. Maybe when Addie was older. But, Midge couldn't do it now. How could she, when those big, emerald orbs looked at her with such adoration? When Midge knew the truth: she abandoned her people to save herself. Because Sigi knew what would happen if Midge was caught by Harmonia after that.  

Midge had begged Sigi to let her stay, to let her enact her own plan. But Sigi had refused. And, looking back, Sigi had been right. Midge hadn't been ready to challenge Harmonia. Her combat skills had been sub-par, purposely kept suppressed, so Harmonia would have better control over her. 

But now she was older. Stronger. She'd even learned to control her  _adrunel_ _,_ the ability to increase her speed and strength that made her freckles and eyes glow. It was one of the many reasons medicine had interested her, to figure out how it actually worked, and then how to manipulate it for her own use. 

Very few Lazurothians knew how to use it. In fact, they were constantly told to repress it. Anytime Midge's eyes had glowed with rage at something her mother did had earned her a bruise across her cheek. It was a power that the Nobles didn't want harnessed, so they used tales of people dying from their organs exploding as fear-mongering. It was true that your hearts _could_ explode, but as long as you maintain some semblance of focus, as long as you didn't lose yourself in your rage... 

Midge would admit, she still had issues with that one... 

"Mama?" Addie asked, breaking Midge from her thoughts once more. "Are you okay?" 

Midge looked at her daughter, her little girl, this beautiful creature that she and Dek created. It was hard to forget that Addie was half Lazurothian, with her thick, white hair and bright blue freckles. It was hard to forget that the people that Midge had left on Lazuroth weren't just her people, but Addie's as well. It was hard to forget the way she had let them down so terribly. 

The way she was letting her daughter down...

"I'm fine, baby girl," Midge said, leaning over and kissing the top of Addie's head. "It's late, you should get some sleep." 

"Okay, Mama," Addie said snuggling up into her bed. She cuddled the little stuffed animal in her arms, a penguin that lit up light blue when squeezed. It had been a Christmas gift from Dib and Zim. Zim even said it would sound an alarm if Addie was ever distressed with it nearby. Midge was definitely thankful for that. She really had chosen the best candidates to be Addie's godparents. 

"I love you, Mama," Addie said sweetly, curling up on her side and yawning. 

Midge had to stop herself from getting emotional. But it was hard. How had she brought such a beautiful, sweet child into the world? "I love you, too, Addie." 

She waited until Addie closed her eyes before switching off the main light. The penguin in Addie's arms glowed dimly, casting just enough light to illuminate the bed and Addie's peaceful face. The projector mobile in the corner made the room look ethereal with the large display of four planets slowly circling the room among a background of stars. 

Midge couldn't help but stare at the large icey blue planet, the one with tiny thin swirls of cerulean and azure. The one that represented the place she had grown up. The one that represented pain and loneliness and fear. Where her people were still being oppressed by the horrible woman who dared call herself Midge's mother. 

"Goodnight, Mama," Addie said sleepily. 

And Midge stared at her daughter, her little girl, this wonderful child she had sworn to protect and nurture. This being she had sworn would never ever go through the terrible things that she had to. Her baby girl, who would never know the horrors that went into being a Lazurothian princess...

And if you weren't born a Noble, if you went against the so-called norm at all, if you defied the status quo in anyway... 

_"The status is not quo. The world is a mess and I just need to rule it."_

So long ago she had said that to Dib. She had said it jokingly, as a means to lighten the mood at the time. To keep up her human disguise so she could get close to Dib. Now, they were real friends. Best friends. Family. 

On Lazuroth their relationship would be forbidden. Any relationship - platonic or romantic - between any gender was seen as useless. As a hindrance in creating the "perfect Lazuroth" that Queen Harmonia loved to preach. 

Now, that quote weren't funny. That quote was setting Midge's chest ablaze. A tiny flame that had been barely holding on over the years was now alighted anew, racing through her blood. Midge felt bold determination, and it told her that now was the time.

It was finally time... 

She bade Addie goodnight, heading for hers and Dek's bedroom. She entered quietly, closing the door behind her. Dek was lounging in their bed, studying the tablet in his hand with a furrowed brow. Midge knew he was going over whatever message Dib had sent him. He looked up as she approached, offering a small smile. "She finally go to bed?" He asked good-naturedly. 

Midge didn't answer, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew what she wanted to say, what she needed to say, but forming the actual words wasn't easy. 

Dek sensed immediately that something was off, setting the tablet aside. "Is everything alright, Stardust?" 

Midge bit her lip, hesitant. Dek wasn't going to like this. Hell, none of them would. She knew this would benefit their cause, as well, in the end. They needed allies after all. But, it was still going to be hard to convince everyone.

"Midge-?" 

"I want to go back to Lazuroth." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of past abuse

Dek stared at Midge for a long time, his brow furrowed in more concern than confusion. Midge bit her lip. She already knew how he would feel about this. She could see it in his eyes.

Finally, Dek slowly sat the tablet down on the beside table and sat up. His gaze met Midge’s directly, unwavering and searching. “Why?” he asked.

Such a simple question. A question Dek had every right to ask. He had been there, after all. Through Midge’s many sleepless nights when going back and forth between the rebellion’s hideouts and the palace. The mental and physical abuse that Harmonia subjected her to. The first time she cried in front of him had been the first time she had cried in a long time. Crying wasn’t allowed with Harmonia. And if she cried in front of the rebel militia, they would scoff at her, act like she had nothing to cry about.

Weakness hadn’t been an option back then. Not until Dek took her flying that day. Not until he reassured her that it was okay to let go sometimes. To let someone else be strong for you. That even when she fell apart, he would be there to pick up the pieces. Always.

Even after leaving Lazuroth, Dek had been so patient with her. He never pushed her into anything that made her uncomfortable, and he always seemed hyper-aware of how she was really feeling. Midge had never had much of a voice before. She’d always followed. She followed Sigi and Drun because she wanted to make a difference. She followed Harmonia to keep her cover, out of survival. Drun encouraged her constantly to let them know if she needed anything, if she needed rest or help. But she never did. There were times she already felt so out of place among the rebels. She didn’t want to be a burden.

But when she left with Dek, she found herself constantly asked what she wanted. By Dek. By Adalet. By the other members of Team Nebula. And at first she had retreated into herself, insisting she was fine. That she didn’t want to be a bother. That sent everyone into the strangest frenzy.  _“You’re not a bother you’re one of us. We want to make sure you’re okay. That’s what families are supposed to do.”_

Drun and Sigi had said similar things, but she been adamant about them paying her no mind. Half the rebels hadn’t trusted her, but they trusted her brothers. She didn't want them to lose the respect they had gained because they were coddling an exhausted, affection-starved princess.

But Drun and Sigi hadn't been on Polaris. There had been no responsibility as a princess and double agent there. The only thing she had to worry about was combat training, shadowing the previous Chief Medical Officer of Team Nebula, learning several new languages.

And falling even more in love with Dek...

Dek knew all this. He knew how hard it had been for Midge to open up to others after years of being closed off. He knew all the horrible things Harmonia had done – subjecting her to those "mating classes," making her feel broken when she expressed when something made her uncomfortable, the nights locked up in a tiny, dark cell when the anger she kept bottle up seeped through, the bruises from hits and the scars from where the woman's long nails dug into her flesh.

Long before their first kiss, Midge often flinched and shied away when Dek would touch her. He learned to be slow, not to surprise her. It took a while, but Midge realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. That he didn't mind moving slow. That he was willing to wait.

Even now, he was being patient. Those emerald eyes were simmering with emotion. No doubt he was remembering how terrible things had been for Midge on Lazuroth. She hadn't been as strong then. She could only do so much. And even that had taken a toll.

But as much as he disliked this announcement, he was willing to listen.

Midge swallowed, trying to gather her thoughts. "Well...we need allies, right? Lazuroth is a potential ally."

"Lazuroth is in the middle of a revolution," Dek said rising from the bed and making his way over to her. 

"A revolution that I can stop," Midge pointed out.

"Midge," he said sternly, his eyes fixed on hers. He took her hands gently in his, "I know that isn't why you want to go back."

Midge struggled to maintain eye contact. Sometimes Dek's eyes were far too intense. Her fingers laced with his as she gathered her courage.

"Dek, I haven't heard from Sigi in over a year," she told him. "In the past the most he went between calls was months. Something is wrong. And..." She took a breath. "Dek...I abandon them. My planet. My people."

"You didn't abandon them," Dek said, his tone almost frustrated. "Harmonia captured you after we retreated. Sigi and I had to rescue you ourselves. We all decided you leaving was best for your safety."

"I'm not stupid, Dek," Midge said sharply. "It wasn't _just_ for my safety. It was best for the rebellion, too. I have no doubt that Sigi loves me, but I know that's the truth of the matter." She pulled Dek's hands up, holding them between hers. It was strange that, even though the rest of Dek was so much bigger than Midge, his hands were only a little bit larger than her own. "I couldn't challenge her then. I wasn't strong enough. You and...and Yara," (it was still so hard to say her name.) "You're the only reasons I can fight as well as I do now. And since becoming a doctor, I know how to control my  _adrunel_." Her gaze was fierce, determined. It felt like her chest was on fire. "Dek, I  _need_  to do this."

Dek sighed, leaning down to press his forehead to Midge's. Midge had to crane her neck, but she didn't mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to meet hers again. "Midge...I know what you're wanting to do," he said. There was faint shake to his voice, one Midge was certain that would probably go unnoticed by anyone else. But she knew. She knew her mate. "But we have a daughter."

Midge understood his concern. They were already putting themselves in so much danger, and here she was wanting to put herself out on the front line, volunteering to face the woman who had made her life hell. 

"Yes, we have a daughter," Midge said, the determination surging back ten fold. "And how can I ever look her in the eye knowing that I abandoned half of who she is." That seemed to shock Dek. Had he really not thought about it? “She’s half Lazurothian, Dek. Those are her people, too.”

Dek continued to stare, one of his hands slipping from Midge's and reaching for her face. Gently he caressed cheek with his knuckles, before cupping it in his hand. His thumb slid back and forth over her cheekbone.

“I don’t like this,” he said quietly. “ I don’t like the idea of you facing her again.”

Midge held his hand more tightly, trying to reassure him. “She won’t win this time,” she said fiercely, a dark intensity to her tone. “I won’t let her.”

Dek continued to hold her face, closing his eyes, contemplating. Finally, he sighed heavily. “We’ll have to discuss this with the others tomorrow,” he said. He still sounded displeased, but he knew Midge. She was discussing this with him out of respect. She wasn’t asking permission. 

He smiled a bit as he added. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly in charge anymore.”

Midge couldn’t help but snort. She had noticed. Ever since they'd gotten Dib’s father involved, he had taken most of the leadership role. And with Dib as his son, and having knowledge of both Membrane Labs and Team Nebula…well it was obvious who the authority was switching to.

“Are you okay with that?” Midge asked, a little teasingly.

“It’s fine,” Dek said dismissively. “It means I get to spend more time with my two favorite people.” He poked her nose for emphasis. Midge giggled.

“We taught him well, didn’t we?” Midge said wistfully. She really was proud of how far Dib had come. And, really, leading fit him terribly well. She wondered if he realized it.

Dek smiled. “Yes. Yes we did.”

0000000000000

"You want to  _what_?" Dib asked incredulously.

"Have you completely lost your senses, Midge-goon?!" Zim added furiously. "We are in the middle of preparing for a war!"

"A war that we need allies for!" Midge insisted. "Lazuroth is a potential ally. I'm the key to achieving that alliance."

"Yeah, by putting yourself in harm's way," Dib argued. "Midge, from what you've told me, your mother isn't one to negotiate."

"I don't intend to negotiate," Midge told him darkly.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" Zim declared. "I have looked into Lazuroth's status from the time you left. You are not the first to challenge Harmonia for the throne. No one has come close to succeeding!"

"They aren't me!" Midge shouted.

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew how badly they needed allies. Even with the ones they had now, plus the newest recruits and wayward aliens, it wasn't enough to go against the Galactic Fleet. Especially if Dwicky had successfully completed his own mind-controlled Irken army.

He shuddered in disgust at the thought. 

"What about Addie?" Dib asked.

"I don't want to leave her here for that long of a time," Midge replied. "If it's possible, I would like Keef to come with us. I want to make sure there's as many people I trust with her life around."

"And if our ship gets blown up on the way there?"

"We've successfully been able to adjust the energy reserves so we can travel with shields on at all times," Dek said. "The first hit isn't going to penetrate and it will give us time to evacuate." He folded his arms. "Midge and I have discussed this. Whatever ship Addie is on is to keep its distance while a small group lands on Lazuroth with Midge. We make contact with Sigi and the rebellion and we draft a plan from there."

"We haven't even agreed!" Dib complained.

"I need to do this, Dib!" Midge shouted, slamming a hand on the table. 

"You do not  _need_ to put yourself in unnecessary danger!" Dib yelled.

"Technically, it wouldn't be unnecessary," Gaz said dully. "We do need allies and if she wins then that means more people on our side."

Dib gaped. "You can't be serious, Gaz!"

"When am I never serious?" Gaz replied. "I mean, yeah, there's some personal reasons why she wants to do this, but it still benefits us."

"How does sending Midge – who, by the way, has a  _daughter_ _,_  to face someone who will at best torture her and at worst kill her, benefit anyone?!"

"Don't you dare use Addie to guilt trip me, Dib!" Midge roared, her eyes glowing with rage. "I'm doing this  _for_ Addie!  _Because_ of Addie!"

"How is her mother getting killed going to help her?!"

"I'm not going to get killed!"

"Yeah, just imprisoned and tortured!"

"Do you have so little faith in me?"

"That's not what this is about! You're one of the strongest people I know!"

"Then what is this about?!"

"This is about you risking your life for no reason!"

"There is a reason!" Midge screamed. "There's a million reasons! The fact that my daughter knows little to nothing about the planet her mother is from! The fact that we  _do_ need allies! The fact that my people are suffering under Harmonia's rule! The fact that I will never rest easy until I have completely put this behind me!"

"We do not need allies at the risk of-,"

"Stop."

They both quieted, everyone's eyes going to Professor Membrane. It was hard to tell where he was looking with his goggles on, but his body language made it easy to tell he was exasperated. He sighed loudly and leaned forward, pulling his goggles up and put them at the top of head. It was still surprising, even with knowing that Dib was a clone of the man, to see those same golden eyes, the same face. It was kind of trippy for Dib to see what he would look like when he was older.

Dib looked back at Midge, seeing her fidgeting and unable to make real eye contact with his father. It must have been weird for her, too.

"You're not a child, Midge," Professor Membrane said, his gaze sharp as it lingered on her. "I know that. You're a mother, and on top of that, you're not human. However," he leaned forward, his eyes intense, "I consider you a part of this family, so I will admit it is extremely difficult for me to be objective in this situation."

Dib watched Midge's features become one of surprise. "Oh," she said, her cheeks coloring.

Had she really not known?

"Tch. Really? You needed someone to say it?" Gaz grunted, rolling her eyes. "You're as stupid as Dib."

"Hey!" Dib protested.

"Don't start, you two," Professor Membrane told them sternly. He looked back at Midge, his expression softening. She shuffled her feet. "What do you plan to do on Lazuroth?"

"Dad?!"

"Let her speak, Dib."

Midge hesitated for a moment before finding her voice again. "There's a trial known as  _reitna_ _batara_. It translates roughly to Battle of Queens. It's when someone directly challenges the current queen for the throne."

"Aren't you the heir, though?" Gaz asked. "Couldn't we just kill her and you could take over?"

"I've been disowned," Midge replied, shaking her head. "I can no longer take the throne the traditional way. Well," she added bitterly, "I  _can_ , but I'd rather blow my brains out."

"Tell us how you really feel," said Gaz.

"Do you have to put it that way?" Dib asked, cringing in discomfort.

"What would you have to do?" Professor Membrane asked curiously.

Midge scowled. "I would have to beg for forgiveness in front of an entire court, renounce Dek as my mate and completely submit to my mother's will for the rest of my life."

Professor Membrane nodded. "Your reaction is understandable."

"So, you'd have to kill your mother?" Gaz asked.

That made Midge freeze. Dib remembered reading a little about  _reitna batara_  while at Polaris Acadamy. The gist was a fight to the death, but it could also be ended with one of the fighters yielded or could no longer fight. Dib could see Midge's hesitation in her eyes. He knew some of what Midge had gone through while on Lazuroth (though he was certain it was not all of it), so he wondered why she would have to think about this.

"I'd have to win," Midge said vaguely.

Immediately, Dib's expression fell, his eyes staring at her pointedly. Midge eyes met his for a moment and she instantly looked away. Dib found himself not the least bit reassured.

Professor Membrane gave a nod, folding his hands in front of him. "I do think we should pursue a potential ally," he explained. "But, Midge, this is your idea, your planet, and your fight. If we are going to do this, I need to know you truly ready follow through."

Dib was glad his father said something. It seemed like they were thinking the same thing. Dib wasn't certain that Midge would have no problem challenging Harmonia, or even fighting her. But he just knew that if Midge wasn't willing to at least try to kill her, then there was a good chance she would lose. And then it would all be for nothing.

Midge's expression became a little more self-assured, her chin raised, her fist clenched at her sides. "I am."

Dib still didn't like this idea. But he knew Midge, if only because the two of them were so much alike. If they tried to stop her, to hold her back, she would just go AWOL.

"Okay," Professor Membrane said with a nod. Dib wondered if his father felt the same way as he did, since his expression still looked uncertain. "What do we need to know about Lazuroth."

"It's a snowy planet," she explained. "Warm clothing is a must for all of you. I won't need as much, but you're all gonna have to upgrade your wardrobe."

"Dib may not have to," Zim said smugly. "His trench coat has a temperature regulating mechnanism. Because I am amazing."

Dib snorted. "We're just gonna have to find you some better cold weather clothes, eh, Space Boy?"

"Zim needs nothing of the sort! I am perfectly capable of handling any icy, snowy. Lazurothian weather!"

"Says the one who constantly left the temperature in the base at eighty degrees during the winter time," Dib pointed out.

"That was DIFFERENT! We were indoors we should be warm!"

"Then you complained I was all sweaty."

"You shouldn't excreet the water in your body like that! It's digusting!"

"I can't control it Zim! It happens when I get too hot!"

"Nonsense! The base is perfectly comfortable!"

"You do know I turned it down after the first two weeks, right?" Dib admitted. He hadn't been able to take it anymore. It had been way too warm and terribly stuffy.

Zim looked outraged. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Oh my God," Gaz grumbled. Though, there was a hint of amusement to her voice.

Professor Membrane shook his head, focusing on Midge. "Anything else we need to know?"

Midge bit her lip. "The cities are reserved for the Nobles, while anyone they deem 'unworthy' is left to live in the slums," she explained. "My brother and the rebellion have several hideouts dotted across the mountains way outside all that. I know for sure he frequents a one of them the most, but it won't be a guarantee that he's there."

"Is there any way to contact him?"

Midge shook her head. "It's not that he doesn't trust me. He just has to be careful. Harmonia has found some of the bases in the past because she has ways of tracking calls that go outside Lazuroth."

"How's that?" Dib asked curiously.

"There's a barrier around Lazuroth," Midge explained. "A shield of sorts. It keeps ships from attacking from space, just not from passing through. It also functions as a bit of a monitoring system. Calling outside Lazuroth is an anomaly. Most Lazurothians either don't do it or have the means to do it. It can't monitor calls within the barrier. Just ones that go outside. It's why Sigi is so careful and quick when he contacts me. It's usually when they are about to move base."

Professor Membrane nodded. "What size group should land with you?"

"We were thinking about five others," Dek answered. "Any larger and it might freak out whoever answers the door."

"Alright," Professor Membrane said. He glanced at both of his children. Gaz gave a noncommittal shrug, indicating she was mostly neutral to this whole thing. Dib was still uncomfortable with this. He didn't like the idea of Midge basically using herself has a pawn, but he also couldn't help but understand. While on Lazuroth, she had always been someone else's pawn – even if it had be unintentionally, her brothers _had_ used her. She needed to go back, to face what happened, and for once to do things on her own terms.

If his father had never accepted him...if the two of them were still at odds...

Dib gave his father a nod, but made a point to catch Midge's eye, making sure she knew that the two of them needed to discuss this further. They were ridiculously alike, yes, but there were things that happened to Midge that Dib knew he didn't know about. And even what he did know, he didn't understand completely.

And he wanted to understand. He needed to.

If Midge was willing take such a dangerous risk, he needed to know what she was thinking.

He needed to know it would be worth it.

00000000000000

"Haven't you given me enough gifts?" Dib asked as he and Zim made their way down to the lab. Zim pulled on his wrist the whole way, obviously excited. "It's not even my birthday."

"Well we can't exactly wait for your birthday, now can we?" Zim said, sounding almost exasperated. "Since the Midge has decided now is the best time to lead her own rebellion against her mother-unit."

"I know, it's not the best time," Dib agreed. "But, if it works out, Lazuroth would be a great ally. Midge says their amazing warriors."

"I will admit, they almost come close the the glorious Irken race," Zim declared. "But...I believe we should have a plan B, my Dib."

Dib rose a brow. Was Zim concerned about Midge? "Why do you say that?"

"Because if there is one thing the Midge and you have in common, it is that you are soft," Zim told him. 

Dib frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zim gave him a pointed look. "With all your threats of vivisection when we were adolescence, I knew deep down you never had it in you to commit such an act. There were too many times where you and I helped each other, where we saved each other. We knew we needed each other even then."

Dib knew that Zim was right. There were a lot of bad feelings between the two of them back then, but Dib knew, even if the chance had presented itself, even if he had been able to prove the world that he was right, he knew he would not have been able to go through with hurting Zim that way. Never, never.

"But, what does any of that have to do with Midge?" 

"Lazurothians are very close to humans," Zim explained. "Their society is terrible, but your species isn't ideal either. But, when come to familial feelings...they are one in the same." Zim's gaze was sharp. "Like I said, you and Midge are a lot alike. Your morals and beliefs are similar. Frankly I'm afraid it's going to get one of you killed someday-,"

"Hey!"

"Which is why I believe we should have some alternative plan lined up just in case."

Dib considered this. Zim did have a point. Maybe he could discuss something with Dek. Midge would probably be furious if she found out they plotted a back up plan behind her back, but they needed to be prepared right.

Plus, it would be kind of ironic, the tables being turned like that.

"Enough of this chatter," Zim said, waving his hand dismissively. "Shut your noise hole and behold your gifts!"

A bright light switched on in the lab, pouring over a table in front of them. Dib stepped forward, brow furrowed until he could make the items out. He gaped. On the left was a pair of black, fingerless gloves. They looked thick, heaving duty. Dib could see there was some sort of mechanism involved. On the right, was a new pair of goggles, this time with dark lenses. The band also looked much thicker, sturdier. They nearly reflected the light into Dib's eyes.

"Your goggles appeared to be wearing down," Zim said. "I figured it was about time I made you knew ones. They do all the same things as your old ones, except once I get your PAK completed they will adjust to your new eye sight."

Dib hadn't thought of that. Zim had said that Dib's PAK would have regenerative abilities, and would eventually repair Dib's eye sight. His current goggles were made for his current vision. So having goggles that would adjust when his eye sight changes would be really convenient.

"The gloves were something I thought of recently," Zim continued. "They have a feature for when you punch an enemy it will deal a sharp, electric shock. It has a sensor to pick up on what your feeling, so it will know the difference."

Dib smirked. "Midge helped you with those didn't she?"

Zim scowled. "...No?"

"You're almost as bad a liar as she is."

"SILENCE!"

Dib laughed. "Does she know that you also basically copied the stuff I wore in that stupid fake life you put me through?"

Zim's eyes widened, and he actually seemed lost for words. Dib did his best not to laugh again. It was such a rare moment, though.

But, really, had Zim thought Dib wouldn't notice?

"I..." Zim said, once he found his voice again. His face contorted into a half-hearted glare. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm not stupid, Zim," Dib said, continuing to smile even as Zim looked angry. "It's obvious where the inspiration for this stuff come from."

It was also obvious to Dib, after all this time, why Zim really gave him random gifts, long after there was a need to court him. He knew why Zim went out of his way to make sure his gifts of Dib's birthday were the best. He knew why Zim so attentive and affection whenever the opportinity arose.

Dib hadn't figured it out until recently, but once he had, he couldn't blame Zim. It made sense after all.

He took Zim's hand and pulled him forward, ignoring his squawk of protest. Dib wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him close until he settled. It didn't take long. Zim pressed his face into Dib chest, sighing contently.

"You don't have to keep apologizing for what happened between us," Dib told him gentle, laying his head on top of Zim's.

"Eh?" Zim grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do though," Dib said, pulling away slightly to kiss Zim's forehead.

Zim didn't reply, merely beginning to fiddle with Dib's shirt. His face was still buried in Dib's chest, hidden from view. 

"All I'm saying is," Dib reassured him. "It's in the past. It's over.. Honestly, I don't think we can make up for the things we did to each other but...Zim, I forgave you a long time ago. And I know you've forgiven me. So...let's just not dwell on it anymore. Focus on here and now with me. On our future together."

He felt Zim's arms wrap around him tightly, felt his face nuzzle into his chest. Dib knew how insecure Zim really was, even after they had become a couple. He also knew Zim wasn't good at expressing his emotions, and did so in the only ways he knew how. It had taken a long time for them to get to this point, for them to be able to understand each other on such a level. And Dib had to say, it had been well worth it.

"Tch. You're still going to wear those," Zim mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Dib replied excitedly. "Of course, I am! They're freaking cool looking!"

He could here Zim chuckle, and knew he was grinning triumphantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit look who came back from the dead
> 
> ....I'm talking about me....
> 
> not gonna lie this isn't edited very well but...i really wanted to get it out.

Tak would never admit she was nervous. 

No, she didn't  _get_ nervous. Being nervous would imply she was worried, or scared, which she, also, didn't get. Those were things only weak people felt. And she hadn't got to her position in the Irken Empire by being weak. 

And, yet, as she sat across the table, her hand shook slightly. She found that she could control how her leg bounced up and down. Her face felt hot when she looked at the young woman sitting across from her and became even more so if she laughed or smiled.  

Gaz almost never smiled. She was fierce and frightening and sarcastic. But, every now and then, Tak would say something that made her lips curl upward, made her laugh, even to the point where she snorted and then had the audacity to become embarrassed. Gaz had no business being embarrassed. She was beautiful, intelligent, superior. She struck fear into her fellow humans, even her brother who was normally too stupid to be scared of danger. 

This was ridiculous. Why was she acting this way?! Obviously, she admired Gaz, found her attractive, and, according to Purple (who wouldn't mind his own  _damn_ _business_ ) her instincts saw Gaz as a potential mate, but that didn't explain why she couldn't bloody control herself! 

She was Elite Commander Tak! She answered to no one but the Tallest of Irk himself! She was better than the disgusting jittery mess she was displaying right now! 

"You okay over there?" 

Tak looked up and met Gaz's gaze. Her squeedlyspooch did a weird little jump thing and she struggled to find words for a moment. She mentally chastised herself for being so ridiculous. "Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Gaz's mouth twitch, and her golden eyes had a strange smugness to them. Tak was torn between being captivated and annoyed. She didn't like being caught in lie (even though it wasn't a like because she wasn't nervous) but the fact that Gaz could read her so well...she had to admit it was quite alluring. 

"So..." Tak began, intent on changing the subject to something that didn't have to do with her. "This place is actually quite...lovely." 

She wasn't lying. Tak would admit that there were many things about Earth she hated (though most of those had to do with a couple of it's inhabitants), but the restaurant Gaz had picked out wasn't bad at all. The lights weren't too dim, but not too bright either. Several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, appearing to be made of a diverse group of glass bottles, some tall, some short, some round, sound more oblong, in colors of blue and green and pink and purple and gold. The tablecloths were off-white, a small, yellow lamp in the middle. It was actually kind of...charming. 

Though Tak wasn't sure if she actually felt that way or if the company she was with was making everything far more tolerable. 

"It's my favorite restaurant in town, actually," Gaz explained. "Their brick over pizza is top notch. They use fresh ingredients, too. Unfortunately, I don't come here too often anymore." 

Tak squinted an eye at her. "May I ask why?" 

"Because it started getting popular and it gets stupidly crowded," Gaz replied with a grimace. "I've kinda had to scope the place out to figure out when it's slowest. People irritate me." 

Tak smirked slightly. Definitely something they had in common. 

"Also, they recently started adding vegan friendly dishes to the menu," Gaz added, grinning. "I've noticed a lot of restaurants around here doing that, actually. Look at you aliens changing the world." 

Tak scoffed. "For your information, I had no such intentions. Your planet is a means to an end. If I didn't need to be here I wouldn't." 

Tak almost regretted letting that slip, but found that Gaz didn't look insulted or angry. She often forgot that, yes, Gaz would protect the people that she cared about. But, Earth as a whole? Not so much. 

"If I could be anywhere else I would," Gaz said. "It'll be pretty cool to be in space, I guess. Away from this cesspool." 

"That's right. You've never been to space, have you?" Tak asked. 

"Nope," Gaz answered with a shrug. "Never had much of an interest, really. But, since we're going after Dwicky, someone's gotta make sure that Dib doesn't do anything stupid." 

Tak didn't need further explanation. Dib was an idiot, Zim was an even bigger idiot, and half of Team Nebula were impulsive idiots. Gaz was possibly the only person who could and would keep her brother in line. 

Not to mention, the only reason they were all leaving now was because of the incredible stupidity of Team Nebula's Second in Command. 

"I still can't believe you agreed to this," Tak mentioned, unable to help the bitter hiss of her voice. "That idiotic princess is going to get people killed." 

Gaz frowned for a moment, her eyes glowing to the glittering light of the lamp between them. "We need allies. You know we do. And we're taking every precaution." She smirked slightly. "It's why your people's flag ship is coming with us, after all. No one messes with the Irken Empire." 

"Except Ra'ask," Tak pointed. "Or Dwicky. Whatever that disgusting waste of flesh's name is. My point is, we don't know what he has up his sleeve. And he's managed to plant a spy among the Resisty once before." 

"Look, you're right, we don't know," Gaz conceded. "But, we can't sit on our hands. We have to get out there and do something." 

Tak was slightly taken aback by that statement. "I never took you for the heroic type." 

"I'm not," Gaz nearly scoffed. "I just don't like feeling like my life isn't in my control. And as long as Dwicky is alive, being a power-hungry, revenge seeking asshole and targeting people I care about, it's hard to feel like I'm in control." 

Tak nodded. She, too, did not like it when she wasn't in control. There were few exceptions, of course, where she would give up some form of control for her own eventual gain, but, for the most part, everything she did was keep her fate in her own hands. 

However, right now, she didn't quite feel like she had much control over herself. Gaz made her...feel things. Things she never considered she could ever feel. And even if sometimes she scolded herself for being weak, the truth was...she didn't really feel that way. She felt...good...happy. Like she'd found something she hadn't known she'd been missing. 

"I have question for you," Gaz asked suddenly. 

Tak's antennae perked up at her tone. There was the faintest tremble to Gaz's voice, one that Tak was certain no one who didn't have antennae would have been able to hear. "Yes?" 

Gaz looked down at the table thoughtfully for a moment before looking up again. "When all this is over, what will you do?" 

Tak stared. No one had asked that question. And, really, she hadn't really thought about it. In the past she had always thought about her future, taking careful steps to ensure she elevated her status. But when Dwicky destroyed Irk...she couldn't explain what happened. It was like she was suddenly lost...her purpose crushed. Now it was a fight for survival, to free their fellow Irkens from enslavement. But...after it was over... 

"I suppose I would continue my position as Elite Commander and Adviser to the Tallest," Tak said. It was the only thing she could say with certainty. "Purple had come a long way, especially considering he still mourns Red, but he can still be so stupid sometimes." She smirked slightly. "You could say I'm the power behind the throne." It wasn't entirely true, but Tak would never sell short how influential she was. 

Gaz actually laughed, small and short but, oh, did it make Tak's insides flutter. Then she looked off to the side. Was that...sadness? Why? Who had caused her Gaz to be sad? She would tear them apart! 

"So I guess that means you would leave, huh?" Gaz asked. 

It was then that Tak realized her mistake. How could she have been so stupid?! To say that she would remain with the Empire and never return?! She had to rectify this immediately! 

"I-," 

However, Gaz cut her off. "It's fine. If I had a place to go I would leave, too." 

Tak, once again, struggled with what to say. This wasn't fair. She was made a leader in the Empire for her eloquence and strength, and Gaz Membrane turned her into an absolute moron. 

"Maybe I would come back," Tak said, propping her elbow on the table and resting her cheek in her hand. "I have far more power and resources now. Taking your planet would be terribly easy." 

Gaz expression was unreadable, and Tak almost worried that she had said the wrong thing again. She had meant it as a joke, but now she was reminded of how Purple told her that she sucked at taking and telling jokes and now she was starting to get irritated. She wondered if Purple would execute her if she punched him. 

But, then, Gaz reached over, softly placing her hand over the one Tak had outstretched lazily. Her smile was back, dark mischief in her eye. She was a queen among all the these low-life worms. 

"Give me a heads up and I'll make sure Dib and Zim are somewhere far, far away," Gaz told her. 

Tak did her best to make the absurd smile on her face appear to look like a smirk. 

 

000000000 

 

The moment Purple heard about their plans to go to Lazuroth, he went through a strange series of emotions. All of which he didn't quite understand. He was annoyed that this decision was kind of made without him (and of course he still jumped at the chance because the more allies meant more people to help him stomp that Dwicky-human out of existence. Not that he needed help but even he would admit that it would make things easier). He really hated the order of things around here. He hated Zim's mate's parental unit thought he could order an Almighty Tallest around. Even if Dib insisted that wasn't what was happening. 

However, he found he could shove those aside in favor of a much stranger, and unfamiliar feeling. 

Something struck him about them going to Lazuroth. About them going specifically to overthrow the current queen. About Midge putting herself in that position, about putting herself in danger. 

He didn't like it.  

He couldn't figure out why he didn't like it he just...didn't. 

So, to his great dismay, he found himself searching frantically around Membrane Labs for someone who would give him actual answers. Midge, herself, was long gone, since she and Dek usually left earlier than the others to spend time with Addie. Tak had been the one to initially tell him (before galavanting off on some 'date' or whatever). Dib and his parent were currently working, and Purple really wasn't the mood to hack the doors to demand answers of them. 

He was trying to play nice, after all. 

Even if it was annoying. 

So, eventually, he found himself in the mess hall. It was crowded, telling Purple that it was quite possibly very close to these humans' dinner time. He found their scheduled eating habits strange. Irkens just ate whenever they felt like it. But, considering humans couldn't survive very long without sustenance, maybe it made sense. 

He'd also seen what happened to Gaz when she was hungry and even he couldn't help but be terrified. 

A couple looks around the mess hall, and Purple slumped. Of course, of course, the only person he could find that could give actually answered and information would be Zim. 

Purple was beginning to wonder if some celestial deity hated him. 

He stood there for a solid minute, contemplating his next move. He could very easily wait until tomorrow, talk to Midge himself. She would be much more amiable about, much easier to talk to... 

But why should he?! He was Tallest Purple of Irk! He had no business being afraid of some low-life, former Invader that he and Red exiled (for good reason he would add since he blew up half the planet after all.) 

He wasn't afraid of  _Zim_. 

That was just stupid. 

Annoyed by his own thoughts, Purple gave a deep growl as he stomped over the table Zim sat at. Tenn and Skoodge were with him, as was his SIR unit, who was sitting on top of the table and scarfing down what looked like a taco. Purple found it odd that a SIR unit liked to eat – that it could eat. It didn't make any sense. Then again, it wasn't really important. 

Once he was about a meter away from the table, Purple almost regretted his decision. Zim, Tenn and Skoodge's antennae all perked up at once, before their eyes shot up to stare at him. Purple hesitated for a merely a moment, moving once he realized he had stopped doing so. This was stupid. His behavior was stupid. This idea was stupid. Everything was stupid. 

"Is there something we can help you with?" Tenn asked. Her tone wasn't angry or malicious, but Purple knew it wasn't civil. Just because they managed to work together without incident, didn't mean they were all going to be friends. Ugh. The thought kind of made Purple's skin crawl. 

Purple cleared his throat. He was an Almighty Tallest. He didn't need to get along with them. He just need answers. "I need to speak to Zim," he said, ensuring that his voice didn't falter. He scowled when Tenn and Skoodge didn't leave. "Alone," he added insistently. 

"In case you forgot, we don't take orders from you," Skoodge pointed out, his eyes narrowed in a glower. 

Purple growled, turning to Zim. "This is important." 

"So important that we can't be present?" Tenn asked.  

Purple clenched his fists at his side. He would not snap and react violently. He would not. 

"It's fine," Zim said. His eyes remained on Purple, his voice eerily calm. That wasn't reassuring. 

Tenn and Skoodge exchanged looks with each other and with Zim before eyeing Purple with distrust and annoyance. It had been over a year now, but Purple supposed he couldn't blame them. He and Red screwed them over quite a bit. 

Finally, they got up from their seats and walked away. Purple would have been relieved if Zim wasn't fixing him with such an analyzing stare. "What do you want?" He asked. 

Purple helped himself to a chair, but as soon as he was about to sit down, the SIR unit's eyes turned scarlet. He even snarled. 

"Stand down, Gir," Zim ordered the robot. 

Gir frowned for a moment before his eyes returned to their previous cyan color. Then, he snarled, "You better not try to hurt Masta' again. I didn't forget. You not nice-," 

"Gir," Zim said more sternly. 

Gir pulled back, slumping and folding his arms across his chest. Purple had never seen a SIR unit pout before. 

"You said you had something important to discuss," Zim said. His ruby eyes were narrowed, obviously suspicious.  

Purple set his jaw. He should just turn around now. This was stupid. Why was he even here? He didn't need to know what was going on with Midge. He didn't need to care. 

And yet, he spoke anyway. "Is Midge actually going to challenge her mother?" 

Zim's mild glare morphed into a look of confusion. "Why is that your business?" He asked. 

"It's my business because I'm one of the leaders around here," Purple growled. He was already annoyed. And Zim wasn't even being his usual brand of annoying. "I should know what I'm sending my fleet in for. They have a right to know what their fighting for." 

Zim scoffed. "That's rather new for you, isn't it?" 

Purple balled his hand into a fist. "You know what, never mind. I'll ask Midge myself, tomorrow. I can't believe your stupid mate even agreed to any of this." 

Zim's glare was back, lethal and piercing. "You dare call my mate stupid?" 

"Midge is supposed to be his friend, right? Yet he's throwing her out as a pawn to gain allies!" Purple realized he was rambling, that he was showing his emotions too much. But he was angry. Surely none of them were okay with this? Especially Dek? 

Zim slammed his fist on the table, startling Gir slightly. "For your information, Dib was against this endeavor! This was Midge-weasel's idea! If you have a problem with it, you should..." Zim trailed off, the intense look on his face softening, appearing perplexed. His head tilted to the side, and he studied Purple for a moment. 

Then, to Purple's great chagrin, a diabolical smirk crept across Zim's face. 

"You're worried about her," Zim said. His tone was far too amused. 

"No I'm not!" Purple insisted. "I just...I owe her!" 

"Sure. For what?" 

"For...what happened around...Christmas-y time." 

"Uh huh," Zim said smugly. "And it's just called Christmas." 

"Oh, whatever! I don't care!" Purple snapped, jumping up from his seat. "This was a bad idea." 

He hadn't taken two steps when Zim called him back. "Purple!" 

"What?" Purple snarled. At this point he was thoroughly annoyed and embarrassed. 

Zim continued to smirk before lifting up a small, magenta flash drive. "Admit that you're worried and I'll show you this," he said. 

"And, pray tell, why would I care about that?" Purple asked. He was actually very curious. 

"Because it's mine and Dib's back up plan should things go awry on Lazuroth." 

Purple frowned, even though he was actually considering. Perhaps that was why he was frowning. He hated admitted any sort of defeat, but he also didn't like being out of the loop. And he especially wanted to know what this back up plan was. And, yeah, maybe he was a little concerned for Midge's welfare. 

"Fine," Purple conceded extremely reluctantly, gritting his teeth. "I'm worried." 

Zim looked sickeningly triumphant. "Was that so hard?" 

"I hate you," Purple growled sincerely. 

"The feeling is mutual." 

It was then that Purple decided that he was definitely going to regret this. 

 

000000000000000 

 

 

The days leading up to their departure were a complete blur. 

It was a couple more days of preparation. Of packing and discussion. Midge filled everyone in on what to expect on Lazuroth, on the best place to land. Luckily, Dek still had tons of information stored away from his time there, including a map of the general area he had been in. There was some disagreements on what was to be done and how, but Midge pushed through. 

It was strange. For years now, Midge could only remember following. First Drun and Sigi, merely being a double agent for their cause. Then Dek, once she discovered how deep her feelings went, and that she would follow him anywhere. And even though how she felt about Dib was different, it was just as powerful, so it was no surprise that she found herself following him as well. 

And even before all that, she followed. First her mother, when she was very little. Too young to know any better. Too young know that there was more. That this wasn't the reality of her world. That there was a choice. 

And she discovered there was choice, she met Leona. 

Leona had worked in the palace, and before meeting her brothers, learning the truth about how her society worked, she never gave her a second thought. But, regardless of how young she was, an adolescent, once she met Drun and Sigi she began giving all kinds of things second thoughts. 

They talked a lot. About books, about music, about what lied beyond the atmosphere of their planet. They laughed and joked. And for once Midge didn't feel lonely in her so called home. Leona made living in the palace bearable on the nights where it was too risky to sneak away to see her brothers. 

Now, so many years later, Midge understood why she liked being around Leona. Why her hearts had flutter when she walked into a room, why her cheek flushed when Leona had brushed her hair out of her face. But, at the time, she had no idea. She didn't understand. But she knew enough to not say a word. Relationships were seen was unnecessary, a hindrance to the prime directive of Lazurothians. They had been playing with fire just with how much time they spent together. 

And after yet another refusal from Midge to take part in her reproduction training, Queen Harmonia had enough. 

Her mother had spies, had made sure they kept a close eye. She had been so young, as had Leona. They thought they were being sneaky and careful. They had been very wrong. 

Harmonia accused Leona of corrupting the princess, of hindering her duty to continue to royal line. Midge remembered how loudly she cried. How she had begged. How she had screamed over and over that Leona wasn't to blame and that she would do anything if Harmonia would just spare her life. 

It was all to no avail. 

The image of Leona being killed right in front of her still haunting her at night... 

She still hated that that had been what it took. For her to choose a side. For her to stop riding the fence. And the next time she went to Drun and Sigi, she asked what she could do. How could she help. 

Rarely, Midge wondered where her life would have led had Harmonia had spared Leona. Would she have become fully cooperative, if only to protect her? Would she have still turned sides. Her mother had never been what a mother was supposed to be, demanding and condescending, never supportive and loving.  

But still...would it have all led to this regardless? 

"Mama?" 

Midge looked down, seeing Addie peering up at her with those big emerald orbs, ever curious. Midge felt her lips curl into a heartfelt smile. Addie really was so much like Dek. 

"Yes, baby girl?" 

"You look sad, Mama. Are you okay?" 

Maybe too much like Dek. 

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said, kneeling down to her daughter's level. She wondered sometimes how tall Addie would get to be. Dib had once joked that she and Dek would create a kid that would grow to a "normal" height. Midge grinned at a bit at remembered how he squawked when she had flipped out the chair he was sitting in. "I'm just nervous about our trip." 

"But you and Daddy go to space all the time," Addie pointed out, squinting an eye in confusion. 

"True. But I haven't been back to Lazuroth in a very long time and...I don't know for sure what will happen." 

Addie stared at her for a while. Midge could almost see the gears in her head turning. She was so intelligent and observant. Midge was starting to think the only thing the child had inherited from her was the hair and freckles. 

"Are you scared, Mama?" Addie asked. Her voice was soft, as if the idea was incredulous. 

Midge bit her lip. She wanted to say know, to keep up the idea to Addie that she was her fierce and strong mother but...she had said it herself. The outcome of this trip was so uncertain.  

"A little," she replied. Baby steps, she thought. 

Addie's brow furrowed, as she was debating on whether or not Midge was telling the truth. Great. Now her own daughter was picking up on her lack of ability to lie. 

Then, Addie smiled, big and with lots of teeth. Midge was certain the sun had just come out.  

"It'll be okay, Mama," she insisted. "You and Daddy are the two smartest and strongest people ever! So, I know you're gonna be okay!" 

Midge felt her throat tighten, feeling the tears want to spill from her eyes almost immediately. She still couldn't fathom that this beautiful and incredibly kind child was hers. That she brought her into the world. And that as long as she and Dek lived and breathed she was going to have a wonderful surrounded by love and protection. 

That she would never experience a fraction of the horrors she and Dek had gone through. 

Slowly, Midge pulled Addie into her arms, squeezing her just a little. Addie happily settled in. She was an affectionate child, and she enjoyed being held. Midge wondered if she would ever grow out of that. She really hoped not. 

"I love you very much, Addie," Midge said quietly, kissing the top of Addie's head. 

"I love you, too, Mama," Addie said. It sounded confused, but mildly reassuring. 

"Midge?" Dek called from the hall as Midge and Addie pulled away from their embrace. He gave them a curious glance, but said nothing about it. "We're all ready to go," he informed them instead. 

Midge nodded, offering her hand to Addie who took it excitedly. "Ready for your first trip to space, baby girl?" 

"Mhmm!" Addie replied, nodding excitedly. Midge and Dek shared a glance, and Midge knew they would be talking later. Which was fine. Dek already knew all about Leona, and everything else Midge had gone through while on Lazuroth. She didn't mind talking to him about it, because he simply listened, held her. Made her feel safe. 

Not that she needed Dek to protect her. She never had. Midge had always been capable of taking care of herself. She'd done it for years. But even so, she never did things of her own accord. Her mother. Her brothers. Dek. Dib. Perhaps she had even followed Leona in a way. But, never, had she stood on the front line. Never had it been about her. 

As they approuched the _Nazo_ , watching as the _Delphina_ was carefully loaded in, Midge realized that Addie was trying to get her attention. She looked up, noticing the new additions to Dib's outfit.  

"Well, look at you," she said, raising a brow. A part of her wanted to laugh, but she was a tiny bit impressed. 

"If you start making fun of me this mission is off," Dib replied with a frown. 

"I would just steal your dolphin and take off on my own," Midge said. It was a joke. Sort of. 

Luckily, Dib got more distracted by Midge jibe at his ship. "The _Delphina!"_  

Midge giggle, hearing Dek chuckle behind her. "We go to go?" Dek asked. 

Dib shrugged. "Just waiting on you. You are the Captain of this ship." 

"And don't you forget it," Dek joked. He gave Midge a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked toward the ship. "See you on the bridge, Stardust." 

Midge nodded, watching him go. She looked up at Dib, who had that look he got when he was second guessing a situation. As soon as he opened his mouth, she shook her head furious, nodding her head at Addie. She was not having that kind of discussion in front of her. 

Dib seemed to understand, and instead knelt down in front of Addie with a big grin. "Wanna go to the observation deck with me and Uncle Zim? You'll get watch as we take off." 

Addie's eye became almost impossibly larger. "Yes I do!" 

Dib laughed at her antics good-naturedly before scooping her and placing her on top his shoulders. Addie squealed in delight. "Let's go, munchkin." 

"I am not a munchkin, Uncle Dib!" Addie argued indignantly. 

"Tch. You really are part Irken aren't you?" 

Midge laughed as she watched them go, following a bit behind. When they entered the ship, Dib took Addie in a different direction toward the observation deck. She went toward the bridge, entering and taking her place beside Dek. 

She knew her feeling of tension wasn't the crew. Dek went over the usual orders, her teammates followed through. But suddenly all three of her hearts were pounding in her ears. Her hands were sweaty and twitchy. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. 

This was it. It was finally happening.  

She felt the ship began to move, slowly rising toward the sky, and eventually into space. She felt a warm hand take one of her own. She looked down at Dek, who smiled and dragged her into his lap. 

"This isn't exactly professional, Captain," she pointed out, not really complaining. 

Dek rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her temple. "I'm not much in the mood to be professional right now, Doctor Cuppari." 

Midge relaxed, melting into his embrace. She closed her eyes again, took more deep breaths. She wasn't alone. Not anymore. No one else could challenge Harmonia, of course, but she had support. She allies. Friends. Family. A real family. 

And, this time, she would not follow. 

For this moment on, she would  _lead_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midge x Dek smut ahead.
> 
> Also half of this was done around 4 am and I tried to edit it but I'm fail

* * *

The past year and half had been extremely boring for Dwight Dwicky.

Of course, it had been necessary. Lot’s of speeches, reminders that he and his army were doing everything they could to protect the Galactic Alliance (including limiting travel from outside entities, destroying enemies that dare posed any sort of threat, and his never ending search for the traitorous war criminals that were Team Nebula.)

He couldn’t help but smirk. There were still those resisting the changes, but they were few, far outnumbered but the ones with him and the ones too complacent to choose a side. It wasn’t going to matter how hard they fought, how loudly they shouted. They were being drowned out, and were nowhere near a threat to him.

But when he could catch a break between press conferences and signing new policies into law, he sat alone in his office. He would read the ever growing amount of messages on his computer, or a book that he happened to find. He would play some solo electronic game, or write drafts of his future plans once Team Nebula was out of the way. Once there was truly no stopping him and universe was his to own.

Once he had removed his Dib from the clutches of those horrid rebels who continued to corrupt his mind.

But mostly, Dwicky waited. He had manage to implant a mechanism into Dib’s ship during their encounter over video chat, one that would not only tell him once he left Earth, but also where his current location was at all times. Of course, he’d learn from that Vortain, 777, that most times the _Delphina_ was carried in a small hanger inside Dek’s ship, the _Nazo_. He also knew that the Nazo had a pretty effective scrambler, able to keep any sort of trackers from working. It hadn’t been easy to create a tracker that could be resistant to the scrambler, but it had definitely been worth it in the end.

It was nice to know that his new army of Irken puppets were of some use to him.

He knew trying to extract Dib while he was on Earth was not a good plan. He knew that the planet was now united and militarized. Dib’s horrible father, Professor Membrane had thousands upon thousands at his command, and an all out assault on an entire planet to grab one unruly kid would not sit well with the Galactic Counsel. He had made progress with them, and the state of emergency gave him a lot more freedom, but he still had to tread carefully. He had managed to convince the Counsel that a state of emergency was necessary. If he started acting recklessly, his power could very easily be taken away.

And, unfortunately, the people weren’t loyal enough to him yet where he could simply get rid of the Counsel without backlash.

He really was tired of these stupid, obnoxious politicians telling him what he could and couldn’t do.

Today, Dwicky found himself in the library of the High Chancellor’s manor. He, of course, was in his disguise (he unfortunately could only take it off when he went to sleep, and even then it was a bit of a risk), and he was leaning back on a sofa as he read an old book on Sarjanan mythology. They had one story about a boy named Nikolaj, who brought together six vastly different groups to take down an evil emperor. He couldn’t help but scoff softly. He had brought down an entire empire single-handedly. He’d made every move carefully, made sure that they would suffer as he had on Plookesia - watching the people he loved most die before his eyes.

Everyone he’d ever cared for had been taken away from him. He had nothing he needed to protect. Nothing to lose. Now it was all about ensuring something like that never happened again. And, really, when it came to decisions on how to go about that, less was more. He didn’t need a group of idiots arguing for hours over something for trivial reasons when he could very easily make the decision immediately.

Unity and collaboration meant nothing. It was all about who was in charge.

A lesson he would be sure to teach Dib once he had him safe and sound.

Dwicky grinned again, reminded of the newest little invention his puppets had made him. It was similar to what he had used on 777, only this time it was attached to the back of the head, allowing the programmer to recalibrate the hosts thoughts to ones that were more desirable and productive. Much more effective than Irken PAKs, which had once simply relayed information from the Control Brains. This didn’t just put the appropriate thoughts in. It took the inappropriate out.

He had to have some way to do all the damage that Team Nebula and that stupid fake Invader had done.

“High Chancellor?”

Dwicky looked up from his book. His assistant was standing there nervously, her eyes wide. This would be the fourth one he’d gone through. They had either left on their own or got themselves fired. So far this one had lasted the longest. He was mildly impressed. “Yes, Leera?”

If Leera was ever intimidated by him, she never showed it. She carried herself confidently, her head held high, one large teal eye focused and assured.

“We've gotten an update on Team Nebula's location,” she told him. He appreciated that she wasn't nervous around him and got straight to the point.

Dwicky did his best to school his features. He'd made it clear that the trackers in the Delphina were merely keys to finding Team Nebula. He made it a point not to give away his excitement. The last thing he needed was to arouse suspicion.

But he would admit it was difficult. It had been so long since he'd put those trackers into the ship’s mainframe. He was surprised that the ship hadn't left Earth’s atmosphere once since then. Surprised and growing ever more impatient.

But his waiting had finally paid off.

“And what have you found?” He asked, keeping his voice calm but interested.

“They have currently warped out of the Milky Way Galaxy,” Leera explained. By their current course, it appears they are currently heading for the Psi Sector.”

Psi Sector? Dwicky furrowed his brow in thought. The Psi Sector was an almost barren part of space, perhaps even more than his own birth sector. Perhaps more of it just needed to be explored, but only two small planet systems were known to the Galactic Alliance. One was practically lifeless, merely monstrous creatures being only ones to thrive on the small planets. And the other system had only one planet with any life at all, despite its frigid climate.

Oh. Oh hohoho. Dwicky had to swallow the laughter that threatened to spill from his lips. Of course. The former princess of that planet was on Team Nebula's ship right now. And if she managed to take back her birthright…

Well, this was far more fun than he had ever hoped for.

“Excellent,” Dwicky said, closing his book softly and setting it on the couch beside him. He stood up, a satisfied grin on his face. “Let's begin, shall we?”

“Sir?”

Dwicky smirked and a flicker of discomfort appeared on Leera’s face. He figured to expression was probably quite disturbing on Ra’ask’s face. He wasn’t entirely sure. He often avoid mirrors when he was in disguise if he could. “Have my team prepare the _Vindicator_. Be sure we don’t lose that signal. We leave in the morning.”

“Sir, I don’t think it’s wise to-,”

Dwicky narrowed his eyes. “Did I ask your opinion, Leera?”

Leera diverted her gaze elsewhere. It was the only indication that Dwicky’s comment had put her off. But she wouldn’t argue with him. She never did. “No, you did not, High Chancellor.”

“Alright then,” said Dwicky. “Now, go inform Captain Thedrir of my orders. I will not tolerate the smallest snag.”

“Yes, sir,” Leera replied. She saluted before heading out of the room at a brisk pace.

Once she was gone, and Dwicky was certain she was out of earshot, he let himself laugh victoriously. Hysterically.

Without Dib, Team Nebula would be slowed down considerably. Then again, he would be almost disappointed if they didn’t try to take Dib back. However, by the time they would catch up to him, it would be too late. Dib would be too far gone, only taking orders from Dwicky. And then they would be properly captured and punished for their crimes.

All was going according to plan.

And he could barely contain his excitement.

 

000000000000000000

 

“Mama?” Addie asked, her big eyes looking up at Midge intently.

Midge hummed in acknowledgement. “What is it, baby girl?”

“Why isn’t Daddy here?”

Midge didn’t know how to feel about Addie’s tone. She didn’t sound upset, just curious. While they were on Earth, Dek made a point to be around as much as possible, as did Midge. Working late was extremely rare, and only done if absolutely necessary. However, there were strategies to be made, potential battles to plan for. Dek was never one to wait for something to happen before having a plan. He insisted on being prepared.

“Daddy’s in the meeting room making sure all of his plans are going to work,” Midge replied. “He’s very smart, you know. And the others need him for his brain.”

“I know Daddy’s smart,” Addie said, puffing her chest out slightly. She was so proud of her parents. It made Midge feel so warm inside. “I’m just used to him being here by now.”

“I know, baby girl,” said Midge.

There was a small pause as the two of them continued their dinner. However, soon enough, Addie spoke again.

“Mama? How did you and Daddy meet?”

Midge paused her eating, meeting her daughter’s inquisitive gaze. “Why do you want to know, sweetie?”

Addie shrugged. “You’ve just never told me before,” she replied. “Aunt Matsuri told me the other day how she and Aunt Oliadi met and I thought it was really boring.”

Midge giggled a bit. Matsuri and Oliadi had been introduced by Milgor, who had trained with Oliadi’s brother. “It’s not boring. It’s just normal.”

“Which is boring, Mama,” Addie said matter-of-factly. “Uncle Dib and Uncle Zim used to fight each other over Uncle Dib’s planet.”

Midge’s giggle became a full on laugh. “Can’t argue with you there. But, honestly, nothing is ever going to top that.”

“I still wanna know.”

Midge studied Addie’s face. Her emerald orbs were wide, and her mouth was in an almost pout. She looked so expectant and hopeful, that Midge never even considered turning her down.

“Okay, then,” Midge began, thinking back. “So, I was at a hideout with your Uncle Sigi, when we suddenly heard a loud crash outside…”

_“Isn’t that an Irken?”_

_“I’m a hybrid. Half-Vortain. I crashed here while trying to escape Imperial Irken ships.”_

_“Why should we trust him?”_

_“Please, I just need time to repair my ship and then I’ll be on my way.”_

_“We should give him a chance.”_

_“Drun!”_

_“What? He said please. I don’t know that much about Irkens, but I know enough to know that they don’t usually say please.”_

_“...What do you think, Midge?”_

_“You’re asking_ me _?”_

_“You’re a part of this rebellion. And you’re our sister. You deserve a vote.”_

A moment of eye contact. A flash of a something like a memory, except it hadn’t happened yet. There was something there, and it had struck Midge hard. To this day she could describe it, the feeling that siezed her when her eyes meet those large emerald orbs. The ones that Addie had inherited.

_“Give him a chance but keep an eye on him. If he shows any sort of suspicious behavior, we kill him.”_

From she told Addie everything (well, almost. Some of the more explicit parts she left out.) To her great surprise, Addie never once looked bored, staring up at her, entirely enraptured by her parents’ love story. Midge knew it wasn’t anywhere near as exciting as Dib and Zim’s, but she had never thought it to be boring.

Perhaps she was a little biased.

As she was wrapping up her tale, Midge suddenly felt a wave of recollection. It was a mild tickle at the back of her mind at first, but then it hit all at once.

Today.

Today 10 years ago was the day she met Dek.

So many things were happening right now, and they were happening fast. She and Dek had been through so much - a fail coup d’etat, his becoming Captain of Team Nebula, recruiting Dib and Zim, having a child. Ten years of learning and growing. Of laughter. Of tears.

Perhaps it called for a bit of celebration.

“Mama?” Addie asked, squinting an eye at her. Midge gave her a soft smile. She really did look so much like her father when she made that face.

“Addie,” Midge said, “how would you like to stay the night with Uncle Dib and Uncle Zim tonight?”

Addie’s eyes widened impossibly in excitedment. “Can I?!”

Midge giggled again.

 

0000000000000000

 

It had been a long night. The strategy meeting had gone one far longer than anticipated, so much so that Dek decided it best to call it a night. He had lingered, however, going over the plans he had in his tablet. He made adjustments, ran simulations, but each one came up with a worst flaw than the one before. He couldn’t afford flaws. Failure was not an option should they find themselves attacked, or if Midge’s plan failed. His daughter was on this ship.

However, he was not full Irken, and therefore could not go without sleep. He sighed heavily, becoming annoyed when it morphed into a yawn. There was no use in trying to stay up. Dek had down the best he could for the night, and his crew was quick and resourceful. It wasn’t ideal, but it was all he had at the moment.

There was always tomorrow, after all.

When Dek entered his and Midge’s quarters that night (which had since been expanded into a tiny apartment of sorts) he froze as the door slid shut behind him. Music was blaring from somewhere, and Midge was across the room spinning back and forth in the chair behind his desk.

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round._

“Um...Midge?” Dek asked, sincerely confused by the scene before him

Midge stopped spinning in the chair, turning to him with a huge grin on her face. Dek became apprehensive. That usually didn’t bode well for him. Then, she hopped up, making her way over to him, all the while dancing and singing along with the song.

“All I know is that to me, you look like you’re lots of fun. Open up your loving arms, watch out, here I come!” she sang loudly, taking Dek’s hands in her own as she approached him. She swayed back and forth in an exaggerated manner, taking Dek with her. He managed a bit of chuckle.

“Midge, what is this about?” he asked, smiling down at her, his curiosity mostly diluted by how entertained he was by Midge’s antics. “Where’s Addie?”

“She’s staying the night with her godparents,” Midge said, her grin widening. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do you know what today is?” she asked playfully.

Dek tapped his chin in mock thought. “Arbor Day?”

“No, you goof,” Midge told him. “Think about it. There’s no way you don’t remember it.”

Dek rummaged through his mind, trying to figure out what Midge was talking about. It wasn’t the anniversary of when he’d given her her Orok (or the one where she gave him his) but judging by the insistent look on Midge’s face, it had to be important.

Through a process of elimination, it wasn’t hard to figure out what today was. “The day we first met.”

Midge’s face soften, her eyes shining with adoration. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” she joked.

Dek rolled his eye good-naturedly. He then took Midge’s hands in his own and kissed them before going over to the music controls.

“If we’re celebrating something so cheesy,” Dek said, tapping some buttons, “then I think we need better music.”

Midge frowned. “Don’t insult Dead or Alive,” she grumbled.

“I’m not,” Dek reassured. “I just think we need something a little more appropriate.”

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, changing to a deep gold. Immediately after, Dek’s song choice began playing, and MIdge’s felt the corners of her lip turn upwards. Her chest hurt in a very good way.

_You light the skies up above me_

_A star, so bright you blind me, yeah yeah_

_Don’t close your eyes,_

_Don’t fade away, don’t fade away, oh oh._

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me, girl_

_We can rule the world_

Midge watched as Dek walked back up to her. Even after all this time, her three hearts still pounded like crazy when he looked at her like that. Like she was all that mattered to him. All that mattered in the entire universe.

He offered his hand and Midge took it, relishing in his body close to hers, in his eyes so focused on her. They picked up a bit of a slow dance, not quite a waltz, but it was more than just swaying back and forth. His eyes only left hers when he surprised her with a twirl. She giggled.

Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that moments like these were hers. That _he_ was hers.

“Do you remember to first time we ever danced?” Dek asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Midge pouted slightly. “You mean the time you pretended not to know how to dance only to make me look stupid.”

“I never said I didn’t know how,” Dek pointed out. “You assumed.”

“I’ll assume you, you smug little punk,” Midge retorted.

“You’ve been hanging out with Zim too much,” Dek said with a chuckle. “I can’t tell if that was a threat or an offer.”

Midge gave him an unimpressed look, but she felt her cheeks heat up anyway. Even after all these years, Dek still succeeded at making her flustered. Even when he didn’t really try.

Dek drew her closer, one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist while the other held one of her hands. Midge suddenly found it hard to breath, the heat in her cheeks spreading to her ears, through her chest. People often told her that Dek was hard to read. Not to her. She could see everything in those eyes. Endless love and devotion, desire and excitement. All for her. For only her.

This incredible person, this hybrid she met by Fate alone, her mate, the father of her child. She was his. And he was hers.

She felt her body’s reaction to these thoughts almost without warning. One moment she was simply drowning in emerald depths, and the next she was craving Dek with her whole being.

“Dek,” she said, her voice lower than a whisper. She pushed herself against him, imploring with her eyes.

“Yes, Stardust?”

Midge bit her lip, forcing herself to keep eye contact. It wasn’t easy, with how intense Dek’s stare was. “Do you...remember the first time we mated?”

That seemed to throw Dek off just a bit, his brow furrowing. “I do.”

Midge moved the hand she had on his shoulder to his cheek, caressing gently. She remembered they’re first time as well. It had been after Midge had presented Dek his Orok. It had been quite awkward at first, since Dek was extremely adamant about making sure Midge was one-hundred percent sure about it. And she had been. It had been her idea after all.

It had been slow, gentle, yet at the same time so powerful that even the memory almost overwhelmed her.

And in this moment she craved it like nothing else.

“Could you...mate with me like that?” she asked softly. “Please?”

Midge could feel how Dek tensed, heard the tiniest hint of a growl from the back of his throat. Midge swallowed a laugh that threatened to bubble up. She couldn’t believe that Dek still got so excited about mating even after all this time.

“As you wish,” Dek told her

 

0000000000000000

 

Slowly, he undressed her, delicately pulling each item of clothing from her body. As he did so her kissed every bit of exposed skin, softly. Sensually. He traced her blue freckles with his fingers, making his own constellations from them. He was patient as he undressed himself, his body pressed firmly against hers. Midge could feel the tension in it, how he was holding himself back to give her what she wanted.

Though, the main difference between this and their first time was Dek wasn’t stopping every few seconds to ask if everything was okay, if he could kiss her here or there, etcetera. Midge had no problem telling Dek if he was doing something she didn’t like, or if she wanted to stop altogether.

However, as Dek’s mouth began grazing across her neck, making her gasp wantonly, she decided she never, ever wanted him to stop.

Dek’s hand trailed down to between her legs, tracing his fingers along the edge of her opening. If she wasn’t so lost to Dek’s ministrations, she would have been embarrassed at how wet she was. Dek easily slipped two fingers inside her, and her body arched at the pleasant sensation. “F-fuck,” she panted.

“I don’t remember you saying that the first time,” Dek teased, setting a slow, even rhythm as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

“Shut up,” Midge told him, her breathy voice not giving it the irritated tone she wanted.

Midge was sure Dek was smirking, but at least he didn’t chuckle. Instead he slowly pulled his fingers out her before shoving them back in. Midge moaned loudly, gripping onto Dek for dear life.

“Dek, _please_ ,” she pleaded.

Dek obeyed, pulling his fingers out and lining up his long cock at her entrance. His eyes were tender and loving as he looked down at her, holding her. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.

 _“I want you forever_ ,” he murmured in Irken.

 _“I am forever yours,_ ” Midge said back.

Ever so slowly, Dek slid into Midge, and she bit her lip at the sensation of being filled. It had long since stopped being painful, but it was still intense and overwhelming, especially with Dek’s emerald eyes locked onto hers. It was like they weren’t just united their bodies. They were uniting their souls.

 _“Midge_ ,” Dek breathed, beginning to thrust leisurely. Midge could tell it was difficult. It had been a while since they’d been intimate, and every one of Dek’s muscles showed his desperation to maintain control. Midge honestly couldn’t blame him. She had wanted this to be a calm and romantic session, but she couldn’t help how her body screamed for more.

“Dek please,” she begged, wrapping her legs around Dek’s waist. “Please, faster.”

Dek was more than happy to obliged, pushing himself up a bit, putting his hands on either side of Midge’s head for leverage as he increased his pace. He growled in the back his throat, his eyes slipping shut. He hissed a few Irken swear words.

“Fu-uck!” Midge cried out, her short nails digging into Dek’s shoulder blades. She moved her hips to meet his movements, all thoughts of being gentle and sweet flying out the window. Dek groaned, thrusting into Midge animalistically. The pleasure was climbing, with Dek slamming so deeply inside her, making her moan louder each time. She felt like she was drowning in it, like it was almost too much. And then Dek gave a made a carnal noise before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

“Dek, oh, fuck, _yesyesyesyesYES_!” Midge scream, riding out her orgasm. Dek continued to moan with her skin between his teeth as he finished inside her, his hips stuttering for a bit before they halted. A strange purr-like sound followed. Midge had heard it before, but it never made it any less weird.

Finally, Dek removed his mouth from Midge’s shoulder, gasping for air. Midge was doing the same, all three of her heart beating like crazy. She gasped as Dek slid out of her, before he pulled her on her side and into his arms.

“Phew,” Dek exhaled, nuzzling the top of Midge’s head. “Is that what slow is now?” he joked.

Midge buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Shut up.”

Dek chuckled, placing a sweet kiss at her temple. Midge always relished the feeling of being in Dek’s arms. She felt safe. Complete. Especially so after mating.

Midge suddenly felt Dek tense again, and her brow furrowed in concern. “Dek?”

“I...uh,” he stammered, suddenly unsure. “I came inside you.”

At first, Midge wasn’t sure why this was an issue. He had done it every time they mated. They had never saw it as an issue since they had been each other’s firsts and Midge had been on a contraceptive…

The same contraceptive that had failed to prevent them from having Addie…

Midge shook her head. “It’ll be fine,” she told him. “I recently adjusted my dosage. We should be safe.”

Dek kissed the top of Midge’s head once more, obviously still worried. Well, there was nothing they could do about it now. Except hurry up and get this war over with.

And besides, it had taken them _forever_ to have Addie.

It would be fine.

 

000000000000000000

 

“Addie finally asleep?” Zim asked from over his tablet.

“Yeah,” Dib replied, pulling off his shirt to get ready for bed. “She’s a persistent little thing.”

“You and I both know where she gets that,” Zim said, a small smile on his face.

Dib laughed as he crawled into their bed, snuggling against his mate. He was happy that their quarters had been expanded as well when Midge and Dek’s had. It was nice to have a sort of little home away from home on the Nazo.

And even more so with Addie staying with them while Midge had a private night with Dek.

Dib had to admit, it was nice being around Addie. She brought out a side of Zim he never thought existed. He was sweet and protective, and excited to teach her new things and tell her stories of Irk. He would find ways to let Addie get involved in projects, even if it was just having her hand him tools. It was heartwarming, knowing that Zim definitely had the instinct to be a good parent.

Dib caught a glimpse of Zim’s tablet and gave a snort. Apparently he wasn’t the only one on this page. “What are you working on.”

Zim immediately pulled his tablet toward him, hiding it from view as he narrowed his eyes at Dib. Dib continued to smile, letting him know that it was too late, he had already seen what Zim was working on. Zim growled, but his shoulders relaxed in defeat.

“I’m running simulations to combine our DNA,” Zim admitted. He stared at the screen, his brow furrowed. “It will take tedious amount of work, but cutting corners is absolutely not an option.”

Dib nuzzled against Zim’s jaw before burying his face in his neck. “You know, we could always adopt.”

Zim squinted an eye. He seemed surprised by this information. “Would you really want to do that?”

Dib shrugged. “It’s just an option,” he said, kissing Zim on the shoulder. “You’ll make an awesome dad, either way.”

Zim’s eyes widened and his cheeks were dusted pink. “Really?”

Dib forced himself not to laugh at Zim’s small, uncertain tone. “Really. You’re amazing with Addie.” Then, he bit his lip, his mind wondering. His father had become better in the past few years, but memories of him never being around still haunted Dib. He didn’t want to be that. Not even for a moment. “I just hope I can catch up.”

Zim sat his tablet down on the bedside table and then turned on his side. He lifted Dib’s head, cupping his face in his hands. Dib’s breath hitched at the soft, loving look in those ruby eyes.

“You will,” Zim said. “Our offspring will better than any offspring in the entire universe. And they will be so because we brought them up to be so. I know you, Dib. And when you are passionate about something you are determined to give it your all. Our child will be no different. In fact, i do not doubt it will be the most important mission of our lives.”

Dib smiled giddily. He liked this side of Zim. The side that was calm and reassuring. He liked that only he got to see it. That he had all of Zim all for his own.

He leaned forward and pecked Zim on the lips. “I love you, Space Boy.”

Zim smiled back. “And I love you, you giant headed buffoon.”

“And you just ruined the moment, you jerk.”

Zim chuckled, leaning in to give Dib one last kiss before they went to sleep. Then, his antennae perked up, and his eyes narrowed.

“Zim?” Dib asked apprehensively.

There was a loud crash, the ship suddenly jerking to the side and throwing both Dib and Zim off their bed. They scrambled to their feet, confused as to what was happening. The both froze when they heard a high pitch scream from the other room.

“Addie!”

They both threw their clothes back on and rushed to the other bedroom, finding Addie curled up in the corner and crying. Zim quickly gathered the child up in his arms. “What is it, _kismek_?” he asked, keeping his tone low and reassuring. “What is it?”

Addie pointed to the window. Dib and Zim both looked and their eyes widened in horror. There were several figures there - people - with some sort of purple light surrounding them. Quickly, Zim was able to analyze it as a barrier, something Irkens had used to send armies to invade ships.

“Shit,” Dib hissed.

Then, the window was forced open, and three people in white space suits jumped into the room. Immediately, fearing for Addie’s safety, the two of them made a run for it, dashing out of the door. But the intruders persued them, leaping for Dib. One of them grabbed him and threw him to one of the others. Dib wrenched himself free, elbowing the one behind him in the and kicking the other. The one that threw him leaped at him again, a device that looked like a tiny gun in his hand.

“Dib!” Zim shouted. He hesitated for only a moment, knowing with Addie in his arms he couldn’t very well help fight. His mind raced before he found a place for her to hide, rushing over to a closet out of the attackers’ sights. “Stay here, _kismek_ , okay?” he told her. Her big green eyes were wide and watery with fear. But she nodded. Zim pulled out his communicator and handed it to her. “Go ahead and call your mother and father, alright. And don’t move from this spot until I come back.”

Addie clutched the communicator in her little hands. She looked terrified, but still she nodded. “Okay.”

Zim felt a moment of regret. He really didn’t want to leave her alone but… “I have to go help Uncle Dib.”

“I know,” she said, her voice hiccuping. “Please be careful!”

Zim nodded, rising to his feet and racing back to the other bedroom. Dib had a bruise former under his left eye and he was panting hard. However, so far he had fought off the assailants rather well.

“Where's Addie?!” Dib demanded as Zim joined the fight.

“Safe,” Zim yelled back, releasing two of his PAK legs the slap the biggest attacker across the room. “I do not think they're after her, anyway.”

“Yeah I can kinda see that now!” Said Dib, dodging another attack and punching the assailant in the gut. He doubled over, winded. But then his charged forward, taking Dib by surprise and throwing him to the floor.

“GET YOUR FILTHY, INFERIOR CHEESE BODY OFF MY MATE!” Zim roared, all four of his PAK legs shooting out. He screeched in agony as someone pulled on his antennea, yanking him back and slamming him into the nearby bookshelf. His head collided with the hard metal, and he fell to floor in a crumpled heap.

Zim struggled to regain his bearings. His antennae were ringing, and for a moment he panicked that they might have been permanently damaged. His head pounded, but he could hear muffled voices yelling and screaming.

Dib.

“Dib?!” he shouted, his PAK seeing to the pain in his head and antennea so he could focus once more. He struggled to his feet, catching a glimpse of the intruders as the slipped back out the window, ripping the barrier away as they did so. Zim quickly one of his own force field generators from his PAK and put it over the window to keep from getting sucked out.

It was then he noticed the strange item they were dragging behind them. It looked like a vessel of sort, twice as long as it was wide. It almost looked like...a person could fit in it.

Zim felt like his chest had caved in when he realized Dib was no longer in the room.

“DIB!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a cheeseball of a chapter

“How the hell did they get passed all of us?” Purple demanded.

“It's hard to say,” Krugg replied, checking the feeds from the nearby ships. “The best explanation I can come up with is they're vessel was small and possibly cloaked.”

“We got too comfortable,” Dek snarled, already getting to work on analyzing the _Nazo’s_ security flaws so he could fix them. “We have to get him back.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Tak asked. She and Purple were communicating via holograms from the Massive, but they we're solid looking enough to make it look like they were actually present. “We don't even know where to find him.”

Gaz eyed her for a moment. “Are you actually worried?”

Tak’s face felt hot. She was not about to admit that she was more upset that Gaz was upset, not so much about Dib being kidnapped. “Tch. Of course not. I'm simply saying without any leads we wouldn’t know where to start looking for him.”

“That won't be a concern,” Zim said, not looking up from his tablet at all. It had been the first time he'd spoken in several minutes. His eyes were focused, cold and deadly. It was why no one had asked what he was doing. He looked dangerous, murderous. And for the first time everyone could plainly see that they had sorely underestimated the threat he could be.

Midge, however, wasn’t about to cower away from Zim. She knew he was more than just angry. He was worried, terrified even. And she knew this because she was feeling the same way. There was also a mountain of guilt building inside her. Addie had been so frightened, and was currently clinging to her in her arms, her face buried in Midge’s shoulder. And now, Dib - her best friend, one of the most important people in her life had been taken.

They wouldn’t even be out here if it weren’t for her.

But, for now, she shoved it all down. They had to focus. Moping and blaming themselves would not get Dib back. And they needed him. Zim needed him. She needed him.

“Why won’t it be a concern?” she asked Zim, raising a brow at him.

He glanced up at her for a merely a moment, and for just second the look in his eyes changed, soften a miniscule amount. A dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks, and his eyes darted back to his tablet. “Because i have a way to find him,” he answered simply.

“Do you?” Professor Membrane asked curiously.

The pink hue on Zim’s cheeks darkened. “Yes,” he replied vaguely.

Everyone stared at him for a very long time, wondering what he could possibly be talking about. In the end, it was Gaz he figured it out first. She looked almost amused, and not at all surprised.

“You put a tracking device on my brother?” she asked.

Zim frowned at her, looking offended and annoyed. “He is my mate and he has a tendency to get into trouble.” He gestured around them, referring to the current situation. “Case in point.”

“Wait,” Midge said thoughtfully. “Where would you have…” She had all sorts of medical records on every member of Team Nebula. Everyone was subject to a physical when they first joined, and then had to have yearly check ups. She had updated x-rays that would have picked up something like that. Not to mention, could Zim have really placed it without Dib’s knowledge?

Then, it finally struck Midge. “You put a tracker in his Orok?”

Zim’s eyes shifted. “Maybe.”

Midge gave him an incredulous look for a moment, before remembering who she was talking to. “Of course you put a tracker in Dib’s Orok. Why am I even surprised?”

“I really don’t know,” Gaz mentioned. “They’re both freaks who spent half their childhood spying on each other. Dib’s figured out how to hack Zim’s PAK to find his location should he ever need to.”

“What?!” Zim snapped in outrage.

“Really? You just admitted that you put a tracker on your mate and when he does the equivalent you’re going to get angry?” Dek asked in exasperation.

“That is different! Zim has no need to be tracked!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Membrane said, crossing the room to look at Zim’s tablet. “I’ll admit, under normal circumstances I wouldn’t like the idea of you having a tracker on my son, but right now it’s actually come in handy.”

Zim said nothing in reply, not caring enough to argue his reasoning. Instead he merely showed Membrane his tablet as it triangulated where Dib was. Dek came over and looked at it as well, narrowing his eyes once the system had found Dib’s location.

“They’re not far,” Dek said, a drop of relief making its way into his voice. “But it’s going almost the opposite direction of Lazuroth.”

“Then I will go after him myself,” Zim said, trying to pull his tablet away. Dek snatched it away from him, easily keeping it out of his reach. “Give that back!”

“You’re not going by yourself,” Midge told him furiously. “We don’t know what kind of forces Dwicky has with him, and he still has a squadron of mind-controlled Irkens. You’re going to need help.”

“You need to be on your way to Lazuroth,” Zim growled at her.

“Not without Dib,” she said.

“So what are we waiting for?” Gaz asked, sounding impatient. “Let’s get going.”

“You are not going, Gazlene,” Membrane said sternly.

“Like hell I’m not going!” she shouted. “I’ve been training for over a year now in combat and I know my way around computers just as well as Dib. And I’m an adult now! I’m going and that’s final.”

“We are going to need her hacking skills, Professor,” Dek added. “Zim and I are extremely proficient but both Dib and Gaz have shown a prowess I personally haven’t seen before. And it wouldn’t surprise me if we need a security system of some sort shut down.”

Membrane was not happy to hear that. Mostly because he knew Dek was right. And also because he was used to his intense stares intimidating other people, but Dek never seemed easily fazed. He sighed roughly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then I’m going as well.”

“Sir, I am going to highly advise against that,” Zim said suddenly. He looked at Membrane as if he had lost his mind.

“Do you want to try and stop me?” Membrane asked. His tone took Zim aback. It was dark and threatening, and reminded Zim of when Gaz was especially pissed. It was the first time that Zim could see how dangerous Membrane could be.

“No, sir,” Zim replied.

“We should assemble a small team,” Dek explained. “Small enough to fit on the  _ Delphina _ . It’s faster and better for an escape if we get caught off guard.”

“Before you take off in that, you might want to look at this,” Tak said, typing along a tablet in her hands. A hologram of the  _ Delphina _ came up, with a full schematic. There was a strange green outline within the ship, resembling a current of some sort.

“What is that?” Dek asked, his brow furrowed.

“It almost like a virus of some sort,” Tak explained. “One installed specifically to not only track location, but to resist the scrambler the  _ Nazo _ has.

Zim snarled. “Fucking bastard did his homework.”

“Send me the information you have, Tak,” Dek said. “We need to expunge whatever this is.”

“Or I can just do it since I’m already here,” Tak scoffed. “Personally I don’t want to be in a ship that’s going to get tracked and destroyed, thank you.”

Gaz perked up at that. “You’re coming with us?”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Purple mentioned. 

Tak threw him a quick glare before returning to her work. She gritted her teeth in frustration. “This is harder than I thought.”

“Hold on, I’ll help you,” Dek, making his way to one of the consoles.

“I don’t need your help!” Tak insisted.

“Well, you’re getting it anyway,” he replied nonchalantly, beginning to type.

Tak opened her mouth to retort, but there was a sharp beeping noise that echoed along the ship. Everyone looked around in confusion, and then the monitor on the bridge all popped up with the same image.

“I was beginning to wonder when you’d find my little present,” Dwicky said, smirking maliciously.

“You son of bitch,” Dek snarled, rising from his seat. Midge’s eyes began to glow furiously, but she took care not to say or do anything that would scare Addie further.

“Where is my son?” Membrane demanded. His voice was almost unrecognizable, full of killing intent.

“Professor Membrane! What a surprise! My birdies didn’t inform me that you were involved in all this,” Dwicky said mockingly. “Tell me, when did you actually start caring about your son’s well being?”

“Get bent, asshole,” Gaz retorted, glowering lethally.

“Oh, my. Should a lady your age be using such language?” Dwicky asked.

“I’ll fucking tear you guts out if you’ve hurt my brother!”

“What? No, no, you have all wrong,” Dwicky drawled. “Your brother’s perfectly safe.” His blue eyes narrowed, sharp like razors. It was perhaps the first time Gaz had ever felt a chill run up her spine. “He’s the safest he’s ever been. Far away from all of you.”

There was a collective sound of outrage on the ship, but Dwicky wasn’t done talking. “Shut up! You are the ones at fault here. His own father neglects him for years, his sister abuses him, then you lot brainwash him into becoming your own loyal soldier! And let’s not forget the biggest villain in the room.” HIs gaze fell right on Zim, burning with pure hatred. Zim, surprisingly, appeared unbothered. “You not only tried to kill him over and over for years, but then you switch gears on him, managing to manipulate him into becoming your little fuck toy. I don’t care about your worthless mating charms or whatever the fuck you call courting rituals. I know how Irkens think. And we both know you haven’t changed, Invader Zim. One tiny light of hope that you can have the power you’ve so desperately desired from the very beginning, and Dib will be of no use to a monster like you.”

There was silence on the bridge. Midge was trying her best to control herself, but she knew she was trembling with rage. Membrane and Gaz both looked like they were ready to hunt down Dwicky themselves and tear him apart. However, everyone waited. Waited for Zim to give him response.

“Are you done?” Zim asked, his tone eerily even. Dwicky frowned. This obviously hadn’t been the reaction he wanted. “Good. Because I want you to listen very carefully you fucking, disgusting excuse for collected molecules.Dib is mine. He is mine because he  _ chose _ to be mine. I won’t go into detail about the lengths i have gone to for him, or what i am still prepared to do, because you are a stupid piece of filth that is nowhere near worth my time. Instead, I’m going to make something impeccably clear.” His ruby eyes narrowed, darkening to a murderous crimson, his voice deep with the promise of Dwicky’s complete annihilation. “When I get my hands on you - and, oh I will get my hands you - I am going to thoroughly enjoy ripping you apart piece by fucking piece! You’re right, Dwicky. I am a monster. And someone should teach you that you should never incur a monster’s wrath.”

Dwicky glared, but there was almost a flinch to his expression. Zim found that extremely satisfying. “Go ahead. Come try to take him back,” Dwicky said, his expression morphing back into his creepy smirk. “But don’t be too surprised if he no longer ‘chooses,’” his use of air quotes made Zim irritated, “to be yours.” He gave them a wave as he signed off. “Toodles.”

There was a moment murmuring once he was gone. Zim set his jaw, trembling in fury. He would make Dwicky pay for this. He’d make him pay a thousand times over.

“Well, the virus is gone,” Tak said casually.

“Of course it is,” Dek replied. “He only needed it to snatch Dib from us. Now that he’s accomplished that he doesn’t care what we do.”

“Probably because he’s hoping you’ll come rescue him?” Purple suggested. “Imagine how much of a hero he’ll look like if he personally hands over the terrorist group Team Nebula.”

“He won’t be handed us over,” Dek said firmly. “And, regardless, we don’t have a choice. We need Dib. We aren’t moving forward without him.”

Midge made her way over to Professor Membrane, who hadn’t spoken since Dwicky’s little comment. “Hey,” she said. “Don’t let him get to you. Dwicky is a horrible person who says what he knows will hurt the most. From what I’ve seen, you’ve been making up for lost time. I’m sure Dib knows that.”

Membrane looked down at her for a moment before reaching down and patting her shoulder. “Thank you, Midge.”

Midge just nodded, unsure if what she said had actually helped. She bit her lip as she glanced over at Zim. He was still standing in the same spot, staring off into space, his hands balled into angry fists. 

“Mama,” Addie said, finally speaking for the first time since Dib’s kidnapping.

“What is it, baby girl?” she asked gently, adjusting Addie’s position on her hip.

Addie fiddled with the collar of Midge’s shirt, her brow furrowed in worry. “Is Uncle Dib gonna be okay?”

At her daughter’s meek request, Midge felt raw determination flood her veins. She leaned over and kissed Addie’s forehead.

“We’re gonna get him back, Addie,” Midge said. “Don’t you worry.”

 

00000000000000

 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Midge asked as she dropped Addie off at Keef’s quarters. While the _Nazo_ had been heavily expanded, all of the ships (minus the _Delphina_ due to it’s small size) had been equipped with teleporter, courtesy of Professor Membrane’s research. They could only transport so far in distance right now, but they worked for people needing to move from ship to ship. So while the team began to assemble to leave on the _Delphina_ , Midge had made her way to leave Addie with Keef.

“You know I don’t mind,” Keef said sincerely. “I adore Addie. She’s a good kid.”

“Thank you,” Midge said, giving him a small smile. She knelt down in front of Addie and took hold of her little hands. “We’ll be back before you know it, okay, sweetheart?”

Addie’s bottom lip trembled, but then she sniffled and nodded. “Kick Dwicky’s butt, Mama.”

Midge’s smile widened. “You got it, sweetie.”

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind her and Midge looked over her shoulder. Skoodge was standing there looking expectant. He would be coming with them to rescue Dib, so Midge figured he was here to see Keef. 

“Am I interrupting?” Skoodge asked.

“Not at all,” said Midge. She gave Addie a quick kiss on the cheek. “Be good, baby girl.”

“Yes, Mama.”

She didn’t stick around to hear what they were talking about. She only heard Keef ask Addie to politely go inside. Midge hadn’t heard much on Skoodge’s progress, but she knew Keef wasn’t entirely against salvis (in fact he was kind of flattered) so maybe it would all work out.

 

000000000000

 

Skoodge watched as Addie made her way inside Keef’s quarters, unable to help shuffling his feet. He always got jealous of other Irkens, namely Zim and Tenn, with their apparently unlimited confidence. Zim told him once that he was stupid, but Skoodge wasn't sure if Zim had been admitting to not being confident all the time or if he was just calling him dumb.

Skoodge could imagine it being both.

But the point was, they both seemed so sure of themselves when it came to their mates, even when courting them. And here he was, being a pathetic ball of nerves. He wanted to believe that Keef was being receptive, that his bright smiles, easy conversation and sweet thanks were all good signs ( and were all sincere) but he just... didn't.

Why couldn't he have been like Red and Purple and chosen another Irken.

“I just,” Skoodge began, mentally scolding himself for stammering over his words. “I just want to tell you that I was going with them.”

Keef’s brows were knitted together, and Skoodge wasn't sure if that was out of concern or annoyance. His squeedlyspooch churn uncomfortably. “I know,” Keef said quietly.

Skoodge nodded. Of course Keef knew. Word spread fast even among this fleet. Why had he even come here? “Right,” said Skoodge. “Well I’ll... I've got to go.”

As soon as he turned around, Skoodge felt a hand on his shoulder. “Skoodge, wait.”

Skoodge turned, not really paying attention. He wasn't sure what Keef could possibly say. Maybe Skoodge shouldn't have never bothered trying to court him. It obviously wasn't working.

His mind froze completely when he felt soft lips on his own. His magenta eyes widened, and his squeedlyspooch felt like it was hopping up and down inside him. Keef's was kissing him. Keef was kissing him!

Finally, he managed to snap out of his daze and kiss back, letting his eyes fall shut. The kiss remained (mostly) chaste, but it felt like it lasted forever. It felt like Skoodge was going to miss that whole mission and he did not care.

Then, Keef pulled away. His face remained close, those green eyes glowing with something. If Skoodge didn't know any better, he would say he looked victorious. Skoodge’s face felt hot, with Keef looking at him like that. He wanted more. He wanted to stay.

“There'll be plenty more of that waiting for you when you come back,” Keef whispered, a sweet smile on his face.

Skoodge stared at him for a moment, realizing what Keef was doing. He was giving him motivation to not get killed. To return unharmed. And if Skoodge interpreted that look in his eyes correctly, he most definitely planned to deliver.

Suddenly, Skoodge’s felt his confidence soar, he gave Keef a devilish grin. “I'll be sure to come back then.”

They made to lean in once more, but were interrupted by a small voice chanting from inside. “Keef and Skoodge sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Keef shook his head and gave a soft laugh. “Little brat.”

“I think she gets that from her mother,” said Skoodge.

“Maybe,” Keef replied with a snort. He looked back at Skoodge, their gazes lingering for a second or two. Skoodge knew he had to leave, and if he stayed a moment longer then Dek and the others would leave without him.

“I have to go,” he whispered reluctantly.

“I know,” Keef said. Skoodge felt his insides flutter a bit at the hesitance in his voice, the worry in his eyes. “I mean it. Come back.”

Skoodge leaned up, having to stand on his toes a bit, and gave Keef one last quick peck on the lips. “You can count on it,” he vowed.

 

000000000000

 

Midge made her way to the Med Bay next, wanting to touch base with Gretchen and Zita before she left. They would be left in charge, which Midge could see going really well or really terribly. Either they would settle whatever tiff was between them or they would actually end up in a knock down drag out. But, Midge’s options were limited. No one else had the skills and influence they two of them did with the other medical staff.

“You two all good to go?” Midge asked, finding the two of them stocking their supplies.

“Everything is fully stocked for the worst case scenario,” Zita replied.

“Zita!” Gretchen scolded.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with being prepared.”

Midge sighed roughly. “Look, could you two just...try not to fight with each other? You’re both extremely competent medics, but you can’t constantly be bickering all the time.”

Zita and Gretchen exchanged looks for a moment, having the decency to look rather sheepish. Midge noticed Zita’s colored a bit, but brushed off her curiosity. Now wasn’t the time.

“You can count on us,” Gretchen reassured.

Midge nodded, turning on her heel and beginning to walk out. Just as she was about to reach the door. Gretchen stopped her. “Midge!”

Midge turned around, finding that both women had followed her. It wasn’t too surprising to see Gretchen look concerned, but Zita’s expression was interesting It almost made Midge wonder how far Zita had come from that stuck up girl in high school.

“We got this here,” Gretchen said quietly. “Just...bring him back.”

Midge wasn’t sure how to take that. She had known about Gretchen’s crush on Dib, but she wasn’t sure if it still existed. However, she decided it didn’t matter. They all cared about Dib, and they were not about to let Dwicky keep him.

“You know we will,” Midge told her with conviction. And she knew they would.

 

00000000000000

 

“So when were you going to ask my permission to go on this stupid rescue mission?” Purple asked. He leaned against the doorway with his arms folded, watching as Tak packed up her weapons.He was still kind of annoyed that Tak just decided to go with them. She was literally his second in command. She couldn’t just go galavanting off as she pleased!

“Oh, you know, never,” Tak replied, not even sparing him a glance.

Purple frowned, not amused by her answer in the least. “Tak,” he said, making his tone more stern, “I need you here.”

“Tch, no you don't,” Tak scoffed. “You'll be fine while I'm gone. In case you haven't noticed, your actions a change in demeanour have made our people more loyal to you than they've ever been.” 

Purple wanted to argue, or at least get upset, but he knew that Tak was right. The only reason any of them had been loyal was because of the influence of the Control Brains. It had made things easier, but it had came at a cost of even his and Red’s freedom. But since they'd brought the Brains down, Purple found himself doing everything in his power to ensure the remaining Irkens prospered. 

It was still so strange, being the one giving the orders, doing things that weren't selfish or frivolous. Tak had mentioned once that his efforts to rebuild Irk (including searching for a new planet to live on) had doubled since that one Christmas on Earth. Purple insisted that he didn't know what she was talking about.

He also knew he wasn't only doing these things for the good of his people. Everyday was a challenge, and he sought to distract himself. To forget about the shattered Orok he wore alongside his own cracked one. Sometimes he wondered what Red would say about any of this. Would he agree with his decisions? Would he come to care about Addie like he had? 

Was the the cost of Irk’s freedom too much?

“Why do you want to go so badly, anyway?” Purple asked. He was more or less trying to distract himself from the negative thoughts threatening to take over, but a part of him was curious.

Tak hesitated. It was obvious that she didn’t want to give the real answer. “I just want to make sure this mission isn’t for nothing. And if any of those idiots get themselves rescuing their favorite idiot then it is for nothing.”

Purple squinted an eye. “That’s only if something happens to Midge, though. And we both know you don’t care about her.” Maybe Addie, but you’d have to be pretty much soulless not to care about Addie.

“You do, though,” Tak shot back at him.

“Don’t try to change the subject.”

“So you admit it?”

Purple rolled his eyes. “For last time I owe her.”

“And you randomly send gifts to her smeet because?”

“Because...I just,” Purple growled, irritated about being exposed like this. He didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. And it definitely seemed like Tak was getting the wrong idea.

“She’s the first smeet born since Dek,” Purple explained. “And even Dek...we were always told we couldn’t reproduce like that. And then his father...the Control Brains…” His brow furrowed and found himself staring at his hands. He didn’t like talking about this. He didn’t like admitting he and Red had been wrong. “I owe them more than I can ever give.” Midge, Dek and Addie. Tenn, Skoodge, Zim. He owed so many people more than he could ever even dream to make up for…

Purple snarled again. He hated that Tak could get him to talk. Sometimes it was good. Without Red...there wasn’t many he could allow himself to be vulnerable to. He was a leader, an Almighty Tallest. That sort of weakness was not allowed.

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Purple snapped. “I don’t care. Just don’t get killed-,”

“It’s Gaz.”

Purple was just about to stride out of the room when Tak had said that. Slowly, he turned back around. “Gaz?” he asked. “That’s....Zim’s mate’s sibling unit?”

“Dib’s sister, yes,” Tak confirmed, rolling her eyes.

Purple stared at her for a moment. He remembered the two of them at that Christmas party almost two years ago. He remembered how Tak and Gaz had steadily become inseperable. And how Tak looked at her when Gaz wasn’t looking.

He couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “If only the rest of our fleet knew what a big softy their second in command was.”

“If only they knew what a squish their own Tallest was.”

“You’re right. We never speak of this again.”

Tak chuckled. “Wise decision.”

Purple laughed a bit as well. “But, seriously. Don’t get killed.”

There was a brief pause before Tak turned to him with a grin. “I won’t,” she said, pushing past him to leave the room. Then, she froze. Purple squinted an eye at her in interest. He noticed her hands fidget.

Then Tak sighed before speaking in a soft voice. “For the record, the fact that you understand that there are things you have done that you wish to atone for, even when you know you will never be forgiven, it is proof of how far you’ve come.” This time, her smile was perhaps the most sincere Purple had ever seen. “You will lead Irk into great things, Tallest Purple.”

Purple was absolutely flabbergasted. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Tak shrugged. “I’m only saying in case this whole thing goes terribly awry and we end up battling the Galactic Alliance far sooner than expected.”

Purple snickered. “Of course you are.”

 

00000000000000000

 

“Hey.”

Zim barely glanced up when Dek came to stand beside him. It was all he could do not to go on a complete rampage. There was a storm of emotions brewing inside him. Anger. Disgust. Worry. Fear. He wanted to break things. He wanted blow something up. He want kill Dwicky slowly until he choked on his own blood.

“We’re almost all ready to go,” Dek said. Zim could feel his eyes on him. “Are you going to be okay to pilot?”

“Of course I am,” Zim snapped. How dare Dek question his competence!

“I’m only saying that I know you’re pissed off,” Dek explained. “Purple’s got a point about a trap. We can’t underestimate Dwicky now.”

“Who says I’m underestimating him?” Zim hissed.

“No one. What I’m saying is if you want to get Dib back you need to get your head in the game.”

This time Zim did look at him, glaring murderously. “How dare you?! My entire being is in ‘the game!”

“Is it?” Dek asked, not fazed by Zim’s fury one bit. Stupid captain. He was never fazed by anything. “Because i’m little afraid you’re going to do something stupid.”

“The only stupid thing any of us are doing it YOU BOTHERING ME!”

“For fuck’s sake would you listen!” Dek roared. “I get it! Don’t think for a moment i don’t get it! Dib is your mate and someone took him. The same thing happened to Midge on Lazuroth several years ago. We may not have been mates yet but...but i already loved her.” Zim scoffed wordlessly and attempted to turn away, but Dek grabbed his shoulder and made Zim face him. “Also, you are not the only that wants to bring Dib back safe. And we’re going to. But I need you’re word that you won’t do anything without running it by me first.”

Zim glowered, slapping Dek’s hand off his shoulder. “We both know even if i did that, I wouldn’t mean it.”

“Then give your word to me.”

Both Zim and Dek looked up, finding Midge marching toward them. She placed herself between them looked up at Zim fiercely. Zim squinted an eye at her. “Eh?”

“If you won’t give you’re word to Dek then give your word to me.”

“Midge-,”

“And what good do you think that would do, Midge-goon?”

“Because you know if you run it by me, I’ll follow you instead and stop you.”

“Midge!” Dek scolded.

“Dek, you and I both know that when it comes to each other, Dib and Zim follow no rules,” she turned and looked up at him. “And when it comes to the godparents of our child we shouldn’t either.”

Dek stared at her for a long time, green eyes searching. Finally he sighed defeatedly and Midge looked back up at Zim. Her blue eyes were wide and pleading. She lifted up an empty hand. An offering. 

“You know I would do anything for him, too,” she said. Her voice was almost a whisper.

“We both would,” Dek added, meeting Zim’s eyes. He stepped forward so that he was standing beside Midge. “It’s been the four of us since the very beginning. It’ll be the four of us until the very end.” 

Zim looked at both of them, his eyes darting back and forth between green and blue eyes. He was so used to doing things alone, especially when it came to Dib. It was already hard to share him with others, with Midge and Team Nebula and his father and his sister. He wanted to blast off on his own and take care of this himself. Dib was his. He was his responsibility.

But, he knew logically that wasn’t a good plan. He knew Dwicky probably had a huge entourage and hundreds of soldiers accompanying him. He knew their best bet of getting Dib out was with a strong group. And even if he hated to share him, he knew that the people he shared    
Dib with would be the ones to give it their all to help him.

Zim huffed, feeling like he was admitting defeat as he took hold of Midge’s hand. Dek placed his on top, holding on for just a moment.

“Let’s go get our boy back,” Dek said as he let go, walking back down the corridor.

Midge gave Zim’s hand a squeeze before she let go of his hand, nodding for them to follow after Dek. He did so, walking at her side. He took a breath. He'd been so used to doing things alone, especially when it came to Dib. But...this time he wouldn't be.

Dib wasn't the only one who was no longer alone.

_ Hold on, Dib. We’re coming. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I have a new tumblr @cate-r-gunn. Just in case anyone cares.
> 
> Also this chapter is long and i stayed up way too late working on it...

The first thing Dib noticed as he came to was the sore spot at the back of his neck. He gritted his teeth in discomfort, letting out a groan. He was laying down on something hard and cold. He opened his eyes and then quickly closed them. The lights in here was bright and the ceiling was spinning.

After several minutes of squeezing and blinking his eyes, Dib finally managed to keep them open. He groaned again as he felt his head pound. He struggled to sit up, discovering quickly that he couldn’t move his hands. They were bound behind his back at the wrists by something cold and metallic. He growled in frustration, slowly using his core muscles to sit up. He winced as his head spun once again. Did that one guy have to hit him so damn hard?

When he finally managed to focus again, Dib tilted his head up to meet large red eyes.

“Uhhh….” Dib began, shifting slightly. The person staring at him was clearly an Irken, but by the strange silver device sticking out of the side of his neck and the dead look in his eyes, it was easy to deduce that this was not one of Purple’s.

Dib took a moment to assess the surroundings. He was in a small room. It didn’t quite look like a cell, but the walls were all metal, and minus the uncomfortable bench he sat on and an awkwardly located toilet in the corner, the room was empty. But there were no bars, not even on the metal door.

“So,” Dib said to the unknown Irken, just trying to fill the silence. “How’s it going?”

The Irken continued to stare. Was he even blinking? Dib wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t.

“Really? You’re a mind controlled drone so you can’t talk to me?”

Still, the Irken remained silent. Dib left out an huff of air. It was clear he would not be getting any answers from him. Instead, he began searching the room for any means of escape. He considered taking the guard out, but that would mean nothing if he couldn’t get out of the room. There was vent at the top of the room. It was kind of high, but maybe if he stood on the bench he was sitting on…

A faint beep snapped him out of his plotting. He looked back at the Irken guard, who was hitting a button on his glove. “High Chancellor?”

Dib immediately began to feel his skin crawl. “Is our prisoner awake yet?” the High Chancellor asked.

“Yes, sir,” the guard answered.

“Good. I will be in there shortly.”

Seconds after the communication was cut, the door to the cell slide open almost violently. The so-called High Chancellor stood there, in his disguise. Dib set his jaw, wishing his glare was actually deadly.

“You are dismissed,” Dwicky told the guard. The guard didn’t argue, didn’t even seem put off in the least. He merely walked out of the room, shoulders stiff. He didn’t even give a curious glance.

When he was younger, Dib had always seen Irken’s as kind of robotic. But he had never seen one act so much like one. Even when the Control Brains were still around.

Once the Irken was gone, Dwicky turned back to Dib with a nasty smirk. Dib tensed in disgust. The Ra’ask disguise almost worst. But then Dwicky reached for his wristwatch and turned it off, and Dib realized how wrong he was.

“Hello, Dib,” he said, his voice so sickeningly sweet Dib though he would actually throw up.

Dib didn’t answer, continuing to glower hatefully. Dwicky seemed completely unphased, that creepy look on his face remaining. “Oh come on, don’t be like that! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other in person!”

“Yeah, well, the last time you didn’t destroy my mate’s entire planet,” Dib spat. A part of him wanted to stand up and beat the shit out of this bastard. The only thing stopping him was knowing he was at a disadvantage with his wrists being bound.

Dwicky tutted condescendingly. “Oh, Dib. You’re just not seeing the bigger picture,” he said, take a step forward. The room wasn’t very big, so now Dwicky was looming right over Dib. His smirk was unsettling, and it was only made worse when he leaned over, invading Dib’s space. Dib leaned back, trying to get as far from the other’s face as possible. “Don’t you see? If I had let Irk survive they would have merely rebuilt. They would have continued conquering and killing. Only this time they would actually have to own up to it instead of blaming it on the Big Bad Control Brains.”

“Would you listen to yourself?” Dib retorted. “You don’t know what they would have done! You didn’t even give them the chance! And as far as I’ve seen lately, the Irken Empire has been helping stop conquering and killing!”

“Oh, Dib,” Dwicky said, his tone full of pity, “You don’t honestly think they’ve changed their ways, do you? Irkens are monster to their core. Violence and war is all they know. All they crave. They’re simply using you until they don’t need you anymore. And once that happens, you won’t have time to blink before you become their slaves.” He shrugged. “Or they destroy you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Dib told him, conviction in his words. “Tallest Purple has changed. People change.” He narrowed his eyes accusingly. “Just like you have.”

For the first time, Dwicky’s infuriating self-satisfied face fell. “I adapted, Dib. I had to. The Irken Empire took everything from me. I did what I need to do to survive.”

“No. You did what you needed to do to get revenge.”

“They deserve to be wiped out!” Dwicky snapped. “Don’t you see? They’ve destroyed hundreds of planets! Millions of people killed! Including my own!”

“And you’re being no better than that!” Dib roared. “You let Polaris get destroyed! You murdered Adalet and 777! You put hundreds of Irkens under mind-control after you decimated their home!”

“You’re trying my patience, Dib-,”

“You’re so blinded by your anger and greed that you’re not willing to see that you’ve become the real monster!”

“Shut up!” Dwicky shouted, slamming his fist down on the bench Dib was sitting on. His face was contorted into a snarl, and for a moment he almost looked like his Ra’ask disguise. Dib resisted the urge to smirk. Dwicky’s facade was falling fast. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about! You’re the one who’s too blinded by that _manipulating Irken slut_ that you can’t see the danger you’ve put your own people in!”

“My own people?” Dib said incredulous. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re human, Dwicky.”

That seem to take Dwicky off guard. He gritted his teeth, looking only more angry, but he didn’t reply this time. Dib schooled his features. An idea had come to him. Maybe he could annoy Dwicky enough to make him leave. Maybe he could stall until his family came to get him (he knew Zim and the others wouldn’t be far. He knew it.) Or maybe...maybe some part of him though he could actually get through to Dwicky. After all, Dwicky hadn’t always been like this. Once upon a time he was kind. Stupid and took his camera, but he had never been intentionally malicious.

Hadn’t he tried to help Dib once?

“This isn’t you, Dwicky,” Dib told him, struggling to hold eye contact. His blue eyes were manic, staring at him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable. But he kept going. “Look at yourself. You used to help people. Now you’re on a warpath and you don’t care who you hurt.”

“Shut up, Dib-,”

“No, listen! Just think about it! You have all this power now! Think of all the people you could help! Think of all the good you could do!”

“You are way out of line-”

“Look, I...I can’t imagine how you felt on Plookesia-”

“NO YOU CAN’T!” Dwicky screamed. His fist flew into the wall behind Dib, so close he felt the air move between them. Dib had to back away further, the back of his head touching the back wall. Dwicky was grossly close to him. It kind of made his skin crawl.

Then, Dwicky’s disturbingly happy demeanor was back, his smile sickeningly sweet. “My apologies, Dib. I lost my temper. But, for future reference, Plookesia is off limits, alright?”

Dib kept his mouth shut, glaring. He wanted Dwicky out of his face, and he was tempted to kick him in the gut. Dwicky didn’t look much different from before build wise. Dib was fairly certain he could take him in a fight.

Dib grunted in surprise when Dwicky grabbed his face harshly, his fingers digging into his cheeks and jaw. Dwicky was still smiling, but his eyes were malicious, holding every intent to hurt. And something else that made Dib’s stomach turn.

“I don’t think I heard a response, Dibble,” Dwicky drawled. “You’re supposed to say ‘I am so sorry for upsetting you, Mr. Dwicky, sir.”

Dib let his impulses take control, spitting in Dwicky’s face.

The reaction was immediate, his head being thrown back into the wall. He winced and groaned and the pain surged through his already pounding skull. On the bright side, Dwicky was out of his space, frantically wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “You disrespectful little twerp!”

“Twerp?” Dib asked, allowing himself to smirk this time. “I’ve been called worse by my mate.”

Dwicky snarled as he turned back to him. He really seemed to hate it when Dib referred to Zim as his mate. Like the idea of anyone mating with an Irken was infuriating.

Then he gave an dark chuckle, slowly escalating into an insane laugh. Dib tensed, leaning his back against the wall. He knew there wasn’t anywhere he could go, but the further he was the better.

“Your mate. The same monster who made your school days hell. The same one who tried to kill you time and time again. The same one who tried to control your life span without your permission.” Dib’s eyes widened. “Oh? With 777 as my little puppet did you really think I would never find out? What kind of romantic partner does something so invasive. So controlling.”

“He didn’t!” Dib argued. “He changed his mind! Not that that’s any of your business!”

“Really? He changed his mind?” Dwicky cackled. “Oh, Dib. How can you be so naive? Irken’s are possessive. When they claim something as theirs, they don’t take no for an answer.” His expression changed, his tone belittling. “Can’t you see, Dib? You’re so deep in his web that you can’t see what’s happening. He has you right where he wants you, Dib. Can’t you see that you need help?”

Dib wanted to be angry, but the sheer ridiculousness of Dwicky’s statement made him laugh. “You’re the one who’s in too deep, Dwicky,” he said.

Dwicky’s face fell. “Excuse me?” he said cuttingly.

“My mate? Yeah, the same one you say is possessive and trying to control me and all that other fucking bull shit coming out of your mouth? Yeah, he’s on his way. I know he is, because as much as I am his, he is mine. And we don’t do too well without each other.” He made his expression as menacing as possible. He wasn’t sure if it was effective, since Dwicky kept looking mildly agitated. “And when he gets here, you’re going to be in _deep shit._ ”

Dwicky’s eyes flashed, his hands twitching at his side. He seemed pretty resistant to physically hurt Dib, strangely enough. But he was shaking with rage.

Then the discomforting smile was back as Dwicky shook his head. “Dib, Dib, Dib,” said Dwicky, leaning in close again. Dib growled is disgust. “I really didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice.”

Dwicky reached over and placed his hand on Dib’s shoulder. Dib tore away from it as if Dwicky’s touch was poisonous. “Don’t touch me-!” He was cut off as his shoulder was grabbed more forcefully this time, the grip bruising. Dib struggled to get away but between Dwicky’s hold and the wall, there was no escape.

He screamed when he felt something sharp slam against the back of his skull and he blacked out for the second time that night.

 

000000000000

 

Even though Zim had managed to calm down a bit since their departure, he had kept a vice grip on the steering of the ship.

He hadn’t even realized it until his knuckles started to feel tingly.

He relaxed his grip slightly, even taking a moment to shake out one of his hands. He looked up at the screen above him that showed how far they were from Dib’s location. It kept moving, telling Zim he was on a ship. His squeedlyspooch twisted inside him. He knew Dib was still alive, the condition of his own Orok told him that much. But...he knew Dwicky had mind-control technology, knew he had the means to torture Dib.

“Masta’?” Gir asked, gently crawling onto Zim’s shoulder. Zim didn’t flinch or jump. Gir had always been nearby. It was hardly a surprise for him to be at Zim’s side.

“Yes, Gir?”

“We gonna get Mary back, right?”

His grip tightened once more on the _Delphina’s_ steering. Zim couldn’t help his rage. He hated being away from Dib. He hated that Dwicky had taken him so easily. He hated that Gir was worried.

Not to mention, with mind control and torture being an issue, and Dwicky being manipulative enough to get an entire government entity on his side, Zim couldn’t help but be apprehensive. Dib had always been stubborn, and steadfast in his loyalty. But, could he fight off whatever it was that Dwicky would do to him?

What would they do if they were too late?

What would Zim do?

“Of course we are,” said a calm reassuring voice. Zim jerked his head in the direction of the speaker, mildly surprised by his proximity to him. He knew it was Dib’s father. He just wasn’t expecting him to be so close so suddenly.

“Big Mary!” Gir cheered a little too loudly.

Membrane gave a quiet chuckle a patted the robot’s head. Gir made a contented noise, eating up the affection. “Not so loud, Gir.”

“You should be sleeping, sir,” Zim told him, concern leaking into his tone. He knew Professor Membrane hardly ever got any sleep. He was worse than his son when it came to resting.

“Not an easy thing for me to do at the moment,” Membrane replied. He took a glance at the monitor. “How much longer until we catch up?”

“Not much,” Zim replied. “They seem to be moving rather sluggishly. And the _Delphina_ is built for speed.”

Membrane’s brow furrowed. “We may have to admit that Tallest Purple was right about this being a trap.”

Zim scowled. “Unfortunately.”

“Would you have backed down even if we’d been a hundred percent positive about that?”

“You know very well that I would not.”

Membrane chuckled lightly. “That’s good to hear.”

A silence hung in the air for a moment, minus Gir humming quietly. Zim kept his eyes in front of him, staring out at what seemed like dead space. He knew it wasn’t though. From here there were several planets (inhabited and not) that he knew how to get to. He knew once they started heading back toward Lazuroth, however, he would start recognizing less and less.

His eyes traveled back up to Dib’s tracker. He couldn’t help it. He was...scared…

“Mind if I take over for a bit?” Membrane asked suddenly.

Zim eyed him with annoyance. “I am perfectly capable of flying this aircraft.”

“No one said you weren’t,” Membrane said. “I just figured I could give you a break.”

“I don’t need a break.”

“Sure you do,” Membrane insisted. “According to Dib you go into a sort of...rest mode? So obviously you need it sometimes.”

Zim growled softly. He was going to make Dib pay for that.

“Also, you can tell me about what’s bothering you.”

Zim’s antennae perked up, He hadn’t been expecting Membrane to notice anything. “You know what’s bothering me. Dwicky has Dib.”

“Yes, but you and I both know he’s perfectly capable of holding his own,” Membrane assured. “And we’re on our way to get him. And we _will_ get him back. So unless there’s something else?”

Zim hesitated. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk about this, or if he could even trust Dib’s father to pilot this ship. “Do you even know how to fly this thing?”

“I’ve learned,” Membrane replied, sounding almost amused. “Look just...humor me, will you?”

Zim stared, even tapped his fingers on the console. He kinda wanted Professor Membrane to drop the subject, but if that stubborn streak he had seen in Dib multiple times was the same, he knew he would get nowhere with the man. Also, he was kind of tired of sitting in the pilot seat. He didn’t like being still for too long.

“Fine,” Zim conceded, gathering Gir in his arms as he stood up. To Zim’s surprise, Membrane easily took control of the steering, like he’d been doing for years. “Have you...done this before?”

“Not really?” Membrane said, sounding as if he wasn’t sure. “I was...in the military for a while. Long before Dib and Gaz were ever thought of. Learned to fly a plane. Wasn’t very good at it.”

“But you good now, Big Mary!” Gir whispered loudly. He was obviously trying to be quiet. He just wasn’t very good at it.

“I had more motivation to listen this time around,” Membrane replied with a laugh. It wasn’t hard to figure out that that motivation was his son. Especially when Membrane’s face fell dramatically, his mouth becoming a thin line.

“The Midge is right that you should ignore Dwicky’s words,” Zim told him. “He speaks nothing but filth.”

Membrane didn’t look at him. “Not entirely.”

“Sir, Dib has-,”

“I know that Dib has forgiven me,” Membrane said. “I know it all to well. I’ll never know how he...turned out so kind and so... _open-minded_ . And he’s so intelligent and courageous and convicted and despite everything he has this... _ridiculous_ capacity to love. It shows in everything he does…” He sighed heavily. “And I wasted years not seeing it. Not even bothering to look.”

Zim mulled over his words. He wasn’t about to dismiss anything Membrane said (because it was the truth, and there was a petty part of him that felt like Membrane _should_ feel guilty for treating his offspring in such a way) but...this was his mate’s father, and he’d seen first hand how much he’d changed. How much he was _trying_.

“You made many mistakes in the past, Professor,” Zim said. “The past cannot be changed. What matters is that you are making up for it now.”

Membrane looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his mouth turning upward slightly. “I feel like that’s something we’ve all had to learn, huh?”

Zim tore his gaze away, looking back at Dib’s tracker. They were only the tiniest bit closer. It wouldn’t be too much longer.

He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

“So, care to share what’s on your mind?” Membrane asked.

Zim pondered for a moment. He could feel Membrane’s eyes still on him. He knew there was no avoiding this. “Dwicky has mind control technology,” he explained. “I’m afraid...of what he will do to Dib.”

“Ah,” Membrane acknowledge. “I suppose that’s a very legitimate concern. But, you don’t have to worry. Dib will be fine.”

Zim gave him a perplexed look. “Eh?”

“Dib isn’t just a clone, he’s genetically engineered,” Membrane said. “His brain has been modified to resist any kind of mind-control.”

“That’s why his head so big, Masta’!” Gir squealed.

“Ssh, Gir,” Zim said gently, pondering this information. He wondered it Dib knew about this, if Membrane had told him. It was a strange thing to learn, if not...mildly confusing. “You...made him resistant to such outside influences?”

Membrane tensed. “....Yes.”

“Even knowing that doing so yourself would have made him far easier to manipulate?”

Membrane’s expression was fierce, making it obvious that Zim had struck a nerve. Though, he wasn’t trying to start anything right now. He just wanted answers.

“I will admit, that during Dib’s creation, he was just an experiment to me...just another scientific discovery. But...the moment i held him in my arms…” He trailed off. Now his hands were gripping the steering violently. “I failed him. I failed him and I failed Gaz. And I’m going to make damn sure i never fail them ever again.”

A tiny smile appeared on Zim’s face. “I am glad to hear that, Professor.”

“Nicolas.”

Zim squinted an eye. “Bless you?”

“No,” Membrane chuckled. “It’s my first name. You’re my son-in-law. You shouldn’t call me Professor forever.”

For some reason...this whole thing made Zim feel very warm inside. He felt almost...honored.

Even if he hadn’t even considered that Dib’s father had a first name.

“Speaking of you and my son,” Membrane said, digging around in his back pocket. He pulled out a small flash drive and handed it to Zim. “This might come in handy someday.”

Zim took it and eyed it curiously. “What’s it for?”

Membrane smiled softly. “It all the information on when Dib was created,” he replied. “I figured it could come in handy when the two of you are ready.”

Zim felt his face heat up against his will. He was happy to have such potentially helpful information, but talking about he and Dib creating a child with Dib’s father felt rather...embarrassing.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Of course,” Membrane said. He grinned, and Zim concluded that being mischievous was definitely genetic. “Though, this benefits me as well. I want grandchildren as soon as possible.”

Zim gave him an annoyed glare, which Membrane merely laughed at. Zim rolled his eyes as he stored the flash drive into his PAK. “Let’s just...rescue Dib first.”

Membrane nodded. “Indeed.”

 

0000000000000000000000

 

When Dib came to again the room was spinning again. He sincerely thought for a moment that he would throw up, closing his eyes and breathing in deep as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. He managed to make out that Dwicky was still in the room with him, which only made him feel worse. Had he been watching him this whole time? How long had his been out?

Finally, the room stopped spinning, and Dib managed to calm his nausea. He let his eyes adjust to the bright lights once more. Dwicky approached him again, invading his space once more. The smirk on his face was twisted and victorious. Dib felt his urge to vomit return ten fold.

“Now, tell me Dib,” Dwicky asked. His tone was extremely unsettling, like he had just won a coveted prize. Dib cringed at his hand on his shoulder. “Who do you belong to?”

Then there was buzzing, like Dib had several bees buzzing in his brain. It was strange and uncomfortable. It was almost like they were trying to...compel him to do something. Something against his will. Against his nature. The buzz was followed by a tingle, a shadow of an urge. Something in him wanted to answer. To obey.

And yet….

In a quick movement, Dib slammed his head into Dwicky’s face. Dwicky’s grunted in pain and staggered back, holding his nose. Dwicky’s eyes were burning with fury, and when he pulled his hand away from his face his nose was bruised and bleeding. “Impossible!” He snarled, pressing a button on his wristwatch.

Dib cried out as the buzzing seem to grip his brain, electrocuting him from the inside out. He couldn’t remember being in so much pain.

“Let’s try that again,” Dwicky said, his voice gravelly with frustration. “Who do you belong to?”

When the excruciating sensation finally subsided, Dib struggled to catch his breath. The light buzzing was still there, the strange compelling feeling. It didn’t take much deduction for Dib to realize that Dwicky had put one of his mind-control devices on him. But...he was able to resist. It was like...barely a whisper in the back of his mind.

Dib lifted his head, looking Dwicky in the eyes. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the look of Dwicky’s nose. He’d hung around Midge in infirmaries long enough to know he had broken it.

He let himself smirk as he spoke. “I belong to my mate, my family and my people!” He declared. “But most importantly, I belong to me!”

Dwicky’s face contorted in rage as he reached for the switch on his wrist watch again.However, before he could press it, a shrill siren began to scream through the room. The lights overhead flashed red repeated.

“What the-”

There was a pounding at the door of the cell, cutting Dwicky off. “High Chancellor?!”

Immediately, Dwicky hit the switch that controlled his disguise, his image returning to Ra’ask once more, hiding his busted nose. “What is it?!” He roared.

The door slide open and a rather pretty one-eyed alien stood there. She looked between Dib and Dwicky before settling on the latter. “We have an intruder, sir. You need to get back to the bridge.”

“Explain to me how the hell they got on this ship?!” He demanded.

“We don’t know, sir,” the alien replied. “We need you to get somewhere safe.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dwicky growled. He stuck his head around the door frame and yelled, “27! Get back in here!”

The same Irken guard from before came back, his red eyes still just as dead. He gave Dwicky a robotic salute, which made Dib cringe. “Keep an eye on him until I get back,” Dwicky ordered, indicating Dib. Dib could tell he was pissed off. Good.

“Have fun trying to stop my family, Dwicky!” he called, taking special care to put emphasis on Dwicky’s name.

“What is a ‘dwicky?’” the alien asked.

“Probably some stupid human insult,” Dwicky growled. “Now, come on.”

The alien hesitated for merely a moment,  but as Dwicky strode out of the room she hurried to follow him. The door slid shut again, leaving Dib alone with the Irken guard. Dib gritted his teeth in frustration. He had to figure a way out of this. He had to get back to Zim.

And maybe, he could stop Dwicky here before anyone else got hurt...

0000000000000

 

It wasn’t long after they had infiltrated Dwicky’s ship that all hell broke loose.

Several soldiers - some Irken, some of varies species - came at them with rapid fire. They’d managed to fight their way through most of them, but now the group was trapped in a hallway, firing at a massive group.

“Where’s Dib’s location from here?” Membrane shouted to Zim through fray. He jerked himself back behind a wall as a stray shot whizzed past him, scorching the corner of the wall.

Zim whirled around, taking cover as he checked his tablet for Dib’s location. “He’s down the the hallway up ahead,” Zim said. “To the right!”

“We have to get there first,” Dek yelled from his position.

There was a round of shooting where no one spoke. Midge wasn’t the best shot, but she was good enough from the distance she was at. She’d somehow ended up in the same place as Tak, which she was not very happy about.

“How did hell did you become first officer when you can’t even shoot?” Tak mocked, expertly sniping one Irken after another.

“Not all of us are trained to shoot as soon as we hatch,” Midge spat in annoyance.

“Aren’t Lazorothian’s supposed be trained warriors as well?”

“We’re trained primarily in close combat,” Midge told her. “And for reason i don’t want to get into right now, I wasn’t really trained as much as i should have been.”

Tak squinted an eye at her. “Really?”

Midge scoffed. “Whatever. Just focus and-,” she cut off when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of yellow hair a gross orange skin.

Midge swore in Lazurothian, feeling the heat of her adrunel beneath her skin. She took a breath to calm it down. No sense in going all out here. But, in a split second decision, she took off.

“What the-,” Tak grunted as Midge whizzed off. Then she too saw the image of the Dwicky-human’s horrendous disguise. “Idiot!”

“Where is she going?!” Dek demanded. He made a move to follow, but was cut off by more rampant shooting.

“Off to be stupid!” Tak shouted back, taking off after Midge.

Gaz snorted. “I swear. I’m starting to think Midge and I were cosmically switched at birth.”

Dek didn’t answer, shoving his worry down. He trusted Tak to stop Midge, or at least to help her if any trouble arose. The two never got along, but they’d all been able to put their differences aside this far.

Instead, he distracted himself, analyzing the area. They’d taken down quite a few of the shooters, leaving a small opening toward the hallway that held Dib.

“Professor!” Dek called. “Gaz and I will clear a path and cover you! You and Zim go get Dib!”

“I did not agree to this,” Gaz stated in irritation.

“...You’re a better shot,” Dek admitted. It was true. In all honesty she and Tak were the sharpest shooters. And since Tak was going after Midge…

“Excuse me you horrible buffoon?!” Zim snapped in outrage.

“Seriously?! Do you have to argue with me about everything?!”

“Argue later!” Membrane yelled. He looked back at Dek with a stern expression. “Protect my daughter.”

Gaz growled, “Dad-”

“You have my word, Professor.”

Gaz scoffed in distaste, but didn’t argue further. “Just get him out.”

“Of course, Gaz-sister,” he said. He looked over at Membrane and the two shared a nod.

“Ready when you are, Captain,” Membrane said.

“Try to lure them over to the right hand side, Gaz,” Dek said.

“I know what to do,” Gaz replied, rolling her eyes.

Dek ignored the attitude as they both switched their firing tactic. “GO GO GO!” He shouted to Zim and Membrane.

Zim and Membrane wasted no time dashing out toward the hall. They shot at the enemy soldiers as well, and once they were around the corner Zim threw a force field device up to keep them from following. As they took a moment to catch their breaths, he referred back to his tablet.

“Which way?” Membrane asked.

“We turn right at the end of the hall,” Zim answered. “Be cautious. I’m certain there are more soldiers.”

Membrane nodded, cocking his gun. “Let’s go.”

 

00000000000

 

Midge hadn’t gotten far when she was suddenly slammed into the wall.

“Have you lost your damn mind!” Tak shouted, easily lifting Midge off the ground. “We came here to rescue Dib. Not to get ourselves killed!”

Midge’s glowed furiously as she wretched herself free of Tak’s grip. Tak scoffed a bit, bitterly impressed. “I am not just going to let this opportunity slip by!”

“You really think you won’t have another opportunity?” Tak argued. “We are only out here because you wanted to settle a score with your mother-unit-,”

“That’s not-,”

“Spare me the ‘we need allies’ bullshit,” Tak told her. “I know what it’s like to have a vendetta. I see that exact same look in your eyes. You not fooling anyone. But, considering that gaining an ally would inevitably be an effect of this stupid mission, you getting yourself killed really makes this trip worthless.”

Midge glowered at her. “I don’t have to listen to your condescending ass,” she said, turning on her heel and beginning to stomp off. Something grabbed the back of her shirt, stopping her in place. “Let. Go.”

“By order of your mate, I’m supposed to stop you,” Tak said, smirking a bit. “So, I’m stopping you.”

“You’re not doing this because he told you! You’re doing this to piss me off!”

“That, and the fact that i hate wasting my time. And if you die, we’ve wasted our time and risked our lives for absolutely nothing.” She turned Midge around to face her, giving her a look of reprimand. “Dwicky destroyed my home and enslaved my people. I want to melt his eyeballs from inside his skull. But, I know we have more important things to do, and so do you, _Princess_.”

Midge continued to glare, still not looking like she was going to back down. Stubborn moron. However, had she’d been born Irken, that type of determination would have gotten her far.

Well...as far as her short stature would.

“Why are you here?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Midge spat. “We’re here to rescue Dib-,”

“Not here, you idiot,” Tak growled. “Why are you out here in the first place?”

Midge continued to glare. “I came to save my planet.”

Tak narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Why?!” Midge repeated in outrage. “Their my people! It’s my home!”

“That second statement is a lie and you know it,” Tak said easily.

“How dare you?! You don’t know anything about me!”

“I know you’re a sentimental, stupid idiot! And anyone like that would be home wherever their family is!” Tak said, stepping forward. “And the last time i checked, you’re family is all on Earth now.”

Midge’s glare faltered, the glow in her eyes receding. Tak stepped even closer. “Let’s try again. Why are you here?”

Midge’s hands balled into fists. She looked so reluctant to answer, but Tak wasn’t backing down. They all knew the real reason Midge was here.

“Addie,” Midge admitted quietly.

Tak didn’t know what it was like to be a mother, but she did know what it was like to suddenly want to fight for something...bigger than herself. To want to be someone...better.

“Then there you go,” Tak said, letting her go. Midge made no move to go after Dwicky again. “Going after Dwicky doesn’t help your cause then.”

Midge was staring at her strangely, those big blue eyes looking curious. Tak frowned slightly, not appreciating such a stare. “Well, come on then, let’s go make sure the other’s survive alright.”

As soon as she turned her heel, Midge spoke, “Wait.”

Tak stopped, but didn’t look at her. “Yes?”

“Why are you here?” Midge asked. “I mean...I know why your here,” Midge said, vaguely gesturing down the hall. Somehow Tak knew she was referring to Gaz. Was she really so obvious? “But...what made you go against the Control Brains in the first place?”

Tak hesitated, wondering if she really wanted to explain anything. It really wasn’t any Midge’s business but...she almost felt like she owed her. Midge had admitted something rather vulnerable, after all.

“I discovered Purple and Red’s true relationship,” Tak admitted. “At first I sort of...used it to my advantage, if you will. But...then Purple and I began to get to know each other better. It was...strange. I’d...never had a comoradorie like that before.” She looked over her shoulder at Midge and shrugged. “He’s my Dib, you could say.”

Midge stared at her for a moment, before giving a small nod. A smile appeared on her face. Immediately Tak scoffed. She had a feeling the Princess was never going to let her live this down.

“Hey! Stop right there!”

A group of five soldier came around the corner, weapons at the ready. Midge backed up and bit and stood beside Tak, getting into a fighting position.

Tak smirked, cocking her gun. “Wanna show me what you got?”

Midge grinned, pulling out her swords. “Let’s see if you can keep up.”

 

000000000000000

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The Irken guard stared in Dib’s direction, making no move whatsoever. His dead-eyed gaze was starting make Dib really uncomfortable, and he was still pissed from his encounter with Dwicky.

Also, maybe this guard had a key? Or some tool he could use to escape?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He continued tapping the heel of his boot against the floor at different intervals, trying to gain some form of reaction. Certainly being mind controlled didn’t make him harder to annoy?

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Dib’s eyes widened when he noticed the Irken’s eye twitch. It was working! He began alternating between his different feet, making even more noise. Finally, the Irken narrowed his eyes.

“Stop that,” he commanded.

Dib smirked. “Nah. I’m having a good time.”

The Irken’s expression became a full on glare. “You will stop that right now.”

“I don’t what Dwicky’s told you about me, but he obviously forgot to mention that I’m not good at taking orders.”

The Irken growled, stepping closer. “If you do not stop I will make you stop.”

Dib only tapped his feet more enthusiastically. It was like he was tap-dancing while sitting down. His expression was one of pure defiance.

The Irken made a move to strike him but once he was in range Dib reacted. He threw his leg out hard and kick him in the abdomin. The Irken flew against the wall, obviously winded. He recovered quickly as Dib got to his feet. With the chain he couldn’t get very far, but luckily the room was small. There wasn’t far to go.

The Irken made to attack again, and Dib kicked him hard once more. Dib wondered if this Irken just wasn’t one of the Elite ones, or the mind-control did this to them.

Then, he noticed that the mind control was within his reach. He figured just grabbing it wouldn’t be a good idea, not to mention with his hands bound. But, his he could use his gloves to shock it…

He took his opportunity, making it look like he was whirling around to strike with his hand. He almost felt a small jolt from his gloves. The Irken grunted, grabbing at his neck and tensing in discomfort. Dib adjusted his stance, ready for if he hadn’t managed to deactivate the device on the first try.

The Irken looked dazed for a moment, light slowly returning to his eyes. He blinked a couple times, before his gaze settled on Dib.

“You!” he gasped, jumping to his feet. “You’re that human!”

Dib realized quickly that he was about to pull out a weapon. “Wait, wait! Stop! You don’t want to do this!”

“Really?” The Irken said dangerously, now pointing a large gun at Dib’s head. “Last I remember, you’re little Team was attacking my planet!”

“That wasn’t us!” Dib explained. “That was the Galactic Alliance! Team Nebula didn’t know about it!” He frowned. “Look, contact Tallest Purple if you don’t believe me!”

The Irken frowned harshly, but made no move to shoot. After a brief pause he said. “My communications are offline.”

Dib couldn’t help but groan. Apparently Dwicky wasn’t stupid. “I can help you get them back online,” he said. “I’m good with technology, especially of the Irken variety. But, you gotta trust me. You’re on the High Chancellor’s ship. He’s had you and several other under mind control technology for almost two years.”

The Irken’s eyes narrowed. “Why should I believe you?”

“Check the device on your neck if you don’t believe me.”

At first, the Irken didn’t move, but eventually he reached over and touched his neck. His eyes widened, and in a swift movement he ripped the device form his neck, wincing in pain. He stared at the device for a moment before something popped out of his PAK. It appeared to be a scanner. Dib figured Dwicky didn’t take everything away from them. After all, cyborgs with numerous weapons stored on there back were far more useful to have under your control.

“Well, human,” the Irken said, putting the scanner back in his PAK, “I guess you’re not lying.”

Dib sighed. “Could you please get me out of these chains, now? And I have a name by the way.”

The Irken rolled his eyes, but put away his weapon in favor of what looked like a laser pointer. “Only the High Chancellor and Leera have the keys to the prisoners,” he explained, beginning to carefully cut through the metal bindings. “They’re at least that intelligent.”

Dib rose a brow. “You made it sound like you didn’t remember anything?”

“It’s slowly starting to come back,” he replied. Dib felt the tension of the chains release and flexed his wrists and fingers. It was so good to be free! “You are...Zim’s mate, correct?”

“Yeah,” Dib answered. “I’m Dib.”

“Larb,” the Irken told him. He pulled out a much smaller gun then the one he’d had before and tossed it to Dib. “You are going to need that.”

“How come i get the smaller gun?” Dib complained.

“Because no one gets to use Adhara,” Larb told him, a smirk on his face.

“You...named your gun?”

“My favorite gun,” Larb said. “Now remove that device behind your head before the High Chancellor makes you turn on me.”

Dib shrugged, reaching behind his head. “Eh, the electrocution works, just not the mind control.” He winced as he shocked the device to deactivate it, feeling a tiny shock to the back of his head. He winced even more when he pulled it out. It felt like it had been embedded in his skull. The rush of cool air made him think he might be bleeding. Well, he felt fine. He’d just have Midge look at it later.

“Now can we go?” Dib asked.

Larb shrugged. “After you,” he said, pressing a button hidden in the wall. The door slid open, and Larb gestured for Dib to go first.

Dib took a breath poking his head out of the cell. There was no one in site, and he assumed they were all going after his group. He cocked his gun anyway, ready to fight if he had to. Larb followed closely behind, Adhara at the ready.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard someone scream, “DIB!”

Dib spun in place, knowing that voice anywhere. He couldn’t help how much his heart swelled when he saw Zim barrelling toward him. He lowered his gun jogged toward him. They crashed into each other’s arms halfway down the hall, Zim nearly squeezing the life out of him.

“Her, Space Boy,” Dib said, kissing the side of Zim’s head.

Zim grip got impossibly tighter. “I thought…” he mumbled. Dib could here him choke on his words, how his breathing hitched.

“Ssh, it’s okay, Zim,” Dib reassured, pulling away and cupping Zim’s face. “I’m okay. I’m here.”

Zim looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss until he noticed the other Irken standing behind Dib. He stopped immediately, and jumped back from Dib in surprise. “Larb?!”

Larb nodded in acknowledgement. “Zim.”

As Zim continued to gape in surprise at his old comrade, Dib felt himself embraced once more, this time by his father. He smiled a bit, feeling almost embarassed. “Dad, I’m okay.”

“Like hell you are,” Membrane said, delicately touching the back of Dib’s head. He hissed in pain. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dib said. “It’s just still sensitive is all. Nothing Midge can’t fix.”

Membrane nodded, embracing his son once more. A part of Dib really appreciated the affection, the other really wished his father would wait until later.

“I understand that this is some...important bonding moment,” Lard said, breaking the moment. “But we really should get moving. The High Chancellor has an alarm that’s triggered when one of his devices needs servicing or has been removed.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?!” Dib screeched.

“I told you! It’s all coming back slowly!”

“Come on,” Membrane said, leading the way back down the corridor. “Let’s get going-,”

“You’re not going anywhere!”

They all froze in place looking ahead. Sure enough there stood Dwicky, in his disguise. Behind him were three more mind-controlled Irkens. Dib and his group put their weapons back up, readying for a gun fight.

“Look, why don’t we all admit that this is the end of the line, okay?” Dwicky said, smirking. “You’re all going to die here. Well, except Dib of course.”

“You touch my son again and I will personally make sure you bleed out from every possible orifice,” Membrane warned.

“... I was not aware you had that in you, Nicolas,” Zim said, sounding impressed.

“Nicolas?” Dib asked. “Since when are you and my Dad on first name terms?”

“Enough!” Dwicky shouted. His eyes were right on Dib, that same look that made Dib’s skin crawl. “Why?! Why do you keep going back to people who have hurt you? People who now only have faith in you because they know now how right you are?! Because you have a use to them?! Do you really think any of these people would want anything to do with you if you couldn’t do anything for them?!”

Dib almost went to that dark place. That dark place of doubt and self-hatred. That dark place he hadn’t visited in so many years. The place that told him no one really wanted him around. That no one would ever really love him.

Yet, in a flash, just before he fell into the abyss, he thought about his and Midge’s movie nights. He thought of his occasional spars with Dek. He thought of his video chats with Gaz while he had been away. He thought of how much his father had changed. He thought of that look that Zim only ever gave him.

“Yeah,” Dib told him, his chest burning with determination. “I do.”

Dwicky glowered lethally before snarling in annoyance. “Kill them.”

The Irken behind him nearly fired, but where suddenly incapacitated by a jolts of electricity. They fell to the ground in a heap.

Dwicky looked panicked, looking up at Dib’s group with wild eyes. Zim looked over his shoulder at Larb.

“What?” Larb said. “I used the stunned setting.”

Zim muttered something under his breath that sounded like “show off.”

“I’m sorry but, who’s end of the line is it, now?” Membrane asked mockingly.

Zim cocked his gun and took a step forward. “Say goodnight, Dwicky.”

“Wait,” Dib said, putting his hand on Zim’s gun.

Zim gave him an outraged look. “You can’t be serious, Dib!”

“If we kill him, we still look like the bad guys and Team Nebula will be hunted forever,” Dib explained. He looked up at Dwicky, his eyes narrowed. “Also, you may have become a creepy son of bitch, but I still don’t believe you can’t be saved.”

Dwicky laughed maniacally, taking the time to turn off his disguise. “You really think i’m going to come quietly?”

“You won’t have a choice,” Dib told him, slowly walking forward. “There’s four of us and one of you.You’re not getting away and you know it.”

Dwicky scoffed. “Those are bold words.”

“Dwicky just stop this!” Dib insisted, getting closer. “You can’t really think this,” he gestured around them - “is the answer! You can’t possibly believe that! You know what you’re doing is wrong! You need help!”

“Shut up!” Dwicky hissed. In a swift movement he pulled out a gun, pointing it right at Dib. Dib heard the others behind them cocked their weapons but he lifted his hand to hold him off.

“Look...I can’t imagine what it was like for you on Plookesia,” Dib said, trying to find something the man would latch onto, “but...all of this? Hurting more people? You know in the end it’s not going to make you feel better! It’s only going to make you feel more empty inside!” The gun in Dwicky’s hand shook. “Just come quietly, Dwicky. We can end this.” Boldly, Dib reached for the gun. “We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”

Dwicky’s expression looked pained. Dib could even see a vein in his forehead. If Dib sincerely hoped he’d read Dwicky’s motive correctly, because if not he was probably dead in the next three second. However, he slowly continued to reach for Dwicky’s gun. He didn’t want to move to quickly, lest to make him jump and pull the trigger on accident.

However, Dib noticed that Dwicky expression was changing, morphing into a smirk so diabolical it actually sent chills down his spine. His gun had stop shaking. He chuckled darkly. “You’re right, Dib. I would never shoot you.”

The next movement was too fast for Dib to stop, Dwicky pulling the gun at someone behind Dib and firing. Dib whirled around as he heard the victim cry out in pain.

“DAD!”

 

000000000000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oops again....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character death ahead
> 
> and so many fucking feelings

As soon as Dib took off toward his father, Dwicky made his escape. Zim managed to catch Membrane as he was falling down. Dib fell to his knees, hovering over his father.

“Dad!” Dib cried. He could tell the gunshot wound was bad. It wasn’t done with a laser, which confused Dib in his already distraught state. However he thought quickly, tearing off part of Membrane’s shirt and putting pressure on the wound.

“Mijo?” Membrane said. His voice was shaking, quiet. Dib’s chest felt tight at the the sound.

“You’re gonna be okay, Dad,” Dib reassured. Tears were stinging his eyes. “It’s fine you’re gonna be okay.”

“Dib, we have to get him to Midge,” Zim told him.

Dib nodded. His eyes were already blurring. “Okay, okay.”

He tried to help Zim lift his father, but he was so shaken that it was no use. Larb came over a took something out of his PAK, a small container. He opened it and scooped out a liberal amount of light blue goo and put it on top of Membrane’s wound. Membrane hissed and grunted in pain.

“What was that?!” Dib demanded. “What did you do to him?!”

“Calm down, would you?” Larb replied calmly. “That’s going to stop the bleeding for a bit.” He then took hold of one of Membrane’s arms and draped it over his shoulders. “Come on.”

Zim narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Dib’s father came first. They both scooped him and up and began on there way. Dib tried to pull himself together, cocking his gun and leading the way.

Fortunately they didn’t run into anymore trouble, meeting up with Dek and Gaz after taking a couple hallways down. As soon as Gaz saw Membrane’s condition, she shot down the rest of the guards and ran at their side. Dek got to his feet as well, bringing up the rear and keeping an eye behind them.

“What happened?!” Gaz demanded as they rushed through the hall.

“Dwicky shot him,” Dib answered. He couldn’t keep his voice from shaking.

“And you just let him go?!” Gaz screeched.

“It all happened so fast I...I didn’t think-,”

“You never think, do you?!”

“Hey! Cease your wretched screaming!” Zim snapped at Gaz. “This was not your brother’s fault!”

“Don’t you tell me to shut up, Zim!” Gaz roared dangerously.

“Enough!” Dek yelled at all of them. “We don’t have time for this!”

“Where’s Midge?” Zim asked. “And the Tak-monster?”

“Oh, were you worried about me?” Tak asked smoothly as she and Midge came out of the adjacent hallway. Midge had scratch marks across her cheek and Tak's lip was bleeding, but besides that they looked fine. Midge’s eyes immediately widened in horror when she saw Membrane’s condition.

“Is he still conscious?” she asked.

“He seemed coherent a moment ago,” Zim answered. He looked up at Membrane. “Nicolas, are you still there?”

Membrane grunted. “...the room is spinning,” he mumbled, his words slightly slurred.

Midge didn’t waste another moment pulling out her scanner and waving it over Membrane’s body. Her hands were shaking. “Shit. He’s going into shock we gotta get him back to the ship now!” She looked at the wound for a moment, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Who put Coagulus on him?”

“That would be me,” Larb replied. Midge looked up at him, seeming to only notice him for the first time. His expression remained neutral. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but she didn’t, merely continuing to scan Membrane to check his vitals.

“It should help with most of the bleeding,” Midge said. Her voice cracked. Why did her voice crack? “We need to hurry.”

“What do you mean _most_ of the bleeding?” Dib asked, panicking. “That stuff stopped it he’s not bleeding anymore!”

Midge turned to him, her eyes urging. “Dib, I’ll explain everything once we’re on the ship,” she told him. She was using her doctor voice. Why was she using her doctor voice with him?! “You cannot panic, you hear me?”

“Midge I need to know!”

Midge bit her lip. “He’s bleeding internally.” Midge explained. Her voice was low, and Dib wasn’t sure if that was intentional or if her emotions were getting the better of her. “We have to get back to the ship so I can try to get him stable.”

“But-,” Dib words were cut off as another slew of soldiers began shooting at them.

“Shit!” Dek growled, firing back. “Tak!”

“Don’t get your antennae in a twist,” Tak said, rolling her eyes as she began firing as well. Gaz and Midge also began firing back.

The found Skoodge wait down the hall, Gir on his shoulder. They had stayed to guard the Delphina (mostly because Skoodge had drawn the short straw). Gir attempted to leap at the group but Skoodge grabbed him back.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Later,” answered Dek as they rush down the hall to the door. “Get to the controls and get us out of here, would you?”

“You got it!” Skoodge replied.

Once inside the _Delphina_ , they rushed to shut the door while Skoodge took the pilot’s seat. They continued to hear gunshots, sounding like they were shooting at their door. “I need you to lay him down,” Midge said, rushing to a corner of the Delphina where a med kit was kept. Zim and Larb obeyed, gently laying Membrane down. Dib fell to his knees and hovered over him, panicking. Gaz was no next to him. He could almost feel how tense he was.

“Can you hear us, Dad?” Gaz asked her father as Midge pulled up Membrane's shirt. She began setting up her supplies, using every means she could to sanitize the area. Gir found his way over to Zim, nuzzling against his side.

“Is Big Mary gonna be okay?” Gir asked, looking up at Zim sadly.

Zim wrapped the robot up in his arms. “I don’t know, Gir.”

“He’s going to be FINE!” Gaz snapped at him.

Zim narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Now was not the time to argue with Dib’s sister. Instead he reach over and took Dib’s hand. Dib immediately began to squeeze it, almost too hard. “This doesn’t look like a laser wound,” Zim observed.

“It’s not,” Midge told him, a look of disgust on her face. “It’s an Aurutanium bullet. Fucking bastard.”

Zim scowled. Fucking Dwicky and his disgusting sense of political justice.

“Zim you upgraded your PAK with all that medical supplies, right?”

“Uh...yes?”

“Good. I need you to take Dib and have him donate some blood. Professor Membrane’s gonna need a blood transfusion.”

“Huh?!” Dib grunted.

“You’re a clone of him. I don’t have to check to see if you’re the same blood type.”

“Come on, Dib,” Zim said gently, taking his hand and picking him up off the floor.

“Dib?”

Dib ripped his hand away from Zim immediately. “Dad? Dad?!”

“Mijo...you...you’re a good man...I...I’m sorry.”

Dib’s voice cracked. “Dad, no you...you don’t have to apologize!”

“Mija...take care of your brother…”

“Shut up, Dad, you’re not going to die!” Gaz shouted, her voice harsh with emotion.

“Shit! He’s crashing!” Midge screamed. She clumsily shoved her scanner into Dek’s hands and began throwing things out of the medical box. She first pulled out a pair of scissors and cut Membrane’s shirt open right down the middle, then took out a device that looked like a larger stethoscope.

“What is that?!” Gaz demanded.

“It’s basically a defibrillator,” Midge answered. “I need everyone to back up.”

No one argued, all backing away from Membrane. Dib had to be pulled away by Zim.

“Midge what’s happening?!”

Midge didn’t answer him, instead placing the device on top of Membrane’s chest, right over his heart. “Clear!” she shouted, activating the device. She looked over at her scanner. “Fuck, come on, Professor don’t do this!”

“Don’t you dare, Dad!” Gaz growled.Tears were streaming down her face.

“Clear!” Midge shouted again, trying her decide once more.

“Dad, please!”

“Clear!”

“Midge-,”

“God dammit, clear!”

“Midge!”

Midge froze, looking up at Dek. He showed her the scanner in his hands. His grip was tight, tense, his knuckles white. His eyes were solemn, holding so much emotion, yet trying to keep it together. Midge’s hands curled into fists, tears gathering in her eyes. A pathetic squeak escaped her.

And then she met Dib’s eyes.

“...no,” Dib whimpered.

“I’m so sorry!” Midge sobbed, her eyes pleading. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m so sorry!”

Gaz put a hand over her mouth, making a muffled sound of despair. Tak inched closer, only to watch Gaz take off from the bridge. Zim wrapped Dib in his arms, holding him as he cried loudly, whispering things that no one else could hear.

 

0000000000000000

 

The Massive was the quietest it had ever been.

They decided to have the funeral there, as it was the biggest ship in the fleet. Everyone from Team Nebula and the Resisty were there, along with Purple, Tak and several other Irken soldiers. The other humans were there as well, silent but alert. Gretchen was crying, and Zita had a hand on her back comfortingly, rubbing back and forth.

Dib and Gaz stood on the stage side by side, Zim and Tak next to them. Gir was seated on Zim’s shoulder, hanging his head sadly. Midge and Dek weren’t far away, standing along with the rest of Team Nebula. Behind the stage was a huge display of the stars outside, the glare of the indoor lights doing nothing to mask them.

They had limited resources, but everyone had pitched in. There were flowers of millions of colors, from various planets. The casket was made by E.J, sleek and metallic, able to hover on it’s own. Matsuri had made Membrane to nicest suit. She had to stay with Midge while they made the preparations. She couldn’t stop crying.

Gaz didn’t speak. She said because it wasn’t anyone’s business what she was feeling. But Dib knew better. Her voice was gravelly with emotion, her eyes red and puffy with tears. Tak had managed to get her to accept comfort, but even so it was awkward. Tak didn’t know what to do, it was obvious she was trying. Zim stayed close, constantly giving Dib affectionate, reassuring touches. He wasn’t often like that in public, but now was a different occasion.

Dib looked at the crowd. A part of him wanted to be like Gaz and not say a word, but someone had to speak. And it had to be him.

“As many of you know, my father and I always had a complicated relationship,” Dib said. He struggled to keep his voice steady. “And he...made many, many mistakes. But…” He swallowed hard, resisting the hiccup that bubbled in his throat, “but he more than made for them.” He knew he was crying. All of these people were going to see him cry. But it was too late to stop. “He spent...these last few years doing everything in his power to make it up to me and my sister. And...and he did everything for this group. For _us_. So that we could continue to do the right thing.” He sniffled, feeling Zim comfortingly nuzzle his head against his shoulder. He also felt another touch, soft as a feather. Dib looked down to his other side, finding Gaz holding his hand. She wasn’t looking at him, a good indicator that he shouldn’t say anything. And he didn’t.

But, suddenly, his chest burned with determination, with a wave of protection over the people he had left, with rage and vengeance against the person who had taken his father away. It wasn’t fair. He had finally gotten his father to understand, to support him. And then he was snatch away by an Aurutanium bullet.

No. No more. Never again.

“We will continue to fight against injustice, against Dwicky’s tyranny of fear and greed. We will not rest until the universe is safe!”

There was a round of silent nodding. Dib looked over at Krugg, and Krugg got the message, pressing a button on the control in his hand. The casket hovered upward, turning toward the audience. It slowly began to move forward, a solemn song playing throughout the room. The crowd parted, making a path for it to go through. A ship had been prepared to take Membrane’s body back to Earth, so he could be buried in the Membrane family plot. Dib felt Gaz hand on his tighten almost painful.

Purple suddenly looked at the Irkens with him, shouting something in his native tongue. The Irkens responded with “ _Yes, My Tallest!_ ” Then they turned and faced Membrane’s casket, their fist coming up and pounding against their chests. Purple nodded in satisfaction before his gaze met Dib’s.

And he too, saluted.

A sign of mutual respect. A sign of recognizing someone as your equal.

The humans were not to be out-done, saluting, as the casket went by as well. The Resisty saluted as well, along with their other allies. Dib almost cried all over again, but he held it in, stay strong. All eyes were on him now. And he had to show he could handle it. He had to show he was ready.

His father had made many mistakes, but when push came to shove, he didn’t let him down.

And so Dib was going to make damn sure he returned the favor.

And he would make damn sure that Dwicky didn’t take anyone else from him.

 

000000000000000

 

Gretchen wasn’t sure where she was going.

The funeral had been intense, and she still felt shaky from crying. She and Zita had gone their separate ways afterward, which almost made her...more sad. Zita had been so sweet comforting her like that.

Gretchen knew Zita wasn’t really malicious (at least, not like she had been in school). There were times when she was actually really nice. One time Old Kid couldn’t find his wallet and she spent a good part of the day helping him find it. Another time Torque (eternally stuck in the days where he ruled the school) was giving the Letter M and hard time and she told him to fuck off. She even help Gretchen with the occasional technical name for a medical tool (when she wasn’t arguing with her about the best way to go about something, that is.)

She had to admit...she kind of liked it, this new, more mature Zita. It was the charisma she had shown in high school with a more important goal in mind. A better purpose. It made Gretchen smile just thinking about it. All that intelligence and sass being used for the greater good.

Gretchen also had no problem admitting that she thought Zita was pretty.

Realizing she was bisexual was nothing new. She’d had these feelings for girls off and on but always shoved it aside as admiration or just finding them aesthetically pretty. As she got older however - and perhaps with a little help from Keef - she kinda realized that it wasn’t just boys that made her weak in the knees.

Ooooh if Midge wasn’t taken…

Though, honestly, she couldn’t blame her for holding on to Dek like she was.

Anyways, at this point it wasn’t hard for her to accept that Zita was attractive. No. More than attractive. She was freaking beautiful, with her bright eyes, cute hair and slender build. The way she grinned triumphantly after getting an answer right. The way her laughter sounding like an angels.

Well...that was a thought she hadn’t expected.

However, maybe it was for the best, to walk around the _Nazo_ aimlessly and let her mind wander. Just push aside what had happened. No amount of crying was going to change it. Nothing could bring Professor Membrane back.

As she rounded a corner she froze. Up ahead was the observation deck, and she could see Dib staring out the window, but that wasn’t what gave her pause. Zita wasn’t far off, and seemed to be approaching him somewhat cautiously. Gretchen’s brow furrowed in curiosity. What was she up to.

“Dib?” Zita asked. Her voice was gentle, wary, as if she didn’t want to scare Dib away. Dib turned to her, looking almost confused. Gretchen couldn’t really tell.

“Yeah?” Dib responded neutrally. Even if Zita hadn’t made fun of him over a year, that didn’t mean they were friendly. Just civil.

Zita’s feet shifted. Why did she seem so nervous? “Look I...I’m sorry...about your dad.”

Dib’s features immediately hardened. “I appreciate your condolences,” he told her blankly.

Zita sighed roughly. “Look, I just...know how it feels, alright?”

“Really?” Dib said, his tone biting. Gretchen bit lip. It was the first time Dib had ever seen scary to her.

However, Zita wasn’t easily scared. “I lost my dad when I was sixteen,” she explained. “Cancer.”

And then all at once, Dib's demeanor relaxed. “I...didn’t know.”

Zita shrugged. “Didn’t tell that many people.”

There was a long pause. For Gretchen it felt awkward. She should have probably just walk away.

“Why are you telling me this?” Dib asked.

“Because,” Zita explained, her hand flailing aimlessly. It appeared hard for her to find the right words. “You should know that...someone knows what you’re going through. And, like...I know I was a bitch to you in school and I just…” she trailed off, groaning in frustration. “Never mind I’ll just...go…”

No sooner had she turned around that Dib called out to her. “Zita!”

Zita hesitated for moment before turning around. Dib’s expression wasn’t quite a smile, but it wasn’t as intense as it had been. “Thanks,” he said.

“No problem, “ Zita said nonchalantly.

Dib nodded, his face growing serious once more. His gaze went back to the window. “Could you do me a favor actually?”

Zita folded her arms. Gretchen could easily imagine her raising one of her eyebrows. “What kind of favor?”

Dib looked back at her. The minute softness that had been in his features was gone again. Gretchen couldn’t help but worry. The crush she had on Dib had long since dwindled, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about him. And the way he was acting now was...daunting.

“Could you go get Midge for me?” Dib asked.

Zita stared at him for a moment but eventual replied, “Sure.”

She began walking away. It was too late that Gretchen realized Zita was heading in her direction. She panicked, but really scrambling away would do her no good. She was caught.

When Zita her saw her she rose a brow, looking more curious than anything. “Gretchen?”

Gretchen fidgeted. She hated how bad she was at playing it cool. “Zita! Fancy meeting you here!”

Zita kept looking at her, her eyes shifting up and down. She blinked and asked, “You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

“I mean,” Gretchen stammered, trying to come up with some excuse. It was no use. “Yes.”

To her relief, Zita didn’t look offended. She just shook her head as she began to walk off. “You don’t have to freak out. It not, like, a big deal.”

Gretchen began walking beside her, matching her pace. “Still I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping,” Gretchen said apologetically.

Zita gave her a strange look. She had a small smile on her face. Gretchen wasn’t sure what that meant, but she liked it.

“Really, it’s okay,” Zita reassured her.

Gretchen looked elsewhere, pushing a loose hair behind her ear. She still didn’t feel like it was okay, and that made her nervous. And when she was nervous she blurted things out. “Who did you tell about your dad?”

Immediately she felt terrible. This wasn’t her business. She shouldn’t have asked.

Yet, Zita answered, “Just Sara and Rob. I knew they wouldn’t tell.”

“Why didn’t you want anyone to know?”

“Just...wasn’t something I wanted to broadcast,” Gretchen said with a shrug. “Wanted to keep it to myself for as long as possible.”

“Oh,” Gretchen said. “I’m...sorry for your loss.”

“It’s been years. I mean...I still miss him but it’s not like...what Dib’s going through.”

“By the way that was...really nice what you said to him just now,” Gretchen rambled.

“He just...needs to know he’s not alone. And no matter how many people he has on his side he’s going to feel that way.” Zita’s face soften as she spoke. “Also...I knew my dad wasn’t going to make it. I had time. Dib didn’t.”

Gretchen couldn’t believe she was looking at the same girl from high school. The Zita she used to know wouldn’t have cared on bit about Dib’s well-being, and most certainly wouldn’t have offered him someone to talk to. It was really remarkable how far Zita had grown since Dib’s return to Earth. Since they all started fighting together.

And...maybe it made Zita even more attractive.

“You’re actually not half-bad, Zita,” Gretchen said. She tried to make it sound nonchalant.

Zita snorted. “You’re not so bad, either.”

If Gretchen didn’t know better, she could have sworn she saw Zita blush

 

00000000000000

 

“Midge,” Dek said, gently putting his hands on Midge’s shoulder. “This wasn’t your fault.”

Midge continued to stare down at the table. She played over and over again what she could have done differently. Was there anything she could have done? Had it really been so hopeless?

She hadn’t been able to save Yara.

And now she had lost her best friend’s father.

“Dammit!” she screeched, mindlessly knocking something off the table. The tears started up again. She was so angry at herself. She was a doctor dammit! She should’ve been able to save them!

It didn’t help that Dib hadn’t spoken to her since they’d returned to the fleet…

“Midge, calm down,” Dek said gently.

Midge couldn’t calm down. Who would she lose next? One of her other Team Nebula members? One of her medical assistants? Dib? Zim? Dek?

Addie?

Midge couldn’t help but scream again, the very thought sending her into a fit of anger and despair. Her fist flew toward the wall, only to be caught by Dek. His grip was firm, unrelenting.

“Midge stop,” he said, his tone somehow concerned and stern all at once. “Your _adrunel_.”

Midge sobbed pathetically, trying to calm the burning under her skin. She was so angry. She wanted to go find Dwicky right now and hurt him. Hurt him as much as Dib was hurting.

“I wanted to go after him!” Midge blurted. She tried to flail her hands, but Dek’s grasp wouldn’t allow it. “Tak stopped me! I could have...I could have…”

“You could have died,” Dek told her quietly. “We still know very little about what Dwicky is capable of. Of what his subordinates are capable of. Not to mention, we are still thought to be criminals. We have to expose him first, or else we’ll be running forever.”

“I would run forever if it meant we didn’t have to deal with that disgusting monster!” Midge raged.

“Would you, though?” Dek asked. “Would you really want that for Addie?”

Midge hesitated. She knew the answer to that. Travelling all the time wouldn’t be a problem. It was a matter of safety. Of course, they weren’t safe now, but it also hadn’t felt right leaving Addie with someone else for such a long period of time. Midge wanted them to be free, really free. To stay where they wanted. To go where they wanted.

She didn’t want her daughter to live in fear…

“Mama? Daddy?”

Midge and Dek looked over to where the voice had come from. Addie was standing in the hall, looking wide awake. They had put her to bed some time ago. She looked apprehensive, and Midge felt the guilt eat her alive. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to look at her with fear in her eyes.

“I heard something break,” Addie said, her big green eyes staring up at them worriedly. She fiddled with her fingers, a habit she must of picked up from Zim.

“It’s okay, bright eyes,” Dek said. He came over and scooped Addie up in his arms. “We’re just...all upset.”

Addie nodded, snuggling into her father’s chest. Midge came closer and began petting her hair.

“I don’t want you two to die,” Addie said suddenly.

Midge chest ached at her words. “We’re not gonna die, baby girl.”

“How do you know?” Addie asked. She was crying now. Midge thought she would start up again, too.

“Because we have you, Addie,” Dek said, kissing the top of her head. “And you are what we live for, what we fight for. And you can always count on us fighting tooth and nail to get back to you.”

Addie didn’t seem as distraught, but she buried her face back into Dek’s shirt. Midge bit her lip and met Dek’s eyes. They both knew Dek’s words were true, but they wished they could say more to assure they’re little girl. They wish she didn’t have to learn this harsh reality so soon.

There a soft knock at the door. Dek and Midge exchange looks, since it was so late. Dek walked over to the door, Addie still wrapped in his arms, and opened it slightly.

“Zita?” he said, confused. Midge immediately came over and looked around Dek.“Gretchen?”

“Hey, Captain D,” Zita said, sounding overly casual. Dek really disliked that Zita called him that, but he had long since given up trying to correct her. “Um...we’re actually looking for Midge.”

Midge rose a brow, stepping forward a bit. “What’s up?”

Zita and Gretchen exchanged looks for a moment. Midge found herself a little anxious. “Dib wants to talk to you,” said Zita.

Midge hesitated, not sure how to feel about this. She understood that Dib was hurting, and that he needed time, but now here he was basically summoning her like a dog. However, she knew Dib, and knew he did nothing without a reason.

“Okay,” Midge replied neutrally. She leaned over and gave Addie a kiss on the cheek, before giving Dek one on the lips.

“Come on, bright eyes,” Dek said cheerfully. “Let's have a Ham Jam.”

That seemed to perk Addie right up. “Can we listen to 'Guns and Ships?’”

Dek chuckled. “Of course.”

Midge walked out the door, following Zita and Gretchen down the hall. They were quiet for the most part. At least until Zita spoke up.

“So... _Hamilton_?”

Midge rose a brow at her. “I didn't know you were into Broadway.”

“Eh, a few,” Zita replied dismissively. “I think my fave is _Wicked_.”

Midge giggle quietly. She honestly wasn't that surprised. “If you like _Hamilton_ have you ever listened to the music from _In the Heights_?”

*I don't think I have,” Zita said.

Gretchen gasped out loud. Both Zita and Midge looked at her with concern, but she recovered quickly. “It’s so good, Zita. You need to listen to it.”

“She’s right,” agreed Midge. She realized then that they were following her and she frowned. She didn’t need them to escort her. “Why don’t you show her, Gretchen? Where’s Dib at?”

The two of them looked at each other with confusion, as if they just now realized what they were doing. Immediately Gretchen smiled sweetly, taking Zita by the wrist. Midge couldn’t help but notice how Zita’s cheeks gained a dusting of pink. “He’s on the observation deck,” she said, before tugging Zita behind her. “Come on, you fake fan.”

“Fake fan?!” Zita shreiked in outrage.

“You can't love _Hamilton_ in the fullest until you hear _In the Heights_.”

Midge giggled, watching them as they left. She turned on her heel and began making her way down the hall again toward the observation deck.

When she entered, Dib’s back was to her, staring out at the endless field of stars. His shoulders were squared, like someone was questioning his knowledge about something. She couldn’t help but wonder why that was.

Dib looked at her over his shoulder as she approached, his eyes studying her. Something in his stare made her stomach clench. For a moment it felt more like a doppleganger looking at her, or someone else from inside Dib’s mind.

“Hey,” he said. His voice was neutral, his eyes focused.

“Hey,” Midge replied uneasily. There was so much she wanted to say. So many questions she wanted to ask. Did he blame her? Was he angry? Was that why he was holding her at a distance. “Dib I-,”

“I know what you’re going to say,” he said, turning away from her and staring out the window. “And you don’t need to apologize. It’s not your fault.” His hands clenched at his sides. “If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine.”

“No,” Midge said immediately. “It’s not.”

“It might as well be,” Dib said harshly. “I made a mistake.” He glared out at the stars. “I won’t let it happen again.”

Midge watched for a moment, waiting for the moment that Dib snapped. She knew he had done his share of crying, but she would be surprised if he had forced himself to stop too soon. He was in charge of Earth now, after all. In a way, he had always been. It was just...official now.

Slowly, Dib relaxed, taking a deep breath. His fists opened up and he flexed his fingers. He looked at Midge out of the corner of his eye, and took a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he said. His tone nearly shocked her, deep and commanding.

“Okay?” Midge said questioningly. She didn’t know what this was about, but she already didn’t like this conversation. She didn’t like the way Dib was acting.

Dib paused, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He finally turned to face Midge fully. “We’ve been building a back-up plan in case things go awry on Lazuroth.”

It took a full half minute for Midge to process what Dib had just told her. “ _What?”_

Dib didn't look fazed in the least by her outrage. “We don’t know what could happen. We need to be prepared for every scenario.”

“What's going to happen is I'm going to defeat Harmonia and take Lazuroth!” Midge growled. “ _Without interference_.”

“This isn't interference,” Dib told her. His voice was so serious and steady, and it nearly threw Midge off. He sounded so dispassionate. Like someone taking to a subordinate.

Well she most certainly _not_ his subordinate.

“This is _my_ thing, Dib!” She insisted.

“I never said it wasn't,” Dib replied calmly. “I'm just taking necessary precautions.”

“What you're doing is interfering in my affairs!” Midge argued. “And conspiring behind my back!”

“I’m doing what I think is best,” Dib replied. His voice was too cool, too detached. It made Midge only more angry. “And I know for a fact that you’re not against being dishonest when it’s for the greater good.”

Midge gaped. That had hurt. “How could you say that?!”

Dib shook his head. “This isn’t a debate. I’m not here for your input. I was just letting you know what was going on.”

“You can’t do this! You can’t just...take control of my mission! This is my fight! You _agreed_  it was my fight.”

“Well, forgive me if I didn’t quite feel your conviction before.”

Midge stomped her foot, finally losing it. She knew her eyes were glowing by the faint warmth of her _adrunel_. She shoved Dib hard, causing him to stumble back a bit. For the first time since this conversation started, she saw his expression soften, but in the next instant it was gone.

“Conviction?! You wanna feel my fucking conviction! I don’t need your help with this! I could just as easily do this on my own! Only _I_ have to challenge Harmonia! I don’t need you, or the Resisty or the Irken Empire or...anybody!”

Dib suddenly glared at her. “You really would have left and not told anyone where you were going?”

Midge made a shrill noise of frustration. Of course she wouldn’t. She would at least tell Dek and Addie. Dek understood the situation. He didn’t like it. But he understood.

She had thought Dib felt the same way.

“You really don’t trust me, do you?!” She screamed. To her frustration she felt tears burning her eyes. “After all this time, after everything we’ve been through…” She clenched her hands into fists before lashing out to punch Dib’s chest. She got one hit in before he managed to catch her hands. Midge would have been impressed if she wasn’t so angry. “Just admit it! You blame me! You think this is all my fault!”

“No, I don’t!” Dib told her, his voice finally starting to rise. “That’s not why i’m doing this! Stop trying to hit me!”

“Then why?!” Midge demanded.

“I told you why-,”

“Bull shit!” Midge screamed. “Why else would you go behind my back like this?!”

‘Because I’m not losing anyone else!”

There it was. Finally. The emotion Dib had been trying to hide from her. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for Midge to know. For Midge to understand.

Dib had just lost his father.

She was about to put herself in monumental danger.

And he wanted her to know that _he couldn’t lose her._

 _“I can’t lose you,”_ she remembered saying to him, when he had found out about her helping Zim with the PAK. _“I can’t…”_

And she couldn’t…

And he couldn’t…

Dib let go of her wrists, straightening his posture. She could almost see the mask he had before sliding back into place. It broke her heart to see. He didn’t need to do that with her.

“You don’t want us to interfere?” Dib asked, his voice hard, gaze intense. “Look me in the eye and promise me that you’ll fight with everything you have.”

The authority in Dib’s voice was jarring, his eyes burning right through her. He stood tall, confident, not an ounce of doubt in his posture. It reminded Midge of Dek and Purple. Of Adalet and Lard Nar. Of people who had had to take the lead through conflict and loss.

The boy Midge had met all those years ago was gone, pushed aside to make room for the man that stood before her now. She could still see her Dib in there, somewhere, still trying to be tough while he was screaming on the inside,. But he was putting this front on in front of _her_. Something he had never done before.

It was in this moment, that Midge knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was no going back.

Dib had to be this now, to take the reins, be the leader he needed to be. The one she and Dek had always known was lying beneath the surface.

It was because she knew this, because she knew _Dib_ that she complied.

“I promise,” she told him. But her voice was too soft, too shaky. She took his hand firmly in hers and looked straight into his eyes. “I promise I will fight with everything I have,” she said louder and with so much confidence that it hurt.

Dib nodded, his expression softening once more, like those had been the magic words to remind him that he could always show his feelings in front of Midge. That she would never, ever think him to be weak. He used the hand she was holding to pull her into an embrace, which Midge happily returned. He held her tightly, like if he let her go then she'd be taken away from him that very second.

It was perhaps the longest hug they had ever shared.

"You may have to be strong for the rest of the world, Membrane," she told him softly, "you don't have to do that with us."

She didn't even have to specify who she meant by 'us'. "I know," he said, sniffling. "I know."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly sweet, but there's some allusions to some dark stuff toward the end just saying.

The next few days were strange.

For the most part, there was a lot of silence. Silence and working. No one really talked unless it had to do with their mission on Lazuroth. It wasn’t that anyone was angry, it was just...no one had anything to say. Or even...knew what to say.

How could they just...move on?

The tension was too much, slowly gathering and thickening. Everyone could feel it, and many were afraid of a another break. Whether it be Dib and Midge, or Tak and Purple or...anyone. The threat hung in the air, waiting to strike the emotionally exhausted group when they least expected.

However, one little hybrid was not about to let that happen.

Addie Denivar was young, but she was observant. She was old enough to understand the terrible impact Professor Membrane’s death had had on all of them. She was still so sad, and so scared, but she also couldn’t stand seeing everyone else so down and tense.

So one day while she was in Keef’s quarters, she hatched a little plan. Maybe if she could find a place for them to stop, just for a little while, someplace they could have some fun, maybe everyone wouldn’t be so sad anymore. And the air wouldn’t feel so...thick and negative.

Quietly, while Keef was out of the room on a call, Addie made her way to his laptop. All the laptops and tablets had been upgraded with current information of the various star systems they would be going through on their way to Lazuroth, so Addie knew there was bound to be something there. She knew (vaguely) how to use the device. She just needed to be careful that she didn’t accidentally drop it or something.

Upon opening the laptop, Addie found herself confronted with a login screen. She frowned in disappointment. How was she going to do her research now?

No, she couldn’t give up! Surely guessing Mr. Keef’s login information couldn’t be that hard! Her father and her godfathers were all expert hackers. She had to have inherited some of that.

Just as she was about to start typing, however, she was interrupted but Keef reentering the room. They both froze, Keef fixing Addie with a curious gaze. He didn’t look angry, however.

“What are you up to?” he asked, walking over toward her.

“Nothing,” Addie replied almost too quickly.

Keef gave her an incredulous look. “You really are like your mom, huh?”

“What’s that mean?” asked Addie.

“Nothing,” said Keef. “Now, really, what were you up to. I’m not going to get mad.”

Addie bit her lip and reach up to fiddle with her braid. Well, so much for her plan. “I...was going to see if there were any nearby planets safe enough to land on,” she explained. “I just...wanted to help.”

Keef stared at her for a moment before breaking into an almost proud smile. Addie was a little more advanced than the other children who were in his care back on Earth, but that came with being part-Irken, he supposed. She was observant, and extremely empathetic. She didn’t like seeing others upset or distressed.

And, honestly, he didn’t like it either. Professor Membrane’s death had been hard to take, and then there was the new responsibilities Dib had taken on, and the upcoming arrival to Lazuroth. It wasn’t hard to see the toll all of this had taken. And everyone was just sort of...drifting.

Maybe they could all use a break. Something to take their minds off what had happened, and what they would be facing next.

“Tell you what,” Keef said, leaning down so he was at eye level with Addie, “Skoodge is coming over. He could probably find us a planet we’re looking for easy. And maybe even help us find a excuse so everyone agrees to land.”

Addie”s big, bug-like eyes widened. “Really, Mr. Keef?!”

Keef chuckled a little. “Of course. We gotta make sure everyone remembers what’s really important, right?”

Addie beamed. “You’re the best, Mr. Keef.”

“Eh. I try.”

 

0000000000000000

 

“So am I looking for anything specific?” Skoodge asked, typing away on the laptop. He was snug against Keef’s side, Keef’s arm wrapped around him. Addie was sitting in Keef’s lap, leaning over so she could she the screen, curious and excited.

“Just anywhere that looks fun!” Addie said brightly. “I don’t want anyone to be sad while we’re there.”

“We did just lose someone, Addie,” Skoodge said gently, though he typed away nonetheless.

Addie’s face fell. “I know,” she mumbled. “I just...Mama and Uncle Dib haven’t spoken in days! And he even seems to ignore Uncle Zim sometimes. I...I don’t like it.”

Skoodge glanced at her softly before looking to up meet Keef’s eyes. Keef just gave a hopeful smile. Great. Now he knew what Zim meant when he complained that humans were bewitching. It wasn’t his fault those light green eyes were so pretty and kind!

“Okay,” Skoodge said, giving a soft sigh. “Let see what planets are around here.”

“Might also be a good idea to find one that is pretty neutral?” Keef suggested. “We have the Galactic Alliance after us, not to mention I...don’t know how many places will...take us in?”

Keef was trying to be careful with his words, not wanting to offend his new boyfriend. To his relief, Skoodge didn’t seem offended. He even gave him a knowing smile. “It’s okay, Keef,” said Skoodge. “But, luckily, we are actually closing on a part of space the Irken Empire never bothered with. Seventy-four percent of these planets are uninhabitable, and the only very well known one is Lazuroth.”

“How come Irk never tried to take over Lazuroth, anyway?” Keef asked curiously. Addie looked interested as well.

“Honestly?” Skoodge explained. “Lazurothians are rather vicious, not to mention tenacious. You’ve seen how Midge gets. Imagine thousands of them at once, especially using their  _ adrunel _ .” He gave shrug as he added. “Also, it’s very, very cold. Irkens don’t do well in cold.”

“My Daddy did well in cold,” Addie pointed out indignantly.

Keef snorted, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t make an inappropriate comment in front of Addie. Skoodge gave him a scolding look, as if knowing what he wanted to say. “Your father was well accommodated, I’m sure.”

“My daddy is amazing,” Addie said flatly.

Skoodge couldn’t help but chuckle. The child was very proud of her parents. “Anyway, seeing as we have limited planets with life, then narrow it down to...any sort of civilization that is in neutral standing with both the Irken Empire and the Galactic Alliance, we have three options.”

Both Addie and Keef leaned over, observing the photos of the three planets Skoodge had found. Keef pointed to the biggest one. It was bright coral with several rings. “That one looks cool,” he said.

“That is Catusdam,” said Skoodge, pulling up a grid of information on it. “It’s a rather pretty planet, actually, once you get passed the atmosphere...oh…”

Keef raised a brow. “What?”

“Well...the atmosphere is thick and gaseous. The Irken’s with PAKs can survive it because the PAK filters everything. It...won’t exactly be safe for anyone else.”

“Ah. Well that one’s off the list then.” Keef pointed to the next one. “What’s Thalia?”

“A much smaller planet, but I believe far less hostile,” Skoodge replied. “Not really much happens there, though. There aren’t a lot of cities. But,” he pulled up the final planet. “I actually just saw this.”

Keef observed the planet that Skoodge indicated. Is was a striking shade of purple. It wasn’t as deep a color as Vort, nor did it have rings. It looked smooth, with only the smallest flecks of white swirling here and there. “Kaenerth?”

Skoodge nodded. “There’s actually a festival going on.  _ Vaznatri _ . It’s to celebrate the arrival of their spring.”

“Other planets have seasons like Earth?”

“Well, sort of. Kaenerth only has spring and winter, and both are about two earth years long.”

“Damn.”

“Yep. But, this festival seems fun. They play games and have dancing. They even give you little balls of paint to throw at each other.”

“I want that one,” Addie declared, feeling determined once more.

“Really?” 

Keef chuckled. “You heard the lady, Skoodge.”

Skoodge laughed as well. “The question is, though, how are we going to convince everyone to land?”

 

00000000000000

 

“We gonna go dancing?!” Gir squealed as he road on top of Addie’s head. Luckily, the robot was extremely light, so Addie wasn’t uncomfortable.

“We gotta talk to Uncle E.J first,” Addie said brightly.

The real trick was not running into her parents or godparents along the way.

Luckily the four of them were usually too busy during the day to run into her and Gir as they made their way down the corridor. A few of the people on the ship recognized her (it was hard to not be recognized when you were the daughter of the Captain and First Officer of Team Nebula) but since she was with Skoodge, who was often out and about on the Nazo, no one seemed too concerned.

“You wanna what?” E.J asked once they reached the engine room, a thick black eyebrow raised in incredulity. He easily scooped Addie up in his big arms and cradled her against him. Gir climbed up as well, sitting on his shoulder.

“I wanna have everyone stop at this planet,” Addie explained, pointing to the picture on the tablet, which Skoodge was holding up. E.J. glanced at it for a moment before giving Skoodge and Keef questioning looks. 

“You’ve got to admit, everyone’s been on edge,” Keef pointed out.

“I mean...yeah,” said E.J. “But...how are we supposed to…” his face fell into an exasperated expression. “Really?”

“Dek will listen if you say we have to stop for supplies,” Skoodge pointed out.

“And then we can have a BIG party and throw EGGS at each other!” Gir added.

E.J sighed.. “Guys...we have a mission, you know?”

“And the mission,” Keef said, glancing at Addie for a second. He didn’t want to say to much in front of her. She didn’t know all the details after all, “will still be there when we get to Lazuroth.”

“Please, Uncle E.J?” Addie pleaded. “I just wanna see everyone be happy again.”

“That’s gonna take some time, kiddo,” E.J replied. His eyes gained a distant look, as if remembering something painful. Keef had heard about Yara...about what happened to her. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

“I know,” Addie said, looking down at the ground.

E.J was quiet for a moment, his expression softening once more as he stared at Addie. He sincerely didn’t know why she was so hard to say no to. He felt a tiny bit in his chest at one thought alone: Yara would have adored this child.

“Okay,” said E.J with a heavy exhale. “Let’s see what we can cook up.”

“GONNA COOK UP SOME BUBBLEGUM CHILI!” Gir screeched, practically bouncing on E.J’s shoulder.

Addie giggled so hard she snorted.

 

0000000000000000000

 

Convincing the others wasn’t easy. E.J had to make it sound like they  _ really  _ needed to land and that is  _ really  _ had to be on this planet. However, once they were convinced enough, there wasn’t much anyone could do to argue. Midge even seemed to encourage the idea.

They found a place to land that could take all the ships. Even with knowing of Kaenerth’s neutral standing, Dek was not about to take any chances, especially with such a recognizable ship as the Massive. Midge pointed out that there was a chance people would still recognize Purple, if not the rest of them, seeing as they were wanted criminals, but since apparently the supplies needed was a “dire need” he really didn’t see a better option.

Kaenerth was beautiful. The main city they landed near was full of different color lights, yet were elegant like medieval castles. It was a strange combination, but somehow worked out among the backgrounds purple roads and dark mountains in the distance. Even after all this time in space, after being to several other planets, Dib found himself in awe.

“Your still so easily fascinated,” Zim observed. They had found themselves in the middle of some sort of festival, and there was snacks and sweets everywhere. Zim was currently sipping on some bright pink frozen drink that was in one of his hands. The other was filled with some strange jello-like balloons. Apparently they were filled with some kind of paint that you were meant to throw at others.

Dib shrugged, sipping his own blue drink. “It’s...still kinda surreal sometimes,” he said. “That...I’m here...you’re here. That...any of this is happening.”

Zim stopped walking, turning to face Dib. His gaze was soft as he gently sat his bag of paint jellies down on the ground before reaching up to touch his cheek, sliding his thumb along his cheekbone.

“I am here, my Dib,” he quietly. “I am here and I am not going anywhere.”

Dib gave him a smile, reaching up top put his hand over Zim’s. His gaze slid down and to the side. “You don’t know that,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“I do,” Zim insisted, his tone full of conviction. He knew what Dib was getting at, and he would not let him dwell on such thoughts. “We have come this far for a reason. And we will not be stopped until we finish what we started.”

Dib looked back at him, unable to help his smile. “I never took as one to believe in Fate.”

Zim frowned for a moment. He would admit that...he never had believed in such nonsense before. But...the things that had happened to him, how they had played out, it was hard to find a logical explanation.

It was hard to find any real reason as to why he was here with Team Nebula. As to why Dib came to be his. As to how they had all found each other in the first place…

“You...help me believe in anything,” Zim said, so quietly he almost hadn’t heard it himself.

Dib slid Zim’s hand from his face and gave his palm a lingering kiss. A hint of pink bloomed along Zim’s cheeks. It was funny. They’d been together this long, but all those feeling they felt constantly creeped up as if they had just started courting.

Dib was just about to lean down for a kiss when suddenly something splattered against Zim’s face. He jumped away in shock, seeing red paint smeared across the Irken’s face and shoulder. Dib looked down and found that his one shirt and jacket had gotten caught up in the splash, and was now covered in bright red specks. “What the-,”

High pitched mechanical laughter caught their attention, and they saw Gir standing there holding another one of the paint jellies. Midge, Dek and Addie weren’t far behind, and when Midge saw the two of them she doubled over laughing.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Zim demanded. “MIDGE-GOON HOW DARE YOU LET GIR HAVE THESE ATROCIOUS JELLIES OF DOOM!”

“I can’t believe he actually did it, oh my God,” Midge wheezed between laughter. Addie giggled right beside her. The sound almost calmed Zim down, if not for the child’s mother being absolutely rude and terrible.

“Wait...did you ask Gir to throw that at us?” Dib asked curiously. He wasn’t angry. In fact, he was trying hard not to laugh himself. Zim was funny when outraged over stupid things.

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about,” Midge replied. She was already a bad liar, but at this point she wasn’t even trying.

Zim snarled loudly before reaching down and pulling out one of his own paint jellies. “Two can play at that game, you fithy snow-weasel!” he said, before throwing the jelly straight at Midge. It made contact with her chest, dousing her shirt in bright green paint.

Midge stood there gaping for a long time before giving Zim a challenging smirk. “Oh, it’s  _ on _ , Lieutenant Commander,” she warned, throwing her own jelly at Zim at full speed.

This time, Zim managed to dodge, still holding on to his pink slushie. He managed to find a receptical nearby to toss it into. He was going to need both hands. “Is that all you've got, princess?”

“I'm about to paint you every color of the rainbow, you overgrown flea,” Midge retorted 

“FLEA?!”

“I'll help you, Mama!” Addie declared, running up to her mother side. She threw one of her pain jellies as hard as she could at Zim. It hit his thigh, splashing his legging and the bottom of his shirt with bright yellow. 

“Oh no, Zim, they have a secret weapon!” Dib yelled dramatically. “Don't worry! I'll take care of it!” He ran over and scooped Addie up in a firm grip, just enough that she couldn't wiggle out. He then pull one of his blue jellies and smooshed it in her hair.

“Uncle Dib this is cheating!” Addie squealed between giggles. “Daddy! Help me!”

“Don't worry, Addie, I'll save you!” Dek yelled, tossing a jelly right at Dib’s head. He ducked, barely avoiding the hit. A loud scream was heard behind him.

Everyone froze, turning to see Gretchen and Zita standing a few feet away. Zita had been the one to scream, half her face cover it bright purple paint. Everyone stared, waiting to see what would happen next.

Almost too calmly, Zita handed her drink over to Gretchen. “Could you hold this for me please? I'm about to get into a paint fight with Team Nebula.”

Gretchen took the drink, but instead of keeping it, she sat it on the ground and and took out her out paint jellies. “Why would I do that when I can help you?”

Dib nearly snorted at how red Zita's face turned.

All hell broke loose after that. The rest of Team Nebula came over to join the fray, along with Tak and Gaz. Purple found them but managed to stay a good distance away, laughing to himself as he chomped on a pretzel. He managed to get some video of Tak complete covered in different colored paint as she tores after Zim. He figured he could use it as blackmail someday.

A few of the local authorities finally showed up politely shooed everyone away. They we're happy to see the group enjoying themselves, but they we're getting a little too rambunctious. Purple mentioned it was because there was so many of them. No one argued, going back toward the ship laughing and catching their breaths, leaving a trail of paint in their wake.

“Man,I don't remember the last time we had that much fun!” Zita exclaimed as she and Gretchen trailed behind the back of the group. “Whose idea was this?”

Gretchen giggled. “Addie's, actually.”

Zita grinned. “Smart kid.”

Gretchen nodded before look at Zita. When she burst into more giggles Zita rose a brow. “What?”

“Your hair is all stuck your face,” Gretchen teased, reaching up the brush the stray hairs behind Zita's ear. Immediately, Zita’s face heated up. Her stomach flopped as she continued to stare at Gretchen. He hair was soaked with paint, and it dripped down her face and chin. Her brown eyes were bright, blissful. And she looked beautiful.

“Zita?” Gretchen asked.

It was too much. Zita had been trying to fight this crush she'd developed for a while. Left and right there was danger and loss. Hell, they'd just lost Dib’s dad. She couldn't be weak like this. She'd spent the last year and half having to prove that she wasn't the prissy teenager she had been in high school. That she could fight. That she deserved to be here.

But Gretchen... Gretchen made her feel weak and dumb and nervous and she really couldn't take it anymore.

She wasn't sure when she'd started leaning in, but before she realized what was happening Zita had her lips pressed against Gretchen’s.

And almost immediately she panicked.

“Oh my God,” she stammered. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that.”

“Zita,” Gretchen tried to say.

“Look, I...I promise that'll never happen again-”

“Zita-”

“Let's just pretend this never-”

“Zita!” Gretchen snapped, pulling Zita’s face to look at her. Zita swallowed l. Was Gretchen angry? She didn't look angry. Just... determined…

Then, Gretchen smiled. “Have I ever told you that you talk too much?”

Zita forced herself not to freak out further. “Yeah?”

Gretchen shook her head. She was leaning closer. Zita’s heart was pounding so loud she was sure other planets could hear it. “What don't you ever take my advice.”

And then Gretchen was kissing her.

Zita didn't hesitate to pull her closer.

 

0000000000

 

The last time Midge had seen Lazuroth, it had been watching it grow smaller and smaller as she blasted off into space with Dek.

And, now...there it was. As frosty blue as it had been so many years ago, swirls of silver and white curling around in random patterns. A single ring surrounded it, looking like solid ice. She never knew if it actually was. It had never been important.

“Hey,” she heard Dib say, feeling his hand fall gently onto her shoulder, “We're almost ready to go.”

Midge nodded silently, continuing to stare out at Lazuroth. She called her hands into fists, trying to stop the shaking. She didn't want Dib to see that.

Too late. “Hey, you okay?”

Midge barely glance up at him before looking back the planet in front of them. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

There was a brief pause before Dib slid his hand off her shoulder. “No, you’re not,” he said quietly.

Midge looked up at him again, this time her gaze lingering. She’d always known she wasn’t a good liar. It was a wonder her mother had never found her out sooner while she had been a double agent on Lazuroth. Midge had been careful to avoid her for the most part.

“The last time I was there, i was locked in a cell,” Midge said. Her voice quivered against her will. “And if not for Dek and Sigi I would still be in that cell. Being used as nothing more than a baby factory.”

She could see tension in Dib’s jaw. She knew that probably hadn’t been the right thing to say. She didn’t want to go into details about what she meant. She was glad that it seemed that Dib understood her meaning.

“Midge,” he said gently, “you don’t have to do this-,”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t-,”

“Yes. I. Do.”

There was a silence, their eyes making contact with blazing intensity. It lasted several minutes, but when Dib gave a quiet sigh, she knew there would be no more arguing.

“You know, you never told me what made you fully turn on your mother,” Dib mentioned, looking back at Lazuroth. The blue was so stark against the dark blanket of space.

Midge couldn’t help but smile. Dib knew that for the longest time Midge merely went to visit her brothers, just to get away from her mother. It wasn’t until about a year before Dek had arrived that she had actively became a spy. She’d never meant to keep it from Dib. She just...never really explained everything.

“There was a girl,” Midge told him, still staring out the window. She bit her lip, remembering dark hair and bright eyes and warm smile.

Dib only seemed mildly surprised. “A girl?”

“Yep.”

There was a smallest beat of silence. Midge hoped she didn’t have to explain. She wasn’t sure if she could. Only Dek and Leona had ever made her feel so...drawn to someone. So...attracted and enraptured.

Even if Midge had been so young, and hadn’t been able to recognize those feelings for Leona at the time…

“What was her name?’ Dib asked.

Midge couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Leona,” she replied.

“Were...you two together?” Dib asked lightly.

“No. It...never got the chance to get that far.”

She saw Dib nod out of the corner of her eye. “What happened?” he asked.

Midge swallowed hard. Some night she still had nightmares about it, where she would wake up screaming and Dek would have to hold her and sooth her to sleep. The most recent one had caused Addie to wake up and come into their bedroom to ask if everything was okay. It made the guilt so much worse, knowing she had made her baby girl so distraught.

“My mother didn’t like that we were hanging out so much,” Midge explained, struggling to keep her voice steady. “She...wanted to punish me for not...accepting my duty to produce the next heir. She killed Leona right in front of me.”

Within seconds Dib had an arm wrapped around her, pulling Midge into a half-hug. He held her there for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Midge shook her head. “If anyone should be sorry it’s me,” she told him. “It took for someone i loved to die for me to finally make a damn choice.”

“You were kid, Midge,” Dib insisted. She almost snorted at hearing those words come from him, the youngest member of Team Nebula. “And...your mom abused you. You were scared.”

“And if I had just found the courage to start helping the rebellion sooner, I could have saved her.”

“Or maybe your mom still would have found out how close you were. Who knows,” Dib assured her. He turned her to face him once more, his hands on both her shoulders. “You’re alive now. You survived. And after everything, you came back.” He glanced back over at Lazuroth. “I...don’t know if could have done that.”

Midge smiled knowingly. “You would.”

Dib snorted. “Only because I’m kind of a martyr.”

“We kind of both are,” Midge pointed out. She found herself looking out the window as well. “We’ve just...both found ourselves in positions where being a real martyr is no longer an option.”

Dib’s expression contorted into a determined scowl. “You’re damned right it not,” he said pointedly.

Midge rolled her eyes as she pulled Dib’s hands off her shoulders. They were both silent again, staring off out the window. Midge reached to fiddle with the end of her ponytail.

“Have you ever heard the legend of Lazuroth’s first queen?” Midge asked, not looking at Dib.

“I think?” he replied uncertainly. “It sounds vaguely familiar.”

“It’s alright if you don’t,” Midge said. Her face was already heating up and she hadn’t even made her point. “In the story Photini is helped by a bunch of people to take out a group that had Lazuroth under their control. She had two people who were extremely close to her. One was her mate. The other was a Lazurothian man named Iskandar.” Their gazes met, Dib looking interested and curious. “They called him her Isteo, which literally translated means two sides of the same coin. But...I’ve found a better translation is...platonic soulmates.”

She forced herself to meet Dib’s eyes, despite her nerves. “I told you that...I wasn’t sure if there was a word for what you meant to me but...i think that’s it. You’re...my Isteo.”

Dib stared at her for a second before giving her a wry smile. “Actually, platonic soulmates is a very apt description of us.”

“Yeah,” Midge said with a nervous laugh.

“Midge.”

Both Dib and Midge looked up, finding Dek standing in the doorway. “We have a situation.”

Midge and Dib exchanged looks once more before following Dek down the corridor. When they got the ship hanger where the Delphina was kept, they found Zim and Purple arguing.

“You are NOT invited onto this mission!” Zim screeched furiously. “You are NOT COMING AND THAT IS FINAL.”

“YOU are not the one in charge!” Purple roared. 

“THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO COME WITH US THERE FOR YOU DON’T NEED TO COME!”

“Zim, calm down,” Dib said, striding over to Zim’s side. His tone made it plain that he was more concerned about having Zim and Purple have a knock-down-drag-out than about Purple’s feelings or safety.

“I’ve already told both of you that Midge has the final say on anything in this mission,” Dek said sternly. His eyes darted at Dib for merely a second.

“I do?” Midge said. She couldn’t help be surprised.

“Yes,” Dek replied. “You do. So, what do you say about Purple coming with us?”

Midge’s brow furrowed. “Who would watch the Armada? We have E.J. keeping an eye on things here.”

Purple waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry, I have Tak on standby.”

“No you don’t!” Tak argued. “If you’re going then i’m coming with you to make damn sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

“Excuse you I’m a Tallest I can handle myself!” Purple shot back.

“I don’t care! I’m going with you!”

Purple snarled in frustration. “Fine I’ll just..uh...get the one guy we rescued from Dwicky’s ship. What’s his face.”

Tak looked highly unimpressed. “Larb.”

“Yeah. That one.”

“Midge hasn’t said that you can-,” 

“He can come,” Midge said, cutting Dek off.

Everyone looked at her incredulously. “What?!” Zim demanded.

“I said,” she told him firmly. “He can come. And I have the final say.” She gave Dek an appreciative smile, gazing at Dib out of the corner of her eye. It was plain that this had been a joint decision.

“Mama!”

Midge turned around, seeing Addie racing toward her. Midge wasted no time scooping her up and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

“You’re gonna be okay, right, Mama?” Addie asked. Her voice was full of worry.

Midge gave her a confident smile. “Don’t worry, baby girl,” Midge told her. “Lazuroth isn’t going to know what hit it.”

Addie nodded, wrapping her arms around Midge’s neck and hugging her tightly. It was tempting to just stay. To let this go and stay with her daughter and mate, to never think of Lazuroth of breath it’s name ever again.

But when she looked into those big green orbs, Midge knew she couldn’t.

“I love you, Mama,” Addie said.

“Love you, too, Addie.”

“Don’t I get any hugs?” Dek asked, offering his arms out. Addie giggled and practically leapt into them, nuzzling against Dek’s chin as he gave her a gentle squeeze. “Don’t you worry about us, bright eyes. We’re gonna be just fine.”

His eyes met Midge’s, and she knew he was right.

The would be alright.

They had to be.

There was no going back now.

 

0000000000000

 

Most of the capital of Lazuroth was sound asleep, only the dim lights of lanterns and felouda illuminating the streets and elegant buildings. If you only ever saw the city, you would say the planet was a peaceful utopia.

It was only when you saw the way those seen as “unworthy” lived outside the city walls, that you saw the truth.

Queen Harmonia, however, did not care. Greatness - perfection - demanded sacrifice. It was all for the good of Lazuroth, so that the next generation was better than the last. So that the nobles maintained their power. So that Lazuroth would survive on and on.

A pity she had never been able to get her daughter to see that.

“My queen,” called one of her handmaidens, Cassia. Harmonia turned from her stargazing, only mildly interested. It was most likely just another report about the rebels moving base. She wished they could finally catch them all and destroy them. It wouldn’t matter if they crushed one base. They needed all of them gone.

But as long as they held out hope for _their Photini_ , more cropped up everyday.

Harmonia quelled her rage. “Yes, what is it?” she asked.

Cassia remained bowing. “Our tracking field has detected a ship coming in for a landing toward the southern mountains.” Cassia dared a glance up at the queen. “There is a Lazurothian among them”

Harmonia’s eyes widened in surprise. Certainly not the news she had expected. She couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face. There had only been one Lazurothian to ever leave. Only one to ever have a reason to come back.

“Well, and here I thought I would be bored tonight,” she said smoothing, holding back her laughter. “Be a dear, would you, and prepare the proper accommodations for our guest.”

Cassia looked mildly confused. Some of the younger ones in the palace were not told the whole truth about what happened to the Princess of Lazuroth. They were told she had been kidnapped and brainwashed. Which, sometimes Harmonia wanted to believe. But, unfortunately, she knew. She knew the traitorous, ungrateful brat her daughter had become.

“We must make sure the princess had a place to stay, after all,” Harmonia said. Her tone was sweet, but it held a sharpness to it. The promise of a threat was always present. Failure - imperfection - was not acceptable.

“Yes, my queen,” Cassie said. She bowed once more and hurried away.

Once Harmonia was certain Cassia was out of ear shot, she let herself laugh. It had been so long, she had begun to give up hope of the princess ever returning. A thrill of excitement buzzed through her veins. She should have known the girl wouldn’t stay away.

“Welcome home, Madrigal.”


	12. Chapter 12

All three of Midge’s three hearts were pounding as they slowly began to land.

They were several miles from the Capital, on the other side of the mountains, but as they hovered downward she could see the tips of the towers, glinting in the light of the distant (but visible) sun. Midge watched as they disappeared, covered as the mountains rose to cover them. She flexed and clenched her hands, chewed her bottom lip. It was suddenly hard to breath.

Midge nearly jumped when she felt a hand grab one of hers. She looked up, finding Dek looking down at her with a soft look. He offered her and encouraging smile as he laced their fingers, bringing her hand up so he could place a soft kiss on it. Midge smiled back, shoving her nerves down. She took their entwined hands and gave Dek’s hand a kiss of her own.

“Are you with me?” She whispered. Her voice came out more raspy than she had intended.

Dek pulled her towards him, leaning down and touching their foreheads together. “Always,” he murmured back. His voice was steady and deep, and Midge felt just a little bit stronger because of it. She stood on her toes to give soft, brief kiss.

_ Because I have you, I know I can do this. _

 

000000000000

 

Midge didn’t remember the mountains being this tall. She didn’t remember the snow being so hard and crunchy beneath her feet. She didn’t remember the sky being so blue or the air being so crisp and clean.

Everything felt so different from Earth. So bold and surreal. It didn’t feel like she was returning to the place she was born. It felt more like a dream, a simulation. Like a photo on a long forgotten dusty shelf. She forced herself to take deep breaths, to step forward.

Was Sigi even here? Midge didn’t know. She only knew this was the hideout he frequented the most. She had no means to contact him. For all she knew they would end up being sent away by the guards.

But there was no other options. She had to try…

“Good Irk, how does this planet even support life?” Purple complained. He and the other Irkens were all bundled up in several layers, including hats and hoods to cover their antennae. “There’s ice everywhere! Not even the trees are green!”

Dek rolled his eyes. “You insisted on coming,” he pointed out.

“I didn’t know it would be this cold!” Purple replied.

“Oh, yes, it’s not like we didn’t say that Lazuroth is an ice planet over and over or anything,” Zim said, obviously irritated. He wrapped his arms around himself. Even with their coats being made of the same material as Dib’s, anything it didn’t cover was still quite cold. Especially his face. He could almost feel ice crystals growing on it already.

“Shut up, Zim!” Purple snapped.

“You can’t tell me to-,”

“How about you both of you idiots shut up,” said Tak, effectively cutting Zim off. She gave Purple a warning look as she began to open his mouth once more, and reluctantly he closed it. Satisfied that there would be no more arguing, Tak called ahead to Midge. “So where are we going exactly?”

“There’s a rebellion hideout right up ahead,” Midge replied, nodding toward the enormous mountains. “It’s the one Sigi frequents the most. Hopefully, they’ll let us in.”

“‘Hopefully?’” Tak repeated incredulously. “Why wouldn’t they let you in? Aren’t you like their hero, or something?”

“Not exactly,” Midge said. “The rebels have...mixed emotions about me for the most part. Some of them understand why I did what I did. Others...well,” she bit her lip. “They don’t like me very much.”

Tak scoffed. “Great. We come all this way to get captured by an inferior militia.”

Midge glared over her shoulder. “They are not inferior.”

“Have they succeeded in their goal?” Tak asked.

“No, but-,”

“Inferior.”

Midge growled but said nothing else, continuing to stride forward. She struggled to keep her breathing steady. Her hearts were pounding rapidly, hands shaking and sweating. The air chilled them, but she barely felt it. Even after all this time, the cold of Lazuroth didn’t affect her.

She was really here. Walking toward this mountain she knew so well, it’s shadow looming over the valley they had landed in. She swallowed hard as her stomach flipped uncomfortably.

“Hey,” Dek said, snapping her out of her anxious haze. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Midge nodded, biting her lip. She continued forward, feeling a little at ease with Dek keeping pace next to her. She raised her chin and carried on.

All at once a force field appeared in front of them, effectively surrounding any other path that led to the mountain. The group froze, jumping when a group of people with guns popped out from the lowest ledge of the mountain. Midge noticed how everyone but she and Dek went for their weapons. “Stand down!” She ordered. They all looked very reluctant, but they obeyed.

Midge looked up at the group, trying to see if she recognized any of them. None of them looked familiar, which made her stomach sink. Was Sigi even in charge, still? Was he even still alive?

“ _ Identify yourselves _ ,” one of them called out in Lazurothian. 

Midge took a deep breath and stepped forward, raising her hands up in a nonthreatening way. She grasped at her fleeting courage. “ _ I’m looking for General Sigi. _ ’”

There was a mild pause. It gave Midge the smallest bit of hope. “ _ What do you want with him? _ ”

Midge shook off her nerves. This would be the hard part. “ _ My name is Midge _ ,” she explained. “ _ I’m his sister _ .”

That seemed to get their attention. Suddenly they were whispering amongst themselves, appearing shocked and uncertain. Midge held her ground, hoping even if Sigi wasn’t there, they at least only captured them for a while. With Sigi in charge, they wouldn’t harm her. But, that was if he was still here.

If he was still alive…

Midge’s stomach went from twisting uncomfortably to flipping as someone pushed between the chattering gunmen. She gasped in her throat, staring up at a man she hadn’t seen in so many years.

“Sigi,” she breathed.

Sigi hadn’t changed much it seemed. His hair was much longer, tied into a braid that laid across his shoulder. Midge could vaguely make out a new scar on his left cheek. Her hands trembled even more when he looked down at her. There was a long pause, a moment of quiet in the universe.

She could almost see it. The shocked recognition. The rightful suspicion. The need to consolidate the two.

“ _ If you are who you say you are, _ ” Sigi called down to her. His voice sounded the same, if only more gruff with age, “ _ tell me, what were our brother’s last words? _ ”

She didn’t have to ask which brother. They had lost others, but they hadn’t been there to see. But Harmonia had made a show of killing Drun in front of them. In front of Midge.

Just like she had Leona.

She remembered that night so clearly. Too clearly. It haunted her nightmares so many times.

Of course, she could never forget Drun’s last words as she and Sigi hovered over him, begging him to hold on.

“ _ Don’t be afraid, you two _ ,” Midge recited perfectly. “ _ Lazuroth will rise again _ .”

Sigi stood there for only a second longer before he turned to the person on his right. They seem to have a bit of a confrontation, but eventually the other nodded. Sigi took off past the crowd, going out of sight.

“So...should we shoot them?” Zim asked.

Midge rolled her eyes. “No.”

Then, the force field began to dissolve away, making the pathway accessible. The group watched as part of the mountain’s base began to rise up, creating a opening. Midge’s chest fluttered with joy at seeing Sigi standing in the doorway.

Sigi moved first, almost jogging forward toward them. Midge didn’t waste any time meeting him half way. The space between seemed endless before they finally met in the middle, embracing each other tightly.

Before Midge could stop it she felt tears in her eyes.

He was still here. He was still alive.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked.

Midge sniffled quietly. “Oh, you know just in the neighborhood,” she joked.

Sigi pulled away from their hug, looking at her seriously. “Midge-,”

“Can we talk? Inside?” She asked. She was going to tell him everything, but she wanted them to be in the safety of the hideout. And she wouldn’t have to worry about the Irken’s complaining.

After a short pause, Sigi nodded. “You got a lot of explaining to do.”

Midge snorted, “Don’t worry I know.”

 

00000000000000

 

After telling Sigi everything that had happened recently, he looked whiplashed. One would have thought he experienced all of this first hand. “Shit. You’re all...something else entirely.”

“Thank you,” Zim replied smugly.

“That wasn’t necessarily a compliment,” Midge told him humorously.

“Nonsense! Only good things are ever used to describe Zim!”

Dib and Midge caught each other’s gazes and snorted. Zim frowned at both of them, but he said nothing else. Sigi had a good chuckle at the interaction before turning back to Midge. His face grew serious. “Midge, why are you here?”

Midge’s smile fell, her eyes falling to the floor. She knew Sigi wasn’t going to like this. Drun had always had faith in her, had always want her to be rigorously trained to go against, Harmonia. It was Sigi who never conceded. 

“You know why I’m here,” she said quietly.

Sigi didn’t look surprised, even as he shook his head. “You can’t face her, Midge.”

“I can,” Midge told him confidently.

“You. Can’t,” Sigi insisted. “She’s defeated 12 contenders since you left.”

“None of them were me,” Midge replied, her voice rising.

“You don’t have to do this! You didn’t have to do it then and you don’t have to do it now!”

“Yes I do! We need allies. I can’t sit another moment knowing what Harmonia is doing to this place!”

“It’s not worth it, Midge.”

“Yes, it is!” Midge shouted with finality. She pressed a button on her wristwatch. He made a soft beep before an image began to project from the top. It was Addie, smiling and waving, running and playing. Sigi watched on in fascination, his blue eyes widening.

“Is this-,”

“Yes,” Midge replied. “That’s our Addie.”

Sigi continued to watch the projection, his expression softening. “She’s adorable,” he said. He grinned up at Midge. “She must get it from her daddy.”

“Shut up,” she told him, switching the image off. Her smile quickly faded. Her tone growing serious. “I’ve gained control of my adrunel.”

Sigi nearly choked. “What?!”

Midge met his gaze, forcing herself not to look away. “Sigi...we’ve been avoiding this from the very beginning,” she said quietly. “It has to be me.”

Sigi stared at her for a long time. Midge wondered if perhaps he was searching for a way to argue with her. However, he finally looked away, still looking deep in thought. Then he looked up right at Dib.

“You must be that kid she’s told me so much about,” he said brightly.

Midge immediately flushed. “Stop it, Sigi.”

“Really?” Dib asked, that mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

“Yeah,” Sigi continued. “Before we lost communication she almost wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Is that so?” Dib replied teasingly.

“I hate you both so much,” she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

 

00000000000000

 

There was a lot conversation. Midge and Sigi had a lot to catch up on, and the rest of the group found him easy to get along with. He and Dek had many embarrassing stories of when Midge was younger (mostly from during the time that Dek was trying to court her) and Zim seemed to find them entertaining. Dib shared his own stories, and at first Midge seemed to get only more irritated. Until her expression softened and her eyes seemed to water. Dib had been told enough about Midge’s other brother, Drun, to know why she was acting like that.

“You’re her  _ isteo _ ,” Sigi mentioned suddenly while Midge and Dek were making a quick call to the Nazo to check on Addie (implementing a scrambler, of course). Dib nearly jumped, staring at him for a long time. Sigi chuckled quietly. “It’s kind of obvious,” he said with a shrug. “If...this works...she’ll be the first queen in over a millennium to have one.”

“Maybe that’s been the problem,” Gaz mentioned neutrally.

“Maybe,” said Sigi. “But...It also makes me happy. After Drun died, after...Dek and I rescued her and decided it was best that she leave...I was just...worried about her. I could already tell how much Dek meant to her but...she and Drun...it was like they were two sides of the same coin. So alike yet so different.” He stared out at nothing, his brow furrowed. He and Midge shared similar features, but with that expression Dib could really see the resemblance. “I’m afraid she’s underestimating Harmonia.”

Dib studied Sigi for a moment before looking over at Zim. They shared a sort of silent conversation, Dib’s expression questioning, Zim looking perplexed and annoyed.  _ Why are you asking me? _ He was asking.

“We have a backup plan,” Dib said, his voice low and even.

Sigi gazed up at him curiously. “Really?”

Dib looked around, assuring that no one but their group could hear him. “We...have more people than this,” he explained. “Plan B is we attack directly.”

Sigi looked surprised by this. “That is a much faster approach,” he admitted. “And you have the one thing the rebellion here lacks, which is ships. However...there would be a lot of negative consequences if we took the Capital like that.”

“No offense, but I really don’t give a shit,” Dib replied firmly. “I’m sure you’d figure it out. Midge and I discussed this. We’re gonna try her way first.” He looked Sigi dead in the eye. “But, as much as I hate the idea of casualties, I’m not losing her.”

Sigi was taken aback for a second, before his mouth curled into a strange smile. “I’m starting to see why she likes you so much.”

Dib grinned. “Thank you.”

Now it was late at night, and everyone except the night patrol had retired for the night. They’d had to rearrange people around to find their group places to sleep, but they managed to make it work. Dib and Zim had to room with several of the other rebels, but they were off in a corner, huddled closely on the small bed.

Dib stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing far to much for him to sleep. He found himself constantly trying to account for every variable. He did his best trying to sit still, but he couldn’t contain his anxiety. What if they execute Plan B quickly enough? What if Midge died anyway? What if even then, the Lazurothians had weaponry they hadn’t planned for?

What if this was all doomed to fail?

“Mm, Dib-thing?” Zim mumbled, his PAK whirring, indicating his rest mode ending. “You should be asleep.”

Dib looked over at him. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Nonsense. My rest mode is nothing like your inferior sleep. I can turn it on and off as I please.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry for interrupting you rest mode.”

“Don’t worry about it. You are the one who actually requires sleep,” Zim said dismissively. “Care to explain why your giant head isn’t off in human dream land?”

Dib snorted in amusement. “I just can’t sleep,” he replied. “Just...worried.”

“You worry too much.”

“Tch. Trust me I know.”

“I demand you stop it.”

“When my loved ones stop being in danger, I’ll get right on that, Space Boy.”

The room was dark, but Dib could hear the frown on Zim’s face. “I do not like it when you worry. It stresses you out and you don’t take care of yourself like you should.”

Dib sighed. This, of course, wasn’t the first time Zim had complained about this. It was simply the first time he sounded so...sincere. “You’re worried, too, aren’t.”

“Eh?!”

“Shh! People are sleeping.”

Zim grumbled quietly.. “I most certainly am not worried that Midge is going to miscalculate and get herself killed!”

Dib blinked. “Uh huh.”

Zim hissed in irritation. “Fine. I am worried. I...do not...want to lose Midge. She is...been a very good friend to us.” Zim’s eyes glowed faintly in the dark, and Dib could see them grow intense. “But it is Dek I would worry more for.”

Dib silently agreed. Dek was strong. One of the strongest people he had ever met. But there was a secret that only those closest to him knew. The secret insecurity the brewed in him when he had to make a difficult decision. It should in his posture, the way his hands would clench and unclench, how his eyes focused on the floor.

However, if Midge was in the room, the moment Dek met her gaze his demeanor changed. His stance straightened and spoke with even more passion and confidence. It didn’t take a genius to see where the captain’s true strength lied.

It didn’t take a genius to see how everything Dek did was for Midge. For the family they had built together.

Dib had learned first hand that Irkens didn’t just give their heart (spooch?) away easily (if at all). When they loved they loved hard, with everything they had. Dek may have only been half-Irken, but the same rules most definitely seemed to apply.

It would kill Dib if anything happened to Midge.

He could only imagine what would happen to Dek.

“We have to succeed, Zim,” he whispered, his voice cracking just a bit.

Zim nuzzled under his chin. “We will,” he assured him. “We’ve gotten this far. And lucky you, you have the Irken Empire on your side. We’re experts at taking planets.”

“That...doesn’t bother you, does it?” Dib asked carefully.

Zim shook his head. “I’m more bothered by Purple being here,” he complained.

“I know you are,” Dib said. “Did he even mention why he wanted to come? When you were arguing.”

Zim said nothing for a while, aimless raking his fingers through Dib’s hair. That only made Dib more inquisitive.

“Zim hates to admit it,” Zim explained, “but...I believe Purple is actually worried about Midge.”

Dib’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“It’s...possible he may have become attached to her since Christmas. I...can tell he...cares for Addie.”

Dib turned his head so he and Zim were face to face. “Zim-,”

“I will never forgive him, Dib,” Zim murmured, almost growling. “It doesn’t matter how many good deeds he does or how amazing he will make Irk. I won’t forgive. I can’t.”  _ Not after everything that happened to me. _

Dib leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Zim’s forehead. “I know, Space Boy. I’m not asking you to.” _ I’m not sure I can either. _

They laid there silently, relishing in each other’s embrace. Zim continued to rake his claws through Dib’s hair, gently scratching his scalp. The feel sent pleasant tingles down the back of Dib’s neck, making him feel relaxed.

“Sleep, my Dib,” Zim whispered, kissing Dib’s chin. “You are going to need it.”

Dib smiled contentedly, snuggling closer to his mate as his eyes fell shut.

 

0000000000000

 

Midge was certain it was a miracle that she had managed to slip out of Dek’s arms without waking him.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him. She just...didn’t want to worry him more than he already was. And she knew that if he caught her wide awake this late, seeming so preoccupied, that he wouldn’t rest until she felt calm enough to sleep. He always put his needs before hers. It was very appreciated, but she didn’t want to make him do that tonight.

Also, Midge just needed some fresh air.

And, yes, the air was very fresh. It wasn’t as thick as Earth’s, instead being thin and more crisp. The frigid temperature barely fazed her, merely tickling her skin with nostalgia. The snow was stark against the dark of night, and millions of stars could be seen from the ledge she stood on.Lazuroth had two moons, one gray and one dark blue. She could see them gleaming in the sky.

There was a noise behind her, a grunt of surprise. Midge turned on her heel to see Purple standing there, looking at her with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a while, before Purple cleared his throat.

“Heh. I, uh, wasn’t expecting anyone else to be out here,” Purple said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was bundled up, but even so he still shivered. Midge couldn’t help be wonder what brought him out here.

Midge offered him a reassuring smile. “There’s plenty of room on this ledge for two people,” she mentioned.

“Yeah. I mean, I know that,” he stammered, straightening his posture. Slowly he walked forward, standing a few feet away from Midge. He stared out at the sky and the landscape. “Your planet is...fascinating.”

Midge snorted. “Is that a nice way of say you hate it?”

“No! I mean...I don’t like it but…” He trailed off, narrowing his eyes. Midge bit her lip to keep from giggling. “It’s just really freaking cold, alright?!”

Midge finally let herself laugh. “I’m sorry. I thought you heard us say a million times that Lazuroth was a snowy planet?”

“Shut up,” Purple grumbled. “It’s just...Irk was warm,” the moment of pause and the look on his face made Midge’s hearts break. Of course it was still painful talking about Irk. “And bright and colorful. Buildings everywhere. Earth is...mildly similar. But like...if Irk were in an alternate hell dimension.”

“It’s okay to miss it, you know?” Midge told him. His brow furrowed and he frowned. “It was your home.”

Purple’s eyes softened, staring at the ground. Midge noticed how he dug in his shirt. Midge only knew what he was fiddling with because Tak had told her. She decided not to bring attention to it. Of course after all this time it had to be hard for him. If anything ever happened to Dek…

She didn’t want to think about it…

Instead she looked up, studying the beanie that was covering Purple’s antennae. It had caught her eye earlier, and she had had trouble figuring out why she could stop staring. Then, it dawned on her. “Is that...the hat I gave you around Christmas?”

Purple reached up and touched the hat, almost trying to look like he didn't remember. “Maybe?”

“I know your PAK stores all your memories,” Midge told him. When Purple didn't respond she continued on. “Why do you still have it?”

Purple frowned. “Because I never got another one. Alright?”

Midge wasn't bothered by clipped tone. “No need to be so touchy.”

The silence stretched on for a while, making it easy to hear the sounds of a Lazurothian night. Midge could hear kitors (Lazurothian foxes) screeching in the distance, along with the calling of the night birds. She could almost see the flickering lights of felouda far off in the nearby woods. It was peaceful. It was easy to almost to forget that the capital of this planet housed a nest of snakes, lead by a queen who sought her own agenda above all else.

“May I ask you something?”

Midge broke out of her thought, turning back to Purple with curious eyes. He wasn’t looking at her. In fact he looked...nervous?

“Yes?” Midge said.

Purple hesitated, staring off at nothing in particular. He took a deep breath before finally looking at her.

“Why are you...so nice to me?”

Midge’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Purple nearly snapped. “Ever since...ever since Christmas you’ve been... _ disgustingly _ nice to me? I don’t,” he threw his hand up in frustration, scrunching up his face. Midge was very confused. Why was he acting like this? “I don’t understand.”

Midge studied him for a bit, unable to help the small smile that appeared on her face. He noticed and scowled. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Midge said sincerely. “I’m just...don’t get to see you like this often.”

“Not many people do,” Purple grumbled.

Midge decided not to push things further and took a step forward. “Besides that fact that being an asshole to you would help exactly no one,” she began to explain. “I also just...know what it’s like.”

Purple eyed her incredulously. “Know what what’s like?”

Midge looked up at the sky. She could still remember some of Lazuroth’s constellations. She could make out a few from here, sparkling against the deep blue sky. 

“To feel like it’s your fault,” she finally replied. “To feel like...if only you had done more...just a little more, maybe you could have saved more people. Maybe you could have changed things sooner. So many lost opportunities. So many what ifs…”

Her gaze met Purple’s once more. His awed expression told Midge that she hit the nail on the head. “But...I’m here now. Everything I’ve been through. Every mistake I’ve made...has brought me here.” 

After a brief pause, Purple hummed goodnaturedly. “You can’t change the past but you can make the future better, huh?”

Midge gasped in mock surprise. “Are you quoting my mate?”

“Paraphrasing,” Purple replied dismissively. He smirked. “And we both know even if you tell him, he won’t believe you.”

“Maybe,” Midge said with a shrug. “But I’ll protect you pride and keep your secret. Just in case.”

Purple rolled his eyes, even though he was still smiling. “Whatever.”

There was another bout of silence, not nearly as uncomfortable as the previous ones. It also wasn’t as long, as Purple spoke once more.

“When you take back your birth right,” he said. Midge had to admit, his confidence in her was very appreciated. “And...when this mess with Dwicky is settled, I wouldn’t mind discussing a lasting alliance with Lazuroth.”

Midge couldn’t deny the excited flutter in her chest. She was certain it showed all over her face. He giggled lightly. “One thing at a time, Byzantium.”

Purple grunted in surprise before chuckling softly.

Suddenly the lights of the hideout flashed on, and a loud alarm began to blare. Purple and Midge’s gazes met before they took off, making their way toward the front of the mountain where they had entered. When they arrived a huge crowd was already gathered, all shuffling to see what was happening.

Midge suddenly felt herself grabbed and dragged behind someone. She opened her mouth to protest, but she was met with the stern, green eyes of her mate.

“It's the Vasdel,” Dek told her in a low voice. Midge’s eyes widen in horror. The queen’s personal guard. They could only be here for one thing.

“Give her up,  _ General _ ,” one of the soldiers drawled from down below. “You know we’re more than capable of slaughtering everyone in your little hideout.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Sigi asked challengingly. Midge nearly shouted at him. What was he thinking?!

“You really think Queen Harmonia wants more wasted Lazurothian lives?” the leader spoke again. “She’s graciously giving you a chance to do the right thing.”

“But if you don’t hand her over in the next, say, ten seconds?” A second voice said. Midge recognized this one. Leona’s sister. Her heart jolted. When did she become part of the Vasdel? “We’ll make good on our threat.”

There was a long silence. Midge could see anticipation on the other rebels’ faces. Insistence. Fear. Anger. Her hearts pounded and stomach flipped. Sigi appeared to be comtemplating, trying to think of any other option. Stalling.

Midge didn’t know how many of them were out there. She couldn’t see. But she knew the Vasdel were the made of the Capital's strongest warriors. And the rebel hideout held families. Children. Many people unable to defend themselves.

She caught Dib across the crowd.

A silent second of communication. A moment where time froze. A moment of understanding.

They both knew what she was going to do.

What she needed to do.

She pushed away from Dek, making her way toward the steps that lead to the way out. She didn’t get three steps before Dek grabbed her arm.

“Where are you going?!” He demanded. His voice sounded angry, but Midge saw the look in his eyes. The desperation. The fear.

“You have to let me go, Dek,” she whispered, looking him in the eyes.

“Like hell, I will,” Dek argued.

Midge was about to plead with him, but then Dib found his was to his side. “Let her go, Dek,” he said. Midge was impressed at how calm he sounded.

Dek gave him a violent glare. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“You have five seconds now!” the Vasdel leader called from outside. Midge pursed her lips. They were running out of time.

“You said you didn’t have a problem with him giving orders,” Midge blurted, pulling Dek’s attention back to her. He looked startled that she would bring that up, hurt even. She swallowed her guilt at asking something like this of him. “He gave you an order,” she said.

Dek continued to hold her arm, continued to give her that intense pleading look, begging her to change her mind. Begging her to stay. But she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Finally, Dek’s grip loosened, slowly slipping from her arm. Their gazes lingered a moment more before Midge turned and made her way down the steps. She felt someone follow her.

“Are you sure about this?” Sigi asked shakily.

Midge nodded. “Yes.” Maybe.

The mountain opened up, revealing the large group of Vasdel waiting in the clearing. Midge had been right to guess that the second person was Leona’s sister, Arianna. They looked a lot alike. Except the for the look of pure loathing Arianna gave her of course.

The leader was noticable by her shiny silver armor. She had a nasty smirk on her face as Midge walked toward them, which only became more horrible as she place the thick, metal cuffs on Midge’s wrists.

“So nice to see you again, Princess Madrigal,” the leader sneered. “You’re mother will be so pleased to see you alive and well.”

Midge couldn’t help but scowl.  _ Not for long. _

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did add tags for this to the story, but i wanna make a not here just in case. There is a scene here of abuse and Midge being humiliated by her mother. Basically Midge's mother is an actual bitch and a half. Please be aware of this. And I apologize if i upset anyone.

“Are you alright?”

Dib look away from the monitors he was studying. He met Zim’s concerned gaze, those ruby eyes looking up at him knowingly. Of course he wasn’t alright. His best friend had just offered herself as a sacrifice of sorts. Yes, it was the plan. Yes, they had a back up plan, and were currently making to moves so that they could put it into play if need be, but...it was still Midge. His best friend. His first friend, if he didn’t include the frenemy-ship he and Zim had before she’d come to Earth.

And she had little girl waiting for her back on the _Nazo_ …

“I hate this,” Dib said quietly. He had to project a strong front to everyone else. They needed to be patient and follow the plan. If he showed the smallest ounce of hesitance, everyone would start spouting off about storming the Capital to help Midge now.

And, as much as he wanted to, he and Midge had agreed. And he wasn’t about to go back on his word.

He just hoped she didn’t either…

“I know, my Dib,” Zim said. Dib felt a subtle touch on his hand as Zim took it within his own. “I don’t like waiting either.”

Dib snorted. “You? Unable to wait? Who would have thought,” he teased.

Zim frowned up at him. “You’re making jokes right now?”

Dib’s face fell. “It’s...all I can do right now.”

Once Midge had declared her challenge for the throne, there would be an announcement. They would broadcast the fight all over the city. Dek would help Dib, Zim and Sigi sneak in so that they could see the fight live. Meanwhile the remaining members of their group and the rebels would be preparing. If things looked to be going south, they group on location would interfere and save Midge, while the rest would storm the Capital.

It was a good plan, and with their numbers planet-side and the ships hanging just outside the atmosphere, they would surely take the place if it came to that.

It was the uncomfortably anticipation. The not knowing what those people were going to do to Midge. What her mother would do…

“She always has faith in us,” Zim suddenly said.

Dib met his eyes once more. “Huh?”

“Midge. She always...believes in the two of us.” There was the ghost of a smile on Zim’s face as he spoke. Dib was certain if he pointed it out, Zim would deny it. “No matter what it is, whatever the odds...she just...can’t fathom that you and I won’t succeed. Perhaps...it’s time we had the same faith in her.”

Dib stared at him for a while. Even after all this time, Zim still managed to surprise him. He knew Zim cared about Midge, but for him to admit it, even in such a vague way, was a little shocking.

And pretty cute.

“Yeah. You’re right,” he said. He leaned down quickly to give his Irken a quick peck on the lips. Zim’s smile widened when he pulled away, his antennae perking up happily. “Where is Dek, by the way? I wanted to ask him some questions about our plan.”

Zim hummed in thought before calling over to his SIR Unit. “GIR! Go get Dek from...where ever he is!”

“GONNA GO FETCH GREENIE YAY!!” Gir screamed. “GONNA GO FETCH LIKE A CELERY!”

Zim gave an almost evil chuckle. “I’m going to call him celery from now on.”

“I’m sure he’ll love that,” Dib said, rolling his eyes.

It wasn’t long before Gir returned. “HE GONE!”

Dib rose a brow. “What do you mean ‘he gone.’”

“Greenie! He nowhere!” Gir explained. He shoved a piece of paper in Dib’s face. “I find this though!”

Dib took the paper, frowning slightly. Maybe Dek was just off sparring with someone? Or off talking to Sigi? No...Sigi was across the room. Dib unfolded the paper, finding a message scrawled in Irken.

“BRB?” Zim asked in confusion. “Dek doesn’t have a Big Red Button.”

Dib couldn’t help but cringe at the mention of that stupid button. However, he knew perfectly well that was not what Dek had meant. “I think he meant ‘be right back.’”

“‘Be right back?” Zim repeated. “From where?!”

Dib sighed, giving Zim a look that said “where do you think?”

Once Zim understood, he scowled angrily. “That wretched, stupid,  hypocritical hybrid!”

In all honesty, Dib wasn’t sure whether to get angry or laugh at the irony of the situation.

_Son of a bitch_

 

0000000000000

 

“I should kill you right now.”

Midge barely looked up. The trip to the Capital was thick with tension, and her nerves were already thrumming. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for the confrontation she knew was coming. There was a reason she hadn’t even spoke to her mother in years.

And here was Arianna taunting her.

“You’re really going to ignore me?” Arianna spat. “Tch. Of course you would. Filthy traitor.”

“Arianna,” the Vasdel captain warned. Midge had learned that her name was Penelope. She didn’t seem to be warning Arianna for Midge’s sake. She probably just didn’t want confrontation in the cruiser.

“How do you sleep at night,” Arianna pressed on, her voice rising. “How do you live with yourself?”

Midge dared to look her in the eye. “Knowing that I’m going to destroy the one responsible.”

“Oh? You’re going to kill yourself? Good. Save me the trouble-,”

“Arianna!”

Arianna pouted. “You’re no fun, Penelope.”

“I promised Her Majesty that the princess would be delivered to her unharmed in anyway,” Penelope chided. “That becomes very difficult if you bait her into fighting you.”

“Tch. I wouldn’t kill her. I know our orders,” Arianna replied. “But, honestly, the little bitch deserves to have her ass beat. Helping in a coup, being a spy, refusing to perform her duty as princess? It’s treason of the highest order.”

“That will be for the High Court to decide,” Penelope said sternly. “And disowned or not, Princess Madrigal is still the daughter of our queen. Her Majesty will most likely plead for mercy. And her words hold a lot of weight.”

Yeah. Plead for mercy as to not put to death her perfect little baby-making doll.

Arianna grumbled inaudibly, slouching in her seat and folding her arm. Penelope rolled her eyes, saying nothing else as she looked out at the landscape. Midge could see light on the horizon. The sun was almost too far away to see, but it was able to give Lazuroth day and night cycles. Midge balled her hands into fist to keep them from shaking. She would not show fear when she saw her mother again. She would not.

She didn’t remember the Capital being this shiny, all blue and silver with hints of colors glass. The road was nearly gold in the morning light. The buildings were elegant, intricate in their detailing. The palace stood above them all, the very tip top gleaming in the sky like a star.

A star leading Midge to her fate.

There weren’t a lot of people out on the streets, but those that were cleared the way for the Vasdel. Midge notice a few do a double take, and she was certain they recognized her. It was hard to forget the rogue princess.

Finally, they were at the palace, the entrance looming ahead of her. Penelope and her group lead the way, keeping Midge surrounded. She nearly snorted. She had no intention of trying to escape. She figured they should have known that by the fact that she had come willingly.

The corridors hadn’t changed a bit since she left. Dark and quiet, lifeless almost. The only reminded Midge of fear and pain. Of times she had since only thought about in her nightmares. But now the past was staring her in the face. And she couldn’t look away.

After several minutes of walking, they came to a long hall with a large door at the end. Midge knew what was on the other side of that door. Her nerves buzzed.

The door opened slowly, revealing a huge meeting hall. It wasn’t as big as The Grand Throne room, just somewhere for the queen to have smaller meetings. There were a few tables in the room, pushed to the sides, making room for the group to gather in the middle. They brought Midge forward, keeping her in the middle.

Queen Harmonia didn’t look like she had aged a day. Her long white hair was braided and pinned into an dramatic updo. Several necklaces adorned her neck, matching a plum colored gown. The gown exposed her shoulders, and had cutouts at the sides of her waist. It fell all the way to the floor.

What really caught Midge’s attention was the look on her mother’s face. _Welcome back, daughter dear._ It said. _This time you’ll never leave._

Not if Midge had anything to say about it.

“Madrigal,” Harmonia declared, her hand going to her chest. “It makes me so happy to see you again, my daughter.”

Midge desperately wanted to say “the feeling isn’t mutual,” but stopped herself. She’d figured she’d save pissing Harmonia off for later.

“Hello, Mother,” she said quietly, her voice dripping with venom.

Harmonia raised a brow, catching onto the tone. She looked over at Penelope and nodded. Suddenly Midge’s arms had been lifted above her head, and she yelped in surprise. She felt like she was being pulled up at her wrists. Her feet lifted slightly off the ground, her toes barely touching. She steeled her nerves, knowing what was coming next.

“Strip her,” Harmonia ordered.

The group didn’t hesitate, taking out scissors and beginning to cut Midge’s clothing away. She immediately struggled, trying to get her feet up to kick out. To her satisfaction, she managed to hit Arianna in the gut before Harmonia interfere.

“Nah ah ah, Madrigal,” she said condescendingly. “We wouldn’t want to scratch up your pretty skin, now would we? Or, I don’t know, have all your friends at that hideout slaughtered?”

Midge growled, glaring murderously at her mother. She could feel the heat of her _adrunel_ , and Harmonia’s face contorted in anger. Midge’s eyes must have been glowing.

“Sigi has probably moved them all by now,” Midge told her. Even so, she no longer struggled.

“Oh, Madrigal, don’t be silly,” replied Harmonia. “Do you really think that’s the only hideout we know about?”

Midge set her jaw, trying to ignore her humiliation as her clothes with cut from her body. She was shaking with absolute fury.

“Oh, we haven’t found them all, unfortunately,” Harmonia continued. “Just a few. Enough to make things _very_ difficult for them.” She rose from her seat, approaching Midge slowly. “It won’t be long before fear begins to turn Sigi’s followers against him, and this foolish rebellion will be at an end. Every Lazurothian life had a purpose. Seeing some of them waste it in such a way is disheartening, really.”

“It’s not a waste if it brings you down,” Midge spat.

“How dare-,” one of the Vasdel interjected, but with one look from Harmonia they were silenced. Her gaze returned to Midge. Midge met it with a look of pure disdain.

“It hurts me that you would look at me like that,” Harmonia said, feigning a pout. It made Midge’s rage boil more. “Don’t you know how worried I’ve been about you?”

“Worried that the Cuppari line couldn’t continue itself?” Midge taunted. “I figured that you would have just produced another heir on your own by now.”

Harmonia’s eyes flashed, and Midge had to stop herself from smirking. She had most definitely touched a nerve with that. Midge had known the truth for a while. She had always known.

“Why must you always jump to such _heinous_ conclusions, daughter dear?” Harmonia said. She began to circle Midge know, looking her up and down.. Midge cringed as she realized she was completely naked now, Harmonia’s ever critical eyes roaming over her. She had the sudden urge to scrape her skin off.

“You’ve gain weight,” Harmonia stated, displeasure leaking into her voice. “My, my, what has that lizard of yours been letting you eat.”

Midge clenched her hands into fists, glowering down at the floor.

“And all these scars,” Harmonia tutted. “Don’t tell me all of them are from him.”

“It’s none of your business,” Midge snarled.

“Oh, my poor, _poor_ daughter. You can tell your mother these things.” Harmonia twirled on her heel, landing right in Midge face. “After all, you’re finally safe at home where you belong.” She reached up and cupped Midge’s chin in her hand. Midge had to resist to urge to bite her.

Then, Harmonia looked down, staring at something lower on Midge’s body. She bit the inside of her cheek, hating being under that scrutinizing gaze after all these years. Harmonia was still holding on to her face. She couldn’t look to see what she was staring at.

“Vernell?” Harmonia ordered, snapping her fingers. And younger physician came forward with a medical scanner. Harmonia let go of Midge’s chin and backed away, giving her room. “Can you tell me what this scar is?”

“Right away, My Queen,” Vernell obeyed, scanning something around Midge’s very lower abdomen. She couldn’t help but inhale sharply.

It was her scar from where Addie was cut out of her…

“M-my Queen,” Vernell stammered. Midge knew she was done for.

“What is it?” asked Harmonia.

Vernell bit her lip. “The...scar tissue goes all the way to her womb,” she explained. “She...has been with child.”

There was collective sound of shock. Midge held her tongue, schooled her features. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Harmonia’s mouth became a thin line. Her gaze shot up to meet Midge’s, sharp and furious. Only Midge could see her true feelings and intentions. It was how it had always been.

“Leave us,” Harmonia told the room, her tone surprisingly even. Harmonia’s ability to lie was perhaps the only things Midge was envious of.

The Vasdel and the physician didn’t hesitate, all bowing their heads and curtsying at the ankles before they left the room. Midge swallowed, anticipation weighing on her stomach as she waited for the door to finally slam shut.

The slap was expected, quick and strong against her face. It stung even after the initial hit, and Midge knew for certain it was going to leave a bruise. Her glare only became more lethal.

“How _dare_ you,” Harmonia hissed. “How _dare_ you, embarrass me this way!”

“Oh, forgive me, Mother, I never wanted to embarrass you,” Midge drawled sarcastically.

Harmonia wasted no time slapping her again. “I gave you everything. A roof over your head. The best tutors in the entire Capital. A life without a single worry or care and I ask you to do one thing for me. _One thing_ , Madrigal!” She gestured in disgust. “And not only do you completely betray me, your own mother, but you let that...that _reptile_ impregnate you!”

“Whoops. The Goddess forbid I let the man I love fuck me.”

Midge cried out when Harmonia grabbed her hair painfully. “I’ve had enough of your little jokes, Madrigal!” she shrieked angrily. Midge felt her eyes water despite her best efforts to stop it. She let go harshly, looking back down at the scar. Midge knew it wasn’t that big, but it was noticeable enough. “Tch. You couldn’t even give birth correctly,” Harmonia complained, turning on her heel walking a couple steps away. “Oh, where did I go wrong?”

“Somewhere between ordering me to have sex when I didn’t want to and killing someone I cared about,” Midge retorted.

Harmonia whirled around, her face contorted in rage. She stomped forward and slapped Midge even hard than she had the first two times. Midge tasted blood in her mouth. She must have accidently bit open her cheek.

“You had a duty to fulfill, Madrigal,” Harmonia said. “And you deliberately fought me at every turn. You left me no choice.”

Midge made her gaze as hateful as possible. “Of course, “ she replied mockingly.

Harmonia scowled harshly, taking one last look at the scar. “Where is the little monstrosity now?”

Midge didn’t say anything. She was not about to tell Harmonia anything about Addie.

“I’ll take you silence to mean that it’s dead,” Harmonia said dismissively. “For all the better.”

Midge’s eyes glowed again at the mention of her child being referred to in such a way.

“No matter,” Harmonia continued, stepping towards Midge once more. “For whatever reason, you’ve come back. And, even more importantly, I have proof that you’re fertile.” The smirk on her face nearly made bile rise in Midge’s throat. Then, to her horror, Harmonia’s eyes seemed to catch something else.

Her Orok.

“First things first,” said Harmonia. “Why don’t we get rid of this hideous thing.”

Her hand closed around the Orok before Midge could protest, and Midge set her jaw in absolute rage. Harmonia gave a strong swift tug…

And nothing happened.

“What?” Harmonia grunted, obviously confused.

She tried again. And again. And again. Harder this time.

The robe dug deep into the back of Midge’s neck. She could feel it draw blood.

But...it never broke.

Because an Orok, once made, could only be removed by the person who gave it, or the person who received it. Unless, of course, one of them died.

But, of course, Harmonia hadn’t known that little fact.

Finally, Midge let herself smirk, unable to help her amusement when her mother’s face went from victorious to distressed.

“What’s the matter, Mother?” Midge asked ever so sweetly.

Harmonia growled again, her furious gaze meeting Midge’s again. She struck Midge one more time, finally letting go of her Orok.

“You’re such a disappointment, Madrigal,” Harmonia told her. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this, but I’m afraid you trial is imminent at this point.”

Midge wasn't surprised. She had committed treason, after all.

Harmonia walked over to the door, regaining composure as she opened it. “Moira!” she called out. Midge’s stomach flipped. She remembered Moira.

“Yes, My Queen,” spoke the voice of who Midge knew to be a much older woman.

“Please see to it that Princess Madrigal is redressed and taken to her cell,” said Harmonia. Midge could here her footsteps going out the door. “We do want her to get some rest before tomorrow, after all.”

Midge felt herself finally lower to the ground, her arms being able to fall down. She sighed heavily in relief as the blood rushed back to her fingers.

“And Madrigal,” Harmonia called. Midge looked to meet her gaze, angry and vengeful. Harmonia’s smile was poisonously sweet. “Good luck at your trial tomorrow, daughter dearest.”

Midge glared at her as she left, watching as the door snapped shut behind her. Once she was gone she couldn’t help breath deep. It was always a relief when Harmonia left the room.

“Madrigal,” said a calm, quiet voice. Midge suddenly remembered that she was not alone in the room, turning to face Moira. She had been her head caretaker when she was a child, and was perhaps the only one within these walls who had actually cared about her and lived to tell the tale.

“Hello, Moira,” Midge said, trying to smile. Her face was starting to sting. It was definitely bruising.

Moira took a moment to wrap Midge in a soft, white robe, even unfastening her cuffs to slip in her arms. She didn’t put them back on right away, instead stop to embrace Midge in a tight hug. Midge gladly accepted to comfort.

“You should not have come back,” Moira told her.

Midge snorted. “A bit late for that.”

Moira pulled away just a bit, gently cradling Midge’s face in her hands. Midge couldn’t help but wince. Even the softest touch was sensitive.

“I have to put these back on,” said Moira, indicating the cuffs.

Midge nodded. “I know.”

Moira gingerly replaced them onto Midge’s wrists. Midge noticed that they were even a bit loose. “You can’t challenge her.”

Midge frowned. “Yes I can. I made sure that there wasn’t any law against it. I’m well within my right.”

Moira frowned. “You know that is not what I mean,” she replied, her tone almost scolding. Midge remembered that all too well. “Madrigal...no one has even come close to winning against her.”

“None of them were me,” Midge replied simply. “Moira, I have to do this. For myself. For Lazuroth. For…” she trailed off. She trusted Moira to a point, but she wasn’t sure if revealing that Addie was alive and well was a good idea.

Moira shook her head. “I should’ve know there would be no convincing you. You’re still as stubborn as ever.”

“Probably more so if i’m honest,” Midge said proudly.

Moira didn’t look very impressed with that as she began to lead the way out of the room. Midge wasn’t surprised to find that the hall was full people, all of them staring and whispering as Moira escourted her down the hall. Midge knew where they were going. She had been there several times the last time she was here. She could probably find that cell blindfolded.

Her heart started racing once Moira had opened the door, and Midge was certain she was going to throw up. She remembered after the coup d’etat had failed, after Harmonia had killed Drun in front of all of them, she had been locked up in here. She remembered how terrified she had been.

She never thought she would be back her again…

“She won’t kill you, you know?” Moira suddenly said. “She will simply injure you in a way where you can’t fight anymore.”

Midge knew this all to well. “It doesn’t matter,” Midge told her. “I made a promise.” And there was always Dib’s back up plan after all.

Midge forced herself to step forward and enter the tiny room. There was a window looking out toward the mountains, but it was extremely high and protected by a force field. Only one person had ever been able to get passed it.

“By the way,” Moira said. There was a hint of disapproval in her voice. “I believe you have a visitor.”

Midge’s brow furrowed, but before she could ask Moira to clarify she had already shut and lock the door. She stood there for a moment, completely perplexed, before she heard the distinct buzzing of the force field on the window being shut off. She whirled around, her heart in her throat.

“You would think they would have upgraded this thing,” said her visitor, climbing into the window easily with the help of his psuedo-PAK.

Midge waste time rushing into Dek’s arms, kissing him again and again. He held her close, taking the sudden affection in graceful stride. Midge felt tears spring up in her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions.

“I believe this is going against protocol, Captain,” Midge whispered breathlessly as she pulled away.

Dek scoffed. “When it comes to you there is no protocol.”

Midge managed a watery laugh, relishing in Dek presence, his warm embrace. The fact that he was here and that he had went out of his way to make sure that she wasn’t alone in the one place that haunted her nightmares.

Dek scowled suddenly, gently taking Midge’s chin in one of his hands and lifting it up.He examined her face, his eyes darkened with something Midge rarely saw. Rage and a thirst of blood.

“Midge, if you don’t kill her I will,” he growled murderously. And Midge had no doubt he was serious.

“I know, my love,” she replied. His eyes met hers again and for the first time since arriving the Capital she felt safe. Protected. Loved. She leaned into him again, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his sydark beating. “How long can you stay?” she asked.

“Until after your trial tomorrow,” Dek told her. “Then I have to help your other favorite boys find their way into the Colosseum.”

Midge couldn’t help but joke. “I didn’t know Purple was coming with you.”

Dek gave a very audible hiss. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Midge giggled, nuzzling Dek’s chest.

“It’s going to be very uncomfortable for you to sleep here,” Midge pointed out.

“I would suggest that we just leave this cell, but I know you won’t agree to that.”

Midge looked back up at him. “Are you sure?”

Dek smiled, leaning down to kiss her nose. “With you, I’m always sure.”

Midge’s hearts soared.

 

00000000000

 

Midge woke up at being shaken gently.

“You have to wake up, Stardust,” Dek whispered.

Midge shifted, forcing herself to open her eyes. They had slept leaned against the wall, Dek leaning against it and Midge draped across his lap so he could hold her. She stretched a bit, blinking up at Dek.

“Are they here?” Midge asked, knowing Dek wouldn’t have to ask to know she meant the guards coming to take her to her trial.

Dek shook his head. “I figured it best if I got going before they showed up,” he said reluctantly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “So, unfortunately, I’m going to have to let you go.”

Midge nodded. If she had her way she would never leave Dek’s arms, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Today was the big day, after all. She slid out of Dek’s arms and got to her feet, having to adjust the thin robe she was wearing. Dek stood up as well, dusting himself off.

“You won’t see me but I will be there,” Dek told her reassuringly. He gave her lingering kiss, one that she returned eagerly. “Knock ‘em dead, Stardust.”

“Do you mean that literally?” she asked humorously.

Dek grinned a little. “Preferably.”

Using the legs of his pseudo-PAK, Dek made his way out the window. She couldn’t help but watch him go. She already wanted him to come back.

The pounding on her cell door brought her out of her longing stupor, and she immediately put her game face on. Her friends and family - her real family - had always been correct. She was a horrible liar. But if she just...didn’t tell the truth? If she just remained silent? Who would be the wiser?

“Good morning, Princess,” greeted Penelope. Of course, Arianna was there with her, smirking viciously. Midge decided it best to avoid her gaze. “Are you ready for your trial?”

Midge only nodded. Of course she was ready.

It was just Penelope and Arianna who lead her to the courtroom, along with a third Vasdel that Midge didn’t know the name of. The room was extremely ornate. The pews were made a shiny dark blue stone called Lazunite, something only found on Lazuroth. The armrests curved intricately at the ends.

There weren’t defense and persecution tables like in Midge had seen in Earth courtrooms. Instead there was a platform at the very front, surrounded by a barricade, also made of Lazunite. Once the defendant was inside, a force field went up, keeping them from escaping. Only someone with the correct code to deactivate it and let the defendant out.

Over to Midge’s left was the large seat reserved for the Queen of Lazuroth. Right now, it was empty. The queen was usually the last to arrive, welcomed by her subjects. It was the signal that the trial could commence.

On the right side was a seating area for the jury. Not that they really had much say. The queen made the final decision, usually beforehand, on how someone was going to be punished. The trial was an illusion. A show.

A secret that the royal family kept very well.

Once Midge was secured on the Defendant’ Platform, the force field went up, leaving a quiet buzzing in her ears. She eyed the room, noticing that there were several people here simply to spectate. The trial of the treasonous runaway princess seemed to be a rather popular event.

These people sincerely needed to get out more…

Midge watched as the jury filed in. She recognized the woman who took the Head Juror’s seat. Her name was Siobhan, and she had been another one of Midge’s caretakers. She had been very strict, and constantly told Midge how ungrateful she was. Needless to say, Midge hated her.

“All rise!” Siobhan ordered the room. No one hesitated, rising to their feet and turning toward the aisle. The doors at the back of the room opened, and Harmonia sauntered in. The gown she wore today was silver, and was drenched in crystals starting from the hips. The sleeves were long and flared, and as she turned to go to her seat, Midge notice the low back.

“All hail Queen Harmonia Cuppari, First of Her Name, Ruler of all Lazuroth,” Siobhan continued. “Long may she reign.”

“Long may she reign,” the audience coursed in reply.

“You may be seated,” Harmonia told the room, taking her seat as well. The shuffling of bodies echoed off the walls.

Once everyone was settled, Siobhan stepped forward. “My fellow members of the Noble Court,” she said, addressing the audience. “Today, we are here, on a rather sad occasion. This,” he pointed to Midge, “as you all of know, is our dear Princess Madrigal. And we are here because she has been convicted of treason.”

The room whispered for just a moment. Of course, everyone here knew that. The whole planet probably knew.

“Our own princess, corrupted by the thoughts of those who wish to take our very livelihood from us,” Siobhan said. “However, compelled or not, we cannot ignore that we lost lives, and almost lost the life of our queen, because of Princess Madrigal’s actions.” She turned on her heel, looking at Midge directly. “Princess Madrigal, are you aware that the punishment for treason is death?”

Midge didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” Of course she knew. She just didn’t care.

“And did you know this when you aided the outsiders in attempting to take the Capital?” Siobhan asked.

“They’re not outsiders,” Midge growled. “They’re Lazurothians just like-”

“Answer the question, Princess Madrigal.”

Midge glared. “Yes.”

“So not only were you willing to kill your own mother, but you were willing to risk your own life to do so?”

“Yes.” _I would do it again a hundred time over._

Siobhan’s eyes narrowed before she looked over at Harmonia. Harmonia gave a shake of her head. Apparently, Harmonia had already told the jury her decision on this matter, and she wasn’t about to change her mind.

Siobhan irritated when she looked back at Midge. “Lazurothian law dictates you should be executed, but, lucky for you, you have a mother who is merciful and forgiving.” Midge had to stop herself from snorting. “The Queen has convinced the High Court to give a slap on the wrist so to speak, and you will be given a second chance to do your duty for Lazuroth. Of course, there will be some conditions.”

Midge couldn’t help but frown, watching as Siobhan began unfolding the paper in her hand. Midge assumed it was the list of conditions.

“First and foremost, Princess Madrigal must renounce any affiliation with the one called ‘Dek.’ This includes regarding him as her ‘mate’ and discarding the... _disgusting_ charm she wears for him. Furthermore, Princess Madrigal will remain in the Palace for the rest of her days, accompanied with a proper chaperone, and agree to complete her duty to produce an heir to the Lazurothian throne.” Siobhan folded the paper back up. “If I were you, Princess, I would accept your mother’s generous offer.”

Midge couldn’t take it anymore. She burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. She laughed so hard that her sides hurt. The room began to gasp a murmur. Midge could feel Harmonia’s glare on her.

“Yeah,” Midge said, lifting her bound hands to act like she was wiping a tear from her eye. “You can all just take that offer and shove it up your goddamn ass.”

The crowd got louder, shocked by Midge’s language. Siobhan began shouting at the group for order. It took a bit before they quieted down.

“Princess Madrigal,” Siobhan yelled incredulously. “You’re mother went out of her way to save your life, even after everything you’ve done! If you were my child I would let you accept your punishment. You would really choose death instead? Is that monster truly worth it.”

Midge glowered, allowing her eyes to glow with the burn of her _adrunel_. “The only monsters I see are the ones in the room,” she said loudly. She knew Dek was somewhere, hiding and listening. She wanted him to hear. “Dek’s worth that and more. He was the first person who didn’t see me as a pawn in some greater plan. The first person to ever be there for me when I needed him, to love me with everything he has. And the only thing he ever asked for in return was myself. For me to love him as well. And so help me I have and will continue to love him with everything in me for the rest of my life.”

The room had gotten quiet, with only the occasional whisper. Midge decided she liked it better when they were outraged. “I also don’t mind how he pins me down and fucks me senseless when I’ve been a _really bad girl_.”

The room was uproar once more, and Siobhan found it even harder to get them under control this time. Midge couldn’t help the smirk on her face. Especially when she saw how pissed her mother was.

“My Queen," Siobhan said pleadingly, taking a few steps toward Harmonia. “It is obvious that we are not going to get through to her. I’m sorry. But I believe we have no choice but to proceed with the execution.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Midge called over. She maintained her composure even as her hands began to tremble. “I’m declaring _rietna batara_.”

The room was dead silent for several seconds. The absolute shock on Harmonia’s face was priceless.

“You can’t declare _rietna batara_!” cried someone from the back. It was Arianna. Of course. “You are the heir the throne!”

“Technically I was disowned,” Midge countered. “So since i am no long in the line of succession, I’m completely within my rights.” Then, Midge turned, looking directly at Harmonia. She made sure to make direct eye contact. She was proud of herself for not flinching.

“I, Madrigal Cuppari, former heir to the throne, declare _rietna batara_ , and challenge Queen Harmonia Cuppari for the throne of Lazuroth!”

There was a long pause, only filled with quiet whispers. Siobhan was looking back and forth between Midge and Harmonia. She was unable to proceed. Once the challenge was declared, the queen had to accept. Declining was seen as dishonorable. And to decline a challenge from her own daughter, who made a mockery of the High Court? Harmonia’s reputation would go far downhill.

Slowly Harmonia stood, her expression changing to something far more diabolical than before. Midge forced herself not to look away. Harmonia had thought she had already won. Midge was going to prove her dead wrong.

It didn’t make her smirk any less disturbing as Harmonia confidently declared, “I accept.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put an X on my chest, on my chest
> 
> But I'm still standing 'cause I won't forget
> 
> The hell on Earth you put me through
> 
> I'll save myself in spite of you
> 
> // White Flag by Bishop Briggs//

Once Harmonia had accepted Midge’s challenge the trial had been called off and everyone disbanded. Siobhan looked like she had swallowed a whole lemon, and wouldn’t stop glaring in Midge’s direction. Moira along with three others released Midge from the platform and began escorting her to her room.

She would not be sleeping in the cell tonight. Challengers were treated like honored guest, celebrated for their boldness at asking for the chance to take the Lazurothian throne for their own. It was every queen’s dream to be admired and respected by all of her subjects, and if one were to raise their voice in protest, then that meant she had failed. So challenges were welcomed. Either the challenger won, and the new order they wished for was established, or they lost, and an irksome idea was snuffed out before it could become a roaring flame.

The Nobles had to gall to frame it as “the Goddess choosing the path of the people.” But, really, it was just a gross, violent show of the current queen destroying the tiny glimmer of hope that dared showed its face.

But not this time. This time Harmonia would lose.

Because Midge had to win.

She had to.

As her group entered the corridor that lead toward her new room, Midge felt herself slammed into a nearby wall. She grunted, winded, but thankful that she had hit in a way that didn’t dislocate anything. When she looked up she was faced with furious green eyes. It threw her off for merely a second. She remembered those same green eyes looking at her with such joy and love so many years ago…

“ _You bitch_ ,” Arianna snarled, her hand around her throat. “You think you can just waltz back here and steal back your birthright like this?! You think you can just... _ignore_ everything you’ve done!”

“Arianna!” Moira scolded. “It is against our laws to attack challengers!”

“She’s the reason my sister is dead!” Arianna shrieked. It was the first time Midge saw another emotion besides anger and hatred in her eyes. It was...defeat...despair. “She should not be allowed this! She should not be allowed to _live_!”

“She has declared _Rietna Batara_ ,” Moira told her. “If she wins you will have every right to challenge her yourself. And if she loses you will still get what you want.”

Arianna gave an angry groan. Midge was beginning to feel lightheaded from lack of air. She was certain that Arianna would ignore Moira’s words. It was highly illegal to harm challengers before their fight, but Midge was certain Harmonia would make an exception in this instance. After all, having Midge unable to fight was exactly what Harmonia wanted.

However, Arianna relented, releasing her grip on Midge and letting her slump back against the wall. Her green eyes flashed with fury.

“Rest assured, _Princess_ ,” Arianna warned. “If your mother doesn’t kill you, I will.”

Midge scowled, rage flooding her chest. She’d stayed silent long enough. “I’m not the one you should be angry at! Harmonia was the one who killed Leona! She didn’t have to kill her. And maybe if she hadn’t…” She trailed off. The truth was she wasn’t sure what would have happened. And there were things she had now that she simply wouldn’t give up. Even if it brought Leona back.

“I’m not the enemy, here, Arianna,” Midge said firmly, coughing a bit. “Harmonia is the one who killed Leona senselessly. I didn't begin to call commit true treason until that moment. But now I'm going to make sure she can't harm anyone ever again.”

Arianna stared at her for a long time. Her face was hard to read, but Midge could of sworn she saw a flash of something in her eyes. Then, Arianna scoffed, “Whatever.” And then she stalked off.

No one else tried to attack her as she made her way to her quarters. She was happy to see Dek waiting there for her, grinning proudly. Moira didn’t stay long, merely telling Midge what the next steps would be, warning her once more, before leaving. Once she was gone, Dek gave Midge a lingering kiss. Which easily led to more. They nearly broke the bed with how fast and rough their love-making was. But Midge need the distraction, regardless of how brief.

And maybe the idea of parading into the fight tomorrow with the fresh marks Dek left on her gave a rather sick sense of satisfaction.

Midge’s lunch and dinner were brought to her room. They were much better than the pickings at the rebel hideout, but she didn’t eat much. Her nerves were still alight. She’d been waiting for the day for years. Years and training and preparing, of going back and forth on the decision. She thought all the things that happened in between to bring her here. About the big, innocent green eyes that had finally sealed the deal. That had sparked years of forgotten gasoline.

Midge found it hard to sleep, but rest was essential. Moira seemed to know, and brought her concoction of warm milk and several spices to help. She could not let anything hold her back. If she was going to use her _adrunel_ , if she was going to give it her all, she had to be ready.

She made a promise after all.

And she would be _damned_ she broke it.

 

0000000000

 

It was hardly dawn when Midge was woken up.

A group of servants came in and tended to her. She was bathed and her hair was washed, combed and braided. She mentioned that she wanted it pinned as well. She was not about to give Harmonia any extra leverage. They gave her a strange look, because heaven forbid she want to be practical, but they didn’t argue.

Midge was taken to the far side of the palace, deep to an underground level. Thin, glowing lamps lined the corridors, making it look almost eerie. She was brought to a large room at the end of a long hall, with dark floors and a high ceiling. The walls were lined with numerous armor sets, of varying colors and textures, all gleaming as she walked past. The middle had dozens of weapons - spears, maces, swords. Anything she could ask for. And she had her choice of any of them.

Midge took her time, looking over every choice. She was torn between the copper colored Brolum and the shining Argenstun. She frowned at how most of the chest plates weren't practical at all, framing the breast area. She knew if stabbed in the right place her chest would simply cave in. That design was most definitely out of the question.

Eventually, she decided on the Argenstun, knowing it was stronger yet more flexible than the other metals. She found a set that looked like it was trimmed with metal scales along the spaulders and hips of the cuirass, but unfortunately it came with what looking like a deep blue leather skirt. It was short in the front, barely covering anything, and became longer as it fluttered toward the back. She frowned, searching for something to wear under it. She was glad to find a pair of gray leggings that seem to be made of similar material to the Team Nebula uniforms. Midge couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

Once she had found the set of armor she wanted - including a pair of matching vambraces and grieves - finding the weapon was easy. She knew she wanted two rapiers, her favorite weapons, she just needed to find the right ones. She came across two brilliant golden ones with bold blue handles. She pulled the holster on, pulling out the swords to test them. She nodded approvingly when she discovered that they were perfectly balanced, before placing them back into their holsters.

Once she was changed, the group led Midge back upstairs. She felt her nerves buzz, and she had to clench her fists to stop them from shaking. She would show no signs of weakness. She couldn’t. She could not let Harmonia see that.

People stared as they walked by, quietly whispering to one another. It got worse as they exited the palace and took the short path to the Colosseum, where even more people passed by. They came to a large, dark wooden door toward the back, away from the huge crowd entering to watch the battle. She could hear them even from where she was. So many of them.

The door opened into a long hall with an arched ceiling. A metal beam stretched across the middle, lined with more glowing lights. The walls were etched with different stories. Some were unrelated, but more were tellings of past _Rietna Bataras_. Of short lived rulings. Of dynasties that had spanned for centuries, toppled in an instant.

The group made it midway when they stopped, nodding and walking away. Midge knew this was going to happen, yet she hadn’t expected it to make her feel so alone all of a sudden. One of them lingered, wearing a gold necklace with the symbol that looked like an upside-down “P” with a squiggle going through  the bottom and at the very top. It was a sign that she was a priestess.

“Would you like me to pray with you, Princess?” she asked.

Midge scowled, but she forced herself not to snap. She wanted to believe that the priestess meant nothing by it, but considering that ninety percent of the people out in the stands were just waiting to watch her die, it was hard not to take offense.

Besides, after everything she'd been through, she wasn't sure if she believed in the Goddess anymore. She figured there had to be something, some sort of power that explained the many miracles in her life. Dek’s arrival. Her bond with Dib. Her camaraderie with Zim. Her beautiful baby girl. But considering Togal was an easy excuse for Harmonia to use to justify her actions, Midge couldn't bring herself to pray to her anymore.

“No,” she told the priestess flatly. “If the Goddess is all powerful and she really wants me dead, I don't think praying to her will do any good.”

The priestess looked mildly taken aback, but she didn't press the issue. She nodded a couple times before turning on her heel. It was usually customary that a priestess was to bless a member of the royal family before she left their presence. However, this one didn't even hesitate to just walk away.

_Well...I am disowned after all…_

Midge took a deep breath through her nose, trying to steady herself. Her stomach was flipping. All three of her hearts pounding into her chest like three wild children playing on one drum. Slowly, she let the breath out through her mouth. She couldn’t break right now. Not yet. She had to calm down. She had to focus. She had to win.

Fuck, she hated how _terrified_ she was…

There was strange noise behind her, a faint clicking. It stopped as soon as she heard it, it seemed, and she almost felt like brushing it off. Then was a woosh of air on her skin, the loud fump of fabric, and the smack of boots against stone. Midge whirled around and gasped, nearly jumping several inches in the air.

Then her hearts leapt when she recognized the intruder. “Are you _crazy_ ?” she demanded, though it was more out of fear for his safety. Why the hell was he _here?_

Dib wasted no time laughing. “Someone once told me crazy wasn’t a bad thing.”

Midge bit her lip, trying not to laugh and cry all at once. “Shut up,” she told him, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Immediately after two other people landed down beside him. All at once Midge felt overwhelmed. They didn’t have to do this. They didn’t have to…

“Midge-goon why are you crying?!” Zim demanded. “Cease that nonsense this instant!”

Midge giggled, walking over and give all three of them a hug. The one she gave Dek lingered a bit. She didn’t want to leave, but it was too late to back down. Dib’s plan would work, too, but that would cause too much chaos, too much unrest and unnecessary bloodshed. But if she won this way...Lazuroth would be hers to shape into what she wanted. What it should be...

It was the first time it hit her that if she won...she would be the _queen_.

The sound of shouting cut her from those thoughts, and she was almost glad for it. There was no sense in freaking out yet. That was getting ahead of herself. She’d freak out after she won.

“Citizens of Lazuroth!” yelled the announcer outside. The voice sounded like Siobhan, which didn’t surprise Midge at all. The woman had always loved the sound of her own voice. “As you all know, we live in a society that is not just ruled by our illustrious queen-,” Midge took a moment to silently scoff - “but a land where the Goddess, Togal, still has influence! And our Goddesa only wants what is the best for our people. For our planet!” She paused and Midge could hear screams and cheers. “Because of this, it is only fair that when someone believes that the current queen is not doing right by the Gods that they have every right to challenge to queen to one-on-one combat. This, fair citizens, has been in place since Lazuroth’s first queen. This is Rietna Batara!”

The crowd exclaimed with so much passion. The Colosseum sounded full, like there wasn’t a single empty seat. She was sure anyone not there was watching it on screens all across the planet. Midge couldn’t say she was surprised. The rebel princess challenging her mother must have been quite the sight to see.

“Hey,” someone hissed from the ceiling. Midge looked up, finding Sigi’s face waiting through the hole that Dib, Zim and Dek had jump from. She couldn’t help but smile. He offered her quick smile in return before turning back to the boys. “We can’t stay here forever. Someone’s gonna find us.”

“You can’t order me, Midge-brother!” Zim argued.

“He’s right, though,” Dek said. “Guards are gonna start making rounds to make sure Midge doesn’t try to escape.” He looked back at Midge. “They don’t know you at all do they?”

Midge couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, trust me, _no one_ knows me like you do,” she purred.

Dek rolled his eyes, but his cheeks flushed just a bit. He suddenly dug around in his pseudo-PAK and pulled something out. Midge immediately recognized the two smokey gray handles. “The swords you have look nice but...just in case.”

Midge took them without hesitation, tucking her retractable swords into the belt at her hip. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best?”

Dek grinned. “Don’t worry I don’t get tired of hearing it.”

The crowd was screaming now, practically losing their minds. She couldn’t figure out why until they began chanting “Rietna! Rietna!” Her insides clenched. Harmonia had arrived into the arena.

“We’ve got to go,” Dek said gently. Midge tried not to make her expression to pleading, but...she wanted the three of them here so bad. “Don’t worry. We’ll be watching from up there.”

It took a moment for Midge to realize that he meant the top wall of the Colosseum. “I thought you were trying not to take risks?”

“Well, you gotta have some fans in the stands, right?” Dib replied. “Doesn’t sound like any of those jerks are on your side.”

Midge snorted, trying so hard not to cry again.

“Never fear, Midge-weasel,” said Zim. “Nothing stands a chance against the almighty Zim!”

Nope. She was definitely going to cry again.

Dek stepped forward, pulling Midge into his arms once more. He gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes, savoring this presence, his touch. “You’re going to win,” he told her. “You’re going to win and you’re going to see our daughter again.”

A fresh wave of confidence filled her. Addie. Addie would be her saving grace. Her motivation. She was what brought her here, after all. “I won’t fail her.” _Or Dib. Or myself_.

“And now we announce our challenger!” Siobhan shouted. “A traitor from our own royal family, disowned for her crimes! And now, she has the gall to challenge Our Queen! Her own mother! Even when she pleaded for mercy!”

Midge scowled, letting her anger fill her and mix with the confidence Dek had given her. She’d show them who the real traitor was.

“We’ll be right here, Midge,” Dib told her. His wry smile was so reassuring. “Go kick some ass.”

She smiled in return. “You don’t have to tell me twice, Membrane.”

She turned on her heel, facing the bright entrance into the arena. She could feel Dib, Zim and Dek’s eyes still on her as she walked away. She let there faith fuel her. She let thoughts of Addie set her insides aflame. There was no time for hesitance. No time for fear.

“The challenger, the former Princess of Lazuroth! Madrigal Cuppari!”

The boos and jeers were expected. And maybe if the boys hadn’t shown up they would have brought her down. But they barely fazed her. Her body was on fire. Ready to fight. Ready to _win_.

Snow crunched beneath her feet, seeming to almost echo in her ears. The breeze caressed her exposed skin, feeling extra cool as her heated skin. Her _adrunel_ simmered deep beneath the surface of her skin. Midge forced herself to breath deeply, forced her hands not to tremble as she entered the arena. What did they say in that one Earth movie? Conceal, don’t feel?

Harmonia noticed her as she entered, her mouth curling into a twisted, satisfied smile. As if she’d been hoping for this day. Midge wouldn’t have been surprised. Moira had warned her that Harmonia wouldn’t kill her, and Midge knew she was right. Without being able to produce an heir herself, Midge was Harmonia’s only chance to keep the Cuppari line in power. She’d ensure that Midge could never fight ever again.

 _Except she won’t,_ Midge told herself. _The Cuppari line is dead. I made sure of that. And I will continue to make sure of that._

Harmonia’s armor was fairly different than Midge’s. The design was far more intricate, curving lines of charcoal gray metal hugging the frame of Harmonia’s body, along with tiny etchings of silver. The actual metal did not cover her chest above her breast. Instead there was a layer of chainmail that went all the way up to her neck. Harmonia’s pauldrons and along the bottom of her cuirass were spiked, looking like the ridges of a dragon. Shimmering, steel blue material fell from her hip, two very high slits exposing her long, strong legs. Her grieves matched the armor of the bodice, and came up to mid-thigh.

Midge could already count at least six vulnerable spots, including the ridiculous peekaboo just below Harmonia’s breasts. However, she wasn’t naive enough to think it would be easy to hit them. There was a reason Harmonia hadn’t lost a _Rietna Batara_ yet.

“As you know!” Siobhan declared. “The rules of Rietna Batara are simple. Should either Our Queen or the challenger be killed, or if either is unable to fight-,” Midge did not like the look Siobhan gave her when she said that - “the one remaining standing will be the winner, and shall continue,” she gestured to Harmonia, “or begin, to rule Lazuroth.”

Midge met Harmonia’s gaze, narrowing her eyes in a determined glare. Harmonia didn’t seem the least bit fazed. In fact, a  sickening smirk spread across her face.

Siobhan began to back off, finding her way into the lowest seats in the stands. The rest of the High Court was there, all finely dressed. Midge always wondered why they would dress up when there was a good chance they were going to get dirty.

“The fighters will arm themselves!” Siobhan yelled. Midge wasted no time taking the rapiers from her back, giving them a good twirl. Harmonia only had one xiphos, bright and shining. It looked like it had never seen battle.

“It’s not too late, Madrigal,” Harmonia said, her tone as smooth as chocolate and as deadly as arsenic. “Just beg for forgiveness here and now, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“I don’t think so,” Midge spat, tightening her grip on her swords. This was real. This was _happening_.

And she was not about to turn back now...

Midge took the tiniest second to look around the Colosseum. She caught a glimpse of four shadows looming at the top. Her hearts soared.

“Begin!” Siobhan shouted.

Midge wasted no time, leaping forward. There was no sense in waiting for Harmonia to make the first move. Strike fast and strike hard was going to be here strategy for this fight.

She wasn’t too surprised when it was blocked.

Didn’t make it any less frustrating.

When she tried again, she struck with one sword first, letting it serve as a distraction as it was deflected by Harmonia’s blade. Midge swung the second rapier upwards, hoping to get Harmonia’s face. To her dismay, Harmonia twisted her sword at an angle, able to block the second attack.

“Oh, daughter dear,” Harmonia cooed mockingly. “You are going to have to do so _much_ better than that.”

In next second Midge had the wind knock out of her, a swift kick from Harmonia hitting her in the gut and throwing her several feet away. She coughed, wincing as she forced herself back on her feet. The armor had protected her from anything being severely damaged, but she was certain she was still going to bruise.

Once she felt recovered enough, Midge charged again, letting out a vengeful scream. Harmonia had to change her footing this time, but still she blocked the attack. And the next one. And the next one.

Midge let her rage fuel her, because the more she did the harder she swung her swords and faster she moved. She was certain her eyes were glowing from the rise in her _adrunel_. She did her best to keep it steady, to only use as much as she needed. The smallest loss in control could be her downfall.

_I won’t lose._

“Madrigal, darling, this is getting boring” Harmonia said condescendingly. Midge let her know just how much she hated her tone by thrusting one her swords at her face. To Midge’s satisfaction, even though she had dodged, it sliced against Harmonia’s cheek. Harmonia’s eyes narrowed.

“From my experience, _Mother_ ,” Midge said, allowing herself a smirk. “Slow builds are the most worth it!” She deflected an attack from Harmonia’s xiphos before taking great pleasure in knocking her off her feet.

Harmonia grunted in frustration, but when Midge swung one of her swords down, she was quick to stop it. Her eyes glinted with some malicious intent before her fist collided with Midge’s face.

Midge stumbled, barely having time to react as Harmonia lunged at her. She found herself on the defensive this time, desperately blocking strike after strike. Anytime she tried to break the cycle, to attack in return, it risked in fatale injury.

“Madrigal, don’t you see?” Harmonia taunted between attacks. “This entire endeavor is foolish. We both know you’re not going to win.” Her smirk was vicious. “You never win against me, dear.”

Midge snarled, “This time will be different. This time you’re the one who’s going to end up bleeding on the ground!”

Harmonia chortled darkly. “Oh, my poor _delusional_ daughter.”

Midge growled furiously, deflecting yet another attack while striking out with her feet. She managed to land a kick to Harmonia face, which seem to make her even more angry. Harmonia's blows became harder, sharper. At one point she managed to slice along Midge’s right arm, dark blue blood pooling to the surface and dripping across the snow.

Midge spat out an Irken swear when Harmonia suddenly dislodge one her rapiers out of her hand, swinging the sword again in an attack. Midge brought the other rapier up to block, Harmonia’s xiphos easily knocked it away as well. Midge attempted a short retreat to get her weapons back, but found herself gasping for air as Harmonia grabbed her by the throat.

“You’re so pathetic, Madrigal,” Harmonia sneered. “Did you really think you stood a chance against me?” She tutted. “Oh, darling,” her grip on Midge’s throat tightened, “I’m sorry to say that...I am _very disappointed_.”

Then Midge was thrown, flying clear across the arena. She slammed into the ground and rolled, snow and rock scraping up wherever her skin was exposed. The world spun as she tried to sit up, her body stinging with fresh cuts and bruises.

“I was hoping that when you declared Rietna Batara that there would at least be some sort of challenge,” Harmonia continued, walking over to where Midge lied on the ground. “I suppose I should have expected this. I don’t think you’ve ever impressed me in your whole life.”

“If only you knew,” Midge cried, coughing as she struggled to get up. “If only you knew what I’ve done!” Helped destroy the Control Brains, take on tyrants and empires, saved hundreds of lives.

 _But, of course, you wouldn’t care about that_.

Harmonia laughed mockingly. Midge could hear the roar of the crowd. Of course they were eating this up. Harmonia had them so damn brainwashed into thinking she was just that wonderful. The Goddess incarnate.

“I have to admit, daughter dear,” Harmonia continued. “It is so nice to see you home. And as fun as your little debacle has been,” she raised her sword above her head, smiling nefariously, “I think it’s time you submitted to your fate.”

The sword swung down and Midge screamed.

A loud, earth-shattering sound rang through the arena, sounding like someone hitting a bell. The crowd gasped before going quiet, all staring in varying degrees of awe and horror.

“What?” Harmonia said, staring at her sword in confusion.

The xiphos hadn’t hit flesh, but instead was being held at bay by something in Midge’s hand. The force of the strike had made her scream as it hit the object, slamming against her palm

Her Orok.

“How...how did you-”

“My Orok is made a Vortian/Irken hybrid metal called Diarudium,” Midge said, smirking at her words. _How fitting, my love_ , she thought. “It’s practically indestructible.”

The glare on Harmonia’s face was lethal. “You _horrible_ brat.”

“Figured you’d be used to me not going along with your plans, _Mother_.”

Harmonia screeched in frustration, pulling her sword back. “I am going to tear off every one of your limbs!”

Midge brow furrowed. She could almost feel her audience’s eyes on her. Blue, magenta, gold and green. Four people who helped her get this far. Four people who had never let her down.

And then another pair of eyes filled her mind. Big and innocent, and full of all the love and admiration in the world…

“No you’re not,” Midge said, getting to her feet, letting her Orok go so it sat proudly at her chest. She felt her body become warmer, watched as the blue glow spread through her body. There was a collection of shocked gasps.Her eyes, her freckles, even her veins began to glow brilliant blue.

“You stupid girl,” Harmonia told her, sounding almost amused. “You are going to kill yourself if you keep that up.”

Midge smirked confidently, pulling the swords that Dek had given her from her belt. They were one of the first gifts Dek had ever made her.

Dek had been her key to so many good things in her life.

“I’m not going to die today, Harmonia,” Midge told her, pressing the buttons on the swords to bring out the blades. Midge lunged forward, her speed increasing impossibly. Harmonia was able to block the first strike, but was too slow the block the second. She tried to dodge, but the blade caught her long braid, severing it from the rest of her hair.

“You little bitch!” Harmonia screamed, twirling around and swinging her xiphos. Midge was pushed back by the blow, but her swords stopped it in its tracks.

“Ooh, you must be getting really mad now,” Midge quipped. “That’s  the only time you start using foul language.”

“Insolent brat!” Harmonia shrieked. “I was going to give a chance. But now? Oh ho ho! I’m just going to make sure you _suffer_ before you die!”

Swords clashed, ringing throughout the arena. The power behind the strikes made ripples in the dirt and snow on the ground. Midge growled. It wasn’t enough. She need more power. But it was risky.

_No. Just a little more._

“You idiot,” Harmonia taunted. “You can’t let your _adrunel_ get that high. If you wanted to die, Madrigal, you should have just asked!”

“I told you!” Midge shouted, their swords screeching against each other. “I am _not_ dying today.” Swing. Clang! “And there are two reasons why!”

Harmonia cackled loudly. “Oh, really? Do tell, what _ridiculous_ reason is going to keep your hearts from exploding!” Slash. Screech.

“One!” Midge screamed. She was suddenly reminded of late movie nights and tons of popcorn. Of fist bumps and lame jokes. Of tears and laughter and loyalty. “I made a fucking promise!”

Her next attack was far more aggressive, and Midge could tell Harmonia was having trouble keeping up. _Just a little more._

“Two!” Midge declared. Those big, green eyes flooded her mind. Eyes Addie had inherited from her father and grandfather. Addie’s smile. Addie’s voice. Addie. Addie. _Addie_.

“There’s a little girl waiting for me,” Midge said. The words made her breathless, yet filled her with so much courage and determination. “And, unlike you, I’M NOT GOING TO LET MY DAUGHTER DOWN!”

Harmonia’s eyes widened, gasping loudly. “What?”

That moment of surprise was all Midge had need, the declaration throwing Harmonia off. Quickly Midge swung a sword upward, fast and hard. Harmonia screamed when her xiphos was knocked from her hand.

She screamed even louder when Midge’s second blade thrust forward, stabbing her in the center of the stupid peekaboo in her armor.

The arena was deadly silent. The only sound for the longest time was Harmonia’s ragged breathing. Blue blood began to trickle from her mouth and collect around where Midge’s sword had sunk in. Harmonia fell to her knees.

“You...you…”

Midge gave her blank stare, allowed herself to calm down. She felt the heat in her skin recede, and glow fading down. “I stabbed you in a large artery near your main heart,” she explained. It was the perks of becoming a doctor: learning where enemies were most vulnerable. “The moment I pull this sword out, it’s over.”

Harmonia didn’t answer for a long while, still looking baffled that she had been stabbed. Then, she gave a nasty smile. “Well...perhaps I...did underestimate you.” She scoffed. “Such a shame.”

Midge scowled. “That’s all you have to say to me?”

Harmonia merely laughed. It was choked and raspy and very annoying. “It’s a pity, really. All that raw power simply going to waste.” She wheezed, looking up to meet Midge’s eyes. “A daughter, you say?”

Midge glowered, allowing her eyes to glow once more. “Yes.”

“...What will she think when she learns you killed your own mother?”

Midge ripped the sword out of Harmonia haphazardly, almost hoping she tore another artery or maybe a lung on the way out. Harmonia gagged, doubling over as blood poured from the wound.

“She’ll never know,” Midge declared angrily. She would not let Harmonia take this moment away from her. “All she’ll know is how her mother defeated the evil queen of Lazuroth.”

To Midge relief, Harmonia didn’t get another chance to smile, falling to the ground, her eyes staring lifelessly out at nothing.

Midge flicked the blood off her blade, retracting her swords back into the handle. The arena was still unbearably quiet. She looked around at the audience, up at the four silhouettes on the high wall. She could hear the barest of whispers. When she looked over at the High Court they looked a loss for words as well. Midge couldn’t help but be mildly nervous again. Would they go back on her word? Would someone be sent to challenge her right now.

To her surprise, the second in command of the High Court stood up, stand on top of her seat, shouting. “WHAT ARE YOU LOT WAITING FOR?! HAIL YOUR NEW QUEEN!”

The audience seemed to snap out of their stupor, murmuring for a moment. Midge waited with baited breath, hoping a riot didn’t start. She’d come all this way. She’d just won. She definitely didn’t want to do Dib’s plan _now_.

Then, someone began to chant softly, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. They gained volumn when another person joined. Then another. Then another. Until the entire arena was screaming one word over and over.

“ _RIETNA! RIETNA! RIETNA!”_

Relief washed over Midge like a tsunami, breaking her million other emotions free. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she didn’t feel like holding them back. Too many years of fear, of indecision, of waiting. Finally had led to this. Finally she had won. Finally it was over.

 _We did it, Drun,_ she thought. _Lazuroth will rise again._

She took a moment to look back up at the top of the wall. She could see Dib jumping excitedly, swinging Zim around in his arms. Sigi was applauding and nodding, and Midge smiled, realizing he was proud of her. Dek was harder to read. Always so kept together most of the time. If he were closer…

Midge smirked, decided she should probably let the citizens know from the get-go that things were going to change. She looked right at Dek, making sure he saw her, and crooked her finger in a “come here” fashion.

In less than a minute, Dek had his jet-PAK turned on, flying down to the arena. He landed with and loud thud, brushing himself off as he stood up. His expression was curious and proud, turning a little mischievious as Midge came closer. Once she could reach she leaped into his arms, kissing him fervently.

There was only a small falter in the chanting before it continued on strong, ringing through the air, announcing a new era in Lazurothian history.

However, Midge had stopped listening, continuing kiss her mate for everything he was worth.

Which, really, was truly everything.

“ _RIETNA! RIETNA!_ ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are you talking about Dib has had piercings the whole time. Yup. Ones based off agentmothmanstrikesagain on tumblr. Yup. the whole. time.
> 
> ALSO there is a VERY explicit smut scene between Midge and Dek toward the end of this. So...yeah...

The Galactic Council was really becoming a thorn in Dwicky's side.

After Dib’s escape, Dwicky obviously wanted to go after him. However, after a call from the his secretary, it was obvious that the Council was already becoming antsy. It was infuriating, but he considered itj ust a temporary setback. After all, he knew where Dib and his friends were headed. And once he’d placated the idiots he was forced to work with, he could get right back on track.

And, eventually, if his latest plan went without a hitch, the Galactic Council would be nothing more than a footnote in history.

However, the reason he’d been called back was what had him even more irritated. Apparently Councilwoman Lumia Destiel had left her letter of resignation on his desk, and then, soon after, had disappeared without a trace. Several other Council members had followed, arising Dwicky’s suspicions. Something was going on. And whatever it was it most certainly wouldn't turn out to be in his benefit.

If only he had something on Destiel. He could have the whole Galactic Fleet hunt her down just like they were Team Nebula.

“High Chancellor?” Leera said, announcing her presence as she entered the room. Dwicky acknowledged her with a quick glance.

“I do hope you’ve come with good news,” Dwicky said, frowning deeply.

Leera gulped audibly. “Well, we’ve finally managed to hack the live feed of Lazuroth.”

Dwicky’s eyebrow shot up in interest. He _was_ actually quite happy to hear that. “And?”

Leera approached, seeming rather manic, fidgeting as she brought her tablet close enough for Dwicky to see. When he looked over he found Captain Dek and his little Lazurothian in an embrace. His brow furrowed as Dek set her back down on the ground, only for her to be scooped up and spun around again by a flurry of black and blue. Dwicky had to school his features. He already had several people who had questioned his _concern_ for Dib. For now he was able to shoo them off with a sharp command. However, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to do that.

It took everything in him not to glare when Zim made his appearance.

Then, he suddenly keyed into the crowd that surrounded them, what they were chanting over and over. Lazurothian was one of the few languages he never took the time to learn, but he knew enough about their culture. And, if the fact that Midge was covered in blood and bruises but still alive was any indicator, it seemed she had actually managed to win against her mother.

“Well, well,” said Dwicky, unable to help how his mouth curved upward, “they certainly know how to keep things interesting.”

“This brings the total number of planets against us up to five, High Chancellor,” Leera explained worriedly.

Dwicky scoffed. “I’m capable of basic math,” he growled. The anxious look on Leera’s face became more frightened. “Even so, it doesn’t matter. The Galactic Alliance is now the largest political entity in the known universe. Our fleet has no equal. We have no reason to fear a rag tag group of outer planets.”

Leera looked hesitant for a moment but she nodded silently. Dwicky didn’t have to guess to know what she was thinking. He confided in her quite a bit, so she knew of his plans for the Galactic Council. He also knew that Destiel had some powerful allies of her own. And should she approach Dib and his group…

Dwicky mentally swatted those thoughts away. He wasn’t about to start worrying about such trivial things. Even if Destiel found a way to contract Dib’s mediocre fleet, it wouldn’t make any difference. Once Dwicky put his next plan into play, he would be going from an extended leash to no leash at all. And then there would be nothing to hold him back from doing what he pleased.

“By the way,” he asked Leera, suddenly remembering his other ongoing project. “How is the suit coming along?”

“Smoothly, sir,” Leera replied. “It should be ready for testing by the end of the week.”

“Excellent,” Dwicky replied, nearly purring out the words. “Once we’ve taken care of Irk and Team Nebula and all their nonsense, remind to give you a nice, extended vacation.”

Leera looked floored, and was almost unable to get her words out. “Y-yes, High Chancellor. Thank you, sir.”

Dwicky nodded, continuing to watch the scene on the tablet a little longer his mouth curling more into a sadistic grin. Just a little more time, a few more moves on the board, and everything he ever deserved would belong to him.

_Check._

 

0000000000

 

There was a huge flurry after the challenge was complete. Midge was able to have her warm reunion with Dek and the others for merely a moment before she was rushed off by the council. It was customary for their to be a huge, public coronation when a new queen took the throne, during which she would announce her plans and aspirations for Lazuroth’s future.

Dib was waiting for some sort of backlash, especially since men typically weren’t allowed in the Capital unless it was for, well, reproduction purposes. And men of other species were a definite no altogether. But no one said a word. In fact, one young woman, who appeared to be a servant, came to fetch them, saying the queen wished for them to be nearby. He couldn’t help but furrow his brow in confusion. As convenient as this was, it felt way too easy.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one thinkin it. “Their...not even trying to question her,” Dek said, his eyes focusing on the others in the hall. People were coming and going in sporadic waves, dresses fluttering and heels clacking against the shiny gray tile. They barely paid Dib’s small group any mind. A few of them maybe glanced at Sigi with something that looked like recognition, but Dib wasn’t sure.

“They actin’ like chickens, Masta’!” Gir squealed from Zim’s shoulder.

“Why are they acting so...manic?” Zim asked, squinting an eye as he watched them come to and fro.

“That coming from the most manic person I know?” Dib asked teasingly.

“HEY!”

“They’re trying to get the word out,” Sigi explained, stopping the inevitable bickering before it could start. “There hasn’t been a new queen in decades now. And since, obviously things are going to be very different and things are about to move very quickly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Midge is just trying get things rolling.”

Dib eyed him curiously. “That doesn’t explain why we haven’t had one single person try to throw us out,” he mentioned. “I mean...I get that Midge is queen now,” - it was so weird to say out loud - “but they were so against her before and now they’re suddenly at her beck and call with no resistance.”

“I’m sure there’s some resistance. They’re just not showing it,” said Sigi. “Queen’s are treated nearly like demigods, emissaries of the Goddess, Togal. The people are meant to adore them and fawn over them. It’s...similar to Irk’s Tallest. Or how they used to be anyway.”

“Still,” Dib said, “Before Midge won I was pretty sure everyone hated her.” There had even been a moment right after she’d killed Harmonia that he thought the crowds would protest and riot.

“Whether they like her or not means nothing now,” Sigi replied. “She’s the queen of Lazuroth. But, I will admit, the sudden change in their demeanor is startling. I have an idea of why that is but...if I tell you, you can’t tell Midge.”

Dib exchanged looks with both Zim and Dek. Sigi’s tone did not sound reassuring in the least. Also, Dib didn’t really like the idea of not telling Midge. After everything they had been through, after the last fight they had...it didn’t feel right to keep anything from her ever again. However, Sigi seemed to find the secrecy important, so Dib was willing to hear him out.

Sigi gave a quiet sigh as he spoke. “I’m sure there are plently of people unhappy with Midge being queen now. I’m also sure that there are those who changed their mind simply because they saw her glow like a goddamn star before defeating her once undefeatable mother.” He gave a small frown. “What I’m saying is, either way, seeing Midge use her _adrunel_ to that extent and survive is...pretty jarring for everyone here.”

Dek was the first to catch on. “Are you saying...they’re afraid of her?”

When Sigi nodded in response, Zim scoffed, “What could there possible be to fear about the Midge-weasel? She's soft-hearted and far too forgiving.”

“She also just so happened to kill her mother while so pumped on _adrunel_ her entire body glowed,” Sigi explained. “It’s...why I don’t want her to know. Harmonia ruled through fear and her own brand of intimidation. Scaring her own people is the last thing Midge wants.”

Dib nodded quietly. Of course he knew Midge wasn’t the type to be like that. He was still just so...shocked by the whole thing

They were suddenly approached by four more servant girls, who whisked them off down another hall and into a large room. It looked more like a giant closet, with the walls lined with clothing of several colors. Dib noted that a lot of them looked like dresses.

“It’s short notice, but,” one of the girls said, looking genuinely concerned, “the queen insists that the four of you look your bests for her coronation.”

They seemed to have been briefed pretty well on what all four of them liked. They managed to coordinate around Dib’s coat and other accessories, and managed to work around Dek’s pseudo-PAK. They also didn’t seem surprised when Zim insisted on wear one of the gowns. Dib was fascinated on how quickly they had managed to get clothes for them. Perhaps Sigi’s theory about them fearing Midge really was no joke.

Dib’s, Dek’s, and Sigi’s shirts were all high-necked, and made of some super smooth and soft material. Dek’s was green, with smokey gems dotted along the front. The coat they put him is was charcoal, and nearly touched the ground. They tried to put jewelry and other ornaments on him, but Dek refused. Dib wondered if Midge had asked or if they were just flustered and confused since Dek was Midge’s mate.

Dib’s and Sigi’s outfits were similar. Dib’s shirt was a darker blue, and Sigi’s had tiny silver thread going through it horizontally in nearly unnoticeable stripes. Sigi seemed to wear the clothes better than the rest of them. As soon as they discovered Dib had ear piercings they simply had to get him to wear some of their jewelry. Dib just went with it, deciding on a small, blue hoop for his right and two silver ones that dangled in the left.

When Zim revealed himself in his gown, Dib couldn’t help but stare. It had been a long time since he had seen Zim in a dress, but even then it wasn’t like this. It was deep maroon, coming up high on his neck just like their shirts. It had long sleeves with a diamond shaped cutout at his chest. And it was _tight_ , hugging Zim’s curves perfectly as it fell all the way down to the floor. Zim’s back was almost completely exposed, the fabric teasing just above where his _absolutely perfect ass_ began.

Of course, Zim noticed. “You may want to quit drooling, Dib-stink,” Zim told him quietly, a smug, toothy grin on his face. “It’s not very dignified.”

Dib’s face heated up, attempting to frown. “I wasn’t drooling,” he said.

Zim reached over fiddled with Dib’s dangling earrings. As his finger brushed against his ear, Dib couldn't help but shiver.

“Whatever you say, my Dib.”

 

00000000000

 

Once they were dressed and ready, the four of them were lead outside to a huge stage. A giant crowd had already gathered, all murmuring restlessly. Dib noticed the rest of their group in the front row of the crowd. Gaz and Tak acknowledge him with subsequent nods. Dib then noticed that the gates in the distance were open, the small, setting sun shining between them. It was quite pretty.

“People of Lazuroth!” Called the announcer. It was the same person who had yelled for the crowd to hail Midge after she'd won. Dib was sure someone had mentioned her name, but at the moment he couldn’t recall. “Today we enter a new era! Queen Harmonia has lost the challenge of Rietna Batara, and her reign has come to an end! We will honor her memory, always, and will take a moment of silence to bid farewell to the past.”

It became so quiet that Dib could hear the chirps of birds and the rustle of clothing in the breeze. He didn’t know about the rest of them, but he knew he, Zim, Dek and Sigi were all hoping the same thing: that Harmonia was burning in hell.

“Now!” the announcer yelled after a few seconds. “We embrace a new day! A new rule! And our new queen!” She gestured behind her, and Dib saw another large doorway leading out to the stage. Slowing, it began to slide open. “Citizens of Lazuroth, I present to you, the winner of Reitna Batara and the new ruler of Lazuroth, Madrigal Cuppari!”

Dib had never seen Midge dressed up. They’d once went as friends to Homecoming (which ended in Dib chasing Zim down and tearing the place to shreds) but even then, she’d hadn’t looked anywhere near as fancy. So, he had to admit, it was quite the shock to see her come out in that long, ice blue gown. The neckline swooped across, exposing her shoulders, showing off her numerous blue freckles. Tiny, shimmering crystals embellished thetwhentop, gleaming as the remaining sunlight hit them. Her hair was down, something Dib had only seen on very rare occasions, falling down to her waist in thick waves. Her Orok stuck out a bit, especially with the other, shorter silver necklace that Midge wore, but Dib was pretty sure Midge didn’t care.

She really did look stunning. Every bit a queen.

“Are you going to make it, Captain?” Zim asked Dek mockingly.

Dib turned to see what Zim was on about, finding a look of pure shock and awe on Dek’s face for only a moment. Within seconds he frowned down at Zim.

“Shut up,” he groused. He then looked at Dib. “Both of you.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Dib mentioned.

“You were thinking it,” said Dek.

When their attentions all turned back to Midge she caught their gazes. She flashed them a small smile, holding Dek's gaze the longest. Dek's cheeks gained a slight purple hue. Dib exchanged looks with Zim and they both snickered under their breaths.

“You’re children. Both of you,” Dek grumbled.

“HI SNOWBALL!” Gir shrieked. Zim immediately grabbed him and covered his mouth.

Sigi shushed them gently. “It’s happening.”

The other men looked back at Midge, watching as the announcer held a crown over her head, It was encrusted with glimmering blue gems that had bits of curling gold holding them into place. It looked heavy, and Dib could only guess that it was for ceremonial purposes only.

“Today,” the announcer declared, “we crown Madrigal Cuppari, the First of her Name, Queen of all Lazuroth.” With great care, she lowered the crown onto Midge’s head. “Long may she reign!”

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN!” the crowd cried in response.

And as loud instruments began to play and the crowd get even louder in there praise, Dib couldn’t help but feel that they really were turning the page into something else. Something far more dangerous and risky. Like any fun they had before was truly coming to an end.

And yet, at the same time, it felt like the beginning. The beginning of the real fight to come.

And they would be ready

 

00000000000000

 

The party after the coronation did not have lasers or smoke machines, but Purple had to admit, it was just a boisterous as any Irken party he had ever attended.

The grand ball room was filled wall to wall with people, all eating and drinking and dancing. He was sure it was still a work in progress, having people of all genders back together in the Capitol after all these years. But he had to admit, the fact that they were making the effort spoke volumes. In some patches of the crowd, things looked awkward, barely speaking of moving. In others the crowd was moving along to the beat, laughing and toasting.

He couldn’t help but be reminded of what had happened on Irk. His victory, Irk's independence, had never been celebrated. They’d never had a chance before it was ripped away from his claws. Before he’d lost everything he’d fought so damn hard to keep.

“Hi, Tallest Purple!”

Purple looked up, noticing a small figure running up to him. He could see the rest of Team Nebula near the door, looking to follow. Addie was leaving them in the dust, however, weaving through the crowd seamlessly. When she got to Purple she didn’t bother asking permission before climbing right into his lap.

“Hey, careful there, _kismek,_ ” he said, chuckling as he gave her gentle toss into the air before catching her. She squealed with laughter, her nose wrinkling not unlike her mother’s. “Won’t be long and you’ll be too big for me to do that.”

“Nuh uh,” Addie replied. “I’ll be as big as Daddy and I’ll still make you throw me and catch me!”

“What do you mean ‘make me?’” Purple asked teasingly. “I’m an Almighty Tallest, you know. You can’t make me do anything!”

“Can too!” Addie insisted.

“Uh huh. Pray tell how you plan on doing that?”

“Mama says never underestimate the power of puppy-dog eyes!”

“You really think you can-,” he was cut off by the absolutely _pitiful_ look that Addie gave him. Even though he knew it was fake, that he was being played, he couldn’t help how his squeedlyspooch clenched in guilt. “I’m starting to see that when your parents combined their genetics that they created something very dangerous.”

“And don’t you forget it,” came Midge’s voice from beside Purple.

Addie whirled around to face her mother, nearly leaping out of Purple’s arms. “Mama!”

“Hi, baby girl!” Midge greeted warmly, holding her daughter in a tight embrace, even giving Addie a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Mama, you look beautiful!” Addie said in awe.

Purple had to admit, Midge really did. She had changed from the opulent dress she had worn at the coronation into one in the same shade of blue, only this one had a plunging neckline and less embellishment, hugging her frame more closely. The heavy crown that had been placed on her head atat t ceremony had been replaced with a thin, gold tiara with icy blue jewels. She offered Purple a small smile when their gazes met.

“Hey, why don’t you go surprise Daddy,” Midge said as she sat Addie back down on the floor, pointing to wear Dek was across the room. Addie didn’t have to be told twice, dashing off toward her father excitedly.

“Where does she get all that energy?” Purple asked.

“I have no idea,” Midge answered with a giggle.

There was a brief pause between them, filled with the loud noise of the crowd and the music. Midge didn’t take a seat next to Purple, remaining standing to the side. She appeared to be thinking hard, nibbling her bottom lip.

“May I ask you something?”

Purple hesitated for a moment. Usually when someone asked that it came before a very invasive inquiry. But he was curious to know where Midge’s head was at. “Yes?”

“Why...did you come here?”

Yup, he had called that one.

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he knew what the answer was and he was just not about to acknowledge it, or if he really, truly didn’t know. He was willing to admit that he cared about Addie, and about Midge (hell, probably Dek too simply by default). Didn’t mean he was going to be saying it outloud anytime soon.

“I couldn’t lose a potential ally,” Purple explained. “We need all the help we can get if we’re going to bring Dwicky down.”

Midge stared at him for a moment, looking like she was really studying him. She eventually let up, a small smirk on her face.

“Are you sure that’s all?” she asked teasingly.

Purple laughed. “Yup. You’re daughter most definitely gets her deviousness from you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She looked back over at where Dek and Addie were. Dib and Zim had made there way over there as well, and Dib was busy playing with Addie and making her squeal with laughter.

“I should probably get back to mingling,” Midge said, rolling her eyes hard. Purple have an amused cough. “Since you won’t admit you’re actually just a squish that cares about my wellbeing.”

“I will never admit that in a million years," Purple replied. He gave a nod, letting Midge know he was fine with the conversation ending here. “I do look forward to working with you, Your Majesty.”

Midge snorted with laughter. “You too, Tallest Purple.”

 

0000000000

 

“It’s still kinda hard to believe she actually did it,” Tak mused, observing the huge crowd of partying Lazurothians.

Gaz hummed in amusement. “Come on. Did you really doubt her?”

Tak raised a nonexistant brow in surprise. “Why, Gaz? Where did that confidence come from?”

Gaz rolled her eyes. “Please. She’s just as stupid and stubborn as Dib. It was either she was going to win or almost get herself killed.”

“Almost?”

“With those dorks around she would have gotten mildly injured at worst.”

“Or they would’ve just gotten their own asses kicked.”

Gaz shrugged. “Dib and Zim maybe. The two or them are idiots. Dek usually has his head on straight, and Sigi seems pretty sensible. They might have stood a chance if push came to shove.” She smirked. “And if not, we could always go and save their asses.”

Tak chuckled. “I feel like this is becoming a trend.”

“Where would any of them be without us?”

The shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. They’d discovered while on Earth that one of their favorite things was people-watching. Sometimes they would go for a walk just to observe all the people running around. Sometimes they would make up jokes or scenarios as to what they were doing or where they were going. Gaz found she might just like those outtings than the little date they had, but honestly...being with Tak was so refreshing. It made her feel things she hadn’t felt in her entire life. Things she never thought she would ever feel.

And made her do things she had never wanted to do before.

“Shall we join the party?” Gaz asked, offering her hand to Tak.

Tak stared at her with wide eyes, her face coloring with a dusting of pink. She was the second command of the entire Irken Empire, and even stood up to her own boss/friend on occasion, but Gaz Membrane made her feel so small. Like something was clawing its way out of her chest. Like everything she ever did for the rest of her life would be for this human and this human alone. It was terrifying, to be so devote, to feel so deeply. And yet, she never wanted it to stop.

“I suppose we should,” Tak replied, taking Gaz’s hand.

They made their way through the flurry of people, finding a spot on the floor that was relatively open. Tak wasn’t sure why she didn’t mind Gaz leading. Was it because of that tiny height difference between them? Was it just that her gold eyes were so absolutely mesmorizing? Her squeedlyspooch suddenly felt like it was flipping over and over.

“You know,” Gaz suddenly said, catching Tak’s attention. She suddenly realized how close they were. So close that Tak could probably count every freckle alone Gaz’s nose if given the time. And she wanted the time. “Your eyes are really pretty.”

Tak’s face felt like it caught aflame. “Oh?” She wanted to slap herself for such a stupid response.

Gaz smiled. Her true smiles were so rare and reserved, and Tak felt so honored to be one of the few who got to see them. “Yeah.”

Tak struggled to get her words out without stammering. “Thank you.” She found herself staring into those eyes again. Bold and fiery like stars. Like galaxies that help thousands of unexplored planets. And she wanted to see them all. Tak wanted never stop learning about Gaz. She wanted to laugh with her, cry with her, hold her and keep her safe forever and ever and…

Oh, _Irk_ , she really had fallen deep hadn’t she?

“Are you going to kiss me?” Gaz asked suddenly.

Tak gave a very undignified squeak. “What? I...I wasn’t.”

Gaz snorted. “You have that look. Like you want to.” A sly smirk slid across her face, smooth like butter melting in a hot pan. “For the record, if you did, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Tak felt like she was going to explode. She’d seen others kiss. Hell, she was around Dib and Zim, and Midge and Dek all the time. And before that she had definitely seen Purple and Red kiss each other. She’d never had any interest in trying it, never felt the urge, until now.

And Gaz was giving her permission.

Then, Gaz frowned. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine, too-,”

“No! I want to!” Tak insisted, her voice a little too high for her liking. She shoved her nerves away and threw them out a proverbial airlock, and cupped Gaz’s face in her hands. “I want to.”

The initial lip contact was barely there, unsure and mildly clumsy. After a few moment Tak became a little more confident, kissing Gaz more soundly. Gaz’s hand slipped behind Tak’s head. She didn’t deepen the kiss, merely used to position to help Tak out a little. Not that she had any experience either in the area.

But the feeling it gave them was almost consuming. The rest of the room completely disappeared. Gaz felt heat gather in her cheeks and her heart pound, the warmth in her chest burying itself so deep that it hurt. She had never wanted anyone close to her, let alone anything like this. Tak was the first. And Tak would be the only.

As they pulled away, Tak took a deep breath. Kissing was exhausting, especially without a nose. But it was so, so worth it. Especially seeing Gaz’s face so red and blissful.

“I take it that was to your liking?” Tak asked

Gaz scoffed silently, but she was smiling. Tak was certain that when Gaz smiled a new star was born.

Then, Gaz leaned in again, her smile morphing into a devilish grin. “We’ll work on it,” she whispered.

 

000000000

 

“Where did Midge go?” Dib asked, looking around. She had just been there dancing with them. He may have been a little distracted at seeing his sister finally kiss her girlfriend.

“One of her servents came and lead her off,” Dek replied with a shrug. “All she said was ‘your preparations were complete.”

“Huh. That is weird,” Dib said. “I mean, I’m sure there’s a lot she has to do. Especially with our...situation with Dwicky.”

Dek nodded, still frowning. Midge wasn’t normally secretive with him. Usually it either meant she was scared of something or she was surprising him. And with the current circumstances, he couldn’t help but feel like it was the former.

“You okay, Daddy?” Addie asked, looking worried.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, bright eyes, I’m fine.”

“I can track Snowball!” Gir suggested loudly. “Masta’ put a tracker in her!”

Zim glared at Gir murderously. “HUSH YOUR DIRT MOUTH GIR!”

Dek’s frown became deeper. “You put a tracker on my mate?”

“I did no such thing!” Zim said. “Gir is being his stupid, gross self.”

“He put a tracker on everybody!” Gir continued brightly. “It means you LOVES you!”

Dib lifted his goggles to pinch the bridge of his nose. He loved Zim more than anything in the universe but damn if he wasn’t impossible.

Dek’s eyes narrowed. “If you put a tracker in me I _will_ find it and I _will_ remove and then I _will kick your ass_.”

Zim scoffed. “You will do NO such thing because there IS no tracker and even if there WAS one you would NEVER find it not in a MILLION years. Also _you_? Kick _my_ ass? Your delusions amuse me, _Captain_.”

“Except I have kicked your ass and I will do it again.”

“Daddy you can’t beat up Uncle Zim,” Addie said, sounding reprimanding.

“HA!” Zim exclaimed. “Even your own child believes I am sup-”

“You could really hurt him,” Addie added.

Immediately, Zim deflated. “ _Kismek_ , why?”

Dib was nearly sufficating with how hard he was trying not to laugh.

“Excuse me?”

The group turned toward the meek voice that had interrupted them. They found another one of the servants, a younger looking girl with thick, curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. She looked at all of them curiously, before settling on Dek. “Are you Captain Dek?”

Dek squinted an eye in suspicion. “I am.”

The girl nodded. “The queen has requested your presence.”

Immediately, Dek scowled, looking at the girl with the utmost mistrust. “Has she?”

“Yes.”

“And how do I know this isn’t a trap?”

The girl smiled a little. “The queen thought you might think that,” she said. “So she asked me to tell you to check your communicator.”

Dek continued staring at the girl in displeasure for a few seconds before finally pulling out his communicator. Sure enough there was a written message from Midge.

**_It’s not a trap, Grumpy Gills. Follow Corinna ;)_ **

Dek didn’t really understand what the weird winky face symbol at the end was about. What did winking have to do with anything?

However, he was a little less suspicious. He looked down at Addie, kneeling down and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “Stay with Uncle Dib and Uncle Zim, alright.”

Addie nodded. “Okay, Daddy.”

Dek rose up to his feet, turning to the servant girl. Corinna, Midge said her name was?

“Lead the way,” he said, gesturing toward one of the doors.

“Of course.”

The didn’t go very far, just down the long corridor and then took a right. Dek was vaguely familiar with the palace’s layout, so he was sure they were headed toward the Grand Throne Room. It was reserved only for big meetings and political get togethers. Not that Lazuroth had many of those. But they definitely liked to show off when they did.

Corinna opened one of the large, pewter doors, gesturing for Dek to go inside. His discomfort suddenly rose again, but he entered the room regardless.

He began to think that this was a terrible mistake when the door slammed shut behind him.

The throne room was almost empty, making it easy to see all the huge, dark beams and shimmering lights. The walls were painted blue and silver in intricate swirls and curves, gleaming the light in gleaming spirals. The floor was shiny and gray, reflecting the ceiling almost perfectly.

At the end of the room was a throne. And in that throne, sat his mate, her legs crossed and her chin cradled in her hand. Even sitting down, the dress she was wearing look absolutely _ravishing_ on her.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Dek mentioned, the corner of his mouth tugging upward.

Midge grinned. “It _is_ nice being at the top of the mountain for once.”

Dek gave an amused hum. “Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?”

Midge’s grin became almost diabolical. Her hand slid against the armrest of the throne, pressing something that looked like a button. There was a series of sounds around the room coming from the doors. It took Dek a moment to realize that the doors were locked.

Immediately his suspicious nature returned. “What is this?” he asked.

Midge’s expression softened as she rolled her eyes. “Your favorite nickname for me is Stardust. Our first kiss was in the woods outside the rebel hideout.” She rose from her seat, showing off more of how the dress clung to her body. It left _very little_ to the imagination. Not that Dek had to imagine, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being _teased_.

“Our daughter’s middle name is Yara,” Midge added onto her slew of facts that would reassure Dek that she was, indeed, his Midge. “This isn’t a trap, Dek.” Then, she smirked again, her eyes flashing with predatorially. The look sent a vicious shiver through Dek’s body. Her hands reach up for the straps of her dress. “Or is it?”

In a fluid movement, Midge pulled the straps off her shoulders sliding the dress down and off her body. It fell into a pile of blue and silver at her feet. She stepped out of it, completely naked, save for the heels on her feet. They gave her a good extra six inches, and oh, _god, if her legs didn’t look enticing before..._

“...Oh,” Dek blurted, finding it hard to find his voice. His mouth suddenly felt so dry. God, there was something about Midge being forward that always got to him like this.

“Why do you always act like this every time you see me naked?” Midge asked, sounding amused as she finally stepped out of the heels.

“Have you seen you?” Dek replied, nearly choking on his words as Midge got closer. But the blush on her face told him that he got the desired effect. His entire body felt consumed with flames the closer Midge got, until she had her body pressed against his, her face hardly a milimeter from his.

“Now the last time I checked,” she purred, her hand reaching up and slipping the coat off his body. His entiring being was burning with desire for her, especially with the way her stunning blue eyes looked at him so seductively. “A queen outranked a captain.”

Dek could already feel himself become so aroused. Hell, his dick was already out pressing against the inside of his pants. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

“So maybe,” Midge whispered, her breath brushing along his jaw. Her lips were literally a hair away as she leisurely removed his shirt. Now their skin was touching, and he found himself painfully hard. She was driving him crazy. “ _You should get on your knees and address me properly._ ”

_Fuck_ , he _loved_ this woman.

Slowly, Dek did as he was told, sinking to his knees, having to adjust to make sure he was low enough. He had a feeling what was coming next, but the anticipation made it all the more exciting.

“How may I service My Queen?” he asked, his voice low with lust. He couldn’t help but feel smug at how Midge’s body tensed, her cheeks flushing and her eyes falling half-mast.

“I think you know,” Midge told him.

Dek most certainly _did_ know. He flashed Midge a smirk before grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. He drug his mouth against her inner thigh, leaving soft, lingering kisses. Midge gave a pleased hum, the sound becoming more squeaky and desperate as he got closer to his destination. He slid his hand up her other leg, slowly and teasingly, before sliding his thumb along Midge’s hot entrance. The gasp she made was glorious.

“You’re so _wet_ , My Queen,” Dek teased, brushing his lips along where her hip met her pelvis. “Would you like me to help you with that?”

“If you don’t I’m actually going to kill you,” Midge warned, giving him a mildly irritated look.

“My apologies, My Queen,” he purred. Midge yelped as he suddenly pulled her around and pushed her against the door. He easily lifted her legs over her shoulders, giving him perfect access. “Allow me to make up for that.”

At the first swipe of Dek’s tongue, Midge threw her head back so hard it knocked against the door. If anyone was standing outside they most definitely heard the loud, desperate moan she made. The thought of that, of someone in the palace knowing exactly what she was doing with Dek in this throne room, it made her even hotter. It was another act of rebellion, one no one could stop her from.

When Dek’s tongue delved inside her, Midge cried out again, her hand grabbing on to the back of Dek’s head, pleasure igniting in her abdomen and coursing through her veins. She was desperate for something to hold on to. His claws dug into her hips, pulling her even closer. She tried to move, to gain more friction, but it wasn’t enough. God, she needed _more_.

“Dek,” she moaned as his wonderfully flexible tongue slid out of her, only to pay special attention to her extremely sensitive clit. “Fuck, Dek, _please_!”

Dek pulled his tongue away, looking way too smug. Even if he was being dominant, it was under Midge’s orders. Because, honestly, what better to way desecrate this throne room than having her mate fuck her senseless?

Dek removed Midge’s legs from his shoulder, bringing her into his lap. She looked magnificent, all flushed and panting. God she looked like she could push him to the floor and ride him mercilessly. He adored when she took initiative. And at this point she could ask anything of him and he would obey.

He brought his fingers back up to her entrance, rubbing back and forth along the outside before pushing inside. Midge gasped and her nails bit into his shoulders. He adored seeing her like this. So aroused and wanting that the barest touch sent her reeling. And it was all because of him. “Dek…” she begged.

“How does My Queen wish to be taken?” Dek whispered against her ear, dipping down to nibble at her throat as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

Midge nearly lunged forward, biting into Dek’s collarbone as she practical tore his pants away. Dek lost his breath as the cold air of the room caressed his bare member. He nearly yelped when Midge took it into her hand.

Then, in a voice that could only be described as a growl, Midge ordered, “ _Dominate me_.”

Dek looked up at her, his eyes filling with excitement and uncertainty all at once. Midge knew that even still, Dek had his reservations about doing something that would hurt Midge. But Midge craved this. She loved having Dek take her, making her forget about everything except the two of them. She kissed up Dek neck and the side of his head, intentionally breathing against the base. “Your queen wants you to fuck her. It would be in your best interest to obey.”

Any other hesitation was thrown out the window. With a carnal growl, Dek pulled Midge from his lap and flipped her onto all fours. Midge’s body nearly quaked with need. This was exactly what she wanted. She felt her hips being dragged backwards, Dek claws sinking into her skin once more.

“As you wish, My Queen,” he purred dangerously.

Midge gave a shout of pure ecstacy as Dek shoved himself inside. God, he always felt bigger from this angle, his cock rubbing against every wall inside her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

“Fuck, Midge,” Dek growled, pulling out at a painfully slow speed. Then he bucked forward, fast and hard and _deliciously_ precise.

Midge could only bring herself to moan her appreciation, her hands clenching into fists, in need of clinging to something. The pleasure was overwhelming, setting her whole body aflame. Every time Dek’s hips connected with her backside there was a loud, wet slap, and she nearly jolted forward a bit. “Ah-AH! Dek!”

Midge felt herself being grabbed by the waist before getting pulled backwards and down. She was now in Dek’s lap, her back to his chest, and his member pushing even deeper inside her. His thrusts became more shallow as he helped her move her hips. She turned and met Dek’s gaze, her arm coming up to wrap around the back of his neck. His eyes were dark with lust, but also full of complete devotion. It made the knot forming in her gut tighten harder. She was so close. She just needed a little more.

Slowly, she slid her free hand along her thigh, intent on giving herself the extra stimulation she needed. She’d barely made it to her hip bone before her hand was snatched away. Midge’s eyes widened in surprise, realizing it was a PAK leg. She’d forgotten about Dek’s pseudo-PAK.

“ _Allow me_ ,” he breathed in Midge’s ear, continuing to bounce her in his lap as his hand moved from her hip to between her legs. As soon as his fingers found her clit, she threw her head back in a loud sob.

“Fuck! Dek! Yes! Fuck me yes god yes yes yES!!” she babbled senselessly before all she could do was cry out, riding out the violent waves of her orgasm. It was almost painful how hard it hit her, her body tensing as she held on for dear life.

Dek felt Midge tighten around him fiercely, making him groan loudly as his claws broke the skin of her hip. He couldn’t hold back, cumming hard with a shout that echoed off the walls and ceiling of the room. He held Midge close as he filled her , shuddering with every shot.

They sat for only a few moment, their position becoming quickly uncomfortable. Dek pulled Midg off of him, the two of them both gasping his member slipped out of her. Gently, he laid her down on the floor, crawling on top of her. She looked almost too good, her long hair splayed out, her face dusted with a blue flush, her eyes almost dazed.

Then she looked up at Dek and gave him an extremely satisfied smile. He couldn’t help but preen. He lent down and kissed her lips sweetly, which became a few more chaste, lingering pecks. He moved on to her cheek, her nose, her forehead. God, he loved her. He loved her more than anything in this universe. Well, except maybe Addie. But they both were in agreement on that.

“Did I do well, My Queen?" He asked jokingly brushing some of her hair from her face.

Midge giggled. “Very. Remind me to reward you, Captain.”

Dek chuckled. “I think I already got an reward.”

Midge laughed again, absolutely blissful in this moment. Dek reached up and light scratched her scalp like she liked for him to do sometimes. She closed her eyes, completely content.

“What brought this on, by the way?” He asked. As much as he had enjoyed it, he had to admit, it seemed rather brash and sudden.

Midge opened her eyes a little, giving a light shrug. “I just wanted another reason for my mother to roll around in her grave,” she replied, a sadistic edge to her voice. “And also...I mean I might as well take advantage of my power while I have it.”

Dek’s brow furrowed in confusion for merely a moment before it dawned on him what Midge was talking about. However, Midge beat him to the punch before he could ask.

“You had to know I wouldn’t stay here,” Midge said quietly. “As fun as it is to order some of these assholes around...this isn’t home.”

Dek smiled a little. “Really, now?”

Midge rolled her eyes. “When we were rescuing Dib, Tak told me that Lazuroth wasn’t my home anymore. Honestly, I don’t think it ever was.” Her eyes met Dek’s, full of pure, unrelenting love. “You’ve been my home for...so, so long. But even when we found a home in each other...we were still just...drifting, trying to find a place to settle perminantly.”

“Who would have thought we would have found it in a little refugee planet called Earth, huh?” Dek said, smiling broadly.

“Yeah. Who would’ve thought.”

They shared a brief silence, one where Dek gave Midge another kiss on her temple. He continued to stroke her scalp as she asked. “Who will you leave in charge then? When this is all over?”

“If I had my way, Sigi,” Midge replied. “But I’ll give the people the choice. Build the foundation of a democracy.” She bit her lip. “But that’s not something I can do now. For Lazuroth to participate in this war against Dwicky, they don’t need a bunch of changes at once. The current changes are already going way too smoothly.” She must have noticed Dek’s look of concern, smiling slightly. “I’m not naive. I know why this transition has been so easy for me.”

Dek only nodded. He had a feeling that hiding the truth from Midge was probably useless, but he was a little surprised that she didn’t seem too bothered by it. Maybe because she wouldn’t remain queen? Because once they defeated Dwicky she planned on giving it up?

“For what it’s worth,” Dek told her sincerely, “you would be a fantastic queen.”

Midge smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, love,” she said. Then, her eyes filled with mischief, and her arms wrapped around his neck. “But my Captain needs me.”

Dek couldn’t believe how fast he was getting aroused again just by that sultry tone. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he leaned forward licked at her neck. “You’re really horny, aren’t you?”

“Consider it victory sex,” Midge said, humming in pleasure as he felt Dek’s member emerge and harden once more. “Take me on the throne.”

Dek grinned at her seductive before gathering her up and lift her off the floor.

“Anything for you, Stardust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how baby number two was made
> 
> What who said that?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look more smut.
> 
> I'm not sorry
> 
> also i feel like i researched for days to see if Darkbooty had a real name in canon and found nothing. Welp. His name is Jacob here. And if that's wrong...*shrug*
> 
> Also this is sort of edited? Not really? Look everyone else was updating and I felt left out.

When Dib woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Zim’s resting face. And immediately, his chest swelled, and his mouth curved into a smile. He wasn’t entirely sure how Irken rest modes worked, but watching Zim laying next to him, his eyes closed, his features so smooth and relaxed, his antennae twitching just a little every so often...it sent him into a whirlwind of thoughts. How crazy and far-fetched it was that they were here, here together, that they had come so far. And that this wasn’t a dream that Dib would eventually wake up from.

He moved only slightly and couldn’t help but wince. Last night Zim had been particularly rough with him. As soon as they had found their quarters he’d had Dib shoved up against the door, literally tearing his clothes off. The remains of his outfit were left in tatters on the floor. Zim’s dress wasn’t far off, slightly torn, because Dib didn’t want Zim to be the only one having fun. It was a miracle his goggles had made it to the bedside table.

Even in his dominating stupor, Zim took great care in preparing Dib. It was one thing Zim was meticulous about. He worried so much about hurting Dib, even now. And while Dib appreciated the concern, he certainly didn’t mind the various other ways that Zim decided to hurt him. Claws in his hips, teeth in his neck, the vigorous rhythm Zim built up to as he thoroughly fucked him.

He was getting turned on just thinking about it.

Before he could make the decision on whether to wake his mate up or to take a cold shower, Dib suddenly heard a loud beeping. It was his communicator, which he had to struggle to retrieve from his pants on the floor. The angle he held it at wouldn’t show off anything past his shoulders, but he covered his lower half with the blanket just in case.

Agent Darkbooty’s image appeared on the screen. Or rather Jacob as Dib had become accustomed to calling him. He and the rest of the Swollen Eyeball were keeping an eye on things on Earth while they were gone. Dib in the past had made sure his father had been around during calls...since he was basically the one in charge. But now…

“Agent Mothman,” Darkbooty said. He then cleared his throat. “Am I...interrupting something?”

Dib’s face colored considerably. “N-no. No you’re not.” _Not at the moment, anyway._

“Good, good,” he cleared his throat again. “Do you have a moment?”

“I mean...yeah? What’s up?”

“Well, I have rather...pertinant information,” Darkbooty explained.

Dib could tell by his tone that this was serious. He shook off whatever nerves he had from Darkbooty’s previous words. “Okay. What is it?”

“Well, we recently got a call at Headquarters,” said Darkbooty. By Headquarters he meant Membrane Labs. “They were...looking for your father.”

Dib instantly tensed. “Who were they? Did you tell them anything?” He didn’t want too much information to get outside their own little alliance.

“We told them nothing. Just that...he was unavailable. But...she made a point to give me contact information-,”

“She?”

“Yes,” Darkbooty replied. He looked rather hesitant as he explained the next part. “She said her name was Lumia Destiel. And that she’s a former member of the Galactic Council.”

Dib’s brow furrowed. He remembered the name. Destiel had been the one running against Ra’ask - Dwicky - during the last election. As far as he knew, she remained on the Council even after he won. Had she really left? Or...was something else going on here?

“Did she say what she wanted?” Dib asked curiously.

“She said she had information that could be beneficially to all of us,” Darkbooty said. “I believe she may be trying to align herself with us. Or just be asking for assistance.”

“Or it’s trap,” Dib blurted, unable to hold back the thought.

Darkbooty nodded. “Yes. Or that.”

“Are you saying you don’t think it’s that?”

“All I’m saying is...we know she opposed Dwicky’s administration greatly. We know - from you - that her beliefs are the very antithesis’ of his.” He paused, his expression thoughtful. “I think...we should at least hear her out. Or you and your group anyway.”

“Me?”

“Well...with your father gone…” He trailed off. He didn’t have the finish. Dib knew what he was going to say, and even knew it was true. It was just...hard to process…

“Dib,” Darkbooty said, his tone a little softer. The use of Dib’s real name took him aback for a second. “This...this has always been your fight. From the very beginning. Maybe now it has diverged from what it once was, but this all began with you. I think...even your father knew that.” His gaze was intense all of sudden. “This was _always_ meant to be you.”

Dib was torn between being overwhelmed and swelling with pride at Darkbooty’s words. It shouldn’t have come as surprise that the torch had been passed on to him, that all the struggles and fights and ridicule he suffered as a kid, that everything had lead him here, to this moment, to his current position of leadership. And yet...it still kinda boggled his brain…

“Thanks, Jacob,” said Dib, taking a deep breath to clear his head. “I’m gonna get with the other’s first. See what they think. If they’re not against it, we’ll give Destiel a call.”

Darkbooty nodded. “Sounds good.” A small voice in the background was calling. Dib couldn’t make out the words, but he recognized it as Darkbooty’s grandson. “Castor says to please say hi to Addie for him,” he said with a chuckle.

Dib laughed a little. Apparently Castor and Addie weren’t too far in age (at least human wise, even if Addie could speak just little more fluidly) and the two of them had become very good friends. “Tell him I’ll be sure to that.”

“Take care, Mothman.”

“You too, Darkbooty.”

Once they hung up, Dib took a minute to get his thoughts in order. Purple was already here on the planet, and of course Midge. They’d have to get Sovereign Volbub of Meekrob and Presidant Rella of Vort down here, or at least conference them in. They were part of their little union, too, after all.

Geez, they needed a name.

Dib was about to scramble toward the change of clothes that had been left on the coffee table across the room when he suddenly felt Zim stir next to him. Big, ruby eyes looked up at him curiously.

“You seem troubled, my Dib,” Zim said, not bothering to sit up at all.

Dib couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked so cute when he was just coming out of rest mode. “Not really troubled,” he said. “Just got an interesting call.”

Zim squinted one eye at him. “Interesting how?”

Dib explained what Darkbooty had told him, not surprised when Zim frowned suspiciously. Even if Destiel had shown her disapproval of Dwicky in the past, she still remained on the Council for quite some time since his inauguration.

“You are right to want to discuss this with the others,” Zim said. “And maybe we should ‘hear her out’ as they say, but Zim finds it odd that she would choose _now_ to contact us.”

Dib knew Zim had a point. Team Nebula went rogue during their mission to liberate Irk several years ago, and since Dwicky’s reveal they had been on the run for almost two years now. They’d made their opposition to the Alliance’s current government quite clear. Why was Destiel choosing now to contact them?

“We’ll proceed with caution then,” Dib said, more to himself. “I’ll be sure to get some counter measures in place, in case this is a trap and she tries to trace the call.” He turned back to Zim, finding that his eyes had fallen to half-mast, his eyes even just a little darker. “What’s that look for?”

“Mmm,” Zim hummed, sitting up just enough nuzzle against Dib’s neck. He began leaving gentle kisses and little nips, his breath heavy against the skin. “I don’t know. What do _you_ think it’s for, _Commander Membrane?”_

Dib laughed a little. “Are you saying you like me being in charge?”

Zim purred. “There _is_ something about you taking the lead that is rather _enticing_.”

Dib gasped as Zim nibbled his ear. He was fully hard a this point. It almost wasn’t fair how easily Zim could rile him up. Zim grunted as Dib took the chance to roll over on top of him, straddling his hips. He could see Zim’s member was fully exposed, erect and waiting. Perfect.

“Is that so,” Dib murmured, a smirk creeping across his face. Their mouths were a breath away.

Zim hands slipped up along Dib’s thigh, settling on his hips, caressing where his claws had dug in the night before. “Just as long as you remember,” Zim whispered, “who you belong to.”

Dib spread his legs a little more, slowly taking Zim inside. He gasped at the initial discomfort, but it wasn’t enough to make him want to stop. He felt Zim’s fingers press into the flesh of his hips, his claws grazing the surface. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he opened them. Zim’s eyes met his, burning deep crimson, filled with passion, devotion. All for him. He moved his hips just a bit, enough for them both to gasp a the delightful friction.

Dib leaned closer, his lips ghosting against Zim’s as he spoke. “And you,” he breathed, “belong to me.”

He gave a pleased yelp as Zim suddenly thrust up into him, the familiar feeling of claws in his skin returning, making new marks on his hips. Zim growled deep in chest, leaning up and connecting their mouths, claws fisting into Dib's hair. Dib’s breathing became heavy, between frantic kissing and the sudden increase in movement. He had one hand on Zim’s shoulder, the other cupping his face. He pulled away periodically so they could catch their breath, only to dive right back in. It was like an addiction, a drug that he craved day in and day out. Wanting more and more _and more and_ …

Dib came with a shout, the feeling surging through his body fiercely. He felt Zim’s hand move upward and grip his lower back, claws dragging down as his orgasm hit him soon after, slurring Dib’s name in a sweet keen.

Dib gasped for breath as the feeling subsided, raising himself up and flopping to Zim’s side. Zim’s eyes were dazed, his tongue sticking out slightly. Their gazes met once more and soon after their lips - a series of passionate but chaste pecks.

“I believe you have some things to do, _Commander_ ,” Zim said, purring out the last word. His claws still playing with Dib’s hair.

God, it was tempting to just...stay here. Stay in this bed and snuggle and kiss and fuck all day. But...he knew couldn’t. Dib had a job to do. They both did.

“Let’s get going, Space Boy.”

 

000000000000000

 

“Wait...why would they contact the Swollen Eyeball first?” Purple asked. He sounded slightly insulted. “The Alliance has a history with the Empire. And, honestly, they kind of owe us.”

“Well...that is where we were all stationed for a while,” Dek said with shrug. “Though how she knew that...I’m not sure. In fact...it’s a little concerning.”

“Process of elimination, maybe?” suggested Midge. “Dib’s from Earth, and it’s outside Alliance jurisdiction but not as far out of the way as Lazuroth.” She didn’t bother mentioning anything about Irk. There was no reason to bring that up.

“And it is not common knowledge what side Vort and Meekrob have taken,” President Rella said from one of the large screens in the room. “Not that we have tried to hide it. I suspect the Dwicky is keeping many things under-wraps.”

“Perhaps one of the many things that makes him so dangerous,” Sovereign Volbub added. “He’s good at omitting the truth, and when he can’t do that he’s perfected the art of spinning it into something that better fits his objective.”

Dib gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t know why she decided to contact Earth first. Or how she thought to do that in the first place. The point is she made contact. And I personal want to know why. I’ve already taken the precautions to block our frequency so she can’t track our location. Just in case. But this is all of our decision. If we all think this is too risky, then we won’t move forward. But...I personally think it’s worth looking into.”

There was brief silence, mostly with everyone else looking at each other, including the people on the screens. Apparently they were just as torn as Dib was.

Finally, Purple spoke. “Lumia Destiel has never been shy about renouncing the High Chancellor’s disgusting stances. I’m not saying I trust her, but I’m willing to see what she has to offer.”

“I agree,” said Midge.

After a moment it seemed like everyone was in consensus. Dib brought forward the contact information, enacting the location blocker before setting up the call on the biggest screen in the room. Once he did that he took a step back. Midge and Purple took the liberty to join him at the center of the room. He suddenly felt nervous. Even he knew Darkbooty was right, and that he shouldn’t be surprised, it was still daunting to find himself in a leadership role.

Midge suddenly nudge him, gaining his attention. She had her fist held out to him, awaiting a response. She smiled up at him reassuringly, and Dib found himself smiling back, bumping her fist with his own, feeling a relieving sense of solidarity.

Lumia Destiel was a petite woman with almost wet looking blue skin, almost all of it covered by the long sleeve gown she wore. The top of her head was almost cone shaped and hairless, coming up to a fleshy curl. She had high cheekbones and thin lips, and her dark indigo eyes to widen slightly as she studied Dib, Midge and Purple.

“I...am addressing the leaders of the current rogue planets, correct?” Destiel asked. Her voice was gentle and formal. “Two of you are...younger than I thought you’d be...and are we missing one?”

“Tallest Red has been dead for almost two years,” Purple said, his tone biting. Of course he wasn’t about to be friendly with someone from the Galactic Alliance right off the bat. And he wanted them to know it. “He died in an attack ordered by your High Chancellor right after the Brains had been taken down.”

Destiel frowned. She did not seemed surprised by this information. “Yes. The Council had it’s power stripped by the High Chancellor’s state of emergency, unfortunately. I can assure you, that would not have been allowed to happen otherwise.” She folded her hands in her lap. “You have my sincere condolences.”

“Forgive me, Councilwoman, but your condolences mean nothing to me,” Purple spat.

Destiel hummed, but didn’t seem put off. Not that Purple really cared. He was an Almighty Tallest. He didn’t feel the need to be polite to people he didn’t respect.

“And...you two?” Destiel asked, turning to Dib and Midge. “You both look...younger than the representatives I had in mind.”

“You were probably expected my father,” Dib explained. “He...he was killed by Dw- Ra’ask.” He figured using that name would avoid confusion for now.

“Oh. Well...my condolences to you as well.”

Dib wanted to be as snappy as Purple, but a part of him didn’t want to scare Destiel off in case she actually did have vital information. "Thank you."

“And you,” Destiel said, turning her gaze on Midge. “If I recall, you’re the princess of Lazuroth we recruited several years ago. Am I to assume that the High Chancellor killed your mother as well?”

“Oh no. I did that,” Midge said as she waved her hand dismissively. She didn’t bother to hide the smug grin on her face. “No condolences needed.”

The look of pure concern and confusion on Destiel’s face was priceless. Dib had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He even noticed that Purple was struggling to keep a straight face.

“I see…” said Destiel. Though it didn’t seem like she really did. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. I have all of you here. Does your little alliance have a name?”

All of them exchanged looks. Even Volbub and Rella looked unsure. “We’re, uh,” Dib said. “It’s on our to do list.”

Destiel nodded. “Very well. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I wanted to have this little chat with you. I will go ahead an assure you that this isn’t a trap of any kind. I have formally resigned from the Galactic Council, and furthermore,” her voice gained an amused tone, “it seems I’ve incurred the High Chancellor’s wrath as well.”

“Is that so?” Purple asked.

“He knows I’ve been against him from the beginning,” Destiel explained. “Then again, I have been rather vocal about that. Perhaps that was part of the reason he declared the State of Emergency. I wasn’t the only one. But I was the loudest.”

“Not loud enough-,”

“Tallest Purple that’s enough,” President Rella scolded.

“I don’t have to listen to you, you-,”

“Nope! Stop it! Right now!” Dib ordered. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to say something before a senseless argument could begin, but he was a even more shocked that it actually worked. What?

Immediately he cleared his throat and turned back to Destiel. “Would you mind getting to the point, please?”

“Of course,” Destiel said with a nod. “You see. I left the Alliance for a reason. I have discovered something...horrifying. A plot that Ra’ask is conducting as we speak. Therefore I’m gathering whatever allies I can to stop it before it can even take place.”

Midge rose a brow. “What’s the plot?”

Destiel shook her head. “I’m afraid I’m not comfortable discussing this over a call. Even with a scrambler. Call me paranoid, but I’ve been very surprised thus far with what Ra’ask is capable of.”

Dib could understand that. Dwicky had proven time and time again that he was driven in his vengeance, and that he was more than willing to follow through on his word.

If only Dib had known before…

“So you’re staging a rebellion of your own? Is that it?” Purple asked.

“In...not so many words, yes,” Destiel replied.

“And you think that just because we can all agree your High Chancellor is a disgusting sack of shit that we’re going to risk our lives to pay you a visit in person?”

“He has a point,” Midge agreed.

Destiel gave a heavy sigh. “I know that we all agree that Ra’ask cannot be left in power. I know that Team Nebula has always believed in peace and equality throughout the universe. And seeing as the lot of you have gathered around Team Nebula against Ra’ask, I can only assume those core values still exist.”

Dib knew there was no denying that. They all believed in that. They all agreed that they wanted to make a better world. A better future. However-

“I should tell you, Councilwoman,” said Dib. “That our fight with Ra’ask...is a bit more personal than that.”

Destial rose a brow. “Is that so? May I ask how?”

Dib swallowed. “Agree to a few terms and we’ll tell you at the summit.”

He could feel both Midge and Purple’s surprised gazes on him. He hoped he was doing the right thing. It felt right. His gut rarely steered him wrong before.

“Alright,” Destiel obliged. “What are the terms?”

“Well, first of all that we don’t suddenly get ambushed when we get there,” Dib said.

“I am on the run from the Galactic Alliance myself. Capturing will not help me.”

Dib shrugged, pulling out his tablet. “Just in case. I’m putting it in writing.”

“Really?” She didn’t have to sound so impressed.

“Also you share any and all vital information with us. Not just what’s convenient for you.” He looked Destiel in the eye, making his gaze as severe as possible.

“Very well, then,” said Destiel. “Send over the contract and I’ll sign it forthwith.”

“Yeah. Uh...hold on.” He took a moment to mute their side to Destiel. They might as well get this out of the way.

“We really do need a name,” he mentioned. “Or...at least something to put on here for now. Even if it’s just a placeholder.”

“Tch. Don’t look at me,” Purple said, looking very disinterested. “You’ve seen how good I am at naming things.”

“The Vortians are not much better,” Rella said. “I suppose we could always change it later. Just call us whatever.”

Dib nearly choked. “Yeah. No pressure.”

“I don’t see the significance in naming our group,” Volbub stated. “But I suppose if you feel the need.”

Dib grumbled under his breath. “I’m so lucky to be surrounded by such helpful people.” He yelped as the tablet was yanked from him. “Hey! Midge!”

“You wanted a name. You’re getting one,” she said. She grinned as she handed the tablet back.

Purple looked over Dib’s shoulder at the name Midge had put. “The Sualocin Union? What kind of stupid name is that.”

Midge folded her arms. “Sualocin is the brightest star in the constellation Delphinus,” Midge explained. “And considering Dib’s ship is dubbed The Dolphin.”

“ _Delphina_ ,” Dib argued. “Wait a minute! You’re acting like I’m a leader of this...this whole thing!”

Midge expression softened, looking a little proud. Oh no. Was he? He'd pretty much accepted that he was Earth's leader and representative now but...had he really become the one leading..everything?! He looked up at Purple. Surely he’d dispute this.

To his dismay, Purple shrugged. “One could say you’re the one that brought us all together,” he said. “Obviously I’m not taking orders from you, but…” He didn’t finished, glaring at the other screens in the room. He personally did not want to admit what he was about to in front of all these people. Maybe just Midge. Maybe.

Dib waited for someone - anyone - to dispute this. But...no one did. His hands shook a little. When had this happened? After his father had died? Or...had he always been the center of this? The one driving them forward? He couldn’t really tell anymore…

Dib shook his head. He could freak out later. For now he needed to get Destiel to sign this contract. He unmuted the line and immediately sent the document through. Destiel looked it over fairly quickly before signing it and sending it back. “May I have a copy?”

“I guess,” Dib said.

“Also...may I ask what you mean by ‘you will not hesitate to take action?’”

Dib looked up at her, dead in the eye again, his eye burning with warning. “I think you know very well what that means.”

“I see,” said Destiel with a nod. “You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Membrane. Your group has developed quite the reputation. I would be a fool to cross you.”

“I wonder how much of what you heard is actually true,” Midge asked. There was something about her stance and tone that reminded Dib of Dek. Perhaps that’s who she was channelling right now.

“I suppose we will find out,” replied Destiel. “I will send you the information for the time and place of the summit. Please try to prompt. And perhaps a bit subtle?”

She signed off before any of them could give a response. There was a small silence where they all exchanged looks. She didn’t seem...terrible. But Dib was definitely going to discuss with everyone about taking the necessary precautions.

“Well, she must not have heard much about us,” Purple mentioned, smirking a little.

“What makes you say that?” asked Midge.

Purple gave everyone a knowing look, saying something that no one could argue.

“Not a single person in this room knows how to be subtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple that's true and you should say it.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Sualocin is Nicolaus spelled backwards, which, obviously, is another spelling of Nicolas.
> 
> And, also fun fact, Nicolas means "victory to the people"
> 
> ....I need another hobby...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need y'all to know that I'm about to drop some utter bullshit. And I know it's utter bullshit. But my regretti spaghettis have been eating me alive. So you're getting utter bullshit.
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda short and dialog heavy. Also editing? Don't know her.

There’s a secret corridor on the _Vindicator_ that only a select few know about. The select few being Leera, the High Chancellor’s assistant, the few scientists he had at work, and the High Chancellor himself.

It had taken a very long time for the chamber the corridor held to be complete. Almost a year. It had taken almost as long for the specimens to be ready for use. But looking at them floating in their tanks now. It had been entirely worth it.

“All that’s left is to apply PAK’s and input basic orders,” said Dr. Ree, the scientist Dwicky had heading this project. “They’ll basically be blank slates, and with the device and these PAKs there should be no chance of them resisting your command.”

“Excellent,” Dwicky replied, smirking victoriously. The bombing of Irk had been more a scare tactic, to get as many people out of the way. Though killing off nearly half of Irk’s population was a nice result. However, it had made it hard to come across DNA samples through all the rubble. But he had. And any stragglers he found he took into his custody, made them his mindless soldiers. And, to his great luck, some of them were scientists with all kinds of knowledge.

This would be his ultimate revenge against the Irken Empire. Not just putting their people under his control, but making his own from scratch, and using them to obliterate whatever was left the monsters that had destroyed his life.

“Wake that one up, first,” Dwicky commanded.

“At once, sir.”

Dr. Ree typed in some commands into their tablet, before the tank in the far left corner began to drain. A silver and crimson colored PAK was lowered from the ceiling and attached to the specimen’s back. It beeped a couple times, announcing that it was successfully placed. The specimen stood to his full height, his eyes dead and unseeing.

Dwicky had to suppress his urge to throw his head back and cackle. The poetic justice of this moment was not lost on him. Not one bit.

Even so, he allowed himself a quiet, dark chuckle.

“Poor bastards. They don’t stand a chance.”

 

00000000000000000000

 

Preparing for the upcoming trip to the summit took several days. It wasn’t just packing and checking over the ships. Midge had to leave a series of people in charge while she was gone. Luckily, the fear they had of her adrunel made it so there were no disagreements. At least to her face, anyway. Though most of them had found that the queen’s mate had very good hearing, and had learned to take care that he wasn’t around to hear them.

“My love, you can’t threaten every person that talks bad about me,” Midge told Dek as they were busy making final preparations.

“Sure I can,” Dek replied, pulling Addie along through the crowd by the hand. “You’re the queen. And a wonderful one, at that. They should be grateful.”

“There’s been many changes in a short amount of time. You can’t expect everyone to get on board immediately.”

“When it’s you, yes, I can.”

Midge rolled her eyes, looking up at Dib. “Does Zim do this with you?”

Dib shrugged. “If he does he hasn’t told me.”

“Your fellow humans would be wise not say anything negative about you, after the years they spent mocking you,” Zim said darkly. “Especially around me.”

Dib snorted. “Thanks, Space Boy.”

The trip afterward did not take as long as anticipated. Since they were already in a fairly unpopulated part of space, getting to the summit didn’t come with many obstacles. It was mostly boring, if not a bit tense. Purple spent a great deal of the time pacing around silently. Midge and Dib sought to distract themselves. Everyone else found themselves simply waiting with bated breath for their arrival.

The location was a tiny dwarf planet called Ozgurluk. They could see several other ships hanging out in its atmosphere. Some were Galactic Alliance, others were different makes and models. Dib wondered who they all belonged to. Who else had Destiel invited?

He couldn’t help but tense.

“Is Midge going to be much longer?” Purple complained, suddenly breaking Dib from his thoughts. He looked up with a raised brow. He knew Purple’s attitude was mostly because he was anxious. Even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“She’s got a kid to take care of, too, you know,” said Dib casually.

Purple made a noise that could of been a snort. “If Addie were fully Irken she wouldn’t need so much care,” he grumbled.

“Are you saying you like her less because of that?” Dib asked, smirking a little. “I guess I’ll just have to tell her that Tallest Purple, whom she admires so much, doesn’t really like her at all.”

Purple growled. “Zim! Control you mate!”

“Bold of you to think you can tell me what to do,” Zim said, folding his arms. “Even bolder to assume that even the great Zim can control his Dib.”

Purple opened his mouth to say something cutting, but was stopped when Dek appeared. “Mind controlling yourself, Byzantium?”

“They started it!” Purple snapped, pointing at Dib and Zim.

Dek looked highly unimpressed. “Very mature of you. Really. You’re such an inspiring leader.”

“Why you-!”

“I leave you boys alone for five minutes and you’re already at each other’s throats?”

They looked up to Midge coming down some stairs. Dib had almost expected her to be wearing a dress, but she wasn’t. Instead she was wearing a suit of sorts, with a double blazer that exposed her shoulders, showing off numerous blue freckles. Dib couldn’t help but notice how Dek stared at her and had to stop himself from laughing.

Purple, however, wasn’t nearly as nice. “You alright there, Captain?” he teased.

Dek glared at him. “I’m going to kick your ass when this is all over.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“Are we ready to go?” Midge asked once she had joined them.

“Now we are,” called Tak as she and Gaz came to join their group.

“And what are you doing here?” Purple asked Tak.

“Tch. You really think I’m going to let you get yourself in trouble?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nope. No more arguing. We’re already running low on time,” Dib said, finally having enough of the banter. As fun as it was to watch, they really were on a schedule. “We gotta go ahead and get to the _Delphina_.”

Midge gave him a strange smile. Was that pride in her eyes? “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied. “Lead the way, Ambassador Membrane.”

Dib gave a nervous laugh. “Don’t start, Your Majesty.”

“You two are weird,” Purple told them, taking the lead toward the ship himself. Midge giggled, looking back up at Dib. Dib smiled back and held out his fist. Midge bumped it with her own immediately before they both caught up with Purple.

Gaz noticed how Dek watched them, his brow furrowing. “Something on your mind, Captain?”

Dek shrugged. “I just realized we have perhaps three of the most impulsive people I know as leaders in this war.”

They began to follow after Dib, Midge and Purple. Tak chuckled. “Now that you mention it, that is rather interesting.”

“You don’t think we need to be worried?” Dek asked.

“Are you really worried?” asked Gaz. “I mean, I get your misgivings against Purple, but I figured you trusted Dib and Midge.”

“I do,” Dek said. “I just worry about their passion getting in the way and making them react prematurely.”

“Look on the bright side, Dek,” Zim pointed out, a wicked smirk on his face. “Perhaps they’re outlooks will eliminate the ‘political bullshit,’ as they say, from this whole thing.”

Dek couldn’t help but consider that. “True.”

“One things for sure,” said Tak. “This certainly won’t be boring.”

 

00000000000

 

People stared as they entered the building. It wasn’t something anyone had thought they’d ever see. The Tallest of what was once the most ruthless empire in the known universe, the First Officer of Team Nebula who had reclaimed the Lazurothian throne, and a recruit from a distant refugee planet who had become its leader. Everyone had heard rumors, but no one was quite sure of how this alliance came to be. They couldn’t deny that it was something of a miracle, unable to be explained by any logical means.

The room they entered was large, resembling something like a courtroom. Dib could see that Sovereign Volbub and President Rella were already there, seated in spots marked with their name and planet. He could see that he, Midge and Purple had their own. They were all in a small section marked The Sualocin Union.

There were other sections as well, representatives from other planets and alliances. Apparently they hadn’t been the only ones Destiel had contacted. And they certainly weren’t the only ones with a bone to pick with Dwicky.

Destiel sat at the front of the room at a large table. There were a three people on either side of her. Dib wondered who they were and what they were here for. He could only assume they were some of her fellow council members who had resigned.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Destiel stood up and began to speak.

“I thank all of you for coming. I know a meeting like this in these trying times can seem extremely daunting, and that the Galactic Alliance is not held in the best light these days, but I can assure you that our current High Chancellor does not represent our true, core values. And I am confident that together, we can restore peace, equality, and prosperity in the universe.”

“Those are pretty words,” said one of the other representatives across the room. “But they mean nothing if you don’t have a plan.”

“I, for one, do not trust your motives,” said another. “You you running against, Ra’ask, were you not? How are we so sure this isn’t simply all a ploy to take his win from him.”

“It was not a win that he obtain by fair means,” Destiel explained. “We have clear evidence that the voting results were tampered with. Unfortunately, we have underestimated the influence he had gained at the time. As for your concerns about my motives, my plans once Ra’ask has been brought to justice is hold another election. A fair one. And should I win then so be and should I lose so be it.

“However, we must deal with Ra’ask before any of that can come to pass. Which is why I have brought you all here. It has come to my attention that presenting the evidence that I have is not enough. And after I came across Ra’ask’s latest plan, I could no longer do things within protocol.”

She looked at the people on either side of her. They seem to whisper amongst themselves before nodding up at Destiel. She seemed to take a breath.

“Ra’ask plans on wiping out the Galactic Council,” she explained. “And I do not just mean the concept. He plans to murder the remaining members in cold blood.” She look directly at Purple. “And he will ensure that the Irken Empire takes the blame.”

“Naturally,” Purple commented bitterly.

“Wait. How precisely would he do that?” Someone asked.

“He has mind control technology,” Purple answered for Destiel. “And when he attacked my planet he took some of my people with him. Pretty much everything he does is some form of revenge against me.”

“Can’t say that I blame him,” growled a representative toward the back.

Midge growled, her eyes glowing menacingly. And hand on her shoulder stopped her from going on a rampage.

“Not worth it,” Purple told her. “Even if it would be fun to watch you fillet him like a fish.”

Dib couldn’t help but snort.

“I will say now that comments like that will not be tolerated at this meeting!” Destiel announced. “Tallest Purple has come here in good faith. If you have a problem with working with Irk, than by all means, you are welcomed to leave.”

Dib wasn’t too surprised when several of the representatives got up to leave. It didn’t stop him from being an less irritated. He knew Irk’s reputation, better than most. Hell, his own mate had been a victim of the current Tallest’s past cruelty. But Dib also knew how far Purple had come. Though he wasn’t nearly as miffed as Midge.

“Assholes,” she muttered.

“Down, Princess,” Purple told her, mildly amused by how protective she was of him. Especially considering their size difference.

Midge narrowed her eyes up at him. “I’m a queen, now, you know.”

“You’ll always be a princess to me.”

“Now that that is out of the way,” Destiel continued, “I can continue with my statement. It is imperative that we do not let Ra’ask’s plan come to pass. Not only is the Galactic Council a pillar of balance in our government, but we are talking about the lives of almost 100 people who have been strong, dependable leaders in these trying times.

“However, I don’t just want to save lives and prevent further blame on Irk. I would like this to be an opportunity to bring Ra’ask to justice once and for all. But to do that we must prove beyond any reasonable doubt, beyond any of his word games, that he is the one responsible.”

She looked back at Purple. “You said that Ra’ask has mind control technology. Do you have proof of this?”

“They do,” Purple replied, nodding at Dib and Midge.

“He used it on a member of the Resisty to kill Director Adalet while we were stationed on Fort Antares,” Dib explained. His chest bubbled with anger at the memory, at how completely devastated Zim had been at 777’s death. “They play off the nerves, either using electric shocks to hurt the victim until they comply, or to simply take control of their actions himself.”

“We have video footage of it at work,” Midge added. “Fair warning, though...one of them is extremely difficult to watch.” Dib didn’t have to ask which on she was talking about.

Destiel nodded. “I’ve unfortunately seen my fair share of things that are difficult to watch during Ra’ask’s time as High Chancellor.” Her expression looked hesitant for a moment, and then her gaze turned to Dib. “May I ask you question, Ambassador Membrane?”

It was the first time Dib had heard his new title spoken seriously, and he had to admit it was a little frightening. If someone had told him several years ago that this was where he would end up, he probably wouldn’t have believed them. “I guess?”

“I have been curious about this for some time. Even before the attack on Irk, I and several others noticed that the High Chancellor seems to have a...rather unhealthy interest in you.”

_ You’re telling me, _ he thought bitterly. “Yeah he kinda kidnapped me over it. And tried to use his mind control tech on me.”

“So I’ve heard,” said Destiel. “What I don’t understand, however, is why.”

There was a long pause. Dib exchanged looks with Midge and Purple. Should he really tell her? Would Destiel even believe him if he did? Purple didn’t seem to care either way, but Midge gave him a nod.

“The Ra’ask you know isn’t who you think he is,” Dib explained. “He’s a fraud.”

There was a few gasps and an explosion of murmurs. One of Destiel’s people gave Dib an incredulous look. “That is quite a claim to make.”

“It’s true,” Midge said sharply. “We even have a video call as proof that we can present as evidence.”

“Order!” Destiel called to the room, getting them all to simmer down. “If he is not Ra’ask, then, who is he?”

Dib took a deep breath. “He’s a human. A human named Dwight Dwicky.”

The murmurs got louder. One person even shouted, “A human?! You mean one of you?!”

Destiel ignored the outburst, staring at Dib with wide eyes. “You sound like you know this person.”

“I...I do. Or I did. He was my councilor when I was a kid, but he left with a bunch of Plookesians. Apparently he made a home there...Had a family…”

Destiel nodded, even if she still looked rather startled. “I see. That would explain the High Chancellor’s obsession with Cyatrophix and its alternate forms. And his deep hatred for Irkens.” She tapped her chin. “You said you have a video to back up this claim?”

“Yes. The call was made on my ship,” Dib replied.

“Good. Though I’m sure the High Chancellor will find some way to discredit even that sort of evidence, it is better than nothing.

“Now, everyone here will be sent the plans we have found about the attack that will happen on the Galactic Council. There is even a day and time. What I want to do is have a counterattack and extraction ready to go when that happens. Afterward, once the rest of the Galactic Council is secured, we will have another meeting and present the evidence we have against Ra’ask. My hope is that it will be enough to open their eyes to the High Chancellor’s true nature. And his true identity, as it seems.

“If it is alright with the rest of our representatives, I would like to request that Team Nebula and their allies head this operation.”

No one seemed to protest against this. Except for Midge. “May we ask why us?”

“It is still common knowledge that Team Nebula is the top tier of the Galactic Fleet, even if they have separated themselves. Your Captain’s reputation proceeds him as an unrivalled strategist, and you have two of the best hackers in known history.”

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with, perhaps, if things go awry, you need a fall guy so things don’t get traced back to you?” Purple inquired, narrowing his eyes.

Destiel frown. “I am operating under the idea that this will not fail, Tallest Purple. I do not wish for there to by a ‘fall guy’ as you put it. I trust Team Nebula’s ideals and their methods. That is why I want them in charge.”

Purple still looked rather disgruntled but said nothing more. Midge and Dib exchanged looks, and Dib could tell that the two of them were thinking the same thing as Purple. It would be rather convenient to use them as someone to point fingers at should things fall apart.

“Obviously this is something we will have to discuss with the rest of our team and subordinates. We’ll get back to you with an answer.”

Destiel nodded in understanding.

 

0000000000000

 

“Of course he would want the Council completely out of the way,” Dek said once they had the chance to discuss everything that happened at the meeting. “It’s not enough to have final say. He wants unquestionable power.”

“I still don't like the idea that we're the ones they want heading this,” Purple complained. “It has scapegoat written all over it.”

“‘We, huh?” Gaz commented quietly.

Purple narrowed his eyes at the implication. However before he could say something cutting, Tak swatted his arm. “Hey!” he yelped.

“That one is off limits,” Tak told him, sparing Gaz a wink. Gaz rolled her eyes, but the slight red I her cheeks showed how much she enjoyed the attention.”

“Look...if this is the best bet we got to stop Dwicky here and now, once and for all, then we should go for it,” Dib said. He knew it was risky, but there was too much at stake now. Dwicky had already hurt so many people. Dib would be damned if he let anyone else become his victims.

There was a brief silence, as if everyone was considering Dib's words. This was still so weird, so frightening. That he had this amount of influence, this amount of responsibility. It was... definitely something he didn't think he'd get used to.

“I agree,” said Midge. Everyone else seemed in consensus as well, even if Purple appeared reluctant.

Dek gave a nod. “Then I suppose we should get started.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so y'all know, things are gonna start progressing kinda fast from here. I'm not saying I'm so much tired of this story, but now that I have a concise plan of action, I'm gonna stop dragging my feet and get cracking. I will still try to throw in some more fluff and such here and there and some side character fan service, but we're about to get I to the beginning of the end here.So just...buckle up y'all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Late Night in the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101998) by [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn)




End file.
